Lie Down in Darkness
by Ztothe9
Summary: Deadly Espada Ulquiorra drowned himself in apathy trying to find ultimate power in isolation. Until a human girl changes everything. Bleach according to me. Canon rewrite then AU. Rated M for lots of sexy goodness, language, possible gore, and who knows!
1. Chapter 1:The Arrival

AN: Hi, this is my first fanfiction. I have loved reading everyone else's versions of these two but have decided its time to put my own out there. At first it will be pretty much canon and so it might be a little boring, but you gotta start the relationship somewhere! My language is English so my usage of Japanese words might be off, feel free to tell me if I get it wrong, but I like adding it in there. I dont really want to be critiqued on how you think the story should go because this is actually for me and what I want it to be, but since I enjoyed seeing into everyone else's heads via their submissions, I thought I would share with you. So please no flaming. You can just avoid reading me in the future if you dont like :) I do plan on taking this story past the Arrancar arc where it will become more my own story but I will do my damnedest to keep them all in character. Anyways, there will be some cussing and lots of lemony goodness so dont read if you arent into that stuff. I cant guarentee it wont be explicit because well I like that kinda thing ;) By the way...thoughts are in _Italics_, spoken words are in **Bold**.

*And by the way...I do not own any of the characters in Bleach. That belongs to Tite Kubo. Who should get it together and bring back Ulquiorra already so I dont have to resort to writing my own ending. Cuz he usually is way better at it. Till he killed off Ulquiorra. OK. Not repeating this every chapter.*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Arrival<strong>

As the cloud of dust caused by their arrival cleared, he surveyed the lush park before him with disinterest. _How dull_, he thought, but at least it was better than the endless waiting that was life in Hueco Mundo. Not that Ulquiorra Cifer, the cuatro Espada in Lord Aizen's Arrancar army, really cared. This mission offered only a limited chance that he would get to utilize his skills. At his side, the behemoth Espada diez, Yammy, began to complain about the mission as he walked to the edge of the crater they had created. The curious townspeople of Karakura Town were peering over the edge wondering if a meteorite had fallen. Of course, the immense reiatsu that had flared with the arrival of the Espada had caused every spiritually aware being in town to feel as though the earth was shaking as the atmosphere pressed down on them. They immediately began rushing towards the source.

He could sense that Yammy was becoming agitated by all the unintentional stares. The non-spiritual humans couldn't see him of course, but as always he became irrationally irritated. He opened his mouth and began to suck the souls out of the humans. A few blocks away, a rather brawny teenage boy and a curvaceous girl with long lush auburn hair were hurrying towards the Arrancar. They were each special, able to feel and see spirits. Suddenly in front of them, a middle aged business man dropped limply to the ground as they witnessed his soul being forcibly taken from his body. The teenage girl became distressed and tried to stop and help but the boy informed her that he were already dead. She turned her head from the lifeless body and willed herself not to cry. She needed to be strong now. They continued to rush towards the source of the overwhelming reiatsu. The boy asked the girl to stay out of the fight once they got there. She was saddened by this but she agreed not wanting to be the hindrance she usually was.

Yammy coughed and spit as he finished consuming all the nearby souls. **Nasty**, he sputtered.

**Naturally. There's no way such thin souls could be tasty**, Ulquiorra replied disinterested as he came to stand at the edge of the crater. Ulquiorra sighed as he reminded Yammy that they were only there to kill one soul. **I've heard that there are at most three people in the real world with reiatsu levels high enough that they could actually put up a fight. The rest are just trash. **

As he spoke Ulquiorra perceived movement to his right. His reptilian eyes slid over the dark haired girl struggling to get off the ground. Yammy sneered at her and demanded to know if this was the one they had come to find. Ulquiorra sighed at Yammy's inability to use pesquisa to sense the level of spiritual pressure in others. He casually dismissed her as trash. Yammy grinned as raised his immense foot to crush the girl. He was surprised to find his attack blocked by a tall, muscular dark haired boy wearing a strange black and red armor on his right arm. An auburn haired beauty stood protectively in front of the girl Yammy had been about to crush.

From the moment of the two humans' arrival, Ulquiorra noticed only the girl. He had never seen such a stunning female in either Hueco Mundo or the Living World. In fact, Ulquiorra had never thought a woman to be attractive; he barely took notice of the female Arrancar that followed him around constantly, offering themselves to him until he was forced to crush them with his spiritual pressure just to get some peace. But this girl….he could not tear his eyes from her. Her hair was an interesting color of reddish-brown and she wore it long with two hibiscus flower hairpins holding back her bangs. She wore what he recognized as a school uniform that should have been conservative, but on her was almost scandalous. The white blouse was form fitting, showcasing her rather large breasts and the grey skirt was short, offering a tantalizing view of her long lean legs. She was slender but with the curves of temptress.

He heard the boy call out. **Inoue, stay back and take care Arisawa like we discussed.** _Inoue?_ _Was that the girl's name?_ He glanced away from her, almost relieved, to hear Yammy wondering if the boy was the one they were looking for. Chastising Yammy again for his failure to utilize pesquisa, he deemed the boy also trash. With a powerful blow, Yammy sent the boy flying through the air. Ulquiorra glanced back towards the girl to see her run towards the fallen boy screaming his name. The boy's right arm was completely crushed, almost torn off, a bone sticking out through the skin as blood soaked the ground below him. As the woman cried for her friend, Yammy asked if the woman was also trash. Ulquiorra closed his eyes, thinking of the unsettling feeling this question gave him.

**Yes. She's trash** he quickly stated before anyone could notice his pause. He didn't know what odd spell this woman had cast on him, but anything that took away his focus needed to be eradicated.

Yammy smirked as he stalked towards the girl weeping over her friend's body. As he moved to crush her with one of his enormous fingers, he suddenly encountered some sort of glowing blockade in front of the girl. He was confused but pushed down harder seeing the shield begin to crack. As the shards of the strange shield fell away the girl stood glaring at him in such an intense way that he wasn't sure how to proceed and just looked dumbly back at her. Ulquiorra was also staring at the girl, his usual stoic expression masking the confusion he felt inside.

**Soten Kisshun** the woman called out and an oval shield of light formed over the injured boy's arm. As the Arrancar watched curiously, the boy's arm began to mend until there was no sign of any of the damage Yammy had inflicted on it. Ulquiorra wondered what type of healing this was. _No, this was something else_, he thought. _She's either reversing time or manipulating dimensions. This is something I have never seen before._ Starring straight into her grey eyes, she stared right back at him, almost challenging him.

**You are a strange human, onna. **Ulquiorra told her. Time seemed to stand still as the girl stood over her friends squared off with the two Arrancar.

The girl looked confident on the outside, but inside she was telling herself to hold on. To hold on till her friends could save her. _No! I always rely on them. I have always been a burden to them. I don't want to be this time. _She stretched her slender arms out before her, palms up and called out **Tsubaki**_._ As Ulquiorra watched her, a small light was called forth… _From her hairpins? _ The small spear of light flew towards Yammy who easily caught it and crushed it. The girl's calm cracked as she appeared devastated over the loss of whatever she had sent flying at Yammy. _Why does my hollow hole seem to ache when she looks like that?_ Ulquiorra wondered, completely disturbed by the influence this girl was having on him. Yammy interrupted his thoughts to ask again what to with her, if perhaps Lord Aizen would want her. Seizing upon the opportunity to rid himself of the girl, he quickly told Yammy to kill her. As he said the words, he felt a sharp pain in his chest but ignored it as Yammy moved to crush her.

As he watched the strange girl about to meet her end, a teenage boy with orange spiky hair suddenly appeared before Yammy and used his sword to block the attack. Ulquiorra quickly noted the boy's appearance. He was wearing the standard shinigami uniform called shihakushō which consisted of a white kosode ,a black kimono and hakama, and a white obi sash. His rather large sword was obviously a zanpakuto, the spiritual weapon used by the shinigami as well as the Arrancar. With a sudden burst of reiatsu, the boy tranformed with his bankai. At the mention of bankai, Yammy scratched his head and glanced towards Ulqiorra for directions.

**Orange hair, black bankai. There is no mistaking it. This is our target Yammy**. Ulquiorra replied, the girl momentarily forgotten. Yammy engaged the soul reaper only to be blocked. The boy quickly flipped over him and in one move sliced off Yammy's right arm. Calmly, looking almost bored, Ulquiorra analyzed the boy as he continued to overwhelm Yammy. He was surprised that the shinigami had cut through Yammy's hierro so easily, but even so he concluded that this boy would not be of any threat to Lord Aizen's plans.

As Yammy became enraged, Ulquiorra taunted him, asking if he needed to battle the boy in his stead. He couldn't fathom why the behemoth was becoming so emotional during a fight. Yammy went to draw his sword as Ulquiorra ridiculed him for needing to use his Zanpakuto on a runt. At the mention of a Zanpakuto, the soul-reaper's eyes widened in surprise and he finally paused to take in the strangers' appearances. He noted the broken hollow masks they wore and the holes in their chests. He suddenly seemed to be battling some force inside him. Yammy took the opportunity to kick the soul reaper to the ground and then step on him. Suddenly the girl, who had retreated, called out desperately for the boy and ran toward his fallen body. Yammy backhanded her so hard she flew back several yards where she lay unconscious. Ulquiorra felt that now familiar ache in his chest at the same time that the shinigami cried out for the woman. Yammy continued to hit the boy who still seemed unable to fight back. Ulquiorra was deep in thought. _The boy's reiatsu is fluctuating widely. When his reiatsu is low its inconsequential. But when it's high….it's greater than mine. _Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes_. What is going on here?_

As Yammy went for the killing blow, he was blocked once again. This time in his way stood a man in a black haori, a green striped hat sitting low shielding the view of his face, only the shaggy blonde hair sticking out from the hat and the stubble on his chin visible. At his side was an unusual woman with dark skin and purple hair pulled into a high ponytail. The man with the hat apologized to the young shinigami for being late. Yammy's face was a mask of confusion and irritation that someone had gotten in his way once more. As he lunged for the pair the purple haired woman used a single hand to fling him to the side. The woman flash stepped in front of Yammy and proceeded to beat him into the ground. Ulquiorra watched impassively as the pair went to check on their fallen comrades. Yammy shook off his stupor and determined to turn the stupid bitch into ash he stood to deliver a cero. He opened his mouth and fired the red ball of energy point-blank at the purple haired woman who was leaning over the fallen girl. A massive fireball rose from the scene as Yammy cackled wildly, sure of his success. But when the smoke cleared, it was evident that the man in the striped hat had deflected the cero with his sword.

**How…how did you block my cero?** Yammy stammered.

**It was easy. I simply negated it with an attack of my own. Would you like me to demonstrate it again?** The man smiled coldly. **Sing Benihime!** A red light of energy barreled towards Yammy when abruptly Ulquiorra appeared in front of the attack and repelled it with a wave of his arm. As Yammy smiled down on his counterpart, Ulquiorra slid his gaze to him and then slammed his arm back into the giant's gut sending him to his knees. Ulquiorra was sick of Yammy's reckless behavior. How could he not realize who the newcomers were?

**This is Urahara Kiskue and Shihouin Yoruichi. At your current level you would be unable to defeat them.** He flatly told Yami before turning his back on the group and slowly walking away. **We're leaving.** He flicked his wrist and the sky ripped open forming a gargantua, a portal that led to Hueco Mundo. He felt like rolling his eyes as the woman, Yoruichi, attempted to goad him into another fight. As if he was running away. With something almost similar to a smirk on his usually stoic face he turned back to her. Two could play that game. He enjoyed taunting the pathetic group by pointing out the obvious advantage he would have when they were willing to divide their attention to protect the worthless trash around them while fighting.

**Our mission is complete. I will report to Aizen-sama that the shinigami he has his eyes set on is nothing but trash that isn't even worth killing**. With that, the two Arrancar disappeared into the void.

* * *

><p>AN:Ok so like I said, kinda boring, no real interaction between the two but he noticed her...this was pretty much straight canon but I will start focusing on the pair if I can only get them together first! So bear with me. I mean how can she notice him when at this point her head is stuffed with thoughts of Ichigo all the time!


	2. Chapter 2:Reflection

AN: Trying to pick up the pace a little bit...A little short but it was a good place to stop.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2: REFLECTION <strong>

Upon their arrival back in Hueco Mundo, Ulquiorra walked toward the throne room with Yammy in tow. Ulquiorra would have preferred to go to his quarters and analyze the odd encounter in the World of the Living, but he knew his lord was well aware he had returned and would expect an update without delay. He opened the heavy stone doors easily and proceeded inside. The room was packed with his Arrancar brethren, gathered to hear the report. Ulquiorra ignored them as he walked past towards the foot of the throne which sat high on a dais. Yammy kneeled in deference as Ulquiorra addressed their lord who lounged serenely on the throne.

**We have returned Aizen-sama.**

Sosuke Aizen gazed down at his most favorite Espada. He smiled warmly but it didn't reach his eyes. **Welcome back. Now, let me have your report, here in front of your brothers and sisters. Show us Ulquiorra…show us everything you saw and sensed in the real world.**

**Hai. **Ulquiorra reached up and plucked his left eye from its socket. There was only a slight sting as he detached the organ from the various nerves and tissue that connected it to his brain. He then dispassionately crushed the orb into dust in his hand. As the dust swirled and an image began to emerge in the minds of his comrades, he briefly wondered how his thoughts towards the woman would be perceived. His eyes saw all, and that would be relayed through his solita vista, but his emotions would also be exposed as well. Ulquiorra had known no emotions throughout his existence save perhaps for annoyance at the trash he was forced to be around. So he had no way to gauge how obvious his interest in the girl would be to the audience. Aizen closed his eyes as he watched the replay from Ulquiorra's point of view. He seemed to agree with Ulquiorra's decision to spare Ichigo Kurosaki as Ulquiorra a threat was not apparent.

However, from across the room boomed a loud voice. **Bullshit! That's stupid. I would have slaughtered that punk with my first attack. **

Even though Ulquiorra recognized the brash tone, he turned his head to the right to seek out the speaker. Seated on the floor was a handsome man with wild hair the same color as his intense blue eyes. His mask remnant was a jawbone on the right side of his face. He was smirking at Ulquiorra. _Grimmjow.._ Ulquiorra mentally sighed. The blue haired Arrancar pressed further.

**If your orders say to kill, you're supposed to kill. **

There were murmurs of assent throughout the crowd.

**So you got your ass kicked huh Yammy?** Grimmjow continued to sneer.

**Maybe it's more like you couldn't kill him, rather than him not being worth killing… **

As Grimmjow continued to taunt Yammy, Ulquiorra sighed and stepped in. He hated explaining things to trash like Grimmjow but he needed to assert his place.

**Don't you understand Grimmjow? Lord Aizen was concerned about the boy's potential not his current level. He does have some latent ability but I am sure he will destroy himself in the process of obtaining it or perhaps even become a tool in our plan. **

Grimmjow sneered and dared to question him further.

**And if he doesn't? What if he becomes strong enough to destroy us all? **

Aizen smiled serenely at his Espada as he awaited Ulquiorra's response. In a monotone voice as he stared down Grimmjow, Ulquiorra replied

**Then I'll simply finish him. **

Aizen seemed pleased with the response and decreed that the matter be left in Ulquiorra's hands.

**Arigato Aizen-sama. **Ulquiorra bowed deeply to his lord while Grimmjow fumed. _Fucking emospada kiss-ass. You and I will have our day Ulquiorra…._

As the meeting concluded Aizen requested that Ulquiorra remain for a private audience.

**I was intrigued by something else you saw Ulquiorra…that girl. Orihime Inoue. I remember her from the Soul Society, however I never gave much notice to her. I desire her company here in Hueco Mundo. When the time is right, I shall send you to fetch her for me. Only you can be trusted to do this for me Ulquiorra. I'll leave the details up to you.**

Ulquiorra nodded his assent and left the throne room. As he wandered the halls back to his quarters, looking to all the world as stoic and apathetic as usual, his thoughts were actually in a snarl. _Dammit. I don't want to bring that girl here. Did Aizen notice my unusual attraction to her and is toying with me? Or do her powers really intrigue him that much? I must proceed cautiously. I will bring the girl to him, then stay as far away from her as I can._

He continued down the white halls to a black door, marked only with a four in gothic script. As he walked into his living area he heard high pitched giggles coming from the right where his bedroom was. Already annoyed he sighed and walked into the room.

**Ullllllquuuiiooora-saama!** A female sitting barely clothed on his bed purred at him. She was sitting on her knees, legs spread wearing only small panties and a black and white strip of cloth that went behind her back and wrapped around to barely cover her nipples and then stopped leaving her cleavage bare to him. She wore her dark hair in two pigtails with bangs coming to cover the remnants of her hollow mask that encased her left eye. Her right eye was purple. She twirled one of her pigtails around her finger and smiled seductively at Ulquiorra.

**We've missed you so much Ulquiorra and we wanted to welcome you home properly. **

The dark haired girl's sister leaned over her shoulder. She had short blonde hair and her hollow mask was just like the first girl's only on her right eye. She wore a sleeveless shirt with a deep v that went her navel and flared below it to reveal that she also wore only panties underneath.

**Loly. Menoly. Why are you in my room? **Ulquiorra questioned, his tone frosty.

The blonde Menoly shrank back from his icy demeanor but Loly was undeterred. She leaned over and slowly crawled to the edge of the bed on her hands and knees.

**Come play with us Ulquiorra.** She slowly licked her lips in a manner she obviously believed to be sexy.

**Remove yourself from my quarters, trash. I do not have the time or the desire to play with you. **Ulquiorra turned sharply, his coattails making a sharp snap with his sudden movement, and he strode out of the bedroom.

Loly's eyes widened in surprise. **Trash? How dare you, you fucking bastard! Don't you walk away from us. You're not better than we are. I was going to fuck you but now I think we will just fucking kill you** she spat at Ulquiorra's back.

Suddenly both girls were rendered speechless as Ulquiorra allowed a small part of his reiatsu to release. He turned slightly to watch the two girls begin to choke as the pressure became too much for them to handle. Just as their lives were about to be extinguished he sighed, closed his eyes and suppressed his reiatsu again. The girls coughed and sputtered as they tried to breathe again.

**Aizen-sama has forbade us from killing each other so I will spare you this once. If you come near me again however, I will not be so lenient. In reality, your lives mean nothing to Lord Aizen nor to me, so I suggest you do not test my patience. Now remove yourselves. **

The girls stumbled from the room and fled out his door into the hallway. Ensuring that his quarters were indeed empty now, he stepped into the bathroom and started the shower. As the water warmed he undressed and looked at himself in the mirror. The same face that had always been there looked back at him. Bone helmet covering the left side of his head. Messy dark hair with locks that fell between his eyes. Pale, flawless white skin. Dark eyebrows over large emerald green eyes with slit pupils. Emerald tear tracks that traced down his cheeks. Black upper lip and white lower one. He lifted one pale finger and used his black fingernail to trace down the tear marks on his reflection's image. No. He was the same. His brilliant stare was still as empty as ever. Relieved, he entered the shower and began to wash of the stench of the world of living.

As the days went by, Ulquiorra was able to forget the unsettling feeling the woman had caused, but he was unable to forget his upcoming mission. He mulled over how to accomplish his task. A visit to Espada octava's lab, found him in possession of a small circlet of metal that would be important to remaining undiscovered during the mission. The bracelet suppressed one's reiatsu signature making them invisible to shinigami and humans. Ulquiorra had no need of such contraption as he could suppress his reiatsu at will, but the girl, the girl had a very strong reiatsu that she seemed to be unable to control. In fact, her spiritual signal was so loud, he could find her anywhere she went by focusing his pesquisa. She was, at this moment, in Soul Society. A plan began to form in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3:Come With Me

AN: Many thanks to my first reviewers and people who put this on their alerts. I would have continued on with the story anyways but it still makes me feel rather nice to see people wanting to read it! Thanks again and I hope you continue to enjoy. After this chapter there will be ALOT more personal interaction between the two.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:Come With Me<strong>

The desert wind blew over the desert of Hueco Mundo. Before Aizen, the only thing that had changed there were the sand dunes, constantly in flux with the wind. The endless night, the crystal trees, and the screams brought by constant violence remained the same, hour after hour. Ulquiorra stood on his balcony looking at the moon. When Aizen had come, he had built the palace of Los Noches and brought an artificial sun to the dome that covered the castle. Ulquiorra disliked the false sun. They were monsters of the night. Frolicking in sunlight was for human trash. So he had picked a room that faced out onto the desert, forever bathed in silver light. He sighed. He had places to be. He turned from the barren landscape that mirrored his soul and walked back into the palace to seek out Yami.

Honestly, Ulquiorra didn't mind Yami. Although the brute was loud and quite dense, he was far less irritating than most of the other Espada. As if on cue, Ulquiorra caught sight of Grimmjow pressing one of the lower Arrancar females up against the wall, his single hand over her right breast as he kissed her forcibly. _Ugg. These trash and their carnal behaviors._ Hollows, by nature, were ruled by their most basic instincts. Survival, hunger, anger, and lust ruled their lives. Even in Los Noches, with is semblance of civility, evidence of this was everywhere. Ulquiorra alone was immune. The disgust at having to witness public couplings and blood shed at the most minor of infractions was the only thing he felt. Ulquiorra swept past the busy couple and continued on to his destination.

As he opened the door he was met with a surly Yami.

**Ulquiorra? What do you want?**

A female Arrancar was in the room, busy removing bandages from Yami's right arm.

**You're healed aren't you? You should be grateful I brought your arm back with us.**

Yami continued to grumble as the female began to remove the metal staplesthat had secured the severed arm to its base while they mended back together.

**Quit complaining. You're lucky it could be reattached. Had it been destroyed like Grimmjow's, you would have been removed from the Espada too.**

Yami sighed. **You're right. I can't believe that punk was stupid enough to disobey Lord Aizen. He's lucky he isn't dead. Not that he probably feels very lucky at the moment!** Yami laughed.

The female Arrancar finished removing the staples and had Yami move his arm to test it out. She inquired as to whether the arm felt and responded the way it had before. Without warning Yami suddenly brought his fist down on her head, smashing open her skull causing bits of brain and bone to splatter the room.

**Hmp. No good. Before, that would have split her down to her thighs. **

**Tsk. How foolish. Now come. We have somewhere to be. Aizen-sama has called for us. **Ulquiorra replied as he turned and began to leave the room. Yami lumbered after him, neither man sparing a second thought for the dead woman who lay on the floor in an ever expanding pool of her own blood. Such was their existence in this dead world.

**It's Ulquiorra. I'm coming in. **He announced before opening the doors to the throne room.

**How good of you to come. We are just finishing up here. **Aizen said glancing over his shoulder. He returned his attention to a bandaged figure kneeling before him inside of a glass shield. Several of the Espada in attendance glanced at Ulquiorra and Yami and then returned their eyes to the spectacle before them. Aizen dropped a small blue sphere in front of the figure.

_The Hougyoku… _**How far along in the awakening is the Hougykou? **Ulquiorra asked.

**Around fifty percent. Right on schedule. According to Soul Society at least. Those who have never held the sphere in their own hands wouldn't realize the truth. Its likely Urahara Kiskue doesn't even know, given that he sealed it immediately after its creation and never released it even once. After its release, while in its sleep state, if it is temporarily merged with one whose reiatsu is twice the level of a shinigami captain, the Hougyoku will awaken and its powers can be used, if only for a moment. **Aizen touched his finger to the sphere turning the orb black. The shield around the figure shattered, and a new Arrancar was born. **Can we have your name new brother?**

**Wonderweiss. Wonderweiss Margera. **The Arrancar was in the form of a young boy with blonde hair.

Aizen smiled and glanced away from the boy back to where Ulquiorra stood. **Do you remember the order I gave you last month? It's time to carry it out. I'll let you decide. Take whomever you wish with you.**

**Hai. **Ulquiorra replied as he immediately began to look over the Espada present, deciding who to use in his plan.

As Aizen strode from the room he passed a tall pillar. He glanced at the scarred blue-haired figure sitting on top of it. **Actually. Why don't you go too, Grimmjow…**

_Dammit. _Ulquiorra sighed as his emerald eyes slid over to Grimmjow just in time to see the man's eyes narrow.

Ulquiorra selected his team and after once again verifying the woman's position, he set his plan in motion.

Four of the shinigami dispatched to the world of the living sat in a secluded part of the park. One was meditating, one was annoyed and the other two were arguing. Ikkaku Madarame, third seat of the 11th squad of the 13 Court Guard Squads looked up to the blue sky, a strange feeling forming in his gut. Just as he started to dismiss the odd sense of foreboding, a wide gash split the early autumn sky revealing four Arrancar. **Arrancar? Isn't it too soon? ** The shinigami looked up in confusion and dread but grasped their zanpauktos and prepared for battle.

Yami and Luppi, the new sexta Espada after Grimmjow's demotion, grinned down on the Shinigami. Grimmjow stared sullenly at the group while the fourth Arrancar, Wonderwiess appeared to be drooling and not looking at anything in particular. Luppi took the opportunity to tease Grimmjow about his loss of rank.

**Hmph. The bastard I want to kill isn't in that group. **Grimmjow stated at he leapt out of the gargantua and sped away to find Ichigo.

The other Arrancar stepped out from the blackened void and began to battle the shinigami.

Meanwhile…

Orihime Inoue had been training with her friend, shinigami Rukia Kuchiki, in the soul society.

She had fled Urahara Kiskue's shop weeks earlier after being told by the former shinigami captain that she would not be necessary in the upcoming war against Aizen. Orihime's powers were manifested in six fairies; the only offensive fairy being Tsubaki. When she had called him out to battle the two Arrancar who had nearly killed her friends Tatsuki and Chad that day in the park, he had been crushed and Orihime had not yet found a way to restore him. Urahara had told her that with her only offensive weapon gone, that there wasn't really anything that she could do to help. She still hadn't figured out that Urahara had an ulterior reason for getting her to sit out. A kind and timid girl, Orihime was already concerned that she was a burden on her more battle-capable friends. She was also emotionally distraught over her relationship with Ichigo. She had developed a deep crush on the boy only to begin to notice a budding relationship between him and Rukia Kuchiki, the shinigami who had brought him to his soul-reaper powers. Her emotionally fragile state and low self-confidence caused her to overlook the oddity of Urahara's request and instead accept it and then escape from the group who overheard the conversation. As she made it to the shop's doors, the tears that had been threatening to fall finally slipped down over cheeks. Throwing open the doors she ran smack into Rukia.

Rukia held the girl as she cried. As the story came out, Rukia made a plan to help Orihime find a way to help in the war. As they were discussing the options, one of the Visoreds, shinigami who had awakened their hollow powers, came for Orihime and ran off with her leaving Rukia speechless. Back at the Visoreds warehouse, Orihime met with a rather large man with pink hair named Hatchi. Hatchi possessed powers similar in nature to Orihime and he wanted to help her bring back her lost fairy.

Tsubaki healed, Orihime gave her thanks to the gentle giant and left the warehouse to meet up with Rukia again. Rukia noticed her restored powers and decided to take her to Soul Society to work on her skills. While there, Orihime's abilities grew stronger. The girls stopped to take a break and were idly chatting about the newest version of the Chappy soul-candy that research and development had just come out with. A beautiful black butterfly floated down to hover next to Rukia. Noticing the hell butterfly used by the soul society to deliver messages and guide soul reapers between the worlds, Rukia stopped to hear the news that Espada class Arrancar had attacked the World of the Living. Captain Ukitake, who had been watching the girls' progress from atop the hill, appeared suddenly at the girls' side.

**Go Rukia. They are opening the Senkaimon for you. **Orihime started after her friend when Ukitake placed his hand on her shoulder.

**Without a hell butterfly to guide you, you would never make it through the gate. You would be sent to the waste dimension. But I have already sent instruction to have the wall stabilized so you can pass safely through Orihime. But it will take some time. You will have to be patient.**

**It will be ok Orihime. I'll go on ahead and then I'll see you on the other side…** Rukia gave her friend one last smile before speeding off to join in the fray in the World of the Living.

Orihime grew increasingly nervous as she waited to be able to return to her friends. _What if something happens to one of them and Im not there to heal them. Oh please hurry. I need to be there to help. _A man ran up to Orihime and announced that the passage was ready. She quickly followed him to the gate and ran inside. She noticed two shinigami enter the gate with her and begin to run down the path alongside her.

**It is customary for two shinigami to escort any guest traveling between the worlds.** They told her as they all raced towards the end of the path.

**What's this? Only two escorts? **A cold voice rang out from the gloom. Eyes wide Orihime stopped and searched for the owner of the voice while the shinigami took up defensive stances.

**I see. Even the great Soul Society is surprisingly inept. It seems they are unaware of the fact that one is most vulnerable when traveling.**

A rip suddenly opened behind Orihime to reveal an Arrancar standing there. He was of average height and slender build, but stood tall with pride and grace. His black hair was covered on one half by a bone helmet. He wore a white jacket with a high collar and tails that went down to the back of his knees. Like his jacket, his hakama pants were also white. Orihime took all this in as she suddenly focused on eyes in the most brilliant shade of green that she had ever seen. She suddenly lost herself in those eyes. They were too big. Too bright. Too deep. Too empty. They seem to suck her down into their depths and for a moment she couldn't breathe. The man was saying something. _What was he saying?_ Orihime pulled her eyes from his and traveled down his tear marked cheeks to his lips, one black, one white, that were indeed moving. She tried to concentrate on making out the words.

**The fact that you only have two guards is a bit anticlimactic…. But having those annoying walls fixed in place suits me just fine, since rushing a conversation just isn't in my nature.**

Orihime's eyes widened as realization hit her. _It's the one from before…The other one called him Ulquiorra._

Her guides shouted out to the Arrancer, **Who the hell are you Arrancar?**

Orihime noticed Ulquiorra frown at the interruption and realized he was about to attack her escorts.

**WAIT! You have something to say, right? **But she was too late. The escort to her right was suddenly severed in two in a move she never saw. Small droplets of his blood hit her legs, burning her before cooling rapidly. Too shocked to do anything but stare at Ulquiorra who casually flicked blood off his hand, Orihime stood there.

**That's right onna. I have something to say to you.**

Again she broke her gaze from his and suddenly called out **Souten Kishun! **Her fairies flew from her hairpins and surrounded the fallen shinigami in orange healing light. As the muscles and bone began to reform, she shouted out to the remaining escort. **Run! Please Run! Ill be fine, just get out of here, plea…. ** Her words were cut off as the other shinigami fell to the ground in a spray of blood. Orihime quickly expanded her healing field to include him. She turned back to the Arrancar and fixed her eyes on him in a steely glare. _How dare he do this? There was no reason for this._

The cold gaze of Ulquiorra met her. **You can heal them even when they are so grievously injured? That is a valuable power. **He paused. **Come with me onna. **As Orihime opened her mouth to speak, he cut her off. **Do not speak. You will say yes. Anything else, and I will kill. **Orihime look as if she again was going to argue.

**But not you…..** Suddenly pictures appeared around Ulquiorra. _Captain Hitsugayu…Rangiku….Ichigo. You're all injured. What is this?_

**I will kill your friends. Do not ask any questions. Do not say anything. You have no rights. What you hold in your hand is the rope to the guillotine above your friends' necks. Nothing more. Understand onna, this is not a negotiation. It's an order. Aizen-same desires that power of yours and I am under orders to bring you back unharmed. I will only say it once more….** Ulquiorra walked up to the stunned girl. As Orihime looked straight ahead he stopped directly in front of her seeming to look past her over her shoulder. Their close proximity made his next words seem as if they were whispered directly in her ear.

**Come with me onna. Im going to give this to you. **She shivered slightly as he reached his hand out and softly brushed the skin at her wrist. She felt the cold weight of a metal bracelet. His hand lingered for a second before he stepped back putting some distance between them before capturing her gaze again.

**While you have this on, only we Arrancars will be able to sense your presence. You will also be able to pass through solid objects. Do not take it off. ** Ulquiorra turned his back to Orihime and started to walk away while she stared at him confused. He turned his head to look at her over his shoulder. **You have twelve hours. During that time you are permitted to say goodbye to one person and one person only. However, if they notice you, that will be a violation of your orders. Your curfew is midnight. Do whatever you need to do before then and then come to the park where we first met.** With that he turned from her, flicked his wrist and stepped into the void he created.

Ulquiorra hurried from the woman. The fight between the Espada and shinigami had escalated. He could feel their wildly fluctuating reiatsu. As he hurried down the path to the World of the Living, he barely suppressed a shudder and was glad he was alone. He didn't know what had made him talk so much to the woman. It was almost as if he might lose himself to her eyes if he had stopped talking, those silver eyes colored like the moon of Hueco Mundo. And why did have to get so close to her? He could have handed the bracelet to her but he had needed to be close to her, to touch her. Her skin had burned against his hand but he had lingered in the flame. He had been able to smell her natural scent of cherry blossoms that overpowered the sharp metallic smell of her fear. And the way she faced off to him, daring to heal those pathetic shinigami. _Who is this woman…._

The time for introspective dwelling ended as he ripped open the sky just in time to stop Grimmjow from drawing his sword and transforming against the orange haired shinigami.

**Mission accomplished. Let's go. **Aguargantua opened behind the Arrancar in battle on other side of town. Wonderwiess shattered the ice prison surrounding Luppi and they and Yami stepped through the portal and disappeared. Ulquiorra paused before leaving and faced Ichigo.

**There are still faint traces of your reiatsu. It seems that you have acquired a new power. But, is that the extent of it? It's all over. You no longer have a chance. **As he turned and walked through the rip in the sky, he offered one last parting statement.

**The sun….has already set in our hands. **And then he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4:Broken Dreams

AN: So this chapters pretty long and you start to see more naughty versions of my gratuitous sex scenes. So if you dont like those, well now is the time to stop reading because they will only get worse and more frequent. I like smut, what can I say? Yes my focus is Ulquiorra and Orihime, but I just have to include everyone else because I just love them all.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Broken Dreams<strong>

The golden dome dissipated as Orihime walked down the Senkaimon. She left her two shinigami escorts healed, but unconscious. She stepped out of the gate into the shadows of the trees in the park near her apartment. As she stepped into the bright noon day sun, the light cheered her heart. Its rays warmed her skin as she walked towards her apartment. She reached the door to her apartment and stepped into the quiet. The shinigami who had been staying with her must not have returned yet from their fight with the Arrancar. After placing her shoes by the door, she walked through the living room to her bedroom, mindlessly running her hands over her threadbare possessions. She picked up an old worn bear from her bed and took it with her over to the low table in the room. Kneeling down at the table, Orihime opened a notebook that had been lying there. Pen in one hand and bear cuddled in the other, Orihime began to write instructions for her houseguests. She giggled as she thought of how hopeless Rangiku and Captain Hitsugaya could be with household chores. She raised the pen to her lips and nibbled on the end of it as she wondered if she had forgotten anything. As she moved her hand back down to the paper she caught sight of the glittery object on her wrist. Her smile instantly faded as she tried to comprehend that she was leaving her friends for the enemy's world and most likely would die there.

She headed back out on to the streets of Karakura Town. She wandered aimlessly as the Espada's words replayed in her mind. She couldn't stop seeing his eyes. So beautiful, and yet so cold. When he stared at her it felt as if all the warmth in her body was drawn out and into his eyes where it drowned in the emptiness of his soul. She shook her head as if to clear the memories from her mind as she realized she was wasting precious time. Ulquiorra had given her permission to say good bye to one person. Who should she pick? She loved all of her dear friends. She walked to her high school in a daze. She witnessed her classmates leaving school, the biggest worries on their minds the heavy homework assigned in class that day. She rounded the corner to see Tatsuki walking to practice. At the sight of her friend who had protected her from childhood when the other children would tease Orihime over her unusual hair-color, Orihime started to rush forward to embrace her. A soccer ball suddenly passed through her head, shocking her into a halt. _You will be able to pass through physical objects _the Espada's voice rang in her ears. Reminded again of his directives Orihime just stared at her friend wishing she could say good bye to everyone. As much as she loved Tatsuki, she knew who she had to see last.

Arriving at her destination, she stared at his window. _Can I do this? _She was able to levitate up to his window where she stared at her reflection in the fading light of the setting sun. She chewed her lip nervously and then pushed her hands through the glass. As her body materialized on the other side, she looked down to the sleeping figure on the bed. At first she felt embarrassed but as she took in the heavily bandaged body of Ichigo, she remembered why she was here. He had saved her so many times; it was her turn to save him. As she began to explain why she had come she heard a sigh from the floor beside the bed. Glancing over she saw Ichigo's two younger sisters fast asleep amid plates and cups left over from having dinner in his room. She was cheered at the sight of the two little girls keeping vigil over their brother, who kept vigil over everyone. Suddenly, she realized she was in the bed room of the boy who haunted her dreams at night. A blush reddened her cheeks as some of the more explicit fantasies her imagination had created flickered through her mind. In reality they had never been alone in his room together. Her eyes watered as she tentatively reached out to hold the boy's hand. In the silver embrace of the moonlight her eyes greedily traced his features finally coming to rest on his slightly parted lips. She had never had the opportunity to study him in detail this way, as her secret glances in class only ever offered a profile and when his gaze did rest on her she always became wrapped up in the warmth in his brown eyes. But his eyes were closed now and no one was there to see her stare at him. As if caught in a spell, Orihime leaned down over the sleeping boy, her auburn hair falling from her shoulders, the silk tendrils brushing across his face. She came closer until she could feel his cool breathe on her own lips. Her tears spilled from her eyes and sparkled on Ichigo's cheek where they had fallen. Orihime paused, the spell broken, and pulled back with a blush.

**I can't. I can't do it after all. I'm so bad. This is the end, and I'm trying to do something like that. **She stepped back from the bed and leaned against the wall. As much as she loved Ichigo, she knew that she wasn't the one for him. And for the first time in her life she wanted to be petty and hateful towards the girl who was stealing her dreams. But she couldn't. She couldn't even steal the kiss that belonged to that girl. Because that girl was Rukia. And she loved Rukia too. The girl had become such a dear friend, and she was perfect for Ichigo. _She knocks sense into Ichigo whenever he gets down on himself and she is strong enough to not be a burden to him. She's pretty, and smart, and most of all, not useless like I am. I will not burden Ichigo and Rukia with the knowledge that I am in love with Ichigo. So this will be the only time I get to tell him to his face, then I must bury it in my broken heart…_

Orihime began her confession. She told Ichigo of her dreams for the future, dreams that would now never happen. And in the end, she wished for five different lifetimes in which to fall in love with him five different times, because one life was just not enough. A golden light spread through the room as she rejected his injuries. As the light faded, she turned from him. **Thank you Kurosaki-kun….Goodbye. **And she stepped back out the window into the night. Her footsteps echoed loudly in the night air as they took her away from her love and towards her destination….._him….._

* * *

><p>Orihime was usually quite adept at sensing even the slightest spiritual pressures around her. Whether because she was preoccupied or he was just that skilled, she didn't notice the presence that followed her throughout that day. Ulquiorra had convinced himself that he needed to watch over the woman's activities to insure her safety as well as her cooperation. He studied her as she went to seemingly irrelevant places. The emotions represented on her face were constantly in flux. She would seem quite happy and content and then suddenly her eyes would catch on something that would cause her face to fall into despair. He tried to follow her line of sight to figure out what could cause these rapid mood changes, but the triggers eluded him. As she wrote instructions to her friends he wandered around her small apartment. He paused to study a small shrine in the living room, dedicated to a boy with brown hair. He touched the smiling face of the boy in the picture on top of the shrine curious as to his relationship with the girl. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he slid his eyes closed. The woman's house was too colorful, the prints of the fabrics clashing with each other in a visual cacophony. It was a rather large eyesore from his perspective. In her room, the masses of black buttoned eyes that stared at him accusingly, made him feel strange even though he knew the animals to be inanimate objects. He was rather relieved when she exited the house. As she wandered around the town to see friends one last time, he realized how well he had planned her capture. Ulquiorra was powerful and skilled in battle but his greatest strength lay in his keen analytical mind. Since his eyes saw everything he was able to use minute details to determine his opponents' weaknesses. The girl was no different. <em>How pathetic. She willingly binds herself to her downfall. She has a strong will but as soon as she is beside her nakama, she crumbles into a weak, teary mess.<em> She did not interest him as much when she was with her friends. She lost that fire that made her eyes look like they had stars in their grey depths.

As the day wore into night, he found himself watching her confess her love to the orange haired shinigami trash. If his heart still beat it would have stopped as he watched her lean over to kiss the sleeping boy. Usually slow to anger, Ulquiorra felt his hand twitch and had to resist the urge to walk over to the couple and jam his hands wrist deep into their chests to rip out the organ he blamed for this disgusting display. He jammed his hands further down in the pockets of his hakama as his frown deepened. Finally the girl was done with her idiotic emotional out-pouring. A thrill ran through his body as the time neared to take her back to his home. She would belong to him then, not that trash.

_Wait. What am I thinking? She is for Aizen-sama's pleasure and use. I have no interest in this human trash. She is a worthless sack of flesh. She must have some ability that binds people to her. How annoying. The sooner I am away from her the better. _ His attention refocused on her when she called out her shun shun rika to heal the injured boy. _What a stupid girl. She did as predicted…She played right into my hands. _ He turned from the scene, satisfied that he would make the girl pay for working her abilities on him, and left to wait for her in the park.

Orihime walked to the park and sat on an empty bench. She was only a few minutes early and she took a moment to compose herself. Her resolve did not waver because she would do anything for friends, but she was still terrified of what would happen to her. She did not expect to ever make it out of Hueco Mundo alive. The fog that had descended on the park seemed to shimmer to her right, and then he walked out. He walked a few steps toward her and stared at her. He stretched out his hand and spoke one word

**Come. **

As she rose and started to walk towards him he turned his back to her, put his hand out and ripped a gash in the night air. He turned once to look back at her over his shoulder and then stepped through the void. She watched his coattails disappear into the blackness and then stepped in behind him. The rip closed shut behind her effectively blotting out her existence as if she'd never been there. Somewhere in Karakura town, a dark haired girl named Tatsuki Arisawa suddenly awoke with a scream and tears running down her face and a feeling that something was missing…

* * *

><p>He did not hurry but his pace was still fast enough that Orihime struggled to keep up. As he walked he could feel her eyes on his back. He briefly wondered what she was thinking about, but then came to the conclusion that he didn't care. Soon enough this mission would be complete.<p>

Orihime watched his coattails swish back and forth with the elegant walk she had come to associate with him. Several times she thought to speak to him and then uncharacteristically shut her mouth. She nibbled on her lip as she wondered what the other Arrancar would be like. This one seemed so different from the large one she had seen him with. Quiet and reserved as he was, he seemed to be far more deadly than that hot-headed Yami was. She was so lost in thought that she didn't see him stop and she ran into his back. Losing her footing she listed to the side where the open void of the gargantua loomed as she started to fall off the reiatsu created path. She let out a little scream and then suddenly she was yanked backwards by her waist and she tumbled back into something as hard as a rock. Catching her breathe she realized that she was leaning back into the chest of Ulquiorra and his hands were clasped firmly on her waist at her hips. Blushing furiously she stammered out her thanks. His hands tightened on her hips, his fingernails digging painfully into the soft flesh there.

**Foolish, clumsy girl. Do not thank me. I only saved you because Aizen-sama wants you. It would mean nothing to me to toss you into the void like the trash you are. **

With that he released her and turned back to the gate he had stopped at. Opening it, he stepped into a white hallway. Walking off, the girl had no choice but to follow him or be left behind. Their shoes made loud noises as he led her through the maze of hallways. Orihime reached one hand out and tugged on the back of his jacket.

**Where are we going? **

He stopped immediately and turned his head to the side as his eyes slide over his shoulder to glare at her. **Aizen-same request your immediate presence. Now remove your hands from me onna. **His gaze shifted pointedly to the hand still on his jacket. Orihime snatched her hand back and looked down at the floor, the blush once again making its way to her cheeks.

She had dared to touch him. No one ever touched him unless it was in battle. He found himself very uncomfortable with her proximity. His eyes still on her he noticed her reddened face. While it was an odd contrast to her hair, it was not unbecoming. _Why does her skin keep turning different colors?_ Ulquiorra did not know what this meant. _Is she sick?_ Blowing it off, he turned back to the corridors and led her to the great doors of the throne room. Opening them he led her inside. He stopped in front of a tall dais and bowed deeply to the man sitting on the throne atop it.

Orihime looked up to the throne as the man on it spoke.

**Welcome to our castle of Los Noches. You are Orihime Inoue are you not?**

She had seen Aizen before in the Soul Society and remembered him to be a very handsome, articulate man. He lounged on his throne in a lazy manner and smiled benevolently down on her. His striking brown eyes seemed amused as he waited her answer.

**Yes sir.**

**Pardon me for being so forward my dear Orihime, but would you mind displaying your power for us?**

The words were said softly, almost as if he was asking for a favor but as Orihime agreed she felt as if she could not move or look away. _Is this monstrous feeling his reiatsu?_ She was terrified as Lord Aizen continued speaking.

**It seems as though some are not happy with your presence here. Isn't that right, Luppi? **Aizen shifted his gaze from Orihime to glance at a small androgynous Arrancar who appeared to be wounded. **My apologies that you are not happy at being used as a diversion to allow Ulquiorra to bring my guest here…but I did not expect you to get beaten so badly. **The Arrancar called Luppi glowered up at the former Shinigami. **Now then Orihime, would you please use your powers to heal Grimmjow's left arm?**

Several shocked gasps erupted from Arrancars filling the room. Jeers went up as the idea was deemed impossible due to the fact that former shinigami Commander Tousen had turned Grimmjow's arm to ash after cutting it off. The girl walked slowly over to Grimmjow and softly called for her fairies. **Souten Kishun, I reject. ** A warm light encased Grimmjow's arm. The bones started to reform and then were covered with sinew as the veins and nerves snakes back down through them, and finally the arm was encased in skin and complete.

**Whhaa….how? That's not possible. No human could posses such power. **Luppi stammered.

**Do you not understand? Ulquiorra saw this as special renewal or temporal regression but it is neither. This is the rejection of events. Her ability can return any target to its former state no matter what has happened to them. She can easily overturn events decided upon by god himself. **

Orihime looked up at Aizen's words, stunned.

**It is a power that trespasses into god's territory.**

Grimmjow was studying his hand while Aizen spoke. **Hey girl. Heal one more spot. **He pointed to a scar on his lower back next to his hollow hole. Orihime called out her fairies one more time and when the shield dissipated, the numeral six was once again displayed there. Grimmjow grinned widely and suddenly Orihime was pushed to the side as Grimmjow reappeared in front of Luppi, who had taken his spot in the Espada. He thrust his newly restored arm through Luppi's chest and out his back. Luppi coughed up blood as Grimmjow charged a cero in his other hand and blasted the smaller Arrancar at point blank range. Luppi's entire upper body was disintegrated into small pieces of burning flesh, the blood drops sizzling as they hit the white stone floor. Orihime shied away as Grimmjow began to laugh maniacally.

Aizen just looked on with a smirk. **Ulquiorra, would you be so good as to show our guest to her room. Then please return as I have a matter to discuss with you. Orihime, we will talk again soon.**

Orihime didn't hear what was going on. She was too shocked. She felt a pull on her arm and looked down to see long white fingers wrapped around her upper arm. She bowed her head and let Ulquiorra pull her from the throne room. As the heavy doors shut behind them, he let go of her arm so quickly she glanced up at him to see what was wrong. But he had already turned from her and began walking down the hall. She had no choice but to catch up. They stopped at a nondescript black door.

**This is your room. Someone will come later to provide you with nourishment. **With that he opened the door and gestured her inside. She had walked a few feet in when the door closed behind her. She turned around but she was alone. She rushed back to the door, frantically grabbing the handle, but it was locked. She sank down to the floor, head resting against the door, as she broke down in sobs.

Ulquiorra heard the woman begin to cry as he walked away from her door. _Weak pathetic human trash. _He was glad to be rid of her. Her quiet acceptance and teary eyes annoyed him. Her defiant looks and her ability to stand tall under Lord Aizen's reiatsu annoyed him. Hands shoved deep in his pockets, Ulquiorra strode off to find Aizen. He located his Lord's reiatsu inside the lounge off the throne room. He announced himself before entering. Inside he found Aizen and the other Soul Society traitor, Gin, sitting on the large overstuffed couches enjoying a bottle of sake.

**Welcome Ulquiorra. Thank you for coming. I wanted to discuss the matter of the woman. I wish you to undertake her care and safety. There are many here who disagree with me having you bring her to our palace. But her life is vital to my plans. **Aizen's eyes narrowed on Ulquiorra while Gin's sly grin grew wider. **Is there something bothering you my dear Espada?**

_How could he have noticed…._ Ulquiorra had been unable to stop himself from tightening the hand in his pocket into a fist at his new orders. His face, however, betrayed nothing. He forced himself to relax as he responded to his lord. **No, Aizen-sama. I will serve you in whatever matter you may wish. But…perhaps Syazel or Gin-sama would be more appropriate as I am unfamiliar with human needs.**

Aizen smirked at Ulquiorra. **I am always here to assist you. But you are the only one I can trust with this. Orihime Inoue is a beautiful girl. I, myself, am even tempted to taste her. Whether I do or not, she belongs to me and I will not allow anyone to claim her until I am through with her. She also is pure. Not just in body, but in soul. I will not have my Arrancar becoming sympathetic to her cause. Only you, Ulquiorra, are devoid of feeling and coldly logical. My most perfect Espada. Neither her beauty nor her heart will reach you. So I must insist that you take the girl as your responsibility. As long as she is undamaged and alive, I leave the details to you. See that her needs are met and prepare her to meet her new allies at tomorrow's meeting.**

**Hai. **Ulquiorra bowed from the waist then turned and strode from the room.

**Tsk, tsk Aizen. Are ya playin games with our dear Ulquiorra? **Gin's eyebrows arched as he grinned his sly fox smile before taking a sip of his sake.

**Hmmm. Consider it more of an experiment Gin. ** **As well as an amusement. ** Aizen smiled as he relaxed back into the couch. **Speaking of amusement….** Aizen snapped his fingers. Loly and Menoly appeared at the door. They walked in and kneeled at Aizen's feet, heads bowed.

**How may we be of service my Lord? **Loly purred.

**Give me your mouth Loly. **Aizen instructed her as he rearranged his hakama. As the girl crawled over to him he pointed Menoly towards Gin who spread his legs and leaned back. Loly eagerly positioned herself between Aizen's thighs and greedily took him into her mouth. As she moved him in between her lips she glanced up at him adoringly. **Hmmm Loly. You know I don't like to see your eye when I am trying to relax. It dampens my arousal when I do. Don't forget again.**

Loly lowered her eyes in shame, but continued to pleasure her Lord. She was the female he turned to most often to sate him, so she was sure that one day she would have him for her very own. She lost herself in the fantasy as the man above her smirked down at her and then calmly took another sip of his sake.

* * *

><p>By the time Orihime finished crying, her face was puffy and her nose was running. She looked up from her spot by the door to survey her room. It was large enough, but its sole furnishings were a deep white couch, a low table, and large rug that spanned the room. Unless you wanted to count the bars that marred the view from the single window. Orihime walked over to the window and gazed out onto the moonlit sands of Hueco Mundo. She sank to her knees and stared at the reverse crescent moon.<p>

In a room nearby, Ulquiorra stared at the same moon from his balcony. Sighing at his unfortunate luck of getting stuck with the woman, he turned from the sight realizing that he needed to attend her. The information he had received from Szayel made it clear that humans were delicate creatures, subject to all sorts of maladies. They had needs Ulquiorra was most unfamiliar with. He walked to the kitchen where he had made arrangements for the woman's nutritional requirements. The kitchen was well stocked as the three former shinigami enjoyed elaborate meals. A servant followed him from the kitchen as he led the way to the woman's room. He entered first and watched her whip her head around in fear. She waited trembling as the servant wheeled in a cart and began to set the low the table. When he was finished, he bowed to Ulquiorra and left the room. Orihime looked at Ulquiorra questioningly.

**Eat onna. **He stated as he watched her, his posture stiff, his hands in his pockets.

Orihime glanced at the table and then turned her face back to the moon. Suddenly Ulquiorra was behind her as he wrapped his fingers in her hair and used it to yank her to her knees. Pain erupted from her head as she cried out. Hands still tangled roughly in her hair, he pulled her head back and leaned down to speak softly into her ear.

**I gave you an order onna. Aizen-sama desires your life so you will do what it takes to stay healthy for him. Now eat or I will shove the food down your throat. **

He released his hold on her hair as he pushed her head forward causing her to fall to her hands. As he returned to his original position, her tears began to fall again. Reaching back to rub her sore scalp she meekly crawled to the table and kneeled before her plate. Turning her teary eyes to him but seeing no mercy in his gaze, she picked up her chopsticks and began to eat. The food was quite good if not a little bland for Orihime's taste, but her heart was so heavy she struggled not to gag as she tried to finish her meal.

Satisfied that she had learned her place, Ulquiorra informed her he would return in a few hours to ready her for her first meeting with the Espada. **Id advise you to rest in the meantime onna. **Before the door could shut fully behind him, her sobs had already begun again. Indifferent, Ulquiorra walked on into the depths of Las Noches.


	5. Chapter 5:Tease

AN: Thanks again for reading! Writing this has been such a guilty pleasure. This is what I would like to call a fluff piece. No real advancement in the story other than some "bonding" between Ulquiorra and Orihime...teehee! Probably will be a fluffy next couple of chapters. Please indulge my deviant mind.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Tease<p>

Tired from the emotional rollercoaster of the last day, Orihime finally fell into a fitful sleep tucked into the couch. It had been hard to get comfortable on it even though it was quite soft, but the room was so cold. She had no blanket and her school uniform hardly offered any barrier between her skin and the cold air blowing in the open window. She dreamed of Ichigo. _She was running to him across the sands of Hueco Mundo. Salvation lay with him. As she neared, a pale figure appeared behind him. She tried to shout out a warning, but before she could speak, a sword point appeared through his chest. Ichigo looked confused as blood began to run from his mouth and the wound in his chest. The sword was suddenly pulled back from his chest and he fell to his knees. Ulquiorra stood behind him and his green eyes bore into her grey ones. Ichigo reached a hand out to her before he fell to the dirt. Ulquiorra whipped his sword through the air, the red lifeblood of the fallen shinigami scattering to become one with the sand. He slid his sword back into its scabbard and beckoned to Orihime….__**Come….**_

Orihime woke with a scream on her lips. She shuddered as she sought to calm herself. The door suddenly opened. The man from her nightmare appeared and she had to stifle another scream.

**Onna, why are you making such noise? **

She backed into the furthest corner of the couch and curled into a ball, but he made no move towards her. He just stared, hands deep in his pockets, until she lifted her head to meet his eyes. Just as before, the deep green sucked her in until she was lost in his eyes, the nightmare forgotten. The silence was broken when he spoke again.

**Why are you being troublesome? **

**Forgive me Ulquiorra-sama. I had a bad dream. **

**It's Ulquiorra. Do not refer to me as you would human trash. Call me only Ulquiorra.**

**I'm sorry Ulquiorra-sa….er, Ulquiorra. **They continued to stare at one another until Orihime began to fidget nervously. She suddenly realized she had not had the use of a bathroom since she arrived. She began to flush red as she stammered out **Uh, Ulquiorra, I need to go to the bathroom. Really bad.**

Ulquiorra sighed and turned to the door. **Follow me onna. **Then he swept from the room.

As the girl swiftly followed him, Ulquiorra realized he had forgotten Syazel's warning that humans needed to use the bathroom on a regular basis. How annoying. He would now have to check on her more often. He hadn't even planned on coming to her until later. He had been reading one of the human books in his room a few doors down from the girl's when he had felt her reiatsu spike. He was already on his way to his door when he had heard her scream. Not usually one to rush, Ulquiorra had used sonido to appear in front of her door in the next second, ready to do battle to protect his mission. All for not. The stupid girl was just dreaming. Suddenly his mood switched from annoyance to curiosity. His mind replayed the look she had given him when he had walked through her door. Never had she looked at him with such terror. Each time he had threatened her she had looked at him in defiance. Finally she looked at him with fear, as she should, and he found that it disturbed him. He could guess that she had been dreaming of him; of some action he took upon her, but what would terrify her so much when all his actions up till this point had only seemed to provoke her?

Ulquiorra's mind may have been spinning wildly, but to Orihime he just looked bored, his emotionless facade ever in place. She began to study him again, out-right staring at the man she had been so terrified of minutes before. In the human world, Orihime was often treated as a simpleton with nothing more to offer than a rocking body. She often rambled about inconsequential things and she never seemed to understand the hurtful things that were done to her. She would often smile through the taunts and insults, or apologize when she wasn't at fault. She frequently stared off into space in the middle of conversations and she could never be heard to say an unkind word about anyone. It always surprised people to learn that she was a straight-A student and that she was always in the top five students of her class. Only her closest friends knew more about what lay underneath the surface, but she still hid parts of herself from them.

One of those things most people didn't know was that Orihime had led a very hard life. A lesser person would have ended up a shell of a human being, but Orihime thrived. She had, of course, developed coping mechanisms throughout the years. Her biggest one was that she did not dwell on unhappy thoughts. She sought out the beautiful parts of life and lived there, enabling her to be a genuinely happy person in a world of misery. So she did not dwell on her nightmare and instead let her curiosity take charge, attempting to catalogue everything there was to see about her captor. She did not get far as they reached the bathroom and her pressing needs came back.

Barely glancing at the room she ran to the small room off to the side of the bathing chamber, where the facilities were located. When she had finished she walked back out into the bathing area to see Ulquiorra had followed her inside. Her face turned a brilliant red and she wished she could melt into the floor.

**You have been summoned to a meeting with Lord Aizen and the Espada in a few hours. You may use this room to make yourself more presentable. Lord Aizen was gracious enough to stock it with items you might need.**

Orihime did not move and continued to look at the floor.

**Did you not hear what I said? Attend to your hygiene now.**

Orihime fidgeted nervously and turned an even deeper shade of red.

**Onna, your face is quite red. And it turns that color quite often. Through my reading I have learned that humans can become flush for many reasons including sickness. Are you suffering from some illness? **

**Umm…. No, that's not it. **She spoke quietly at first, but then she blurted out **But umm, aren't you going to leave?**

**Why would I do that? I have been assigned by Lord-Aizen to see to your safety and well-being. I must be with you at all times when you are not in your room. Now quit testing my patience. Bathe!**

**Bu…bu…buuut Ulquiorra. You can't be in here when I bathe. I'm a girl and you're a boy and I have to be naked and…..its just too embarrassing!**

**Embarrassing? So that is why you turn red so often? You concern yourself with such trivial things onna. I am becoming impatient. Either remove your clothing and begin washing, or I will do it for you.**

Remembering what had happened the last time she had ignored his warning, Orihime turned from him and walked over to the tub. Turning on the faucet she tested the water. As hot water began to fill the large tub, she began to fumble with her clothes. She slid her shoes off and then sat on one of the steps leading up to the tub. As she brought her knee up to remove her sock, her skirt rode even higher up her thighs until Ulquiorra could see a flash of white from her panties. She stood and turned her back to him and she pulled her school sweater over her head. She began to unbutton the blouse. With the last button undone, she took a deep breathe and shrugged the shirt from her shoulders and away from her body. Hands shaking she found the zipper to her grey skirt and zipped it down, releasing her hold on it so that it slid down her thighs and pooled at her feet. Orihime turned her head to look at Ulquiorra over her shoulder. **Could you at least turn around please? No one has ever seen me naked.**

**No, **was his only reply. Ulquiorra had not really given thought to the fact that the girl would have to undress to bathe. Nudity did not usually affect him. In fact, he rarely noticed it. Most of the women in Los Noches wore outfits that barely covered their bodies. The showers and baths were communal with men and women washing off the blood and grime from battle together. Carnal acts were common in the showers as well as everywhere else in the castle. Ruled by lust, you either were strong enough to be able to choose your partner, or you submitted. To whoever desired you. That was the way of the hollow. Being unaffected by lust and strong enough to rebuff any advances, Ulquiorra was barely even aware of the skin around him. So he had truly not understood the girl's _embarrassment_ at him remaining with her. But as her skirt inched up those smooth thighs, Ulquiorra was suddenly very aware of the skin Orihime was showing. His stomach tightened as he witnessed the brief flash of the white strip between her thighs. He knew that the woman's sex lay underneath that but he did not know, nor had he ever cared what it looked like. Even with all the sex around him, Ulquiorra had just never had a reason to look. But, here and now, he found himself wishing he could reach a hand out and slide his long fingers underneath that fabric to pull it to the side revealing her secrets to him. As Ulquiorra clenched his hands into fist in his pocket as this very minor reveal, he wondered if it might be better for him to leave now. But he found himself mesmerized as Orihime removed her top. His eyes traveled down the graceful curve of her back. When her skirt fell to the floor, Ulquiorra's eyes widened for a moment before becoming hooded with lust. Her backside was firm but round, her long legs toned and sleek. The modest cotton boyshorts she wore were low slung and he could see just the top of the split between her cheeks. As she turned her body slightly to look at him, her auburn hair fell over her shoulder to her back, revealing the profile of her right breast straining against the material of her bra. Nothing could have made him leave at this point so he was glad she didn't argue any further when he told her no. Back still to him, she reached behind her to undo the clasp to her bra. Pressure flooded his loins as she bent over to remove her panties. As the fabric slid down revealing the globes of her ass, Ulquiorra just barely suppressed a groan. Realizing his pants were feeling uncomfortably tight, he turned from the woman so she wouldn't see his arousal. **I heard something outside. I will return in 15 minutes. Be done by then onna. **Orihime turned just in time to see his coattails as he swept from the room.

She did not understand why she felt ashamed that Ulquiorra had left. _Am I that unattractive? He said it was his orders to be with me at all times, and yet he disobeyed Lord Aizen at the sight of my body. I should hurry with my bath so that he doesn't have to be disgusted again when he returns. _Orihime stepped in the bath and began to wash as the hot water helped to dissolve the tension in her shoulders. She hoped that Ulquiorra would allow her to bathe again when she had more time to soak.

Outside the door to the private bathroom Lord Aizen had dedicated for the girl, Ulquiorra leaned his forehead against the cool stone wall. Eyes down, he saw the tent his arousal made in his hakama. Even though he was in a hallway the others rarely came down, he became concerned that someone would see him. He had never before experienced an erection so he was unsure what to do to get rid of it. He reached his hand into his pants and grasped his shaft. As he rearranged himself, his palm slid against the smooth skin of his hardened member causing him to gasp and slide his eyes shut as the only feeling of pleasure he had ever experienced ran through his body. He had gone still at the strange feeling, but now curious, he slowly repeated the motion. He shuddered as the feeling once more ran through him. He wanted to know what would happen if he continued, but he was too exposed in the hallway. Ignoring the unfamiliar ache in his balls, he brought his length up so that it lay against his stomach, pinned there by his obi. The tip reached past his naval, the front flap of his hakama barely tall enough to cover him, so he pulled his jacket down as far as he could and took a few deep breathes.

As the fog of lust began to clear from his head, Ulquiorra became angry. _How dare that woman do this to me? If someone had attacked while I was preoccupied with such a base need, I would have been killed. I must not let her make me weak! _The anger effectively cooled the rest of his arousal. Confident he would not lose control of himself to that woman again, Ulquiorra turned back to the bathroom door and walked in.

_Fuck! _Ulquiorra thought as his loins again began to tingle at the sight of the girl clad in a towel that grazed the bottom of her shapely backside as she brushed out her long auburn hair in front of the mirror. Steam covered the room only adding to her allure. She turned at his approach revealing the top of her towel straining to cover her breasts. She smiled shyly at him. **Ulquiorra, I'm sorry, I hadn't yet had time to dress. **

**Silence woman. **He barked at her, causing her to shrink back from the anger in his eyes.** Your former attire is not befitting of this place. Your new garments are waiting in your room. Come now. You have wasted much time. **He turned swiftly and walked out leaving Orihime gaping at the spot where he had just been standing. She didn't want to walk down the hallway in just her towel, but she was afraid to make him angrier than he already seemed to be. He already had her door open when she got there. As she walked inside, he told her she had thirty minutes to be ready and with that he shut the door and was gone.

Orihime sighed. She had never seen Ulquiorra so upset. Even when he had pulled her by her hair the night before he hadn't been angry, only cruel. She spied her new outfit folded on the couch and went to investigate. It turned out to have three separate parts. And no underwear. The hakama pants went on first. They were loose fitting and quite comfortable. A strapless top piece went on over that. It fit perfectly and the material hugged every one of Orihime's curves. There was also a jacket that was short in the front, barely overlapping the strapless piece, but long in the back like a cloak. The sleeves were slightly puffy at the shoulder and the arms came all the way down to a point over the top of her hands that connected to rings that slipped over her middle fingers. Orihime felt more comfortable in her new Arrancar clothes than she had in her old ones. The material was thin and silky, and yet she was finally warm in the chill of her room. Of course, it was white. Everything here was white with small accents of black she noticed. Knee high black boots completed her look. Orihime brushed out her hair again now that it was dry, and used her hair pins to pull her bangs back in place. Satisfied with her appearance, she walked to her window and stared at the moonlit sand.

When Ulquiorra had left Orihime, he had hurried back to his room, needing to be alone. He sat down on his bed and leaned over putting his head in his hands. _What am I going to do? I thought I could overcome her abilities with my willpower but she bested me yet again. How could I have been fooled by her innocent act? I've only been around her a day and already things are happening to me that have never occurred before. _ Ulquiorra leaned back on his bed, placing his hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. _I should show her what happens when you tease a man. _A new plan forming in his mind, Ulquiorra rinsed his face off in his bathroom sink. A cruel light glinted in his eyes as he left his room to collect Orihime for her meeting with the Espada.

* * *

><p>AN: Poor Ulquiorra, he thinks she's doing this on purpose! Silly boy.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6:Attraction

AN: Sorry for the slightly longer wait. I had a really crappy week at work and was not in the mood to write about budding romance. But this chapter is uber long so hopefully that makes up for it. Im trying to go slowly because I want you to see why they end up caring for each other, but right now its mainly about the lusty side of things. It kinda brings them together. Plus I mean, sometimes you just know when you need to hop right into it with someone, hehehe.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Attraction<strong>

Ulquiorra opened the door to the girl's room to see her standing, staring at the moon again. Against the white of her room and her new clothes, her hair stood out even more, the silver light falling on it giving it the radiant shimmer of the sun. He wondered is she would let him touch it, run the silky strands through his fingers, after his rough treatment of it before. _She is my captive; I can do whatever I want to her…._ Ulquiorra told himself.

**That outfit unexpectedly suits you. **He mused out loud, his voice much lower than he intended.

**AH! You scared me, when did you come in? **Orihime jumped as she turned to face him.

**Just this second. ** He lied. He had been standing there watching her for several minutes before he had spoken. The compliment had been unexpected by both of them. **Don't make such a fuss over everything. It's quite annoying. **

They continued to stare at each other. Orihime wondered how they always ended up like this. _Maybe one day we will have a staring contest and see who wins! _Orihime giggled. Her laugh was cut short by his sudden appearance right in front of her. She wasn't used to the way he moved like that. Startled, she watched wide eyed as he reached one pale hand toward her face.

**What do you find so amusing, Onna? **

Orihime wanted to shrink away, to run and hide, sure he was about to hurt her. But she couldn't look away from the emerald eyes locked onto her own grey ones. His hand came closer till it touched one of her long locks of hair. He grasped the strand between his thumb and forefinger and gently dragged his hand down along its smooth length.

**Your hair is unusual. It is the color of the fire that encompasses the sun. **

Ulquiorra was unsure where these words were coming from, this wasn't exactly his plan, but like the moth, he suddenly desired to burn in the flames. Orihime blushed and dropped her eyes from his. Her rejection of his compliment did not surprise him, but it did bring him back to reality. He suddenly dropped her hair and turned from her. **Come. It is time for the meeting.**

Orihime once again trailed Ulquiorra. She felt as though she had offended him. But she was just so confused. The man in front of her had kidnapped her, threatened her friends, hurt her physically, then emotionally, and now he complimented her? It was all too much to happen in the span of a day. Her eyes had been on his when he had touched her hair and for a second she thought she had seen something in them. _Longing?_ _No. He is inhuman. He feels nothing. _Orihime dismissed it as simply her desire to see humanity in this world of monsters. She became nervous as they approached their destination. She could tell they were close. The amount of reiatsu leaking from that room made her nauseous. This wasn't the pleasant sweet reiatsu that flowed through everything in the Seireitei. This was something darker and tainted.

Ulquiorra spared one last glance at the girl before he opened the door to the meeting room. She was obviously nervous, hands clasped together, eyes lowered. But her back was straight and her shoulders square. _Interesting. _Ulquiorra opened the door as all eyes looked upon them. Orihime had unconsciously stepped closer to Ulquiorra as she felt the stares from those gathered at the long oval table.

**Orihime. Ulquiorra. So good of you to join us. Would you please take your seats? **

Orihime followed Ulquiorra closely till he stopped at a chair just to the left of Aizen. He pulled it out for and when she sat, he moved to sit in the open seat at her other side. Aizen smiled at her.

**Ladies and gentlemen of the Espada, before we get started, let's make sure everyone gets a cup of tea. **

_Tea? _Orihime was shocked. Whatever she had expected, she hadn't thought it would start off with tea. She watched as her cup was filled and the servant moved down to fill Ulquiorra's cup. She noticed Aizen watching her, so she hurriedly reached for the steaming cup in front of her and took a sip. She was surprised to find it was Gyokuro green tea. The soothing liquid helped to calm her nerves and steel her resolve.

The silence at the table was broken only by the sounds of tea pouring and cups clinking against their saucers. Orihime studied Aizen as she waited for something to happen. He was slouched in his chair, head resting on his right hand. His eyes were closed and a peaceful smile graced his lips. He certainly didn't look like a man who had left betrayal and carnage in his wake. The silence ended as Aizen opened his eyes and began to speak.

**Has the tea made its way around to everyone? Good. Now then, I wanted to introduce you, my dear Espada, to our newest comrade, Orihime Inoue. I know there has been some discomfort at her arrival, but as she is absolutely necessary to my success, I must insist that you all treat her as one of our own. **Aizen introduced all the Espada and their ranks. She was surprised to see a woman among them, Tia Harribel. She was even more surprised to learn that she was ranked third, ahead of Ulquiorra who was fourth. As she studied each Espada as they were introduced, some looked at her curiously, others appeared to be bored, some ignored her, but only one truly alarmed her with their reaction. As Aizen announced the fifth Espada, Nnoitra Gilga, the man grinned a large and creepy smile at her. He then put two fingers up in V against his mouth, and dragged his long tongue slowly through them, the five tattooed there plainly visible. While Orihime didn't understand the exact meaning of the gesture, she knew it was a lewd one. She shuddered and lowered her eyes. A few more introductions and Aizen gave Ulquiorra leave to take Orihime back to her room. As she stood, Aizen also rose and grasped her hands in his own. She looked up at him startled.

**Dearest Orihime, I had hoped to have dinner with you tonight, but a matter has arisen that requires my attention. Would you be so good as to join me for lunch tomorrow?**

Orihime stared into his eyes for a moment, trying to read his intentions. Whatever lay behind them she could not discern, but it frightened her. She felt like the butterfly pinned for the collector's amusement.

**Hai, Aizen-sama. It would be my pleasure.**

He smirked at her as he briefly squeezed her hands before releasing them and returning to his seat.

**Now then….** As he began to speak again to the assembled Espada, Ulquiorra lead her from her room. She held the panic inside all the way to her room, and even as a servant followed them in and set her table for breakfast. It wasn't until the wordless lower Arrancar left that she started shaking and the tears spilled over. Ulquiorra just watched her from the corner of the room.

_Why is she crying again? She was nothing but determination in front of Lord Aizen. Does she even know I'm here? Surely she wouldn't act this was if she was aware of my presence…_

**Ulquiorra…. **the girl wailed startling him from his thoughts. **What does Lord Aizen want with me?**

He was surprised she had not only known he was there, but had asked him this question as if he wasn't a member of Aizen's army.

**The particulars are of no consequence woman. You are now a part of us. You belong to him, mind, body, and soul. All this weeping over things you cannot change is foolish. Now eat. I will return in one hour. **

Unnerved, Ulquiorra exited her room only to pause outside her closed door. He heard a few sniffles, but then he heard the tell-tale scrape of plates on wood, and the clinking of her glass. Satisfied, he turned toward his quarters. A voice called out behind him.

**Yo! Ulquiorra. **Nnoitra stepped out from the shadows where he had been lurking outside Orihime's room. **So how's she looking, that little pet princess of ours? So Aizen-sama put you in charge of that chick? Hehe. I know all about you. Lucky bastard. So, how far have you gotten in taming her? **Nnoitra leered suggestively.

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes at the lanky Arrancar before turning away from him.

**Degenerate scum. **

Beginning to walk again, his progress was suddenly halted by the fifth Espada who had sonidoed in front of him and placed his hand against the wall by Ulquiorra's head, barring his way.

**Tsk tsk. Don't be so testy. Im just askin' how things are going.**

**Does it bother you? It's a rather trivial matter. **As Nnoitra glared at him, Ulquiorra walked around him and kept going as he briefly explained how they had trapped Orihime in a psychological cage, using her own weaknesses to get her to freely give herself to Aizen.

**That was well thought out wasn't it? Exactly what we would expect from Aizen-sama eh? **Nnoitra chuckled.

**Well thought out? For Lord Aizen, this is but a game. If she's trapped….good. And if not, that's fine too. Either way, the girl hasn't the power to leave this place. And she will not turn against us. Now, if your curiosity is satisfied, do not enter this hallway again. Lord Aizen has made it clear that the girl belongs to him. **

Nnoitra growled as Ulquiorra continued down the hall to his room. The cuatro Espada had not liked the lust he had recognized in the thin man's beady eyes. He also did not like the realization that he himself harbored that same lust for the girl. The insinuation of taming her was causing sordid fantasies to run through his brain. Rather than burying them as he would usually do, he decided to explore these thoughts in the hopes that it would bring some relief. He left orders with one of his servants to see to the girl's necessities for the next few hours.

Finally at peace in his quarters he headed for his private shower. Given his status and his disdain for the public showers, Aizen had allowed him his own bathing chamber. While he was meticulous about his hygiene, his showers were usually short and efficient. Today however, he lingered under the hot spray, feeling the muscles in his shoulders relax. He hadn't even realized how tense he was. He reached for a bar of soap and began to lather his chest. As the water and soap ran down his lean but defined body, his thoughts flashed to Orihime readying for her bath. He massaged his chest and then dragged his hand across his stomach which was corded with more lean muscle. _Those small white pieces of simple lingerie. Her silky hair in deep contrast. Rather than fear or sadness, she looked at him with defiance, as if daring him to do something about his lust. Suddenly he was behind her, his hands grasping her upper shoulders, her back pressed into his chest. He brought one hand up to move her hair so that it hung over one shoulder. Gently winding its length in his hand, he tilted her head slightly to the side as he leaned in closer to nuzzle her neck. As she leaned further back into him, he softly began to kiss down the column of her neck. He then followed the same path with tongue, occasionally stopping to nip her delicate skin. He slid his free hand from her shoulder down to her covered breast. He lightly skimmed over the top and down to the skin at her stomach. He then slowly brought his hand back up to cup her full breast. She moaned his name at his touch. _ As Ulquiorra's mind spun, his hand reached down to grasp his hardening length. At the first touch, his eyes closed and he tilted his head back at the sensation. He tentatively slid his fisted hand forward along the smooth skin before rubbing his thumb across the tip. The motion caused a groan to escape his parted lips. He began to repeat the action, faster as his fantasy played on. Ulquiorra had never thought much about being with a woman. But he knew he wanted to own her. _He gently licked the shell of her ear before softly commanding her, __**Kneel. **__She shuddered as the spoken words caused his warm breathe to blow against her ear. She did not hesitate to turn and kneel at his feet. She looked up at him, awaiting his command that would allow her to begin attending to him. Her eager look was too much. He simply nodded his head. He watched as she grasped him, her small delicate hand unable to fit around the width. Holding him out, she slowly brought her mouth nearer till he could feel her excited pants on the sensitive tip. She quickly flicked her tongue out and across the slit, looking up at him expectantly. He had almost given her what she had wanted but he held in the groan of pleasure. Unhappy with his lack of response, the gleam of defiance rose in her eyes again, causing his lust to soar. She wrapped her lips around him, sliding down as far as she could before sucking back. She repeated the motion, her lips maintaining a tight seal around him. He could not avoid a reaction and his hand fell to the back of her head, tangling in her hair. He urged her forward and further down his length and slowed her movements to drag out the moment. _As Ulquiorra imagined himself with Orihime, his movements had become faster and wilder. The line between pleasure and pain was blurred as he sought for some end he did not understand. The idea of stopping was painful to imagine but nor could he remain in this state, for this edge was excruciating as well. His left hand was braced against the wall and his head had fallen forward, eyes closed tight. His black lip had parted from his white one as his breathe came out in unsteady pants. _What was going on? _Suddenly when he felt like he would die from this agonizing pleasure, he felt a tightening in the twin weights below his shaft. The pressure in his loins intensified until he exploded, coming for the first time. The sudden relief caused him to groan out the girl's name. As his hand slowed to a stop, he leaned his head against the tile wall, his knees weak. The warm water continued to sluice down his back as he slowly regained his ability to think. His head cleared and he felt much more relaxed. He felt more like himself. Satisfied with the results he finished cleaning himself and then stepped from the shower. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he went to his room to get dressed.

**_Meanwhile….._**

Orihime had eaten all of her food. Then she had sat on the couch to await Ulquiorra's return. The hour had passed and he hadn't returned like he promised. That seemed unusual. Even though Orihime hadn't known him long, he had always followed through on his promises, and threats. The second hour passed. Orihime was unsure as to why she really needed to see Ulquiorra walk through that door. He didn't seem to like to talk to her, but he was the one constant in her miserable little world here. She flopped on her stomach and buried her head in her arms. Fifteen more minutes passed. She rolled over to her back and stared at the ceiling. She began to remember what it felt like in Karakura Town. There was always somewhere to go or something to do then. And if not, well there were several television shows she enjoyed. Or she could read. Or draw. Or cook! Oh how she missed cooking already.

_Maybe Ulquiorra will let me cook for him one day…_ She mused before mentally chiding herself. _Ulquiorra is just doing his job. He doesn't want to be around me. I need to remember that. I wonder why he frowns all the time. _She then suddenly giggled at the idea of her captor smiling. The look just somehow wouldn't have fit on his stoic face.

_His face….he is rather handsome although too skinny. I wonder how he holds up his sword or is strong enough to fight. Kurosaki-kun is much bigger than him. He is more like Uryuu's size. And Uryuu isn't that strong compared to Ichigo and Chad. I wonder why he has green marks on his face. They look like tears. _Another fit of giggles overcame her at the idea of him crying. He was unlike anyone she had ever met. Then again, all the Arrancar, while human-esque in appearance, had looked slightly strange. Although several of them had caught Orihime's eye. Largely clueless on boys, even though they had been drooling over her for years, she had only just recently become interested in dating. She enjoyed looking at attractive men, but she always ended up comparing them to her first love, Ichigo Kurosaki. She first thought of the pink-haired Espada. Numero octava, Syazel. His hair was quite an interesting color and she wondered whether he dyed it that way. In contrast to his wild hair, his glasses made him appear smart and savvy. His amber eyes had appeared shrewd when he look at her with interest during their introduction. She had also noticed the Primera Espada Coyote Starkk. Although he appeared older than some of the other Espada he had a very sexy look. His goatee made him look like an artist or a rockstar. His laid back attitude, and the small nod he had given her, had made her feel less like an outsider. Add to that that he had to be supremely skilled to be the strongest Espada and he had definitely been worth ogling. She had thought Grimmjow to be wildly attractive when she first met. Although he scared her, his energy was similar to Ichigo's and that somehow brought her peace. The bad-boy vibe also made him drool-worthy. Aizen was of course drop dead gorgeous but he made her nervous to be around. She felt clumsy and childish in front of his suave demeanor. Again she pondered what he could possibly want with her. She really should work on getting Ulquiorra to tell her things. _Ulquiorra. Where is he? Has something happened, or have I done something to upset him. _Realizing she was worried about her kidnapper and that her bladder increasingly was insisting she find a bathroom, she walked to her door intent on yelling till someone came. But as she tried the door handle, she realized the door had been left slightly ajar. Ulquiorra had been so intent on leaving he hadn't double checked that it was locked shut. She slowly opened the door and peeked her head out. As she scanned the hallways the coast looked clear. Pretending to be a super stealthy ninja, Orihime crept down the hallway in the direction she thought the bathroom had been.

**Hello there pet-sama. **A voice came from behind her. Contrary to Ulquiorra's directive, Nnoitra had remained outside Orihime's door waiting for his chance. The girl turned to him wide-eyed. **My, my. Aren't you lookin' delicious today? Does Ulquiorra know his little pet is trying to run away?**

**Hel…Hello. I was only looking for the bathroom. I did not want to disturb Ulquiorra-sama. But I can wait. **Orihime tried to walk around the tall, lanky Arrancar, but his hand shot out to block the way back to her room. He leaned down toward her, forcing her to step back into the wall. He then placed his other hand on the other side of her, trapping her.

**That's not very friendly pet. Since you are our new comrade, maybe you need to be taught how to behave towards your superiors. Those who are not strong enough to resist, submit. **As Orihime's eyes went wide with understanding, Nnoitra's tongue snaked out and he licked the side of her face.

**Plea…Please don't do this. **She stammered out, her heart thundering loudly in her chest. She shrank back against the wall as he crowded even closer to her. Thrusting his pelvis into her, he pinned her in place. As her hands came up to his chest to push him away, he gripped them in one hand and held them high above her head. He placed his other hand on her breast and squeezed roughly eliciting a whimper from the girl. His smile grew even wider as he roughly man-handled her.

The man was much taller than Orihime, so his hips were leaning against her stomach. She began to feel a hardness rubbing against her lower stomach. Suddenly realizing what it was, and what he meant to do with it, Orihime cried out for Ulquiorra. As absorbed as he was in his exploration of his body, Ulquiorra did not notice her spike in reiatsu or her scream. Nnoitra slammed her head back into the wall angrily. He didn't want to get caught. Orihime's eyes glazed over with the impact, her thoughts becoming jumbled. Taking advantage of her weakened condition, Nnoitra spun the girl around so that she faced the wall. He ground his hips against her ass, as his left hand ripped the front of her shirt open to begin its assault on her breast again. With his right hand he slid his palm down her stomach grasping the waist of her hakama. He ripped down the middle of them allowing him access to the junction at her thighs. He cupped her roughly there, the excitement causing him to grind into her further.

Orihime's mind slowly cleared and she panicked at the man's hand between her naked thighs. Kurosaki-kun was not here to save her. Ulquiorra was not here to save her and might not even want to. With rage and determination suddenly flooding her veins, Orihime shouted out, **Santen Kesshun, I reject! ** The Arrancer was thrown backwards off of her, into the opposite wall. Nnoitra was stunned by what had just happened. He hadn't known the girl had that kind of power. Orihime took the opportunity to take off running down the hallway. A door suddenly opened up to her right and as she recognized the tousled black hair of the man who emerged, she flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

Ulquiorra had just stepped into his room from the shower when he heard a loud crash from the hallway. Suddenly he noticed the panicked reiatsu of his captive. He exited his room clad only in his towel, and opened his front door. As he stepped out, he was suddenly hit with an orange blur that wrapped herself around him. Shocked he stepped backwards with the impact, his hands coming around to catch the girl below her waist. A quick look at Orihime showed her eyes squeezed shut as she panted into his shoulder. As he looked behind her to see what she had been running from, he noticed Nnoitra standing from the rubble of one of the walls. The tears in the girls dress and the smell of blood from the back of her head were enough for Ulquiorra to remove one hand from the girls waist and bring it up, pointing his finger at a disoriented Nnoitra. As the green cero charged on Ulquiorra's fingertip, Nnoitra felt the surge in energy and looked up. He saw Orihime wrapped around Ulquiorra's body, his left arm holding her protectively against him. Pissed that the girl had chosen the pale freak over him, he started to unsheathe his sword, but Ulquiorra fired his cero before he had a chance, sending him flying down the hallway.

Ulquiorra carried the now weeping girl into his room, slamming the door behind him. **Onna. Onna! ** He tried to get her attention, but her face was buried in his shoulder. As she continued to cling to him, he was unsure what to do. Part of him wanted to fling her away. But she felt so warm against his skin, her weight in his arms barely registering. So he just held her, allowing her to cry against him. Finally her tears stopped, and she looked up as if suddenly registering where she was. Her grey eyes grew wide as looked to see his face inches from hers, green eyes boring into her. Her hands suddenly registered the smooth skin beneath them and she glanced down to see his bare chest.

**AH! **She screamed as she suddenly released the hold her arms and legs had on him. Unbalanced from her struggles, Ulquiorra dropped her. From her vantage point on the floor, she took in the sight of him. His eyes were staring at her with uncertainty, his hand outstretched as if to help her up. She stared at his chest, taking in that her original deduction that he was too skinny was wrong. He was leaner than Kurosaki for sure, but every muscle was well defined. Her eyes trailed down the planes of his stomach to the thin trail of dark hair that led down, disappearing into his…. _Towel? Holy kami, he's only wearing a towel! _

**EEP! **Orihime dropped her eyes, covering them with her hands, and she blushed a deep red.

Ulquiorra felt an amused smirk tugging at his lips at the girl's reaction to his state of undress. **Onna. Why are you not in your room? **

Peeking between her fingers, Orihime tried to explain what had happened. She thought she saw Ulquiorra tense as she described what Nnoitra had done to her. He had to turn from her when she told him that she had called out for his help. _Not for that boy Kurosaki? But for me? And I was too busy with my sordid thoughts to hear her. _Ulquiorra wondered at the heaviness he felt in his chest. _I feel…what could this be? _ Ulquiorra had never felt guilt over anything so he was unsure what to make of the unsettling emotion.

Orihime trailed off her narrative when she noticed Ulquiorra was no longer paying any attention. His towel had ridden low on his hips and she suddenly longed for it to fall. A warmth was pooling in her stomach as she felt desire flare. She watched Ulquiorra suddenly walk from the room through a doorway. As if answering her unspoken wish, Ulquiorra dropped the towel to the floor. Orihime gasped and clapped her hands to her mouth. She had never seen a man completely naked before other than statues in the museum. His ass was so taut and perfectly muscled; it could have been sculpted by those same artists. She had the sudden desire to sink her nails into it. His thighs were more heavily muscled than she would have thought. The pale skin of his legs was free of hair making her realize he only had hair on his head and that trail that led down to his…..Orihime blushed furiously again. _Why am I thinking about him like this? What is wrong with me? I love Kurosaki-kun. I do. He is the only man for me._

Ulquiorra was drowning in his guilt. So much so, that he was unaware of the woman's stares at his naked body. He donned his uniform and turned back to the girl catching her quick glance away.

**Onna, what were you looking at? **His mood suddenly lightened at the realization that she had been watching him dress.

**Uhhhh. I was….**She struggled for words before her anger at being caught staring suddenly loosened her tongue. **You were walking around NAKED! How was I NOT supposed to look? You should like close the door next time. **

Ulquiorra again felt amusement tugging a small smirk on his lips at her embarrassment. **I've told you not to make such a fuss Onna. Modesty is for humans. **

Her anger quickly ran dry and she dropped her eyes to her lap suddenly feeling exhausted.

**Onna, I must leave. You will stay here until I say otherwise. It will be safer. I will send for nourishment. Swear you will not try to leave again. **

She limply nodded her head as he stepped around her and exited out into the hallway.

When he was gone, she stood up to explore his room. She squealed with delight when she opened one of the doors and caught sight of his large bathtub. A knock at the door startled her out of revelry and she cautiously went to open the door. An Arrancar servant entered the room with a tray of food and set it out for her before bowing and leaving. As soon as he was gone, Orihime hurriedly opened the dishes to see the most delicious looking sushi. She dug in mindlessly, her thoughts not returning until she swallowed the last bite. Hoping Ulquiorra wouldn't return soon, she ran a hot bath. The warm water washed away the remaining terror from the day. The memories of the event disappeared with the swirling water as she pulled open the plug on the drain and stood from the bath. She walked past the tatters of her clothes, for once not feeling ashamed to be walking around bare, in a man's room no less. Opening Ulquiorra's closet she discovered a spare jacket of his and wrapped herself in it. The big meal and the hot water had made her sleepy and she made her way over to Ulquiorra's bed. The white sheets were silky and the black blanket was warm as she slipped into the delicious comfort. As she buried her head into his pillows she caught the faint scent she recognized as his. Comforted by the smell of pine trees in a winter forest, she drifted into sleep.

Ulquiorra opened his door. His quarters were silent and he felt a moment of panic until he located the girl's reiatsu in his bedroom. Walking through the doorway he saw her lying asleep in his bed. Wearily he shed his clothes and crawled quietly in beside her. He turned onto his right side to watch her as she slept. Her auburn hair was fanned across his pillows, her face smooth and relaxed. Her lips were slightly parted as she breathed slowly. He was glad her eyes were closed, her lashes lying against her cheek. Her eyes haunted him. They seemed to stare right through him, as if she knew the secrets to his existence. It was much easier to be around her when they were shut tightly in sleep. Sighing, her rolled over on his back and put his arms behind his head as he too shut his eyes. Almost asleep, he was startled back awake by movement on the other side of the bed. As his eyes flew open, he looked down to see Orihime snuggled into his side, one thin arm stretched across his stomach. He sighed again and brought one arm down under her head to curl around her back hugging her to him. As she breathed contentedly, he finally fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: ugg im not happy with this chapter or this story at the moment. I dont want Ulquiorra to go all OCC. What was in my head was much darker but its gotten kinda light. Hopefully I will be able to pull it all back together in the next chapters. In my eyes, Ulquiorra is not a nice guy. But he does become a changed one. Dont get me wrong...I love Ulquiorra. But what I love most is Orihime's ability to help everyone. To take the time to see inside Ulquiorra. To have such an all encompassing good soul that she changes the unchangable. Forgiveness is indeed divine and Orihime is of course divine. Not that she knows it. Or that Kubo has really allowed her to be in the chapters following the Arrancar arc. Its also about how each of them is better with the other one. Him, softer, her, stronger. So anyways, I apologize if I have gotten off track, not that anyone but me might know that lol. Its just that I really want the kinky stuff to be happening all the time cause it makes my heart go all a-flutter. This is going to be one long ass story because in my mind it doesnt even fully start till he dies. Aaand in the manga she wasnt in Hueco Mundo for that long and I need her to be there longer to get the background. So there might be some time gaps where nothing much happens. I will try to skip those with just a mention that they were there. Maybe. I never really know whats going to come out till my fingers start flying across the keyboard. Wish me luck!<p>

~Z


	7. Chapter 7:Drown

AN: Hmmm so it seems I need to better explain some stuff. First I would like to thank the people who reviewed this story, added it to their favorites or alerts. I never dreamed I would have that many people do that or even read my story. And while I have totally loved it, I must again reiterate that this story is what I want to make of it. I have had it screaming in my head for so long that I decided to put it on paper, well digital paper of course. I am not looking to become a better writer. I have a career and it has nothing to do with writing. Constructive criticism to me would be pointing out something you would like me to explain better or perhaps querying an action that seems OCC. I am trying to close plot holes without being tedious, but they happen in every story. Obviously OCC is an opinion so while I will take it into consideration or at least attempt to offer an explanation, I might largely ignore most of that when it comes to writing. It doesn't usually change anything that I do, so I apologize if that hurts your feelings, but I'm just not that interested in a debate here. However, if you do leave criticism I will defend against any points I feel are illogical or unnecessary. Now as to the questions raised….First you were bored because it was almost straight canon and you wanted me to hurry up to my own story. Then you were upset that Ulquiorra immediately noticed Orihime, it was moving too fast for you. Well the Hueco Mundo Arc was of normal length in episodes, but short in actual days she was there. I'm changing that. I feel the reason she came back almost the same (Ichigo obsession intact, still kinda weak, and not really changed by her time there) is because like a week of kidnapping isn't really the torture and life changing event I want it to be. As to Loly and Menoly being in cahoots with Aizen, well to me they were disillusioned idiots, and well isn't everyone in Hueco Mundo in some sort of cahoots with Aizen? And like I have stated before, this is how I would have written the story. I would not have changed everything. The story is still there, it just needed to be developed more to my taste and of course changing it to more adult themed and which characters are my basis. I love all the characters, so I even wish I could add in fillers about them. But its hard enough keeping these two in sync. If you are looking for AU, I would suggest a different story, there are several brilliant ones out there, because AU will probably be a long time coming for me. I mean hell, Ichigo hasn't even come to Hueco Mundo yet. I'm here to make myself happy and if that makes other people happy too then awesome! Ok so I know that was probably unpleasant for the rest of you to read, but I felt I had to address that. Now onto more pleasant things. I would like to again thank those who do like the story. I appreciate the boost that several of you have given me, and I quite enjoyed learning that several of you need the kink like I do. So, in closing, do not be afraid to say what you feel, but be advised that if it's an overly opinionated editorial, I will call you out. I actually wrote this chapter immediately after the last one. But then I didn't like half of it so it was the fine detailing that has taken me so long. They seem to be getting longer because I can not find good breaks, but Id personally rather read things that are real chapter length anyways. This story in general will be insanely long. This chapter was hard to write and it's kind of bipolar but I didn't really want to break it into smaller more detailed parts. I really wish I could just take out my eyeball and show you what's in my head because it would all make sense then

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Drown<p>

30 Seconds to Mars-Night of the Hunter

I was born of the womb of a poisonous spell  
>Beaten and broken and chased from the land<br>But I rise up above it, high up above it and see  
>I was hung from a tree made of tongues of the weak<br>The branches, the bones of the liars and thieves

Rise up above it, high up above and see  
>Pray to your god, open your heart<br>Whatever you do, don't be afraid of the dark  
>Cover your eyes, the devil's inside<br>One night of the hunter  
>One day I will get revenge<br>One night to remember  
>One day it'll all just end<p>

Blessed by a bitch from a bastard seed  
>Pleasure to meet you but better to bleed<br>Rise, I will rise, I will rise  
>Skinned her alive, ripped her apart<br>Scattered her ashes, buried her heart

Rise up above it, high up above and see  
>Pray to your god, open your heart<br>Whatever you do, don't be afraid of the dark  
>Cover your eyes, the devil's inside<br>One night of the hunter  
>One day I will get revenge<br>One night to remember  
>One day it'll all just end<p>

Honest to God I'll break your heart  
>Tear you to pieces and rip you apart<br>One night of the hunter  
>One day I will get revenge<br>One night to remember  
>One day it'll all just end<p>

Orihime woke from the most healing sleep she had had in months. Yawning, she stretched her arm out, flexing her fingers. As she relaxed them again, she felt something warm and smooth beneath her fingertips. Startled she opened her eyes and looked over to see a sleeping figure beside her. His eyes were closed, his head turned toward her as he breathed slowly and deeply. His tousled raven colored hair fell over his face. His face was smooth in sleep, his usually frowning lips relaxed. Swallowing a small squeak, Orihime realized she was sleeping next to Ulquiorra. Not just next to him, but wrapped around him. Her hand was spread across his taunt belly and her leg was over him high up on his hips. As she started to pull her leg from him, she felt her skin run across something hard and smooth as velvet. Ulquiorra moaned in his sleep as she realized she had just rubbed her leg across his very hard erection. Freezing she took better stock of her situation. Lifting the covers lightly, she peeked down beneath them to realize the man beside her was completely naked. And very aroused. Blushing red, she realized that she was also almost completely naked, clad only in Ulquiorra's jacket. The jacket was unzipped, affording a good amount of her cleavage to show. The jacket was short in the front, barely covering her hips as the tails flared around her backside. She hastily dropped the covers back to cover them. She experimented with trying to remove her leg again, only to cause Ulquiorra to groan once again in his sleep and move his hand down to her thigh to stop her movements. His other hand tightened around her back before he dropped back down into his deep sleep.

_Eek! This is very bad. He is going to be so mad when he wakes up, but I can't move. Maybe I should pretend to be asleep._ She looked over at him fearfully. His face looked so peaceful, his black lashes falling softly on his cheeks. Her eyes studied the green tear tracks on his face. Tentatively, she brought her hand from his stomach up to his face. Lightly she traced down his tear marks to his parted lips. She ran her fingertip across his black upper lip noticing how soft it was. She moved to cup his cheek and ran her hand along his jaw line and down his neck. Moving further down, she took notice of his hollow hole.

_This is where his heart should be. _Curious, she started to lightly trace the edges of his hollow hole.

**Onna. What do you think you are doing? **A deep sleepy voice froze her actions.

**Uhhhhh. Well I uh was uh….hey I didn't know Arrancars slept. **She quickly changed the subject.

Slowly blinking his eyes open he looked down at where she had her head hidden in his side. **We do not have to sleep that often although we do enjoy it. But I found myself unexpectedly tired. And when I returned to my room, I found someone had occupied the bed I needed. **

She buried her face deeper in his side in her embarrassment.

**Onna, why are on my person? **

**Oh gee. Umm well I guess I must have gotten cold when I was sleeping or an earthquake happened and the shaking moved me over and well I woke up like this. I tried to move but I…uh…touched…uh…and you, and so I just thought I wouldn't wake you up if I didn't move. **She fumbled over the words and tried to extract herself from his embrace.

As her leg once again rubbed over his erection, he stiffened and his hand on her thigh clamped down. **Cease that movement woman **he hissed through clenched teeth at the pleasure her smooth skin had caused as it created friction with his now painfully erect cock. As she paused, he seemed to relax and his eyes slid closed again.

**Ulquiorra I need to get up to use the restroom. **He just grunted a response at her. She realized she was trapped between him and the wall and so she would have to crawl over him. As she started to sit up, his hand around her back dropped back down to the bed. She clumsily slid her leg further over his stomach as she sat fully up, but in the process she lost her balance and landed fully in his lap. His eyes flew open as his erection ran across the smooth silky folds between her thighs that were now sitting firmly over his hips. With one knee on each side of his body, she had brought her hands down to his stomach to steady herself. His gaze was met with a view of her beautiful breasts as the jacket fell open, the pink tips hardened to small nubs. His eyes swept down her flat stomach to the place where their bodies met. Seeing him stare at her body, Orihime flushed an even deeper red as her folds became slick at the intimate contact. His cock twitched beneath her unconsciously causing her to squeal. She quickly tried to hop off of him, eliciting a groan from his lips. In her haste, her leg became tangled in the covers and she fell off the bed onto the floor.

**OWIEEEE! I'm ok, I'm ok. **She muttered as she quickly turned from him and fled to the bathroom.

Ulquiorra just laid there, still shocked. He could feel a silky essence on him being chilled in the air as he lay exposed. Bringing his hand down, he rubbed the substance off onto his fingers. He brought his fingers up to his nose and sniffed. Enjoying the scent, he instinctually stuck his fingers in his mouth to lick off the flavor. The taste caused his lust to flair even harder. He realized that this must be the woman's arousal. He covered himself and lay back down feeling pleased.

He awoke again to the sound of a knock at his door. Not bothering with clothes he answered the door to an Arrancar delivering the girl's breakfast. After the servant left, he dressed and went to find the girl sitting on the floor in the bathroom. She didn't glance up as he walked in.

**A light breakfast is here. Then you are to prepare for your meal with Aizen-sama. **

Still not looking up, the girl wordlessly arose and walked passed him to the table. He was unsure what was bothering her but it was beginning to annoy him. Feeling uncomfortable he decided to leave.

**When you finish your meal, please cleanse yourself for your meeting with Aizen. I can smell your scent from this morning from here. A new uniform is on the bed. I will return in a few hours. Be ready by then or I will have to punish you. ** With these cold words he turned and walked from the room.

Mortified at his words, Orihime nearly choked on the piece of fruit she had been eating. _He could smell me? He knows? _She wondered how he could be so cruel after appearing to have held her during the night. Suddenly she was tired again. She was so weak and stupid. First she had gotten herself captured. Rukia would have been able to defend herself; no wonder Ichigo liked her better. Rukia wasn't pathetic. Then she had allowed Ulquiorra to see how weak she was. As if he didn't already know. He and Aizen had probably had a good laugh at how easy she was to order around. Well Aizen had probably laughed while that pale heartless bastard had just stared at the wall. _What was with all the staring he did anyways? If he dislikes me so much, he should keep his eyes to himself! _Then she had nearly gotten raped by the disgusting Nnoitra. Weak again. And after finally exhibiting some self sufficiency, what did she do? She ran to her enemy looking at him to save her. Then she forced herself into his bed and thought it meant something. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. _Steel glinted in Orihime's eyes as she determined to be stronger. _Nobody is here to save me. Its time I learned to save myself. I WONT let these monsters break me…. _With that she stood and threw the plates and cups against the wall, shards of pottery falling all over Ulquiorra's room. She stalked to the bathroom where she scrubbed herself clean of her foolish reaction to Ulquiorra that morning.

Ulquiorra came back to his room before Orihime had finished her bath. He raised his eyebrows at the sight of the broken dishes. _What the hell…._ He walked to the closed door and opened it without announcing his presence. Orihime was submerged in the bathtub; head leaned back against the edge, eyes closed.

**Onna, why have you broken the dishes all over my living room? **Orihime did not respond. Feeling his irritation grow at her silence, he queried her again. **Onna. I have asked you a question. I demand you answer. **

Orihime's eyes snapped open at his rough tone. Realizing her peaceful bath was over; she sat up, still not looking at him. She pulled the plug on the bath, allowing the water to begin to drain. As she rose, she didn't care that she could feel his eyes on her naked backside.

**Onna….**he began again, his tone low and lethal.

Orihime interrupted him. She turned her head to stare him down, hair whipping around her shoulders as she retorted **My name is Orihime Inoue.**

**Excuse me? **Ulquiorra replied, startled.

As she pegged him with her hard stare, she repeated herself biting out each word. **My. Name. Is. Orihime. Inoue. NOT onna. **

Ulquiorra's eyes were wide with shock. He was quiet for a moment as she got out of the tub, grabbed a towel and brushed by him to the bedroom. As she casually flicked her towel to the floor, Ulquiorra did something he had never done before; he lost his temper.

Suddenly he was behind her, spinning her around to face him. He wrapped one pale hand around her throat and lifted her off her feet. The woman surprisingly did not struggle as he squeezed her neck tighter. She just stared down at him with those haunting eyes of hers. How he hated those eyes that stared at him with accusations screaming in them. It was a relief when they finally rolled back in her skull as her head dropped limply to her chest. Suddenly the fog of his anger cleared and he realized what he had done.

_Oh shit! _ He dropped her to the floor as he raked his hand through his hair and thought frantically about what to do. He dropped to his knees beside her and placed his ear against her chest. For a second he didn't hear anything and the panic grew. But then, there it was; the faint beating of her heart. He wasn't sure that he had ever heard a more beautiful sound. He scooped her up gently and put her back in the bed. He then sat on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. He didn't know what to think. First the lust, now this anger. She had done it to him. She was ruining him, slowly but surely. If Lord Aizen knew, his days would be numbered. Ulquiorra had not survived for centuries in this hell hole to be conquered by a wisp of a girl. He was probably the strongest Espada in Hueco Mundo, being the only Arrancar to have achieved a second release form that not even Aizen knew about. He was unique in his birth as well. The other Arrancars had been born of the Hougykou, their masks broken while they were in their Vasto Lorde, Adjuches, or Gillian forms. Ulquiorra, however, had acquired his Arrancar form naturally. No one knew how, not even him. He was already like this when Aizen had found him beneath his crystal tree.

The woman suddenly coughed and sputtered as she regained consciousness, her hands flying to her throat which throbbed painfully, the bruises in the shape of his long white fingers beginning to darken on her fair skin. She spied him sitting there on the bed with her, looking forlorn. His eyes stared straight ahead not seeing the present, fixated on some time before. He got up from the bed without sparing her a glance. **Get dressed. Aizen is expecting you. **With that he left the room.

Orihime was almost disappointed to have woken up. She knew she had provoked him. He was going to kill her one day anyways, so she had preferred to make it at her will. But the haggard look on his face made her feel a deep pang of regret at playing him. She knew he expected to feel nothing and yet she had made him discover an emotion inside of himself. He must be so confused to be feeling anything. And to be feeling such a negative emotion like anger. She wished she could show him that there were wonderful feelings as well, but he was beyond her. He may not be able to help the way he was, but she'd be damned if she let anyone make her feel weak anymore. She had accepted her fate.

She got dressed in her uniform before glancing in the mirror to fix her hair. She saw the marks he had left on throat. Without a second glance she called on her fairies to repair the damage before she met with Aizen. She then swept from the room to find Ulquiorra standing near the front door, his gaze on the floor, hands shoved deep in his pockets. As he heard her approach, he glanced up at her. His eyebrows rose at seeing the unmarred flesh of her neck. _Why did she heal herself? She could have showed Aizen and had me punished. _She just calmly met his gaze, her eyes so intense that he was the first to break away. He turned and walked out with only three words. **Come. Orihime Inoue.** She took a deep breathe at hearing her name coming from his lips and followed him.

They walked in silence before coming to a set of black double doors. Ulquiorra announced their arrival. At the response from inside, he opened the doors and gestured her inside before stepping in behind her and closing the door. **Aizen-sama. I have brought you Orihime Inoue as requested. Do you desire anything further from me, my Lord? **Ulquiorra bowed low awaiting his master's response.

**No my loyal Espada. You may wait outside until you are summoned. **

Ulquiorra straightened and walked out the door not sparing the girl a second glance. It would be unwise to express an interest in her in front of Lord Aizen.

Orihime glanced at Ulquiorra's retreating figure before returning her gaze to the man lounging on the ground, surrounded by soft pillows, a low wooden table in front of him. A warm fire roared behind him, but Orihime's focus was quickly lost to the soft sun light filtering in through the sheer window coverings. From his prone position, Aizen watched the girl wander over to the window, a smile brightening her face.

**Welcome Orihime. **His deep voice caused her to remember where she was. She hastily turned from the window and curtsied.

**My apologies, Lord Aizen. I was just surprised to see the sun. May I ask how this is possible? I thought Hueco Mundo did not possess a sun.**

**That is why I directed Ulquiorra to bring you here, to my chambers, as opposed to the dining hall. I wanted to surprise you. When I came to Hueco Mundo I brought the sun with me. I built a dome over my palace so that it would always be a shining beacon in this world of darkness. Similar to you, Orihime. Your beauty is as all encompassing as the sun and your pure soul is a beacon to me.**

Orihime blushed at the compliment and also at the fact that she was in Aizen's personal chambers. Alone. Well not quite alone. Two scantily clad female Arrancars stood against a wall to her left, glaring daggers at her.

**Please. Come sit with me Orihime and let's eat and get to know each other better. **

Orihime walked over to low table and slowly kneeled across from the intimidating former Shinigami captain.

**Loly. Menoly. Please serve us and then excuse yourselves.**

Both girls started at his request, the dark haired girl angrily exclaiming **But, my Lord, we cannot leave you alone with someone like her.**

Aizen's eyes narrowed, but his charming smile remained as he unleashed a small portion of his spiritual pressure. Orihime bowed her head against the heaviness, while both girls fell to their knees in agony.

**Plea..please forgive us ** the girls cried out. The weight suddenly lifted. Both girls hurriedly set the table and then left as quickly as they could.

Aizen sat up and gestured to the table laden with food. **Shall we begin our meal Orihime?**

Ulquiorra was posted by the door as the two female Arrancar stalked out from Aizen's chambers and he heard Loly angrily mutter **What the hell is the deal with that girl? **

_Trash. _Ulquiorra thought as he turned away from the girls and resumed waiting for Orihime.

Aizen asked Orihime all sorts of questions while they ate. He asked her about her favorite foods, and colors, and movies. He was attentive while they ate, frequently complimenting on her on various things and laughing along with her. **Orihime. **He suddenly became serious. **I wanted to apologize for what happened to you today. Ulquiorra told me all about it. I would feel more comfortable if you stayed with me, but as I am very busy I have asked Ulquiorra to keep you in his quarters so that he may be with you at all times. **He reached his hand across the table to lay his palm against her cheek. **You are very important to me Orihime. Are you getting along with Ulquiorra? Is he treating you well? **

**Hai Aizen-sama. Ulquiorra has insured my safety and has made sure I have eaten and had use of the bathroom since I arrived. He even allowed me to have his bed last night. I feel terrible to be such a bother, but I do feel much safer having him assigned to me.**

**Hmmm. Good. Come sit by the fire with me Orihime, I have something to show you.**

Orihime reluctantly moved around the table to sit by Aizen's side, trying to stay as far away as she could.

**I'm showing this to you to show you my trust in you. **Aizen brought out a box with a small glowing sphere inside. Orihime recognized it as the Hougykou and shrank from the power it exuded. **Without this I cannot succeed in making Arrancar or the King's Key which I need to destroy the Soul Society. I also need you and your wonderful power of fate rejection. You will use your power for me, wont you Orihime? **Aizen had moved closer to Orihime and now was only about a foot away from her, his intense eyes staring down into hers. He laid his hand on her knee.

**Hai Aizen-sama. My powers belong to you.**

Aizen continued to move in, his eyes closing, until he softly pressed his lips on Orihime's. Her eyes widened at the feel of his lips on hers. _My first kiss! Stolen by Aizen. Oh no! What should I do?_ Thankfully, Aizen broke the kiss on his own and moved back to look at her.

**My apologies on being so forward Orihime. But you are a very desirable woman. I do so hope we will have many more opportunities to get to know each other better. But for now, I must return to work. Ulquiorra. **He called out.

At his master's summons Ulquiorra walked in to find Orihime kneeling next to Aizen, flushed, his master's hand still resting on her knee. His hands flexed in his pockets a feeling of anger stealing over his mind.

**Please take Orihime back to your room. **

**Hai. Come onna. **Ulquiorra turned and walked from the room eager to be away from the scene.

Upon their return to his, now their room, Ulquiorra's demeanor had deteriorated even further. To Orihime it felt as though the space around him was many degrees cooler as if his soul was freezing the air. She shuddered as he turned his icy glaze on her.

**Ulquiorra, I…. **Orihime began, but he just turned and walked out the door. The rest of the day was quite boring. Orihime discovered Ulquiorra's balcony and sat on it for most of the day, his coat wrapped around her against the chill wind that whipped her hair around. That was where he found her when he finally returned.

**What are you doing onna? I've heard humans will become ill if they spend too much time in the cold. Come inside, its time for bed. **Orihime wordlessly rose and followed him into the bedroom. She paused in the doorway. **Get in the bed onna. You need to get warm. **

**But where will you sleep? **She quietly asked.

**In the bed. Where else would I sleep? **

She shifted uncomfortably.

**Onna, I have no interest in you. I am not Aizen-sama. I do not desire to touch you. And you would do well to refrain from touching my person. Now go to bed. I must bathe. There are clothes for you to sleep in in my closet. **

Her heart fell. _Of course he wouldn't find me desirable. I'm worthless trash to him. Why does knowing that hurt me? _

She waked silently by him and into the closet where she found a simple white nightgown of the same silky material as her uniform. She dressed in the privacy of the closest and then walked back into the room and crawled into the large bed, moving as close to the wall as she could. She dimly heard the shower come on before she fell asleep.

Ulquiorra finished his shower and exited the bathroom rubbing a towel against the right side of his head to dry his hair. He really couldn't do much about the left side where his bone helmet lay. He wore his hakama pants to appease the girl but he didn't really want to wear a shirt to bed. He had always slept naked so this was going to be uncomfortable enough.

He looked at the girl in the soft moonlight filtering in his window. Her back was to him, the covers resting at her hips. The white nightgown she wore was modest enough, a simple strapped sheath, but like everything in Hueco Mundo, it only served to make her hair gleam like fire. Her breathing was soft as she slept, so he quietly moved in beside her. He lay on his right side staring at her back for some time before he slowly moved his hand to the hair that lay fanned out on the pillow. He ran his fingers through the strands bringing a lock up to his nose. As he inhaled the scent that was uniquely hers, something like wildflowers in a sunlit meadow, he was reminded of the scent of her arousal this morning. That scent had been much headier, and the taste had been divine. Just the thought of tasting her again, instantly caused him to harden. He was in trouble. It was obvious Lord Aizen wanted her. And perhaps she wanted him too. She had been kneeling quite close to his master when he had entered. He had seen his master in action, being unfortunate enough to walk in on him with various Arrancar females in the throne room. The idea of Aizen using her as another toy made him uncomfortable. He had previously thought the girl was using her sexuality on purpose, as a weapon, but now he was unsure. She honestly did not seem to know how desirable she was. Within three days she had captured the attention of every male in Los Noches. As he had walked through the halls earlier and into the common room to read, he had been forced to endure many comments as to his status with the girl. Apparently everyone had heard he had answered the door naked this morning after the girl had spent the night and drawn their own conclusions. These comments weren't as bad the lewd fantasies several others were harboring and felt like voicing to him.

He had planned to torment the girl. Advancing on her much in the same way Nnoitra had. Pushing her to make good on the promises her body offered as she had sought to twist him around her fingers. But based on his time with her he believed her to be innocent and he did not wish to break her that way. He really just wanted to get away from her. From the thoughts and feelings, yes feelings, he had felt beginning to stir within. She made him no better than the trash around him full of lust and anger. He had always been above that. But the thought of allowing another near her when she was so vulnerable, and they were so intent upon taking her innocence, caused his chest to hurt. Not to mention what Lord Aizen would think of him if he couldn't handle one human girl. No, he would stay with his mission. He would just try to distance himself even further from the girl. Which seemed impossible at the moment, as he was now going to be forced to sleep mere feet away from her every night. Sighing, he released the strand of hair he had been holding and rolled away from her onto his left side. He really didn't like to sleep on his mask fragment, but he didn't trust himself to look at her anymore. He closed his eyes and eventually was able to sleep.

Orihime had a very active imagination so she usually dreamed every night. And that night was no different. _She was running through the forest when the path suddenly split. To her left, the trees appeared to thin out and she could she a sunny meadow in the distance. She even thought she saw Ichigo waving at her from- far away. To the right the path became darker, the trees closer together as their branches intermingled to form a canopy that blocked the sun out, allowing only a few meager rays to make their way through. Unsure why, she hesitated. It seemed like an easy decision. The left was warmth and love and to the right, who knew what lay to the right. While the dark pathway had initially seemed menacing, Orihime took another look at it. Now all she saw was a cool shady walkway, the green moss growing thick in the filtered sunlight. She unconsciously took a step forward to the right, being drawn to the strange path. She thought she heard her name being called from the sunny meadow and she turned her head back to the left to see Ichigo definitely waving at her. She smiled and stepped towards him, ready to call out a greeting, when an inhuman cry came from the right. At the eerie noise, Orihime felt as though her heart broke, and she sprinted down the dark path with out a glance back. As she ran through the murky light strange noises surrounded her. She could see glowing eyes in the depths of the trees, trees that tried to snag her hair and her clothes as she ran by. She slowed as she came to a small clearing. In the middle was a beautiful white tree similar in structure to a mangrove, its roots reaching up above the soil. The tree appeared to be making that noise. As Orihime reached out to the tree she felt its hard cool surface and realized it was made of crystal. She brought out her Shun Shun Rikka, in an attempt to heal the tree's pain. As the golden light of her healing shield encompassed the tree, it penetrated the roots illuminating the shadows beneath them. She saw something moving down there. It was a person curled into himself in pain. Startled she stepped back, her shield fading. In the dimming light, the figure's head snapped up and her last view was of twin emerald orbs starring at her. _

As Orihime woke from her dream, the image of those eyes stayed in her mind. She knew who they belonged to. What she didn't recognize were the vast emotions swirling in them, for when she saw them, they were full of emptiness. Although, that wasn't completely true. Occasionally she thought she saw a flicker of something in them. She rolled over to see the man who laid beside her, his back to her, appearing deep in sleep. She wished she could see his face. Sighing, she turned to lie on her back. She whispered to the night sky, **Sora, I've never given up on anyone before. But I don't know how to save them all. Please give me strength. **With her prayer spoken, she closed her eyes and fell back into an uneasy sleep.

The man beside her was in fact, not sleeping. He had woken when the woman had begun thrashing about, mumbling in her sleep. He had felt her looking at him when she had awoken. He had wanted to roll over to look back at her, to see what was in her eyes, but he stayed still. He heard her whispered prayer and felt a stab of frustration when she had called out to another man. _Who is Sora? I've already seen her obsession with that trash shinigami, is there someone else as well?_ He lay awake long after she had fallen back to sleep. Realizing sleep was futile; he quietly rose from the bed and left the room. He paused in the doorway to glance back at the girl. She was so perfect, and something about her being in his bed was perfect too. His chest ached as he turned from the beautiful sight and left for the training rooms to try and work off some of his internal struggles.

Orihime woke to the sound of knocking at the door. Ulquiorra was no where to be found, so she answered the door and allowed the servant to bring in breakfast. Ulquiorra did not return that day until after Orihime had gone to bed for the night. She felt the cool desert air flood the room as he went out to his balcony. She watched him as he stood silently, hands jammed deep in his pocket as he looked at the moon. Her heart ached to reach out to him, but he had made it clear how he felt, so she swallowed back the words on her lips and turned to face the wall, tears leaking from her eyes. The next day was the same. He was gone before she awoke and did not return till after she had gone to sleep. This pattern continued for three more days until Orihime felt like ripping out her hair at the solitude and tedious monotony of the days. Her nights were filled with heartbreaking dreams of her friends, mainly Ichigo, but now Ulquiorra was appearing more frequently than even her first love was. Waking that morning, Orihime's depression was so great that at every turn she considered the ways to end this nightmare. But she knew her purpose in coming was to give her friends time to prepare for the inevitable war.

She walked out to the balcony. This was her favorite spot in Hueco Mundo. In the World of the Living, she had been a creature of the sun. But over the last few days, she had fallen in love with the pale moon. She spent every waking moment in its embrace the desire to survive being replaced with the need to drown in its shimmering depths. The food brought to her went uneaten. After the servant left, she had taken to flushing her meals down the toilet in the bathroom. Her skin was already becoming sallow, her lush hair now dull and limp. Every time she bathed, clumps had begun to come out as she ran her fingers through it. But there was no one there to notice as the moon didn't care. She didn't even register the door opening until a beautiful voice called out to her.

**Onna.**

She turned her head to see the man of her nightmares standing in the doorway to the bedroom. He stood tall and elegant, his hands in his pockets as usual. His hard gaze glittered in the moonlight.

**Lord Aizen has requested your presence. And he has given you this and stipulated that you wear it. **

She took notice of the box he held out in his hands. When she just stared at him, he dropped the box on the floor and left the room, calling over his shoulder…**Get dressed now. Don't make me dress you myself. I do not wish to have to sully my hands by touching you, but Lord Aizen is not a patient man.**

Feeling shame once again flood her veins, she stood unsteadily and walked into the room to pick the box up off the floor. She opened the box and looked curiously at the contents. It was a bathing suit with a small summer dress meant to be worn over it. _Why would he give me this? Not to mention that it's freezing here! _Sighing, she undressed and began to puzzle out how the suit went. It was technically one piece, but that piece seemed smaller than even her bikini's at home. Two narrow strips connected behind her neck and came around to partially cover her breasts making a low vee that left her cleavage and the center of her stomach bare all the way down well past her navel, where it connected again to form the bottom of the swimsuit. Two small strings wrapped from the front to the back to keep the strips of cloth in place. The dress was simple and strapless, barely long enough to cover her rear. Her brief curiosity at the odd ensemble soon died, leaving a lifeless doll in its place as she walked out to Ulquiorra. He didn't even glance at her as he heard her enter. He just turned and walked out, leaving her to follow. She didn't even try to match his pace and he quickly left her behind. Wandering in a daze in the direction she thought he went, she didn't notice the leer that followed her. Suddenly, she was slammed against a wall, a heavy hand pressed over her mouth. She looked up to see the one beady eye of Nnoitra.

**Hehehehe. Hello pet-sama. Wandering around without your guard dog again? And wearing such a tantalizing drees. Its time we finished what we started don't you think? **Orihime just lowered her dead eyes. **What's this, no fight this time? That pale freak must have used you all up. Now it's only fair that he share with his brothers. And this time, you won't get away. **He grabbed her slender arm and jerked her down the hallway and through a large windowed chamber.

**Yo Nnoitra, where you goin' with Aizen's princess **a voice called out. Nnoitra glanced up to see Grimmjow leaning against a wall by the windows.

**That's none of your business. Don't interfere with me.**

Grimmjow straightened up off the wall a large grin on his face. He watched the tall lanky Espada stiffen as he closed in on him and the girl. Grimmjow wasn't really sure why he had said anything. It wasn't out of loyalty to Aizen, although if the former shinigami had found out he had seen Nnoitra snatch the girl and not done anything, he was sure to be punished as well. Or maybe it was that he just loved to fight. Things had been quiet lately and his blood lust was roaring loudly. But somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew it was for her. That girl had given him back his pride. And somewhere inside of him was a warped sense of honor. The girl was weak, and Ulquiorra and Nnoitra were preying on her. In his mind, there was no sense in conquering someone who couldn't fight back.

**And what if I wanna? **Grimmjow smiled so widely his fangs showed. Nnoitra thrust the girl to the wall behind them as he brought his oddly shaped Zanpakuto to bear. Grimmjow's hunger for battle was well matched by Nnoitra, who just grinned back at the sexta Espada.

**Tsk Tsk, Grimmjow. You shouldn't meddle in your superior's affairs. **

**Bring it you pussy bitch. **Grimmjow tensed for the attack and he was not disappointed. Nnoitra quickly spun his Santa Teresa before releasing it, launching it towards Grimmjow. Grimmjow easily dodged the crescent blade. As the weapon flew past Grimmjow, Nnoitra grabbed the long chain attached to the handle of the blade and pulled it back towards him causing the blade to reverse it trajectory. Grimmjow heard the whistle of the blade just in time, and sidestepped to the right avoiding the attack that had been meant to catch him in the back. Instead, a deep slash appeared in his left arm. Paying no attention to the wound, Grimmjow launched himself at his opponent before he could reset his stance with his weapon. Turning once in mid strike, he used the the increased momentum to land a savage kick on the side of Nnoitra's head. The taller man stumbled slightly to the right, before swinging his weapon again. As Grimmjow dodged the attack he charged a cero in his hand. As he zipped by Nnoitra he fired the cero at close range. Nnoitra barely had time to bring his blade up to deflect the cero's energy. Right towards Orihime, who sat against the wall, her dead eyes not really tracking the fight in front of her. Grimmjow's eyes went wide as he watched destruction head toward the girl he had tried to help. A gust of wind whipped by him, and suddenly Ulquiorra appeared in front of the girl and with a swipe of his arm, disintegrated the destructive spirit energy.

The look in his eyes was absolutely lethal. As he advanced on Grimmjow, who was stumbling back trying to explain, Nnoitra struck from the side. Ulquiorra caught the blade in his bare hand while simultaneously firing a cero into Nnoitra's chest with the other hand, all without pausing in his stride towards Grimmjow.

**Wait, dammit. I was trying to help the woman. **Ulquiorra just raised his hand again, the green cero on his fingertip. **Fuck you emospada, Ill make you pay for this. **The cero hit him, sending him crashing through the windows out into the desert wasteland.

Ulquiorra went back to the woman, and grabbed her arm, hauling her to her feet. He stalked off all but dragging the dazed woman. When he reached Aizen's chamber door, he paused, looking at her. Seeing her vacant gaze back at him, he slapped her sharply across the face. **Pay attention woman, your lord has desired your presence.** Her eyes just blinked at him, before she lowered her head to her chest.

He pushed open the door, manhandling her inside. As he presented her, Lord Aizen's eyes narrowed. **Gin, please take my guest into the next room. I'll be in shortly to show her my gift. It seems Ulquiorra and I have business to discuss first.**

The silver haired ex shinigami came forward. He lightly took hold of the girl's hand and led her through to the next room, shutting the door behind him.

Ulquiorra could tell his Lord was angry. _Was this about the incident in the hallway with those two idiots?_ After the door clicked shut, Aizen released a part of his spiritual pressure, causing Ulquiorra to drop to his knees, his head bowed. **Ulquiorra, what is the meaning of this?**

Ulquiorra was confused as to what Aizen wanted. **Forgive me my Lord, I do not understand **

**The girl. What have you done to her?**

_The girl? _Ulquiorra could not speak the pressure was so great. He just tried to remain upright, his eyes glued to the floor as if the answer could be found there.

**Surely as her caretaker you've noticed how skeletal she's become. I gave you only one order. To keep her healthy. That girl in there looks half dead. Now explain.**

Ulquiorra in truth had not even looked at the girl as of late. When he came in each night, she was always laying with her back to him. He had checked her dishes always noting they were empty. He had assumed she had been following his orders.

Fighting against the heavy reiatsu, Ulquiorra bit out **My apologies Lord Aizen. I am unfamiliar with humans. I did not realize the woman had become sickly.**

Aizen smirked as he lessened the pressure he was exerting on his Espada. While he was displeased with the girl's current state, it seemed the fourth had proven himself to be the emotionless figure he was expected to be. Had he cared for the girl he never would have let her end up like that.

**Ulquiorra, I believe it is time I told you my plan for Orihime Inoue so that you may better understand your duties. In order to bring Orihime to Hueco Mundo of her own accord, all you had to do was threaten her friends. This threat will hang over her head for quite some time. However, eventually they will all be destroyed when I bring down the Soul Society. I wish for the girl to survive that. But after her friends are gone, how will we assure her loyalty? Her gentle nature will aid us there. We must convince her that we care about her too, to give her something to live for after the deaths of her nakama. I would prefer that she become attached to me because then I could enjoy her fully. But in the event that she doesn't respond to my advances, my plan is that she turns to you. You must interact with her more; keep her complacent at the very least. Any glimmer of hope will do for her. Do not disappoint me again.**

With that, he led Ulquiorra into the next room where Gin has taken the woman. They found him speaking quietly to the girl who was holding a cup in her hand. She shakily raised the cup to her lips nearly choking on the liquid. But her color appeared better and her eyes were more aware.

**A little sake is good fer the soul eh Orihime? **Gin grinned at the girl. Aizen cleared his throat.

**Orihime. I am pleased to see you looking better. I have something that will perhaps raise your spirits. If you will follow me. **The girl rose unsteadily, and Gin put an arm around her to assist her feeble movements. As Ulquiorra took in the sight of the girl, he felt a pang in his chest. Her brilliant eyes were dead, her long lush hair matted and dull. Her already slender frame appeared to have shrunk, her cheekbones sticking out starkly. And there was a fire that burned inside him as he watched her lean on the silver haired man. He followed behind the others as they walked up a set of stairs to a plain door. As Aizen opened the door, brilliant sunlight flooded the stairwell. The girl's eyes grew wide at the sight and then blinked rapidly in the bright light. She had lived in darkness the last few days so it took a moment for her eyes to adjust and take in where Aizen had brought them. It was a rooftop paradise. In the center lay a sparkling pool surrounded by potted palms. Deck chairs lined one side.

**This is my private retreat Orihime. But as a fellow creature of the sun, I thought you might benefit from sharing it with me. You may ask Ulquiorra to bring you here whenever you like. My home is now your home. Do you like it? **The girl nodded her head. **I'm afraid I must leave you to entertain yourself. Enjoy. Ulquiorra, I trust we won't have anymore problems?**

**Hai, my Lord. **Ulquiorra bowed low as Aizen left, Gin in tow.

**I left the bottle of sake fer ya Orihime. Hope it helps. **The man grinned his sly fox smile before walking back through the door, shutting it behind him.

Orihime looked shyly around her noticing Ulquiorra standing to one side looking uncomfortable in the sun. Dismissing him she walked to the edge of the pool. She hurridly stripped from her dress before sticking a toe in the water. Finding it to be comfortable in the warm sunshine she stepped in. Reaching the bottom stair, she leaned forward in a mock dive and dove under the depths. He could see her swimming beneath the surface. He became concerned as she didn't come up. Just as he was about to go in and get her, she broke the surface, swimming back to the steps. As she walked up them Ulquiorra stood there dumbstruck. The water streamed from her hair that was slicked back hanging far down to the small of her back. The white swimsuit that clung to her body had turned almost transparent. As she brought her hands back to run her fingers through her wet hair, her chest arched forward, her nipples clearly visible. He had thought time away from her would help, but at this sight his pants became uncomfortably tight and he opened his mouth slightly in awe. She exited the pool and went to lay on one of the lounges. Spying the bottle of sake Gin had left for her, she poured a cup and drank it greedily a flush rising in her cheeks. She laid back and closed her eyes, her arms stretched above her head. Ulquiorra's hand itched to touch her, but he kept them jammed in his pockets as he mulled over Aizen's directive. There really was no way away from her now. Not that he found he minded. He walked closer to her, seeing her skin glisten in the sun. It had begun to flush a light pink as the girl slept on the lounge. As he neared her side he reached one hand down to smooth away a strand of hair that had fallen on her face. She sighed as she leaned her head into his hand.

**Onna. Its time to wake up. **She drowsily opened her eyes. She blinked slowly before focusing on Ulquiorra whose hand still rested on the side of her face. Feeling the contact she shrunk back from him. He snatched his hand back at the fear in her eyes like he'd been burned. **Onna, you are turning pink. And you are ill. I think this was enough for today. **Although he felt afraid he would be rejected again, he held his hand out to her. **Come with me. **She hesitated before reaching out one slim hand, placing it in his, allowing him to help her up. She was surprised when he didn't immediately let it go, but left their hands connected as they walked back to their room. He let go to open the door for her. The air was chillier here in the absence of the sun and she shivered.

**I will prepare a hot bath for you, and when you are finished you will eat. **He followed her into the bathroom, where he watched her undress for her bath as he ran the warm water. Whether it was the alcohol she had consumed or that she had simply grown used to his gaze, she no longer tried to hide her body from him. She breathed a sigh of contentment as she sank into the warm water. Weak from the exertion placed on her undernourished body she began to doze off. When Ulquiorra could not rouse her he became increasingly anxious. He stretched his arms down into the water and picked her up from the bath bringing her to his chest, soaking his jacket. He snagged a towel on the way out to the bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed and began toweling her off. He would have preferred to take his time exploring her body but his worry for her overpowered his lust. Wrapping her in a blanket, he again tried to wake her. Finally he slapped her cheek lightly causing her to open her eyes.

**Ulquiorra? What happened? I feel so weak, I can't keep my eyes open.**

**Onna, I believe you have not been eating the food brought to you. You must eat now. **He brought the tray the servant had left into the bedroom and set it beside her. **I will feed you to ensure that you eat this time. **Cowering away from him fearing he would shove the food down her throat as he had threatened before, she brought her hands up to stop him.

**Shhh. Don't make such a fuss over everything. I will not harm you. **Pausing in her struggles at the earnest tone in his voice, she allowed him to bring a piece of fruit to her lips. As she took the piece from his fingers, her full lips momentarily brushed over his skin. Eager to repeat the action, he brought another piece up to her lips. He hand fed her until she protested that she was full. Content that she had eaten enough, he wiped his hand on the discarded towel and collected it and the tray of food to dispose of them. When he returned, the girl had laid back on the pillows. Her color appeared much better and the slight tremors of her body that had previously been apparent had ceased.

**We must speak seriously tomorrow Onna, but for now, just rest. **Her eyes opened back up when she felt him slide into the bed next to her and his hand touch her arm. He gently rolled her away from him onto to her side. She felt his hands slide softly to her back where he seemed to be lightly tracing the bones of her body. Coming to a rest on her shoulder, he pressed down gently but firmly and began to rub his thumb in a small circular motion, working tenderly on a knot he had found there. The shock at the feel of his hands on her bared back gradually faded as she succumbed to his ministrations and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Damn, they are always sleeping. Maybe I'm just fixated on the bed.


	8. Chapter 8:Smolder

AN: WARNING WARNING major Ulquihime *KINK* below. This is totally a fluff piece. Anyways I wanna again give a shout out to my readers. I seem to gain more with each chapter so thats pretty cool. I wanna thank Sasha545 who has been a dedicated supported since the beginning. You should check out her story "A Place to Rot". Its a pretty fantastic twist on everyone's favorite couple. I hope you all enjoy the quick update on this story but it was time for this to happen so it was by far the easiest chapter Ive written. Hmm, I wonder why? Not like I havent dreamed of this moment...teeeheee.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8:Smolder<p>

Orihime drowsily opened her eyes. She couldn't tell the time due to the ever present moon. She felt warm and relaxed. She felt Ulquiorra sleeping behind her, his warm breath on the back of her neck. His arm was around her, his hand cupping her breast. She felt the heat rise in her face as she also felt his hard length pressed against her backside. She didn't know what to think. She had grown accustomed to nudity with him, but this intimate contact was foreign to her. And she was pretty sure she shouldn't let it happen. This man, however handsome he was, did not love her or cherish her and so she shouldn't feel so comfortable in his embrace. But she did. She sighed as she wiggled closer to his body, bringing her hand up to cover the one on her chest.

Ulquiorra felt the woman's hand on his own, but kept quiet as he took stock of his situation. Last night, he had massaged the girl's back until she had fallen asleep. Then he had lightly continued to stroke her back, enjoying the soft feel of her skin beneath his fingers. While he did still desire to lay with her, this was something different than lust. He had wanted to comfort her in some way, and while he had thought himself incapable, surprisingly he seemed to have succeeded. He wondered why she had let him touch her. Was it simply because she knew she was weaker than him? He was her enemy; she had quietly defied him at every turn. And yet, she allowed him to be near her without protest, seeming even to enjoy his touch. Even now, she was closer to him by her own accord, her hand grasping his. Not to remove it from her breasts, but to hold it tighter to her. Did he dare to try and take it further, to explore her reaction? Aizen had sanctioned it, so there would be no threat of punishment. However, he again felt fear steal into his mind at the thought that she might rebuff him again. Fear, another emotion he did not want or need. Those who had nothing to lose had nothing to fear. Having her would make him weaker. But oh to touch her more. Was it worth gaining these horrid emotions that he was sure would lead to his downfall? As he inhaled, her floral scent was tinged with something sultry. His sensitive nose identified it as the same aroma from that first morning they had slept next to each other. The decision was suddenly easy. He might not live to regret these moments, but he needed to touch her and be touched in return. He had never been touched in kindness and he suddenly felt dying would be worth it.

He gently tightened his hold on her breast, squeezing it. He felt her stiffen against him. She had assumed he still slept. He stroked his thumb over her hardened nipple, eliciting a small gasp from her. He leaned forward to press small kisses along the back of her neck. The sharp bitter smell of her fear caused him to pause, but he threw caution to the wind and went back to gently kissing the nape of her neck and across her shoulder. Unable to help himself, he rocked his hips forward, lightly grinding his arousal against her. She was still frozen in shock, but the scent of her fear was gradually being overpowered by the fragrance of her arousal.

Orihime had been stunned by the first tentative movement of his hand. She had known something would happen when he awoke, but she had been unsure what it would be. Would he punish her for again being near him, or would the gentleness he had exhibited the night before still be present? As she felt his thumb stroke softly across her nipple, a thrill rushed through her, pooling in her stomach. Then she felt the soft butterfly kisses across her neck. She had no idea what to do. Reason was quickly fading. This was her first sexual situation with a boy and it was overwhelming. Would she be able to stop it? Did she want to? She felt him pause as fear exploded in her heart. _I shouldn't be doing this. I am betraying my friends with the man that hurts me, that took me from them. _But as his kisses began again, she reminded herself of what she knew of Ulquiorra. He was by all accounts an unemotional cold inhuman being. He didn't behave the way humans did and he lived in a world far different from her own. He knew only blood and violence. She didn't know why he served Aizen, but he must have believed in what that man was doing. When he was cruel he was behaving in the standard way of the life required to survive here. She had strove to adapt here too by becoming violent and angry. She could see why he knew no other way. And yet, here this man was, gently touching her. Not quite asking permission as that was not in his nature, but giving her the chance to pull away if she wanted. She felt his hesitancy, as if he was as nervous as she was. She needed to look into his eyes, to see what, if anything, was there.

As she attempted to turn to face him, his hand stopped its lazy movements across her breast to tighten his hold on her. He wasn't sure he could handle this face to face. It felt too vulnerable. But curiosity at what she would do won over and he allowed her to turn. As she gazed shyly at him, she brought her hands up to rest on his chest. _Those eyes…_ How they could look at him in kindness was a mystery to him. The guilt he had been feeling off and on over the past days rose to his chest causing words he never thought he would speak to escape from his lips.

**I'm sorry, Orihime. **He whispered softly.

Her eyes widened in surprise before she unexpectedly leaned in to press her lips against his. Stunned by the feeling of her soft lips against his, he just laid there still, absorbing the sensation. When she started to pull back, he closed his eyes, screwed up his courage and reclosed the gap, capturing her lips. He kissed her softly, unsure of himself. But as her lips responded, pressing back against his, his lust flared brightly sweeping him away. He brought his hand up to the back of her head to tangle in her hair, drawing her closer as he began to kiss her harder. He needed her even closer so without thinking he gently bit down on her lower lip. As she gasped he took the chance to sweep his tongue into her mouth.

She hadn't necessarily planned on initiating the kiss that way. She had never kissed anyone, much less boldly stolen a kiss that way. She didn't really count Aizen's advances on her as she had only felt disgust at his mouth on hers. This was much different. She felt the yielding of his lips when she pressed hers to his. They were so soft. When he didn't make a move she felt embarrassed and went to pull back. She opened her eyes in surprise when he sought to kiss her back. His eyes appeared to be closed in concentration as if he wanted to get this right. She allowed herself to get swept away in the drugging feel of his lips. When he pressed into her harder, she met him eagerly deepening the kiss. His sudden bite did not hurt; unpredictably it aroused her further, her body blooming for him as she opened her mouth in surprise. As he licked at her mouth, she tentatively swiped her tongue across his. She had always heard talk of this type of kissing but in her ignorance she had thought it sounded kind of gross. But now that she was experiencing it, she ached for the intimacy it created between them.

The feeling of her responding to his kiss, her tongue shyly caressing his, but becoming bolder as she sought to hold her own, made him feel an urgency in his loins. He brought his hand from her hair, running his fingers down her back, enjoying her shiver at the feeling. He rested his hand briefly on the small of her back before splaying his palm across the skin there, pushing her roughly forward into full contact with his lower body. She tensed again as his arousal prodded against her stomach as he slowly rocked his hips back and forth against her. Soon his kisses carried her away again and her body began to move with him. His mouth left hers, earning a cry of disapproval from her. But it was followed with a low moan as he began trailing kisses down her jaw and along her neck. She tilted her head back to give him better access as his kisses became harder. He began to nip at her delicate skin, each small burst of pain causing her to cry out softly. He soothed the small pains with laps of his tongue and more kisses on each bruised spot. She brought her hands up to run through his soft hair, only pausing momentarily as her hand brushed across his bone helmet.

This is what he had been afraid of. He felt her touch stutter over his mask fragment. Would she recoil further from the reminder that he wasn't human? But surprising him as she always did, she grasped one of the ridges on his helmet and brought him back up to her lips where she kissed him earnestly. Feeling dizzy at her acceptance, he groaned against her mouth.

That small noise of desire that broke from his lips set her on fire. She eagerly pressed her hips against his, her hands tugging lightly on his hair. Somewhere inside her, a voice whispered that she should slow down, that she didn't understand the desires of men, but she was too lost in Ulquiorra to heed it.

He stroked his hand lower still, briefly squeezing the firm roundness of her ass. After staring at it every time she had stood naked before him, he had developed a healthy obsession with her backside. He ran his hand lower grasping the back of her lean thigh, pulling it up over his hip. She gasped at this sudden change in position. With her thighs opened, he was now positioned more in between her legs and the base of his cock rubbed against her most secret of places. Pleased with their new arrangement, he lowered his lips back to her neck. But he only paused there long enough to cause her head to fall back again, her back arching pressing her full breasts against his chest. He continued to kiss lower and lower forcing her shoulders back as he repositioned his hand back on her lower back to bend her further, exposing the harden peaks of her nipples to his eyes. She panted heavily causing them to rise and fall in the most enticing way. He leaned down and captured one of her nipples in his mouth, earning a moan from her. He laved his tongue across the hard nubs as she gasped out his name. He was too busy in his attempts to pleasure her that he didn't notice that he had smiled against her breast at the breathy sound of his name on her lips. He just continued to suck and nibble on the sensitive tips.

Orihime had lost all ability to reason when his mouth captured her breast. She had heard Rangiku explain the pleasure that having ones breast fondled could bring, but she had never expected it to feel this good. Her hand held tightly onto his bone helmet pulling him in closer as she eagerly pressed her breast harder against his attentive mouth. Suddenly, she felt him shift his hips, which caused his erection to slide between her thighs. The blunt head pushed insistently against her wet folds, seeking entrance. Panic rose in her mind, dulling the blind lust she had lost herself to. _Wait. I can't let this happen. We've already gone much further than we should have! _

Ulquiorra was confused when he felt her begin to pull his head back from her breast. Thinking she wanted him to kiss her again before he finally entered her, he leaned up to press his lips to hers. But she stopped him with a finger to his lips. Confused, he stilled as she moved backwards slightly placing some distance between them.

She bit her lip as she gazed into his emerald eyes. She could read the desire there. And now the confusion. It warmed her heart to see something in them. But this had gone far enough. **Ulquiorra, we have to stop.**

**Why onna? **His voice came out low and deep. **Did I do something to displease you? **Her heart fell as she watched his eyes cloud over with hurt at her rejection.

**It's not that. I'm just not ready to do this. In the World of the Living people only, erm, have sex when they love someone. It's a special moment shared between two people who really care about each other. **

He blinked in confusion, **Love? I do not understand this word.**

**Love is when two people care deeply for each other. Their hearts tell them they belong together. Sex is the physical manifestation for this feeling. **

**I have heard you speak this word love in regards to your nakama. Does this mean you have sex with them?**

Orihime blushed bright red and brought her hands up shaking them then in front of her.

**Noooo, No. I don't do that with my friends. Umm that's a different sort of love.**

**Do you have sex with Ichigo Kurosaki? I heard you say you loved him. **

**What! You were eavesdropping on me? That was private Ulquiorra. **Orihime was now hiding her face in her hands hoping Ulquiorra would leave her alone. She so didn't want to be discussing her feelings for Ichigo while she was lying naked in bed with the enemy. Her guilt began to rise. But Ulquiorra wasn't done with her yet. For some reason this was important to him. He peeled her hands from her face and raised her chin up so she would meet his eyes again.

**And what of Sora? Do you have sex with him?**

**What? **Orihime sputtered out. **How do you know that name?**

**You say it in your sleep.**

Orihime groaned in frustration and embarrassment that was quickly turning into annoyance with his insistent questioning.

**For your information, Sora is my brother. And not that it's any of your business but I have not had sex with anyone. I am a virgin for Kami's sake.**

**A virgin? This means you are untouched? **Ulquiorra relaxed at this information, feeling pleased that no one knew his woman that way. _My woman? Where did that thought come from?_

Still feeling rather peeved she spat out the next part without thinking. **Of course I'm untouched. I hadn't even kissed a guy till Aizen the other day.**

Ulquiorra bolted upright at this little tidbit. As he loomed threateningly over her, Orihime shrank back into the pillows.

**You kissed Lord Aizen? Are you also planning on doing all this with him? **He gestured to her naked prone body beneath him. **Or have you already when I wasn't around?**

**Noooooo. ** Orihime squeaked out.** You have it all wrong. Aizen kissed me. And it was just a little kiss. And I didn't even like it. Or want it. You are the only man I've done anything with and right now I'm really regretting it cause you're being such a, such a…..such an asshole! Not get off me please; I want to take a shower!**

Ulquiorra sat up surprised at her language and allowed her to flee to the bathroom. Groaning in frustration at the overload of information not to mention the fact that he had just been engaged in the longest conversation he had ever had, he fell face first into the pillows. _So the woman will not have sex with me because I do not love her? But I see my fellow Arrancars having sex all the time and love does not exist in Hueco Mundo. _He was also pissed that Aizen had kissed her. He was unsure why that was. He knew the man had designs on the girl and that Ulquiorra was merely the back-up plan. He would let it go for now. There were other things to discuss whenever the girl finally decided to come out of the bathroom. He arose deciding to dress. He noticed a heavy painful ache in his balls. Annoyed by the whole situation he chose to ignore it and dressed in his uniform. He also laid a clean uniform for the girl on the bed and then walked into the living room.

Orihime took a very long time in the bathroom. Ulquiorra wondered if she realized just how precious water was in Hueco Mundo. Finally though, she emerged from the bedroom, dressed and with her beautiful auburn hair clean and dry. Ulquiorra wondered if he would ever get over the jaw-dropping effect she had on him when she walked into a room. He knew he wanted her, the dull ache in his groin a testament to that. But how to get her to forget her foolish notion of love confounded him.

**Eat woman. And while you do, listen. **He paused until she had sat down at the table and started eating. Satisfied, he went on. **It has come to my attention that you have not been properly eating your meals while I was….away. Do I need to remind you what the punishment for disobeying me is? I will personally ensure that you keep yourself healthy, but if you make things difficult I will tie you down and force you.**

Orihime choked on the food she had been eating, a flush rising to her face at the thought of being tied up for Ulquiorra's will. She knew he was referring to shoving food down her throat, but racy images clouded her mind at his warning.

**Good. I see you are properly contrite at your failure to obey. **Ulquiorra completely misread the shamed look on her face.

**Umm Ulquiorra? Can I go back to the pool again today? **She shyly asked wanting to change the subject.

**Hai. Aizen-sama has said you may. When you are done with your meal, we shall go.**

Orihime hurriedly wolfed down her food and dressed for swimming. As she did a final check of herself in the mirror, she caught something unexpected in her eyes. Excitement. She hadn't expected that in Hueco Mundo. But she was definitely feeling excited about spending the day at the pool. With Ulquiorra. Who she had gotten very close to in bed this morning. _EEEK! What am I thinking? I'm not on vacation here. These people are my enemies and here I am happy to spend time with one of them. What is wrong me? What would my nakama think? _But she couldn't deny her physical attraction to Ulquiorra. His body, which she had initially dismissed as too slender had turned out to be rock hard with lean muscle. His black hair was silky and she had loved the feeling of it between her fingers. His lips were nothing short of sinful. His pale white skin was smooth and flawless and then there was the shock of color that was his eyes. _His eyes. What is it I see in them now? _Because she was sure that there were things swirling behind them now. He was still very good at hiding them, but Orihime was quite observant when she wanted to be. Her inquisitive side longed to solve the mystery of Ulquiorra. There was more to him than he presented, and she was determined to unlock all of his secrets. Her curiosity overpowering her guilt for the moment she skipped back out to where Ulquiorra waited.

He saw she was ready and walked out the door into the hallway. Assuming she would follow behind him like she always did, he was quite surprised when she skipped up next to him and linked her arm through his. As she chattered on about some subject he was definitely not interested in, something about red bean paste and wasabi, he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. _Should I be allowing her to touch me like this in public? She is my captive, not my companion. Although Lord Aizen did make it clear she is one of us now. And it might be good for my brothers to see who she belongs with. I will be forced to kill Nnoitra if that trash touches her again, and then Aizen-sama will not be pleased with me. _His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden call from behind them. Turning, he realized the speaker was addressing the girl at his side. Unless of course said speaker wanted to die a painful death.

**Yo there Princess, hold up!**

As Ulquiorra stopped, Orihime realized a certain blue haired Espada was walking up to them. She felt Ulquiorra stiffen at the sight of Grimmjow, the arm she held onto flexing slightly as he fisted the hands in his pockets. Unsure what was going on between the two, she decided to try and defuse the tense situation. Untangling her arm from Ulquiorra's she turned to the sexta.

**Hello Grimmjow. How are you today?**

**Fine, fine. But it was you I was checkin' on. You seem much better than you did yesterday. You were pretty scary lookin' yesterday. Not that I was worried or anything. Cause I don't care.**

Orihime was surprised at his statement.

**Did I see you yesterday? **

**Whaaaat? You don't remember that horny bastard Nnoitra attacking you and me coming to your rescue cause I'm awesome and then the freaky emospada here going nuts about it and draggin' you off after he tried to kill me?**

Orihime's jaw dropped opened at this revelation. In truth she didn't remember much from yesterday before Gin had handed her a glass and told her to drink it. Still on autopilot she had drank it without thinking only to discover it was alcohol. Sputtering but more conscious she had tried to give the rest back to Gin, but he had insisted it would give her strength. And after a few more sips she had discovered why her friend Rangiku liked it so much. It brought a fire to her insides and had warmed the chill on her soul. The chill Ulquiorra had created.

Suddenly she came back to the present with Ulquiorra and Grimmjow just staring at her, the later waving his hand in front of her face.

**Oh, umm, gee, I don't seem to remember a lot of yesterday. But then again I did drink a lot of sake. **She fiddled with her hair nervously.

**Sake? HAHAHA. You're my kinda girl for sure. **He walked over and slung his arm around the girl's shoulders, and dragged her forward to continue on her walk down the hallway, leaving Ulquiorra standing there dumb-founded. Orihime glanced once over her shoulder at him before Grimmjow captured her back into conversation.

**So where ya going Princess? Can't be anywhere fun with that wet blanket in tow.**

Ulquiorra quickly caught up to the pair, pulling on Orihime's arm trying to remove her from Grimmjow.

**We are on our way to Lord Aizen's PRIVATE retreat. **He stressed the word private in an attempt to let Grimmjow know he wasn't welcome. Grimmjow of course ignored him and continued to chat with the girl.

**Oh that sounds interesting….**

**Ummm, Grimmjow, would you like to accompany us? **Orihime bashfully asked.

**Welllll, it's not really my scene but if youre gonna be there Princess, why the hell not? **Grimmjow grinned, his fangs prominent.

Only Aizen's words ringing in his mind to keep the girl complacent, kept him from ripping the sexta's arm off and dragging Orihime down the hallway. Or from doing something even worse, like spinning her back into his arms and kissing her until she was dizzy in an effort to mark his property. He wasn't supposed to care so it wouldn't do to let the loudmouthed Grimmjow know he had made him jealous. Tightening his fists in his pockets he set off after the chattering duo. Eventually he had to take the lead since the other two had no idea where they were going, and it took all his steely resolve not to keep checking on them over his shoulder. She was laughing now at something Grimmjow had said and it was the most magical sound in the world. A sound that had never been given for his benefit. _What does it matter that she's laughing with him. I've made her moan out my name in pleasure. _But then he remembered he had also made her cry numerous times, made her angry just as many times, and then of course he had tried to kill her. Luckily, Ulquiorra's internal monologue was interrupted by the door to the rooftop pool. Orihime gasped in awe again and ran around him squealing as she stripped off her dress and then dove into the pool.

**What the hell is this place? Uggg water. **Grimmjow grimaced at the sparkling blue in front of him. But his eyes lit up when he caught sight of the bottle of sake from yesterday. He grabbed it and drank greedily from the bottle, not even bothering to use a cup. He flopped down onto the nearest deck chair, and sprawled out, watching the red blur that was Orihime as she swam around underneath the water. Ulquiorra took refuge in the shade of one of the huge palms, leaning against its trunk as his eyes also watched the girl.

Orihime broke the surface sputtering. **Aren't you guys going to swim too? **Both men just grunted at her, but she didn't notice their reluctance as she spotted the bottle in Grimmjow's hands. **Oooooo is that sake?**

She quickly swam over to side of the pool to get out. Ulquiorra almost felt like tackling her back into the water to prevent what he knew was about to happen. It was one of the reasons he had agreed so easily to bring her back here. Again, it was as if the world slowed as she walked up the stairs, water streaming down her back, her suit again showcasing her body. _She might as well swim naked. _He thought darkly, but he doubted the girl realized how transparent the suit was. Tearing his eyes away from the site, he watched Grimmjow's eyes bug out of his head. The clueless girl skipped over to him and flounced on the chaise next to him.

**Can I please have some Grimmy?**

_Did she just fucking call him by a cutesy nickname? _**Disgusting.** He muttered under his breath.

**What Ulquiorra, did you say something? Would you like to join us too? **Although he wasn't usually one to drink, he wanted to make his presence known, so he wandered over to the other two and accepted a cup. Grimmjow had just continued to stare at Orihime with a glassy look on his face until Orihime had gently taken the bottle from him.

Orihime giggled softly, feeling awkward in the silence. **Soooo how come you guys aren't swimming too?**

**I don't want to get my hair wet. **That was all Grimmjow could think to say as he eyed the water warily.

Ulquiorra snorted at this. **Grimmy, the kitty cat, is afraid of the water Onna. **Something close to a smirk twitched across his face as he maliciously spilled Grimmjow's secret.

Grimmjow leaned across the girl in between them getting in Ulquiorra's face. **What was that emo? Don't you have somewhere dark and depressing you need to go so you can work at slitting your fuckin wrists? Wouldn't want that pale ass skin of yours to burn.**

As the two continued to bicker right in front of her, Orihime scooted back as far as the chair would allow her. She had no idea what was going on or what to do. Suddenly she sat forward and put a hand on each man's chest separating them enough for her to get between them.

**Whew. It sure is warm. I'm liable to burn out here too! Ulquiorra, do you think there's any sunscreen? **

**I believe Aizen planned for this event and had Syazel prepare something for you. **He got up and walked over to a set of shelves tucked into the wall by the door, a mischievous plan forming in his mind. As he walked back he could hear Orihime trying to convince Grimmjow that she could teach him to swim. When he got back to her chair, he took his jacket off in deference to the heat. Then he swung a leg over her chair sitting behind her. Orihime stopped talking and just looked back at him as he opened the bottle and squirted some of the odd liquid that smelled like coconuts into his hands. He brought them up to her shoulders and began rubbing the lotion into her skin. He slid his hands up over her shoulders and slightly down her chest, splaying his long fingers out so that they brushed across the tops of her breast. He then swept his hands down her back and across her ribcage, sliding his hands beneath the two small bands that wrapped around the suit. Orihime blushed bright red at the liberties he was taking in front of someone else while Grimmjow just narrowed his eyes at the cuatro.

_So the rumors are true? That uptight prick has taken her as his own. He must be forcing her because there is no way someone that beautiful could want to be with him._

**Ummm gee thanks Ulquiorra, but I think I can reach the rest. **Orihime all but snatched the bottle out of his hands. Looking at him, she could have sworn that there was a slight upwards turn at the corners of his upper lip and his eyes held an almost playful, albeit scarily playful, light. But then it was gone as she took to administering the lotion herself. When she had finished, under the watchful gaze of both men, she looked pointedly at Ulquiorra who got up to sit on the chair next to her. Then she leaned back in the chair relaxing in the sun. Grimmjow also removed his jacket and then both men mimicked her behavior, although they both stole furtive glances at her and at each other. After awhile she rolled to her stomach to allow her back to tan as well. Ulquiorra shot Grimmjow a warning look as the man reached his hand out as if to touch her pert backside. The sexta in turn just used that hand to flip Ulquiorra off instead. As both men relaxed again, Ulquiorra felt his eyes close against the bright sun. It seemed to suck the life out of him making him drowsy. He woke to a gentle shaking of his shoulder. _Ouch, that hurts. _Opening his eyes he saw Orihime standing worriedly over him while Grimmjow just stood there grinning at him.

**Uh Ulquiorra, I think its time we went back inside. **Concerned at her tone he sat up quickly feeling a sharp pull in his skin, as if it had shrunk on his frame. Looking down in confusion, he saw that his skin had turned a bright angry red.

**Oh Ulquiorra, that's such a bad sunburn. Perhaps we should have put some sunscreen on you too. **

Grimmjow just started laughing loudly as Ulquiorra struggled to put his jacket back on and Orihime flitted around him anxiously. Waving her off, he stalked toward the door. **Come onna, we are leaving. **Then he escaped into the cool dark hallway to wait for her as Grimmjow continued to laugh.

* * *

><p>AN: Awwww, poor Ulquiorra. I laughed pretty hard writing this chapter and I hope you did too, cause the awesome force that is Ichigo is coming up around the corner just to turn the story darker again. And as to Grimmjow...hes one of my favorites too so I have plans for that sexy kitty.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9:Collision

A/N:Oi so it feels like a long time since I updated, but its been the usual amount of time. This week was just long. A thanks to the new reviewers and the ones like Rin Sessys Girl who continue to uplift me with their kind words. We are about to get back into some serious drama in the next chapter, but first another sexy chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9:Collision<p>

If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
>I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free<br>Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart  
>Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart<p>

My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in  
>You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl<br>My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in  
>You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to<p>

Howl, howl  
>Howl, howl<p>

Now there's no holding back, I'm making to attack  
>My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out<br>The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
>I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallowed ground<p>

Like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins  
>I want to find you, tear out all of your tenderness<br>And howl, howl  
>Howl, howl<p>

Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers  
>Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters<br>Hunters, hunters, hunters  
>Hunters, hunters, hunters<p>

The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress  
>Until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest<br>The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
>I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallowed ground<p>

And howl

Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers  
>Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters<p>

A man who's pure of heart and says his prayers by night  
>May still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright<p>

If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
>I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free<br>The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
>I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallowed ground<p>

Florence and the Machine-"Howl"

**Hey it's been fun Princess, but I got places to be. Maybe I'll come see you again. If I want to, which I probably wont. But who knows, you might get lucky! Go take care of the emo kid. **Grimmjow laughed again and slapped Ulquiorra on the back, causing the usually stoic Espada to slightly grimace. He walked off as Orihime began to anxiously flit around Ulquiorra trying to figure out what to do.

**We could try an ice bath. Or is it a hot bath to draw out the burn? Or aloe! We must find an aloe plant! Or maybe its like a jellyfish sting and we should find someone to pe…**

**Woman! That is enough. Quit being so tiresome. This annoying affliction will pass before we return to our room. **He stalked off as Orihime pondered the reference to "our room".

As they walked back, her eyes opened in amazement as his color faded back to white right in front of her.

**How…how is that possible? You didn't even peel! And I was looking forward to picking at you!**

Ulquiorra looked at her warily not sure what she was referencing. But it sounded unpleasant.

**Sigh. One of my traits is high speed regeneration. I can quickly replace any part of my body aside from my internal organs.**

**Oooooo. That's really neat. **She entered the room twirling as she waited for the Arrancar they had met at the door to bring the food in. She was starving after her swim. As she dug in, Ulquiorra just watched her. While he felt annoyed at being laughed at by trash like Grimmjow, he had felt warmth that had nothing to do with the burn of his skin when the girl had appeared to be concerned for him. When she had finished her lunch she announced to him that she was going to take a quick shower to rinse off from the pool. He waited until she had undressed and entered the walk in shower before he followed her into the bathroom. His shower was of a modern design being more of its own separate space accessed by walking around a tiled wall. With no door to alert her to his plan, he undressed quietly and stepped around to see her with her back to him her face held up to the spray. She reached for the shampoo just as he walked up behind her. He reached around her and took the bottle from her hands as she whipped her head around and her mouth dropped open.

**Ulqui…Ulquiorra? What are you doing? **As the embarrassed girl fumbled over her question, he calmly popped the lid open and poured some of the shampoo into his hands.

**I'm taking a shower.**

**Ummm, umm, but why are you taking a shower with me? **She squeaked out as he reached his hands up to the back of her head.

**Calm yourself Onna. There is no reason for us not to shower together. **He began lathering her hair, taking his time to gently scrub her head before soaping the rest of her long hair. His talented fingers lightly massaging her scalp felt too good for her to protest. When he was done, he turned her to face him. She couldn't look him in the eyes, so she turned them to the floor. _Bad idea, bad idea. _Looking down, she had a good view of the rest of him naked. She had seen him from behind when he was dressing, and she had felt his bare body pressed against hers, but she had never seen him fully naked in a lighted room. A flush rose in her cheeks as she followed the thin trail of hair on his lower stomach down to a patch of short dark hair from which his sex jutted out proudly. She had never seen a man's erection, other than that quick peek at Ulquiorra's many days before. It was quite thick and long, and to her surprise it began to grown even bigger under her gaze. Ulquiorra just stood there, letting her look her fill. He knew he was quite well endowed from the whispered comments he had heard before he had been given his own shower. He felt smug as the girl's eyes grew wide as his erection reached its full length.

**Rinse.** Orihime realized she had been caught when she snapped her eyes back up to his at his command. He had been staring at her, watching her every movement appearing almost amused. He gently lifted her chin, forcing her head back under the spray. Tilting her head back did the most amazing things to her breasts as they were pushed up and out by the arching of her back. He leaned in and suckled one into his mouth. She gasped in surprise and glanced down at him. His mouth full with her breast, he opened his eyes and brought them up to meet hers. His color was more intense than usual as he locked stares with her. Never breaking eye contact, he slowly slid his mouth from her breast, and then, making sure she was watching him, he slowly flicked his tongue out across her nipple. She continued to watch him as he sucked it to a hard peak before moving to give the other breast the same attention. It was highly erotic to her to watch him do these things to her body. His eyes held a mischievous gleam as if he knew how aroused she was. Continuing to hold her eyes, he removed his lips from her nipple and replaced it with his hand as he moved up to capture her lips. Her eyes closed as he kissed her slowly at first, then more heated, his fingers continuing to play with her breast. He pinched the tip between his forefinger and thumb and began to roll the small nub between his fingers earning breathy gasps from her.

He removed his lips from hers, and his hands from her body, bringing them up to finish washing her hair. The look on her face was priceless and not a sight he ever wanted to forget. Her lips were swollen from his kisses, the flush still present on her cheeks. But those lips were in a full pout that he had stopped his lusty attentions. She seemed confused and disappointed that he had had not continued. When her long hair was free of suds, he moved her to the side and took her place under the spray. As he washed his own hair, ignoring her, she just stared at him, chewing on her lip. When he closed his eyes and leaned his head back to rinse his raven colored hair, he felt the light touch of her hands on his chest. He continued to ignore her, curious as to what she would do. He felt her begin to make sweeping movements across his chest. As he lowered his head and opened his eyes, he watched as she lathered her hands back up and began to sweep them across his stomach and up and down his sides. She wouldn't look at him as she washed him, but her movements were slow and deliberate as she touched every inch of him. She washed across his shoulders and down his muscled arms to his hands, rubbing her thumb in slow circles across his palm. When she released his long fingers, she returned to his stomach. As she traced across the hard planes, her nails lightly raked his skin causing him to shiver involuntarily. She trailed them down his sides and around to his back. As she reached her hands up to run across the skin there she stepped into him, her breasts now pressed against his soapy chest. Unable to remain still any longer, he reached up to her chin, tilting her head back so that he could kiss her. As he kissed and licked and nipped at her lips, her hands roamed lower on his back. Tentatively she slid them lower, dragging her nails across his firm ass. Continuing to kiss her he reached back for one of her hands. Placing his hand over hers, he dragged her hand back across his hip and to his lower stomach. Then he took it and placed her hand around his shaft, curling her fingers around it. At the first touch of her hand against him, he moaned against her mouth. He slowly used his hand to help her slide hers back and forth along the hardened length.

She hadn't known what to do when he had stopped kissing her and began to shower. She had been frightened when he had first touched her, afraid he would again take her to places she wasn't ready for. But when he stopped, she had felt the loss of his skin against hers, wishing for his lips to keep claiming her kisses. She had watched the water cascade down his unnaturally pale skin, the muscles in his chest and arms bunching and bulging with his movements. She was fascinated with the way his body moved and she reached a tentative hand out to him. But then her eyes caught sight of his erection and she lost her nerve. _I have no idea what I am doing._ _What if I do something wrong? I don't think I could handle rejection from him. _But he was so beautiful to her that she couldn't resist. Needing a reason to touch him, she grabbed the bar of soap. He had washed her hair, so surely it would be ok to wash his body? She felt him stiffen slightly as she touched her lathered hands to his chest. As she washed him it felt as though he had stopped breathing. She reveled in the joy of touching his smooth hard skin. As she traced the lines that defined his muscles, she sighed. _Perfect. _She had wanted to explore his more intimate areas, but she was unsure of herself so she thought she would start with his backside. When he had undressed before her, she had had a sudden image of sinking her fingernails into those perfect globes of flesh. As he began to kiss her, she acted on instinct as well as her fantasy and used her nails to draw their bodies closer together. The feeling of his erection prodding her stomach did not scare her this time, instead she felt a thrill of excitement each time the smooth flesh rubbed against her. She was glad he took the initiative and placed her hand on him. Hearing him moan at the first touch gave her the courage to continue to lightly stroke him when he removed his hand from hers to grasp her shoulders.

She gripped him tighter as he began to lightly move in her hand, his hips moving back and forth. At the pleasure of her small hand trying to encircle him, his lips left hers as he moaned into the side of her neck. He rubbed his nose and his lips lightly across her neck as he whispered into her skin. She began to stroke him faster, his hips responding until it was almost too much for him. He pushed her hard into the tile wall, cramming himself and her hand in between their stomachs, stilling her as he panted heavily into her shoulder.

He pulled his hips back from her, pulling his member from her hand. There were things he wanted to do to her before he would allow himself to be pleasured. He grabbed her hands in one of his and placed them up over her head. He leaned in to kiss her quickly on the lips to reassure her, as her eyes had grown wide with anxiety. He moved to kiss her down her jaw and to her neck. As his soft kisses moved across the top of her chest, she thought his goal was her breasts, so she eagerly arched her back, pressing them forward for him. But he just lightly kissed each one of them. He released her hands, bringing his down to slide along her ribcage as he slowly kneeled down, continuing to kiss her. His lips and his hands trailed across her stomach. He nipped lightly at her skin, as he traveled slowly downward. He detoured slightly to the right, kissing her hip and the top of her thigh. He brought one hand up her thigh, to the back of it, lifting her leg and placing it over the top of his shoulder.

She became nervous when he bared her to his eyes and brought a hand down to cover her sex. Even though he was eager to gaze upon her he instead began kissing along her inner thigh. He moved slowly, drawing out the moment. Orihime's hand moved from covering her body to lightly stroke his hair as his mouth moved higher and higher. He lightly nuzzled the crease between her thigh and her sex before leaning back slightly to look at her. He was curious about this area of the woman, but he could feel her becoming nervous as his eyes devoured the sight of her secret flesh. Not wanting her to lose the moment he leaned in and placed a hesitant kiss at the top of her slit. She instantly stilled above him. Gripping her thigh tighter he leaned in and began to plant soft kisses down her silky lips. The aroma of her arousal heightened, causing him to become blinded by his lust. Forgetting that he was trying to take it slow so as not to frighten the innocent woman, he licked boldly up her center, his tongue delving between the flesh. A shocked gasp came from the woman as her hand tightened in his hair. The taste was as delicious as he had found it the first time and he began licking and sucking at her flesh with abandon. He quickly found a small nub, that when he ran his tongue across it caused the woman to moan out his name. The sound of his name on her lips in her ecstasy was beautiful and he wanted more of it. He brought the left hand from her hip where he had been using it to hold her still, down between her legs. He kissed the inner most part of her thigh as he cupped her sex in his hand. Her hands pulled at his hair as he began to grind his palm against her. Encouraged by her response, he began to kiss her slick flesh again as he slowly slipped one finger in between her silky folds to rest on the sensitive nub he had found there. As he began to rub it, all the while licking and kissing and sucking at her, she pushed at his head, trying to get his mouth even closer to her. Lost in the pleasure, she began to move her hips, pressing her core harder against his finger and his mouth. He gripped her tightly around her thigh trying to keep her in place as he moved faster and faster. Suddenly he felt her body tense. She called out his name, before her body went lax, the death grip she had had on his hair relaxed. He continued to lap at her core as he tasted her pleasure. Finally the feeling became too much and she pushed his head away. He sat back from her, her thigh still over his shoulder, as he looked up at her.

The feel of his mouth on her core had shocked her. It felt so sinfully delicious to have his lips against a place that she had only just began to explore herself, causeing her stomach to clench. Her nervousness was lost to the heated kisses he placed on her. When his hand had joined his mouth, she began to pant harder and wantonly grind herself against his mouth. The feeling of desire rose higher and higher until with one final touch, he had sent her over the edge. She had never felt anything like this before. She felt disassociated with herself as her mind shut down to the pleasure overwhelming her body. As her ability to think and feel slowly returned to her, she realized that he was lapping up every drop of her orgasm. She was surprised that she felt pleased that he wanted every drop he had wrung from her body. Suddenly the sensations became too much for her over exposed nerves and she pushed his head back. As he sat back to look at her, she noticed his eyes half-lidded with lust. His lips were glossy and she felt her desire flare again as he ran his tongue across his lips to taste her one last time. He stood then, and began to kiss her, his desire anything but sated. She could taste herself all over his lips and tongue. Suddenly, he stopped kissing her and spun her around to face the wall. He placed his hands on either side of her as he slide his erection between her thighs. Suddenly frightened she began to fight against him, trying to turn. But he just pushed her harder into the wall. She was frantic as images of Nnoitra rose unbidden into her mind. But he just leaned in beside her head and whispered into her ear.

**Relax onna. I remember your demand. I will not mate with you until you ask me too. But until then, you can still give me pleasure, like I did for you. **

Unsure why, she trusted him not to take her virginity; although she didn't understand what exactly he wanted. She stilled against him as he wrapped one arm around her, leaving the other splayed out against the tile wall. Then he began to move his hips. True to his word, he never tried to enter her, but instead thrust his length along her silky folds between her clenched thighs. The feel of him so close to her, in such an intimate way, nearly caused her to renounce her demands and beg him to enter her.

His head fell to her shoulder as he moved himself between her thighs. They were slick with her arousal, allowing him to glide smoothly back and forth. As the heat and friction became too much for him, he felt the familiar tightening in his loins and then the sudden feeling of release as he came.

She had felt him begin to move faster, his breaths shallow pants against her shoulder. Unable to help her self, she wiggled against him causing him to tense before he groaned out her name and she felt a wetness role down her thigh. He leaned heavily against her, murmuring things into her skin that she couldn't hear. She pushed herself away from the wall and turned to him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she buried her head into his chest. Surprised, he stood still for a second before embracing her and kissing the top of her hair. They stood like that for a few moments, him listening to her heart slow in her chest as he nuzzled her hair, the warm water spraying around them. Then he tilted her head back, planting one last kiss on her lips before beginning to wash them again.

The moment was gone and Orihime was too shocked to do anything but stand there as he washed her and then himself. He turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her and then himself as he led her from the bathroom. She was still dazed when he sat her on the bed. Then she felt the bed dip as he sat behind her. From somewhere far away she felt the rough brush of the towel across her head as he dried her hair. And when he began to comb out her long hair, her eyes suddenly grew drowsy. Seeing her head began to droop, he ceased his action and laid her down on the bed, curling himself around her as he too suddenly began to feel very tired.

**Onna, there are no words to describe what you mean to me. **He whispered to her as he fell asleep beside her.

Orihime awoke feeling guilty again. But as she turned to face the Espada, the feelings were smothered by the deep beating of her heart. He lay sleeping beside her, his face smooth. Except…._Is he smiling? _Orihime's heart leapt at the small but definitive upwards slant of the corners of his mouth. She snuggled back into his arms to watch him sleep. All the guilt in her heart was replaced by a newfound warmth and odd sense of belonging she felt with the Arrancar. She leaned forward to plant a kiss on his lips before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep again.

The days turned into weeks each a whirlwind of happiness. Orihime had never dreamed she would find more than her doom in the stark world of Hueco Mundo. Ulquiorra never expressed any feelings to her, but he showered her with physical attention. His hand was always touching her in some way, and he was quick to steal a kiss at any opening. He brought her small things he thought she would like, a notepad and a pencil, a flower he had stolen from one of Aizen's plants, and even ice cream he had gone to the World of the Living to get for her. He was rewarded with her smile and the laughter he had previously thought he could live with out. The woman was a strange one. She laughed often at silly little things, but the noise was magical to him. He would walk in to the room to see her twirling about singing to herself.

**What is that you are doing Onna?**

**Hmm? Oh you mean singing. It's a song. You know, music.**

**What is music?**

**Oh well gee, that's hard to explain. You don't have music here? Well it usually conveys feelings and emotions in a lyrical way. There are sounds that are played on instruments to accompany it. You would really just have to hear it. **She began to sing to him. He felt himself being lulled by her voice, and not for the first time feared the woman. Her voice spun around him, just like her passionate nature had; weaving a cage around him that he was unsure he wanted to escape from. The more time they spent together, the less he cared about his other duties, about Aizen. When he left her to do his master's bidding it was always unwillingly, and when he returned to her, he had began to feel a lightness in his chest, as if she was the sun pushing back all the shadows in his soul.

Orihime was surprised and pleased by Ulquiorra's softening towards her, but another member of the Espada was also quickly making a mark on her heart. Grimmjow stopped by almost every single day to see her. Ulquiorra's demeanor would instantly darken at his arrival, but he seemed to tolerate the blue haired man for her. As her days were filled with laughter with Grimmjow, and her nights revolved around passionate embraces with Ulquiorra, Orihime forgot about Aizen and the war, and began to do a dangerous thing….she began to hope for the future, one that now included pale skin and emerald eyes glittering in the moonlight.

The peace was all too soon shattered when Ulquiorra announced that Aizen had demanded her presence. Ulquiorra had reported to his Lord on Orihime's status everyday. He had explained that the girl had shown interest in him and asked for his Lord's permission to continue with the plan, with him in place of Aizen. Aizen had lightly frowned at the news but had congratulated Ulquiorra at getting the girl to trust him and turned the mission fully over to him. Ulquiorra had hoped this would end Aizen's involvement with the girl. But at this summons, he knew he had no choice but to bring her to his Lord. As the walked the hallways, Orihime clutched him close and he could feel her nervousness. But he would not offer her false comfort. He did not know what his Lord intended, and there was nothing he could do about it. As they approached the throne room, Gin intercepted them.

**Orihime! Lovely to see ya. If you could just wait for a moment, Aizen is currently, mmm, well indisposed. **The man grinned at the pair as they stopped. They could all hear rhythmic noises coming from the throne room. The girl looked confused, but Ulquiorra had heard these noises before and knew what his Lord was up to. He was unsure why Aizen had chosen this moment to entertain himself with a female, but considered it a positive signal that Aizen was ended his courtship of Orihime.

The door to the throne room opened to reveal a female Arrancar with purple hair. Orihime just gaped at her, taking in her disheveled appearance. She was still adjusting her puffy dress, pulling the short skirt down further. Her thigh high tights that attached with garters were ripped in several places.

**Gin, how delightful to see you. **The girl chirped out.

**Cirucci. Looking as beautiful as ever. **The girl smiled at him before catching sight of Ulquiorra. An absolutely feral look overcame her eyes as she sidled up to the cuatro.

**Ulquiorra. I've missed seeing you around. **The girl purred at him. Just before she was about to touch him, he glanced sharply at her, stopping her in her tracks.

**Privaron. **He replied coldly before stepping past her, towing Orihime behind him by her hand.

The girl frowned at his back before turning and stomping off down the hallway. Orihime had no idea what a Privaron was but she hadn't liked the way the girl had looked at Ulquiorra like she wanted to sink her teeth into him. She had been quite happy with his chilly reception of the pretty girl. She was surprised at the pettiness of her thoughts. Could she actually be jealous of the girl's attentions towards Ulquiorra? _It's not like he's mine after all. I mean, I don't even know what I am to him. _She grew sad as she began to imagine how little she probably meant to the Espada. He was probably taking advantage of her loneliness. This thought made her angry and she glared at the back of Ulquiorra's head as she snatched her hand from his.

Ulquiorra glanced back at the girl when he felt her remove her hand. He didn't understand the look on her face. She looked both angry and about to burst into tears. He had no idea what had upset her but now was not the time to discover the cause of such emotion. He turned away from her back to the throne his Lord was lounging on.

**Lord Aizen. How may I serve you?**

**I just wanted to see the fair Orihime. You are looking much better. Is the sunshine helping, or perhaps your guard is responsible for the glow in your cheeks? **

Orihime blushed. She knew their relationship wasn't a secret but she still was unsure how to respond to this man.

**Hai Aizen-sama. The pool has been a lovely retreat. Ulquiorra has also been very kind to me. I thank you for both my Lord. **

**Good. I have one further matter before you leave. Please come forth. **He descended from his throne as she walked unsteadily to meet him. He then reached out his hand and placed a small object in it. She glanced down to see the Hougyoku, its color sullied and dark.

**It seems I have over used the powers of the Hougyoku and I need you to restore it. **

Orihime briefly considered trying to destroy the orb, but Aizen just looked at her with a knowing smile and she lost her nerve. As she called out her Shun Shun Rikka, she began to heal the orb. She could feel the powerful object pulling at her power, draining her. She felt its many layers, hatred intertwined with desire being the most prominent and the reason for its weakened state. She negated the toxic feelings clouding the orb, and began to feel the clean but powerful state beneath it. She could not take her eyes from the glowing sphere as she felt herself falling into it.

Aizen watched the whole episode with rapt interest. He was surprised the girl could even hold the sphere without dropping to her knees. He felt the flow of energy that passed between the girl and the orb, felt it sucking at the strands of her power. As the color cleared he leaned forward to catch the girl as she passed out from the strain. He smiled at the now clear sphere.

**Thank you Orihime. Take her Ulquiorra. I have matters to attend to.**

Ulquiorra picked up the unconscious girl and carried her from the throne room.

**So he truly believes you will let him have her when this is over. **The silver haired man stepped out from the shadows where he had been watching.

**It matters not what he believes Gin, as long as he remains loyal. He may be enjoying his new toy now to the point of weakness, but I believe it will only serve to make him stronger in the end. Any happiness he may feel with her will only cause him to reap more sorrow in the end. He was born in mourning and he will be hardened and strengthened only by being exposed to more. I believe he has attained a power higher than what he displayed to us when we first found him. Now we just have to give him a reason to use it. I still hope for the girl's survival but her death would surely unleash it. At the very least, she will forsake him when we destroy everything she has ever known, drawing him down into the pits of despair. When he is fully broken, his power will be unimaginable and he will be an empty vessel for my plans once again. Then I will turn the girl into an Arrancar and take her as my own. All the pieces are moving according to plan Gin. It's pathetic how easily everyone around me allows themselves to be manipulated. Although it does make my goals easier to achieve. **He smiled at Gin, who bowed his head to the brilliance of his master.

Ulquiorra felt Orihime begin to stir as he neared their room.

**Ulquiorra? What happened?**

**You exhausted yourself repairing the Hougyoku. **He sighed as she leaned into his chest. This small girl had suddenly become his world. He was angry that Aizen was willing to drain her powers to meet his own end. He felt constant guilt for bringing her there, although he selfishly wanted her to stay forever. But he knew their lives would only continue as long as Aizen wished it. Ulquiorra was not a fool. He knew Aizen would kill him and the girl if it suited his purposes. He only hoped he would be strong enough to save the girl. For so long his only reason for living had been survival. He neither wanted nor needed anything else. Now this girl had wormed her way into his soul, but she only made the blackness there more apparent. His new found emotions didn't change the heartless being he was, they only made him regret that he was born as such. His only gift was despair, but he would greedily warm his cold soul in the fire of her brilliant heart as long as she would let him. He craved her like a drug, and he knew he could not let her go.

He entered their room and laid her gently on the bed. He leaned over to press a kiss to her lips before standing back up. As he removed his jacket he felt her eyes on him, causing his blood to boil with desire. **Onna. Why were you upset with me earlier?**

**Oh umm. Well I guess I was jealous of how that girl looked at you. It wasn't how you behaved towards her, but it started making me think of all the girls you must have had before me. I mean, I've seen the way the women here stare at you when we walk through the halls. And I've seen how talented to you are at umm, giving pleasure so yeah. I just felt jealous.**

Ulquiorra slid his eyes back to the woman lying on the bed.

**This is what you truly see me as? Someone that would debase themselves by lying with such trash?**

**Umm well when you put it that way, uh well have you?**

Suddenly Ulquiorra was beside her on the bed, leaning over her to look into her stormy gray eyes.

**Foolish woman. Before you, I saw everything and wanted nothing. Now there are things I feel but cannot see so I no longer know who I am or what to believe. But I know what I want….only you. **

Her eyes widened at his words as he confessed to having feelings. She earnestly leaned up to kiss him. For a while they were silent, their soft moans and the whisper of clothes being removed the only sound. As he lay on top of her, she spread her legs to allow him to lie between them, but true to his word he only moved against her leg as he suckled on her breast. She pulled on his hair to get his attention. There was something she needed to know. As he looked up into her eyes, she was captivated. The dark green of his eyes swirled with the emotions she had seen in her dream weeks ago. Her breath caught in her throat as she fully gave her heart to him. But she needed to know if he had been able to find love inside of himself.

**Ulquiorra? Does what you said, well does it mean that you love me now?**

Ulquiorra sighed as he looked down at her, shocked at the boldness of her question. **I cannot say those words to you onna. As I understand it, this phrase means something special to you. I do not know enough of feelings to understand the meaning of love. Nor am I certain that I ever will since I lack a heart. All I know is that I would stay beside you forever if you would have me, Orihime.**

Tears shimmered in her eyes. Confused, he leaned down to capture one with his kiss. She rolled them to the side, so that they lay facing each other. She reached a hand up to brush away the hair that always fell over his eyes. She gazed into his eyes, satisfied with what she found there. **Ulquiorra Cifer, I'm ready.**

He just looked at her confused by what she meant. She raised her leg to drape it over his hip as she moved in closer allowing his erection to brush against her entrance. His eyes opened wide. **Whether you know it is love or not, I know the truth. And I'm in love with you too. I want you to make love to me, to make me yours.**

Ulquiorra was stunned. He didn't know why the woman believed he loved her, but he was more than willing to service her. He kissed her, not breaking their connection as he rolled her back onto her back. He reached a hand down and found her wet and ready. He positioned himself up on one arm as he gently stretched one of her legs out to the side with the other hand. **I'll go slowly. I have no wish to hurt you, but I understand that is part of it. ** She just nodded. He slowly pushed himself forward, seeking the secret entrance between her folds. As he found it and slowly pushed his blunt head in, he trembled from the strain. He brought his other hand down to give him better balance as he pushed further in. He had barely entered her when he felt himself push against a slight barrier that marked her virginity. She trembled beneath him as she felt the pressure of him pushing against her. Deciding it would be better to quickly break through it, he pulled out in order to slide in in one quick thrust. But before he could, a sudden massive increase in spiritual pressure flooded the room. He looked into Orihime's eyes to find them welling with tears. Suddenly her lips moved and she uttered the single worded death sentence to their ill conceived romance. **Ichigo…..**

* * *

><p><strong> AN: Oh snap...**


	10. Chapter 10:The Games We Play

A/N: Thanks again to all the wonderful people who read, reviewed, favorited, got off on...etc my story :p Not a lot of sexy goodness for a few because its time for some characters to die. And I promise Ive never written a story before, I just read ALOT. And alot of it is paranormal romance. So if you want a euphemism for naughty bits then Im your gal! And Ive led a lot of angsty life so well the feelings are familiar enough to me to write about. Again I wish you could see inside my head because these two are totally fucked up by this point and Im not sure I conveyed that enough. I wrote this chapter last weekend and I actually spent all week trying to make it darker and didnt really succeed. Im ok with it, but if you will imagine the worst moment in your life before you read this then maybe you will see it with the right kind of skewed emotions.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: The Games We Play<strong>

A boy with a coin he found in the weeds  
>With bullets and pages of trade magazines<br>Close to a car that flipped on the turn  
>When God left the ground to circle the world<p>

A girl with a bird she found in the snow  
>Then flew up her gown and that's how she knows<br>If God made her eyes for crying at birth  
>Then left the ground to circle the earth<p>

A boy with a coin he crammed in his jeans  
>Then making a wish he tossed in the sea<br>Walked to a town that all of us burn  
>When God left the ground to circle the world<p>

Iron and Wine-"Boy With a Coin"

When another man's name left her lips as she lay bared beneath him, something inside him broke. In a flash he was gone, the air above her suddenly empty, her body left cold without his warmth. She clasped her hands to her mouth as she realized what she had done. She had seen the brief moment of despair in his eyes before he had vanished, moving quicker than she could follow. The tears began to roll down her cheeks as she curled herself into a ball and began to sob out his name.

Ulquiorra paused in the hallway to dress quickly in the clothes he had snagged as he sonidoed from their bed. He heard her call out to him, the pain in her voice apparent. But the pain she felt wasn't enough for him. She could cry for him for a lifetime and it would never be enough. He wanted to return to their room, to drench their bed in rivulets of her blood as he took her brutally before ripping out the beating organ of her heart. The source of his pain. Then he could actually possess it. It would be only his to hold. He had started to believe her tales of the heart and the love it could offer another. While he was unsure of his own abilities to love, he had been so sure of hers, of the words she had told him. But she had said those words before, to another, hadn't she? At the mention of that cursed shinigami trash, he remembered her previous declaration of love to that boy. And how had she honored her love to the shinigami? By allowing the enemy to touch her freely. By calling out the enemy's name during the intimate moments they had shared over the last month. By offering her heart and her innocence to him. The enemy. That was all her love was worth. She gave it freely to whatever man was in her sphere of influence. And he had fallen for it. He had been willing to forsake his master and his rank for her. Death would be too good for the harlot. Before she died, and she would, by his hand alone, he would drag out her suffering. But he was done with the impulsive behavior he had exhibited with her. He would carry out his revenge true to his nature. Every bite he would take of her soul would be carefully planned and executed so as to cause the most suffering possible. Ulquiorra may not have understood love, but despair was something he excelled at, and he would bring Orihime nothing but his best. He escaped her tortured cries, heading toward the roof of Los Noches to begin his planning.

_Surely he will come back. I was just surprised. But Ichigo is here! But I've fallen in love Ulquiorra. Oh kami, what have I done?_ Orihime tortured herself as the day came to its finish and he had yet to return. She couldn't move. The knocks at her door signaling her meals, came and went unanswered. Gradually her tears dried, and her red swollen eyes just stared across the room to the windowed doors leading to the balcony and to the moon. The same moon her would be lover also stared obsessively at as he plotted her downfall.

He heard his master's mental summons and began to descend from the top of the tower he had sat on for the last day. Ulquiorra had finally found himself again. All the annoying emotions the girl had brought about in him had been streamlined into one, hatred. He felt the blackness of his soul call to him and he longed to unleash the full strength of his fury. As he walked through the halls, the lesser Arrancar he passed all shrank back from the pulses of dark spiritual energy that emanated from him. Their fear fed his dark soul and he drank greedily of the bitter stench that signaled their fright. But they were not his target. He closed his mind to them and reached out to find the one he sought. The sexta was nearby. He quickly caught up to the blue haired man.

**Grimmjow. As you are aware, our Lord has summoned us. He has requested the presence of the girl as well. I have certain matters I must attend to, so I am leaving her care to you for the moment. I trust you will keep her safe. **He indeed wanted her kept safe. So that he could be the one to break her.

**Umm yeah sure, I can get the Princess. **Grimmjow stared hard at Ulquiorra for a moment before turning back towards the girl's room. Something was off about the pale Espada. Although he absolutely loathed Ulquiorra, they had developed a truce of sorts over their mutual affection for the girl. He had seen the way the two looked at each other, and in a rarity for him, had kept his mouth shut about it. Orihime had come to mean more to him than he cared to admit. He had always been an outcast and yet she had welcomed him, like a friend. Her smile soothed the savage beast that had always raged within him, his lust for blood cooled in her presence. And he had seen the change in the normally frigid Ulquiorra. The way he gravitated towards her. His once dead eyes had shown light when he was with her. But that was gone now. The emerald eyes that glanced at him were empty pools once again. Concern for the girl flooded his veins and he sonidoed to her door. He knocked once, but he could hear nothing within the rooms. He began to bang loudly on the door but he was met with only silence. Finally he just kicked in the door. He found her still lying on the bed she had shared with Ulquiorra. Her naked body was curled in on itself, her skin pale and shivering as she lay bare to the cold air. Her eyes were swollen and red, the whites bloodshot as she stared unseeing into space. For a moment fear leapt into his heart as he thought she was dead. But then he saw the unsteady rise and fall of her ribcage.

**Dammit Princess, what did that bastard do to you? **He covered her with a blanket as he sat on the bed beside her. He had seen no sign of injury and the air was free of the sharp metallic scent of blood. When she didn't answer he began to shake her. She slowly slid her red eyes to him and whispered **He left me.**

He gave into his urges and pulled her into his lap, tucking her head under his chin as he held her. She didn't cry, but her arms tightened around him, and her breath came out in shaky gasps.

**Princess. I will personally make him pay for you. But you have to remember where you are. You can't survive here if you are weak. You must do as we all did and channel the pain into a purpose, into strength. And you have to do it now. Aizen has summoned us all, no doubt in regards to your friends' entrance into Hueco Mundo. And the fucker will be there too. Now quickly shower and use your fairies or whatever to make your face look better cause you kinda look like shit. **

She knew he was right. She had survived Ichigo's rejection. Well in truth, Ichigo had never been able to reject her because she had never confessed her feelings to him. At least when he was conscious. And she was glad she hadn't. The feelings she felt for Ulquiorra made her realize her infatuation with Ichigo had been nothing more than hero-worship, a school girl crush. Ichigo had never seen her as a woman. He merely saw her as weak, a friend to protect because she couldn't protect herself. Ulquiorra had never treated her that way. He had seen something else in her. Something she didn't know existed. When he had looked at her, she had for a moment been someone else's obsession. This may hurt a million times worse that Ichigo's imaginary rejection, but she had survived everything life had thrown at her. Abusive parents, cruel classmates, the loss of her brother, the weakness of her heart. Had Ulquiorra cared anymore, she knew he would have wanted her to lock her feelings down tight, to stand up strong and fight, even if her doom was assured. She quickly freshened up and used her Shun Shun Rikka as Grimmjow had suggested and emerged from the bathroom looking more like herself. At least at first glance. Her eyes actually scared Grimmjow. He had just seen that look on the cuatro's face. It was the stare of a person with nothing left to lose. But they were out of time, and dealing with other's personal issues wasn't something he was good at anyways. He grabbed her hand and led her out the door towards the meeting room.

When they arrived, most of the Espada were already present and a large grouping of numeros and privaron, the original Espada, were packed along the walls. Ulquiorra sat at his usual spot, the chair to his right vacant. _My chair. _Grimmjow gave her a little push and a nod and went around the table to his seat across from her. Orihime sucked in her breath and walked confidently to her chair, sitting down, pointedly ignoring the man to her left.

He had known the moment she walked in the door with Grimmjow. He was so attuned to her scent as well as her spiritual pressure that he could have found her anywhere. But he did not turn. When she sat beside him, he shifted his gaze slightly towards her. Nothing about her indicated that she felt any remorse about what she had done to him. She had played him well. His hand twitched with the urge to snap her delicate neck, but he simply stuck it in his pocket and closed his eyes, looking to all the world as if he was bored.

Orihime could feel the waves of despair coming off of him and she longed to reach out to him. She knew she had hurt him and she desperately longed to soothe him. But now was not the time. She needed to hear about her friends first.

The soft talk in the room ceased as Aizen entered, flanked by Gin and another shinigami traitor, Tosen Kaname.

**Hello my children. Please listen carefully. Our home is under attack. There are three intruders. Kaname, the visual if you please.**

The blind ex shinigami turned on a projector of sorts. Orihime had to stifle a gasp as the images of her friends played in front of her.

**They are Ishida Uryuu. Sado Yasutora. And Kurosaki Ichigo. **Orihime saw Grimmjow's jaw clench at the mention of Ichigo. Several of the other Espada began to mock the thought that these three posed any threat to them. Aizen cleared his throat to regain their focus.

**Do not take them lightly. These are the humans formerly known as Ryoka, who with just four people marched into Soul Society and challenged the Gotei 13 to battle. **A dark skinned man with a mohawk and a skull earring in one ear noted that there were only three intruders and queried as to where the fourth was.

Aizen smiled widely at Orihime. **It was none other than our own Inoue Orihime.**

Nnoitra giggled. **So they came to save their friend. That's great! But they look so weak.**

The third Espada, Haribel, chastised Nnoitra for failing to heed Aizen's command to not underestimate the intruders. Their argument was cut short but the screech of a chair across the floor as Grimmjow suddenly stood up and began to walk out. All eyes turned to watch him.

Tosen called out to him. **Grimmjow, where are you going?**

Orihime's eyes grew wide at his answer. **To kill them. It's best to crush insects quickly once they've gotten inside, right?**

**Lord Aizen has not given any orders yet, sit down. **Tosen commanded him.

**Its on Aizen-sama's behalf that I'm gonna go crush them! **Grimmjow growled at the man.

**Grimmjow. **Aizen called out pleasantly. **I'm pleased that you would mobilize on my behalf, but I'm still in the middle of talking. Could you please return to your seat? **The blue haired man just stared at Aizen. Orihime watched the scene unfold. She was concerned for Grimmjow, but she didn't understand why he was so eager to kill her friends.

**What's wrong? **As Grimmjow just stood there, Aizen suddenly released his spiritual pressure. **I can't hear you Grimmjow. **All of the numeros dropped to their knees holding their heads in pain. A few even passed out immediately. The Espada were affected as well. The top four just bowed their heads against the pressure as the other five slumped in their chairs. As the pressure continued, Orihime began to faint as Grimmjow was forced to his knees. Ulquiorra caught her before her head could hit the table. He was not gentle as he propped her back up against the table. As Grimmjow hit the floor, the pressure was eased.

**I'm so glad you understand. Ladies and gentlemen, as you can see there are three enemies. Underestimating them would be foolish, but there is no need to make a fuss either. Each of you should return to your chambers and behave normally. Do not be haughty. Do not get impatient. Just sit and wait for the enemy. Do not fear. Even if something should happen, as long as you walk with me, there will be no enemies in our way. You are dismissed. **

Ulquiorra immediately stood and strode from the room. Orihime walked over to help Grimmjow who just waved her off. She knew he wouldn't want to look weak in front of the others so she just waited for him to stand as Arrancar swirled around her, more than one shooting hostile stares in her direction. Grimmjow recovered enough to begin to lead them from the room. As the exited, Orihime caught sight of Ulquiorra and her heart stopped. He was standing there, his hands typically in his pockets. But leaning close to him, her hand on his chest was the purple haired girl from the other day, Cirruci. Ulquiorra's eyes slid to catch Orihime's as she stared at the scene in front of her. He made eye contact but then immediately shifted his gaze back to his companion. The girl glanced around him to see what he had been looking at, and she smirked as she caught sight of Orihime. Orihime's jaw dropped as the girl blew her a kiss before resuming her conversation with Ulquiorra. She just stood there in shock until she felt a gentle tugging at her arm.

**C'mon Princess. There's no reason for you to see this. **She allowed him to lead her away. When they reached her door, he left her and even though she wanted to hang on to him, she knew he was fighting his own demons, so she let him go with a quick squeeze to his hand.

Ulquiorra hadn't really wanted the Privaron to touch him. The silly girl had felt flattered when he had spoken to her, the first time he had initiated a conversation with an Arrancar female. She had immediately begun working at seducing him; which had the opposite effect of turning him off. It was so different from Orihime's shy advances. He felt miserable as the pushy Arrancar female began to stroke his arm and whisper flattering words at him. He perked up as he felt Orihime coming out of the meeting. He knew the moment her eyes had found him as desire crept over his body. He glanced over to her, wanting to see the look on her face and he was rewarded with the sight of her pained expression. But then Grimmjow had grabbed her hand, taking her away from him. His elation at paining her faltered as he watched the girls pale hand intertwined with another's. The trash in front of him had sensed his lust and mistaken it as directed towards her. She began to lightly stroke his chest with her fingernails. When she looked into his eyes, she saw him looking away at her. She followed his line of sight and caught a glimpse of the auburn haired human he was rumored to have been having an affair with. But when he turned away and looked back at her, she thought she had won. She grinned a feral grin and blew a kiss at the silly human who had thought she could hold an Espada. But her smile faltered when, as soon as the woman was out of sight, the cuatro abruptly turned from her and left without a word. He had barely contained his need to flee until after Orihime had left. The Privaron's hand on his chest had turned his stomach and had he been human he would have vomited. As it was, he contained his revulsion till after she had left and then quickly escaped the trashy female in front of him, heading back to his spot on the roof.

Orihime sat on the couch. She had no desire to return to their bedroom. Images of Ulquiorra in their bed with that Arrancar girl rose in her mind. She knew the pleasure he was capable of giving, but he had told her he only felt that way for her. But he was a male in his prime and it was unlikely she had ever satisfied him. In light of her betrayal of course he would go find a woman with more skills than hers. She should probably leave so he could have his room back. But she didn't know where to go. She sat there and concentrated on the reiatsu of her friends. She could feel it fluctuating so she assumed they had met their first battle. Her heart felt light when they all stabilized. She hadn't meant for them to come for her, but she couldn't help but yearn for them to take her home. The servant Arrancar came and went and yet she didn't eat. She resumed her old tricks and flushed the meal down the toilet. Then she just sat still and prayed for her friends. She had no idea how long she sat there before she felt the appearance of two new but familiar spiritual pressures. It seemed as if Rukia and Renji had joined the others. She was glad Rukia was there. She would keep Ichigo from doing something dumber than he already had by coming to Hueco Mundo. She stared at the moon as she tried to think of a way to help them. But no answers came.

That is how he found her when he returned to the room. She was as captivating as ever in the silver light, but when she didn't even turn to look at him, he remembered that she was no longer his, if she had ever been. He spoke coldly to her.

**Your nakama have indeed come to rescue you. But for you that should no longer hold any meaning. For in both mind…and body, you are already our comrade. **He had emphasized the word body to remind her of where she had been just yesterday. Writhing under him in pleasure, asking him to take her fully. Surely if her nakama knew this, they would forsake her. And he planned on making them fully aware, wanting to see her face as they turned from her.

Orihime could no longer feel any kindness from the man she had given her heart to. And she felt it was her fault. His tie to his emotions had been fragile and she had broken it. But this man would not cry for her. In all likelihood he would instead break her into pieces. She had known what kind of male he was. _A raw, incomplete man capable of horrible violence and cruelty. Unforgiving. _But she forgave him. Because she loved him still. She wouldn't blame him for the circumstances of his birth in this world. She had proven she could heal him. But she had sentenced him back to the darkness with her callous actions. She would accept whatever it took to make it up to him. She hoped to heal him again, but if he desired her pain as payment, she would give it to him. Besides, if he killed her then her friends would have no reason to remain here and could return safely to the World of the Living. So she just lowered her head.

Seeing her cow to him made him feel angry. She was playing games again. He wanted to see the fire in her eyes again. So he pressed her further.

**Say it. For just what purpose do your mind and body exist?**

**Yes sir. **She whispered. **They exist for Aizen-sama and his will.**

He stared at her a moment more before turning and walking out. He had enjoyed forcing her to assert her loyalty. He would force her to do many things before he was finished with her. He strode off to the training room, for once looking for a fight.

She couldn't believe the way things had turned out. She wandered around the rooms they had shared before she fell into their bed; the tears she had thought were dry, pouring forth once more. She buried her face in his pillow, smelling his unique scent of a winter forest. She hugged the pillow to her tight as she fell into an uneasy sleep. No one came the next day except for the servant to deliver her meals. She dumped them as soon as he left and resumed her watch of the desert. She could feel all of her friends fighting. Each wound they suffered cut across her heart. The next day was the same. She worried for everyone. For her friends. For Ulquiorra. For Grimmjow. The loneliness began to overtake her as it had the first time. It was far sharper this time though with the loss of Ulquiorra. She became increasingly desperate, her cheery nature no longer able to sustain her resolve. She tried to drown herself in her bath the next day. But her survival instincts were too strong and she rose to the surface sputtering and coughing up water. That night a knife arrived with her meal. She tried to use it to open her veins but the blade was too dull. She dug in harder but only succeeded in making angry red lines down her wrists. She cried out in frustration as she threw the knife across the room where it bounced off the wall. Suddenly the air shifted and she felt the drop in the spiritual pressure that had been raging across the desert for days. She turned to the window, her heart in her throat. _No, it can't be. _Her head snapped back to the door as she heard it open.

Ulquiorra was pleased that one of her nakama had fallen. Now was the time to rub salt in her wounds. She showed more life when he entered, glaring at him. He glanced briefly at the knife glittering on the floor before turning to stare her down.

**So it seems you've noticed. It appears that fool Nnoitra got impatient. Even though he was ordered to stay in his rooms.**

Orihime interrupted him. **Sado-kun is NOT dead.**

He glanced away from her at a knock at the door.

**He is NOT dead. **She stated firmly again, her eyes flaring with intensity. The sight captured his attention for a moment and much to his chagrin he began to grow hard for her. Her defiance had always turned him on. He turned from her and quickly adjusted himself before he went to open the door to allow the servant to enter with her meal. She was suddenly very angry at the servant and at the situation. No matter what was going on those damn meals kept appearing as though she was supposed to act normal in this cursed place.

**Dinner time woman. Now eat.**

She stubbornly tilted her chin back and crossed her arms in front of her chest. **I don't want it.**

**We've been over this. It is your duty to preserve your life until Aizen-sama calls for you. Do not act like a child. Eat. **She turned from him, gazing instead at the window in the room. _Even now she dares to defy me? Is she trying to provoke a response from me? _He had conveniently forgotten that just days before he had wished for her defiance. Now however it annoyed him as his body responded to his longing for her.

**Fine. Shall I force it down your throat? Or would you prefer me to tie you down and have your meals delivered intravenously?**

She continued to ignore him as she again reaffirmed to herself that her friend was not dead. Her quiet defiance hit a nerve and words, cruel words, began to flow from his mouth.

**Such persistence. Dead or alive, either way will do. What would you have me say? "Don't worry, I'm sure he is still alive"? Ridiculous. I'm not here to comfort you. I don't understand why you are so fixated on life and death. At any rate, your precious nakama will soon be annihilated. What does it matter if that's one step closer? **Her eyes grew wide at his words and tears began to cloud her vision. Encouraged by her response he continued his verbal assault.

**They should have seen this coming from the start. **

**Stop it…**she begged of him, but he continued to exploit her heart that he hated so much.

**If they couldn't see it coming, the fault lies in their own foolishness. Laughing them off as a group of idiots would be far more appropriate. Why can't you do that? If it were me, and my friends entered Hueco Mundo without first gauging their strength, I'd be infuriated by their stupidity **

Suddenly with a speed he hadn't expected of her, she appeared before him her hand raised. Before he could react she reached back and slapped him across the face as hard as she could. While she was too weak to do any damage to him, she had actually hit him with enough force to turn his head. She stood there panting in anger as he turned to fix his brilliant eyes on her. The hate she read there shocked her and she prepared to defend herself. But he simply turned and walked past her calling out over his shoulder. **I will return in one hour. If you have not eaten by then, I will bind you and force you to submit. You can count on that. **With that he shut the door and left her alone.

She cradled her hand and burst into tears. She couldn't believe she had struck him. But that was no longer the man she knew. _He's a monster. And I am a fool. _She slunk to the floor as he stopped outside her door listening to her sobs.

His resolve had weakened. He had wanted to hurt her and he had. But he found no solace in her pain. His chest began to ache with the familiar feeling of guilt. More overwhelming was the lust that had flared at her defiance. _Perhaps we can still be together. I just have to remove the obstacles between us. When her friends are finally dead, she will have no one else to turn to but me. She will see that I am stronger than that trash shinigami she fancies so much. I will not allow her to give her heart to another. _ His new path visible in his mind he set out to put his plan in action.


	11. Chapter 11:Meet the Monster

A/N: I freakin love my readers. Y'all are so awesome. I told a few people I would have this out last weekend but I had to watch a huge amount of anime and read scores of manga chapters to prepare for these next few chapters to make sure I got the timelines right plus I keep daydreaming about the future scenes so yeah I was slow about it. I was really mad because the site I use for the anime had a broken link for ep 159, the infamous slap scene so I had to watch it in English, which I hate because Ulquiorra's voice is all wrong. I got really annoyed till I found another site so yay! But I digress, what I really want to ask is…..am I the only one that gets really turned on by the way Ulquiorra's coat tails flare around him when he walks and turns? I don't know what it is, but YUM!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Meet the Monster<p>

Fuck it all  
>Sick of being sick and tired<br>Sick of understanding  
>Tired of feeling sick to my stomach<br>Demons inside command me

They're saying crush it, break it, smash it  
>Fuckin' kill 'em all<br>Laugh as it falls away  
>I won't dodge another silver bullet<br>Just to save a little face

I want you to know, I want you to see  
>I want you to look beyond your own eyes<br>Past your afflictions

How many people really care?  
>How many will be standing?<br>I'll light the match, the flame, the fuse, the bomb  
>Rescue the world from slavery<p>

I wanna torch it, burn it, scorch it  
>Fuckin' stomp it out<br>Laugh as it blows away  
>I won't eat another rotten apple<br>Though I've grown to like the taste

I want you to know, I want you to see  
>I want you to look beyond your own eyes<br>Past your afflictions

I want you to hurt, want you to bleed  
>I want you to look beyond your own face<br>Past your infections

I'm taking back control with my knuckles  
>I'm taking back control with my knuckles<p>

Smash it, burn it, break it, kill it  
>Fuck 'em all<p>

I want you to know, I want you to see  
>I want you to look beyond you own eyes<br>Past your afflictions

I want you to hurt, want you to bleed  
>I want you to look beyond your own face<br>Past your infections

Five Finger Death Punch-"White Knuckles"

Orihime sat on the floor in shock, her head bowed in defeat. The bright flares of reiatsu that signaled her friends' pain shot through her. Except for Sado's. Every now and then, she thought she could still feel a tremor of pressure from him, but whatever hope was left for him was slipping away as time went by. She had initially regretted lashing out at Ulquiorra, but now her heart was heavy with a different kind of regret. She wished for a darker heart, one that would have allowed her to attack him with all of her strength. In all likelihood she would have lost, but it would have been better than sitting here completely helpless. There had been no reason for Ulquiorra to come and tell her the news of her friend's defeat. He and Aizen had known more about her abilities than she had when she first came here. He knew she could sense spiritual pressure. So he had just come to gloat. _Was what we shared even real? Could someone fake all that I saw in his eyes? _She had assumed he was acting out of hurt at her betrayal. But she had to admit to herself that she knew little of these people. All she knew really was that they followed Aizen. She had seen Aizen's manipulations first hand. _Do they follow him because they have been taken in by his deceptions, or are they all just as cruel and sadistic as he is and have found an outlet for their hatred in following his plan? _She wanted to believe they had all been duped, their apparent cruelty a product of the life they were forced to live in Hueco Mundo. Because if they were all the latter, then there was no hope for the future. Her friends and the people she knew in the Soul Society could never overcome such evil. They would always be hindered by a concern for their comrades, by their honor. It struck Orihime as ironic that the word shinigami meant god of death, when life was so precious to them. Arrancar were the real gods of death, and they excelled at their vocation. Orihime felt power thrumming inside her as her heart called out against the senselessness of it all. _If only I knew how to tap into it! _ But as always, it eluded her.

His cheek seemed to burn from the contact with her hand. Her touches had always felt like fire, consuming him. This time had been no different even if she had only touched him in anger. When he returned from his mission, he hoped she had defied him once more and left her plate untouched. He licked his lips at the idea of the woman tied and bare before him. If she resisted at first that was fine, because he knew just where to touch the woman to make her cry out for him. But he would draw out her pleasure, till she begged for him to sate her. He had given up any hope of forgetting her. Even now his body ached for what hers could give him. But it had to be hers. The revulsion he felt towards other females was still present. And he would not go on without her. Therefore, the shinigami trash that had come to claim her away from him must be dealt with. Besides, everyone was getting worked up about the enemy. Had he not told them it was nothing to worry about all those months ago? He knew his comrades whispered about him, doubting his abilities. It was rumored the woman had caused him to lose his edge. Now he would prove to them that he was still as strong and logical as ever, and then he would claim the woman as his prize. He had located the shinigami deep within the maze of halls in Los Noches. He planned the best spot to confront the trash, a large cavern suiting his purpose. As he calmly walked there, he felt the surge of the noveno Espada's reiatsu and then the scream in his mind as Aaroniero fell. _Hmm, so one of the intruders actually bested an Espada? Which one? _A further scan with his mind located the feeble trace of the female shinigami who had come. Rukia Kuchiki. _It seems they have killed one another. No matter. _Aaroniero was just Gillian class trash that grew powerful by devouring other hollows to make use of their strengths and spiritual pressure. None of his power was really his own. And besides, Ulquiorra didn't care about any of his comrades well being. He only followed Aizen because Aizen was the most powerful being in Hueco Mundo. And the law here was to submit to those who were stronger. He allowed the three Espada numbered higher than him to have their rank because it was a logical strategy to not let anyone know the true power he possessed. He didn't dislike the top three, but it wasn't in his nature to trust anyone. Not even Aizen. He had reached his destination. He reached his hand out to open the door, ready to cut down the man who sought to steal his future.

Ichigo had finally been able to pick up a solid feeling on Orihime's spiritual pressure. He had been able to feel her since they entered Hueco Mundo, but it had been more like a fleeting touch across his heart, he had never been able to locate exactly where she was. Each time he thought he had a bead on her, she slipped through his fingers like smoke. But now he could feel that she was close and he hurried towards her, the little child Arrancar, Nel, in his arms. He was suddenly slammed to a stop as he heart felt as though it was being ripped in two. _It can't be… _Nel glanced around in confusion as she watched a look of utter horror cross across Ichigo's face.

**Itsygo? **The little girl asked.

**Rukia….** He whispered. _What have I done? I wanted to save Orihime but now Rukia is dying! I have to go find her and make sure she's safe, and then I'll come back for you Orihime. Hold on just a little longer please…._

Ichigo had turned around to head towards the location he could feel that Rukia had fallen at, when a door high above him at the top of a towering staircase opened bathing him in bright white light. He froze as a voice called out behind him.

**Hmm, so you've noticed? And here I thought you were just a mere brute who swung his sword around, all brawn and no brain. Surprisingly it seems you do possess some sensing capabilities as well. **

Ichigo turned to see a shadowy figure at the top of the stairs, his details hidden in the brilliant light. But he recognized the voice. _That's the guy who stopped Urahara's attack with just a wave of his hand…and he stopped my fight with Grimmjow._

**You're…**

**It's been a while shinigami. **Ulquiorra was pleased at the fear he saw on the boy's face. _This is the man the woman prefers over me? Pathetic._ He began to slowly walk down the long staircase his steps sounding loudly in cavernous space.

**You're Ulquiorra! **

**You know my name? And yet I don't recall telling it to you before. **

_What a dick. _Ichigo thought as the man slowly walked toward him. _This guy gives me the creeps. _He studied Ulquiorra trying to read his intentions. But the man's face was unreadable, his eyes empty. But the way he moved belied the lethality his body was capable of.

Ulquiorra had seen the anguish he had been able to cause in Orihime by coldly addressing her friend's death. This shinigami probably believed in the same nonsense that the woman did, all the drivel about hearts and friendship. He had even seen the newest casualty refer to it in her conversation with Aaroniero before she died. He would use that against the boy to add suffering to his imminent defeat. He reached the bottom of the staircase and looked across as the shinigami.

**No matter. At any rate, Kuchiki Rukia is dead.**

Ichigo's eyes widened as the Espada callously told him what he had already felt in his heart but prayed wasn't true.

**What….what did you just say?**

**More accurately, she and the noveno Espada killed each other. Her body was slashed into ribbons and she was impaled by a spear. She is no longer alive. **Unlike the sickening feeling he had gotten when he had taunted Orihime, Ichigo's reaction sent a thrill down into the depths of his cold soul. Taunting the boy was making him feel better all ready. Killing him would be even more divine.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him. **Don't give me that bullshit. Rukia's reiatsu faded just a minute ago. Besides, you weren't even fighting her so how the hell would you …**

**Cognition Synchronization. **Ulquiorra quickly interrupted the boy. **It is one of the noveno's abilities as well as one of his responsibilities. He is able to convey all the information about the enemy he has fought to all of his comrades instantaneously. **

Ulquiorra was surprised when Ichigo just looked at him and then turned and walked away. _What is this?_

**Where are you going?**

Ichigo reluctantly paused**. I'm going to save Rukia. **

**I believe I told you that she was dead.**

Ichigo still didn't turn back towards the Espada when he responded.

**I don't believe that she is. **His greatest strength lay in his inability to give up. No matter what disastrous outcome he was faced with, he always fought it. And he would not give up on Rukia just because some asshole Espada claimed she was dead. He cared deeply for Orihime. She was like a sister to him. She had been a part of his life for a very long time. But Rukia was his heart. He had been awestruck by her the first time they had met. He had never had the courage to tell her how he felt and he'd be damned if she died without knowing that he had always loved her.

**You're being obstinate. Are you sure its all right to leave without killing me? **These foolish humans. Why did they insist on dwelling on something as idiotic as life and death? But Ulquiorra was slightly intrigued by the shinigami's actions. He was easily abandoning his mission to take Orihime, in favor of saving the other girl.

**I have no reason to kill you. **Ichigo calmly replied as he started to walk away again.

**What do you mean?**

**You are an enemy. But you yourself have yet to harm any of my friends.**

_What is this? I don't understand this shinigami. But I must end him now before he gets any closer to taking what is rightfully mine. Perhaps if I divulge some of the details… _

**I see. Then what if I told you that I was the one who brought Inoue Orihime to Hueco Mundo?**

As the words left his mouth he was forced to bring his arm up to block the sudden attack from Ichigo's sword. He was mildly surprised that the boy had moved that fast. But he had gotten what he wanted and he relished the thought of finally getting to tear the boy apart.

**So Inoue didn't come to Hueco Mundo of her own will after all?**

Menace rolled off the boy in waves as he stared furiously into Ulquiorra's eyes. Ulquiorra had expected a reaction but this particular question struck him as strange. Effortlessly holding off the shinigami's sword he questioned the boy.

**How unexpected. It seems that even the very friends who came to save her had some doubts in their hearts. **He sneered as he spoke the last word.

**Do you know what you've done? Because of you, Inoue was branded a traitor.**

**Of course. If she hadn't been it would have been a serious miscalculation on my part.**

The Espada's cold indifference to the pain he was causing one of his friends made Ichigo's blood boil. He didn't understand how these monsters could torment someone as innocent as Orihime. She had never done anything to anyone. And then this bastard dared comment that he hadn't believed in her. He just hadn't understood exactly what had happened. But it hadn't mattered. Orihime was one of his best friends and even if she had made the choice willingly, he would have still broken into Hueco Mundo just to try to talk to her. His stomach churned at the thought of the torture the poor girl must have experienced at the hands of these fiends.

**You fucking bastard.**

**So, have you found a reason to fight me? **Hi

Both men unleashed more of their spiritual pressure resulting in an explosion as the forces met, sending Ichigo skidding backwards. As the smoke cleared, Ichigo tensed as he saw the Espada standing there, his hands back in his pocket, as if he was bored. His resolve hardened. He couldn't stand the arrogance of these Arrancar. He heard Nel whimper from behind him and urged her away. Then he squared off with the pale Espada slightly curious as to why this man had picked a fight with him. In every other occasion where they had met, this particular Espada had not seemed overtly aggressive. He knew the man was deadly, so he must have been worrying Aizen enough if he sent someone this powerful after him. The thought that he was succeeding brought a smirk to his face.

**It's going to be all right Nel, but looks like he isn't going to let me just pass through, but unfortunately for him, I'm in a hurry…so I'm going all out! **Ichigo let his spiritual pressure loose as he called out for his strongest powers.

Ulquiorra didn't even flinch as he watched the boy's massive spiritual pressure swirl around him as he transformed. Even so something about it felt different. He knew the boy had grown stronger, but there was a darker feel now, something that felt familiar.

No matter. He would finish the pathetic trash and return to claim his prize.

**Bankai huh? **He stated unenthused as he waited for the dark waves to dissipate and the air to stabilize.

The turbulent wind whipped upwards as the boy jumped free from the swirling reiatsu his release had created. Ulquiorra waited calmly. Suddenly Ichigo rose up and Ulquiorra was able to see his face clearly. His eyes widened in shock as the boy appeared before him wearing a hollow mask of white and red. Before he could process what had just happened, the shinigami struck. He raised his arm sure he could deflect the blow, but the power was greater than he had imagined. As he struggled to withstand the blast, the force pushed him down, cracking the floor beneath him. The boy pushed his power farther and Ulquiorra adjusted his momentum upwards to finally be able to send the blast off to the side. But the energy released was enough that he was sent flying backwards, slamming through several pillars before he was able to get control of his body and flip around to jump off the next pillar he came to. _What is that form? And this reiatsu! It's almost as if he is the same as us… _Ulquiorra's analytical mind failed him and he was reminded of all the times he had thought he understood the woman only to be surprised by her. He didn't understand these humans. He sonidoed back towards the shinigami, even more intent on destroying him. He had to prove that he was stronger than this man. But his eyes widened as the boy swung his sword again releasing an even more powerful blast of energy.

**You're finished! **Ichigo yelled as he swung his sword around gathering enough power to release his Getsuga Tensho.

Ulquiorra paused in mid stride to bring his hand up to again try and control the blast. He was usually able to dissipate such energy with just a wave of his hand. But this pressure was nothing he had ever felt before. He had tried to tell himself that he just hadn't been prepared for the last hit, but now this one was again grinding him into the floor. He was forced to take his left hand from his pocket, and with both hands he tried to push the dark energy away from him. But the power of the strike only seemed to grow. He knew with utter clarity that he would be unable to stop the strike and would just have to suffer through the blow. He couldn't believe this trash was actually going to land a full hit on him.

**How ridiculous. **He bit out before he was swept away by the blast.

Ichigo's mask broke apart as he stood there breathing heavily from his efforts. He heard Nel crying out to him right before she tackled him. He comforted her quickly but knew they needed to get going. As he stood to help her up the smoke in front of him began clearing and like a ghost rising from the grave, a white figure stood and faced him. His eyes widened as he realized he hadn't killed his enemy, in fact it seemed the only damage was to the Espada's clothes. He had put the full force of his bankai as well as his hollow powers into that blow and the enemy was shaking it off. _No way…_

**My, my. **The cold voice of the Espada called out to him. **I wasn't able to stop it, even using both my hands. That surprised me a bit. But tell me, just now, was that your full power? **Ulquiorra even laughed slightly as the boy in front of him just stared at him, his eyes wide and frightened. He realized his uniform was dirty and torn and he began to casually brush the rubble from his jacket.

**It seems that it was. **He looked up, pinpointing Ichigo with his empty stare. He raised his right hand up and pointed his long finger towards the boy who stood protectively over the small Arrancar child who was with him.

**Disappointing. **As the boy just continued to stare at him dumbfounded he began to charge a cero on his fingertip. After just a moment he released the brilliant green light unique to his cero. It hit the boy and blasted through him and the wall behind and out into the desert. He felt the boy move through the hole he had created and out across the sand. He was surprised the boy had survived, but he wouldn't let him get away. Although the boy was fast, utilizing his shinigami technique of shunpo, Ulquiorra's sonido was one of the fastest and he easily caught up with the boy, suddenly appearing beside him. He got slightly ahead of the shinigami and kicked out with his left leg sending the boy soaring far into the wall of a nearby tower. He immediately followed and stood in the break he had made watching as the boy struggled to lift the rocks that had fallen on him. He had a theory as to how the shinigami had survived but he wasn't quite sure.

**At the moment you blocked my cero, you brought out that mask of yours again, correct? A fine high speed reaction. But this time it was broken to pieces instantly. You have no more tricks up your sleeve. **He walked closer to boy lying broken and bleeding before him, till he stood over him.

**Surrender.**

**Who the fuck would surrender to you? **And with that, Ichigo brought his sword up to stab Ulquiorra in the chest.

Ulquiorra felt the bite of the blade against his skin, but it didn't break it. His hierro was too strong for that. But he hadn't thought the boy would have enough strength left to wield it. This human was much more interesting than he had originally guessed. He had initially assumed the woman loved this male because he was tall and muscular, something that he had noticed women were attracted to. He hated the idea that there might be something more to the man, something he didn't possess, something that would cause him to lose her to the male in front of him. _No, I won't let him have her._ The boy's voice shook him from his thoughts

**You're the top Espada aren't you? Which means that if I beat you, it's the same thing as winning this entire battle!**

**I see. Sorry to disappoint you. **He grabbed Ichigo's sword and used the blade to cut open his jacket, revealing his chest before pushing the blade to the side. There, marked over his left pectoral, was a four in gothic script. Ulquiorra was slightly taken aback as the boy lowered his sword in defeat and muttered. **You're…number four? **He hadn't really wanted to talk much to the shinigami but he decided he would formally introduce himself before killing his woman's former love.

**Yes. I'm cuatro Espada Ulquiorra Cifer. According to the Espada's power ranking, I'm the fourth strongest. **He watched the boy taking in that information when a sudden errant thought came to him. _Am I a coward for taking away her choice? _ He was disturbed by this new train of thought. Was he so weak of spirit that he thought he had to eliminate the competition? She would probably hate him, but this way he could keep her with him no matter what. She would have no where else to go but to him if he did this. Puzzled by his thoughts and needing quick action, he suddenly shot his hand forward to the boy's chest. He felt his hand effortlessly break through the boy's skin, and felt the bones snap and the muscles rend as he continued to push his hand forward till it exited the shinigami's back. He had shredded the boy's heart and he took pleasure in the feeling of its life blood coursing hotly over his hand. _The heart, how easily it was destroyed._

**Kurosaki Ichigo. You have absolutely no chance of defeating me. Even supposing you did, there are still three other Espada more powerful than I. Thus, no matter if you stand back up a thousand times….** He withdrew his hand from the boy's chest with a sickening noise as he stared down at him without pity. He flung his hand out to the side to shake off the blood and sinew that coated it before finishing his thought…

**A path to victory doesn't exist.**

Ichigo fell to the dirt floor, his eyes growing dull as his life ebbed out of him. But Ulquiorra couldn't stop taunting the dying shinigami.

**It seems that I was overestimating you. Your progress failed to meet my expectations. This is as far as you go. If you can still move with your body like that, leave Las Noches at once. If you cannot, then die in that spot. Your journey ends here shinigami. **With that he turned and walked away, eager to claim what he had justly earned. _Now nothing can take you away from me Orihime…._


	12. Chapter 12:Lonely Road

A/N: Sorry for the slight delay. I had company. Plus this area of the story isnt very Ulquihimeish but I couldnt completely gloss it over. In the end it all makes sense. At least to me lol. Anyways, Im also trying to break it up so its kinda rough cause I just want Ulquiorra with Orihime aaaallll the time, but I do love me some Grimmjow. Anyways, the next chapter is already started and will hopefully be out around Friday. Damn fight scenes take way longer to write. Im a lover not a fighter so its easier to write what I know ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Lonely Road<strong>

I still recall the taste of your tears.  
>Echoing your voice just like the ringing in my ears.<br>My favorite dreams of you still wash ashore.  
>Scraping through my head 'till I don't want to sleep anymore.<br>You make this all go away.  
>You make this all go away.<br>I'm down to just one thing.  
>And I'm starting to scare myself.<br>You make this all go away.  
>You make this all go away.<br>I just want something.  
>I just want something I can never have<br>You always were the one to show me how  
>Back then I couldn't do the things that I can do now.<br>This thing is slowly taking me apart.  
>Grey would be the color if I had a heart.<br>In this place it seems like such a shame.  
>Though it all looks different now, I know it's still the same<br>Everywhere I look you're all I see.  
>Just a fading fucking reminder of who I used to be.<br>Come on tell me  
>I just want something I can never have<p>

Nine Inch Nails-"Something I Can Never Have"

Orihime was thoroughly sick of crying. She didn't feel as if her body had anymore tears to give. So she sat sullenly on the couch glaring at the wall. Her plate of food was left untouched and in a rare black mood, she waited for Ulquiorra to return. She swore that this time she would be ready for him. She was sick and tired of him ordering her around. They had shared so many intimate moments together that her heart was still firmly tied to him. She had accepted they might never be able to fix all the problems between them, but she was definitely having it out with him when he came back. As she cataloged all the things in the room that she hated, strictly because they belonged to him, she noticed a small wooden chest tucked underneath his desk. She had never really explored the room much because Ulquiorra had kept her quite busy. Curious, she dragged it out and sat it on the table. When she opened it, she was surprised to see glass jars filling the inside of the box. She picked one out and studied it. Inside appeared to be a shimming dust of silver and green. She hesitantly unscrewed the cap. She shook the bottle to make the sparkly dust swirl. She nearly dropped the bottle when a sudden image appeared in her mind. It was a picture of her sleeping. As the image moved in closer to her she felt sudden feelings of lust rock through her. She saw a pale hand with black fingernails reach out to stroke her hair as she slept and then a feeling of contentment spread through her. Unsure of what was happening; she hurriedly screwed the lid back on the jar. Inquisitive by nature, she picked up another jar. She was better prepared this time for the image that appeared when she opened the jar. In this one she was sitting on the balcony, singing softly into the night. She remembered this. She and Ulquiorra had been sitting side by side watching the moon. He had seemed agitated that day and her singing always seemed to please him so she had began singing one of her favorite songs. His hand had crept over to hold hers. She had felt embarrassed. But that was not the feeling overcoming her now. She felt love. After opening several more jars she realized that all of these scenes were from Ulquiorra's perspective. She didn't know how, but he had managed to store all his memories of her in these tiny jars. _Why would he keep these? And these feelings must have been his. He really did care for me! _For the first time in days, Orihime began to smile. _Maybe there really is still a chance…._

Orihime tried to be patient as she waited for Ulquiorra to return. But he had already been gone an hour. He was usually very punctual. She reached out, but as usual she couldn't detect where he was. Exhausted from the strain of the last few days she decided it would be best to rest until he came back, because she didn't expect it to be easy to get him to forgive her but she was willing to try. She had just closed her eyes when brutal images of Rukia being impaled on a spear flooded her mind. She sat straight up as she watched Aaroniero's report. Not even bothering to wonder why she was seeing this mental image, she ran for the door trying to wrench it open only to find it locked.

**Let me out! Please oh please let me out! **She banged and yelled futilely at the door, but no one came. She clawed against the edge of the door trying to pry it open. Her fingers bloodied by the fingernails she had ripped off, she slouched down to the floor leaving a trail of red smears down the door. She leaned her head against the door as tears ran freely down her face. _I can't take it anymore. I just can't. Kuchiki-san…. _She crawled over to the couch, weary of life. Every time she thought things could get better, something more disastrous happened. She had always sought to make the best out of every situation, but since coming to Hueco Mundo she had learned that sometimes there are no positives to be found. Sometimes you lose everything. She fervently prayed that Ichigo would abandon his quest to save her and rescue their friends instead. She missed them all so much and she missed her home, but she was safe here, at least for now. The Arrancar wouldn't kill her until Aizen gave them the order. _Please just go Ichigo…please, save Rukia and Chad, and take Renji and Uruyu with you before they are hurt too. _Ichigo could get them all home safely she knew. He was so strong and brave, and no matter how many times he got pushed down he always came back stronger. Even as her heart swelled with affection for him, she also said a fervent prayer for Ulquiorra and Grimmjow too. She wanted them to stay away from her friends, not just because she wanted her friends safe, but because she wanted the two Arrancar to live as well. She hadn't seen Grimmjow in days and since she couldn't sense the Arrancars, she was worried about him. Maybe she could ask Ulquiorra about him when he got back. But first she would try and convince him to get a message to her friends, telling them she was ok and they should go home. She knew they wouldn't believe him so maybe he could use whatever technique he had used to store the images of her to record a message to them. She would tell him that she still loved him and that she wanted to stay here with him and fix things between them. She had to fix everything before it was too late.

Ulquiorra knew the woman would soon notice that the shinigami was dead. He hadn't finished him off, but with a shredded heart, he knew the shinigami would die on his own. Painfully he hoped. He needed to get back to the girl now, but he hesitated, unsure if he should change first or let her see the evidence of his victory. _Hmm, I'll have to tell her the truth eventually, but for now I'll let his killer remain a mystery. _He walked off towards the public showers to clean up before he went to what was now solely his woman.

Orihime had been brainstorming how to best convince Ulquiorra to help her. She knew he wouldn't want to help her friends so she would have to choose her words carefully. All of a sudden her heart felt as if a fist had reached inside and was squeezing it like a vise. She clutched her chest as she watched a swirling reiatsu of red and black surround her. It wrapped around her as if giving her an embrace before it disappeared through the ceiling. Realization stuck her.

**Kurosaki-kun? No…. **she gasped out. _First Kuchiki-san and now Kurosaki-kun…It can't be! _For once, no tears flowed from Orihime's eyes. Her body shuddered in shock as she realized she was too late to save anyone. The man she had never thought could be defeated was now dead. Her two remaining friends were sure to fall soon as well, and then she would be alone. No matter how many times she tried to help, it seemed she always made things worse. She had left with Ulquiorra to try and save her friends, and they had died anyway. She had forsaken Ulquiorra for Ichigo, and now Ichigo was dead and she didn't know where Ulquiorra was, if he even lived still. Before she could even fully process her situation, she heard the handle to Ulquiorra's quarters begin to rattle and then the door opened a crack and she heard whispers outside

**Ulqui…**Her question died on her lips as she heard a high pitched female voice croon out to her.

**Oh Orriiiihiiimmmeee-chan. Let's play a game!**

Orihime recognized the girl who peeked around the corner at her, a second female Arrancar behind her. They were Loly and Menoly. She remembered seeing them when she was with Aizen. She was afraid as she stared at them wide-eyed, but her heart felt at peace. She knew that even though she would suffer greatly, she was about to rejoin her friends. Aizen must have decided to get rid of her and sent these two. She just wished she could have seen her green eyed captor one more time before she died. She wanted him to know just how much he meant to her.

The two girls walked into the room, surveying everything.

**You've got a really nice place here, don'tcha? Wonder if Ulquiorra-sama's bedroom looks the same as the last time we were here Menoly? **The girl smirked at her sister as Orihime's eyes grew wide.

**Tell me Orihime-chan…is his bed as soft as I remember it was? What a naughty girl you are Orihime-chan….living with Ulquiorra-sama while being with Aizen-sama too. Aizen-sama must really like you to share you with another man. Everyone's all into you aren't they? You're like super popular. It's amazing isn't it? Five people even came to save their precious princess.**

Orihime's heart clinched at the mention of her friends. She hadn't even begun to process the pain of their loss. She wished that the girls would go away or that Ulquiorra would come save her, but the sisters weren't done with her yet.

**So Orihime-chan, do you think your hot stuff? **Loly flounced over to her and ran her fingers through Orihime's hair. **Or do you just take it for granted? **Orihime backed away from her protesting but Loly followed till she was against the wall. **What? I didn't hear what you said?**

**I don't think like that! **Orihime hid her head ashamed of the whole situation. She hadn't wanted any attention. She had wanted to save her friends. And then she had only longed to love Ulquiorra.

**Hey Menoly, did you hear that? **Loly leaned into Orihime, stroking her face and spoke to her in that soft singing tone. **I'll tell you something O-ri-hi-me-chan. **She smiled for a moment as she caressed the girl down her neck and across her ample breast, squeezing it a little as if testing its weight. But then her eyes narrowed and she grabbed a chunk of Orihime's long hair and used it to throw her to the floor. **Don't get cocky bitch. Stay away from Aizen-sama you lowly human. **She raised her foot and placed it on the side of Orihime's face as she started to grind it downward. Loly grinned as Orihime began to whimper. **What was that? **Menoly came to loom over her as well.

**Just looking at her pisses me off Loly.**

**Wanna beat her up Menoly? Maybe when she's even uglier she will realize her place.**

Menoly laughed. **'Kay. We will stop when she starts to cry.**

Loly echoed her malicious laugh. **Good plan! C'mon Orihime-chan, show us how ugly you are when you cry.**

Orihime began to cry out with pain as Loly repeatedly brought her foot down on her head. But she couldn't shed any tears. She felt like she deserved everything that was happening to her. And she knew she would be with her friends soon, she just had to take the pain till she could fade into the blackness. But it was hard to just allow them to beat her. Her survival instincts kicked in and she rolled away from the girl and ran to the door but a red blast fired past her, exploding the door on impact, the force sending her back across the room.

**I'm sorry! **Loly sang out to her. **It looked like you wanted out ya know? So I tried to open the door for you! But I guess I overdid it a little bit huh? **Orihime was growing tired of the girl's voice. She turned to face her, her grey eyes glinting like steel. **Oh Orihime-chan…you look like you have something you want to say? If you wanna say something, spit it out already! We will be nice and listen to you.**

Orihime just stared the girl down. Even though she was sitting on the floor, Loly felt like the auburn haired girl was looking down on her and she itched to blast her into ashes. But she would hold her temper for the moment, drawing out the girl's pain.

**If you don't have any business with me, please leave. **Orihime's voice was hard as steel, but she spoke the words quietly. The regal tone made both Arrancar girls' eyes grow wide in surprise. Loly knelt down next to her.

**Who the fuck do you think you are? **Orihime just stared back at her. **Ok then….Menoly?**

Menoly smiled coldly at Orihime before raising her hand which now held the glowing red ball of energy known as a cero. Loly leaned into Orihime and spoke in a whisper as if she was telling the girl a secret.

**Lately Menoly's cero hasn't been working quite right. Apparently, it sometimes shoots off all on its own! If you aren't careful, it might start firing at you. It's totally different from the Bala I shot a second ago. This one might kill you! What's wrong Orihime-chan? Say something.**

Orihime just lowered her eyes and repeated the mantra Ulquiorra had forced her to say. She had a feeling it might expedite the situation. If she could cause the girls to lose control they might accidentally kill her quickly rather than drawing out her torture. **I exist to serve and do as Aizen-sama says…. ** The statement did what she thought it would and infuriated Loly.

**Don't you dare speak Aizen-sama's name! Don't get so full of yourself just because you get to speak directly to Aizen-sama. I don't think it was you he was enjoying last night! **Orihime continued to just look at her with her grey eyes hard. **What? What's with that look? **She grabbed Orihime roughly by the chin. She reached down to grab the collar of Orihime's jacket and jerked up. Orihime struck the girl's hands away from her and stepped back.

**Bitch! **Loly growled at her before backhanding her across the room. Her head struck the edge of the couch causing her vision to become blurry. Her head sunk to her chest, but Loly sauntered over and grabbed a hunk of hair in the front pulling her head up to look at her.

**How pathetic. As if a mere human could stand up against an Arrancar's strength! **Loly desperately wanted the girl to cry, but she only continued staring forward, as if she was better than Loly no matter how much the she beat the girl down. **Stop giving me that look dammit! I'll make sure you never see Aizen-sama again! Or Ulquiorra-sama! Or any of the other men you have tainted. **

Menoly saw that Loly was quickly losing control. She was much more cautious than her sister. She doubted Aizen would care if they roughed up the girl as long as they didn't kill her. And rumor had it that Ulquiorra had forsaken her. But Loly could easily kill her if she wasn't careful, and the rage she could see in her sister's eyes worried her. She called out for her to stop but Loly brushed her off. Their argument was cut short as a sudden burst of spiritual pressure flooded the room seconds before the wall imploded. The girls shrieked as chunks of the wall bounced off them. They gasped as the dust settled and a tall blue-haired man walked in surveying the room dispassionately.

**Grimmjow?**

**Yo! I see you two scampered right in here the moment Ulquiorra wasn't around. **His eyes found Orihime. He had to stifle a wince at her face. She had a nasty gash down one temple and her left eye was swollen nearly shut, the skin around it a bruised purple. **And it looks like you're having some fun hmm? **Something about the sexta's stance and tone of voice scared the girls. They weren't sure, but it seemed like he was angry with them.

Always the brazen one, Loly piped up. **How did you get in here?**

**How? Through the wall. **Grimmjow smirked at the frightened girls, but inside he was having difficulty holding in his rage. First he had felt that shinigami boy's reiatsu fade, a foe who was rightfully his to dispose of, and now he had found these two whores messing with the only friend he had ever had.

**Quit being a smart-ass! You jerk, don't you dare mess around with us! **Loly tried to sound threatening but Grimmjow just calmly walked toward them, his big body blocking any escape route. He walked right up to Loly and looked down at her for a moment before gazing back at Orihime.

**Beat it bitch. **He then backhanded Loly across the room. Her forehead cracked loudly against the floor and the momentum sent her skidding across it on her face. **Huh, looks like I overdid it a little bit.**

Menoly gaped at where her sister struggled to get back up. She charged a cero in her hand as she ran at Grimmjow screaming at him. With an evil glint in his eyes he turned and grabbed her fist in his hand, neutralizing her cero. He squeezed down on her hand pulverizing the small bones in her fingers as he charged his own cero. Menoly realized what he was about to do and fought to free her ruined hand from his grasp, but he was too strong. He just looked down at her and she realized that to him, to everyone, she was nothing. She and her sister had tried to be strong, to make a place for themselves here, but had accomplished nothing. And yet this girl, this weak human, had walked in and taken all that they wanted. _I don't understand…._was her last thought as Grimmjow released his cero, turning her upper body to ash. The girl's lower body dropped to the floor still smoking as her intestines spilled out across the white floor. Loly cried out for her sister but she still couldn't seem to get up.

**Aizen-sama will make you pay when he finds out about this! I'm his favorite! **She tried to back away as Grimmjow stalked over to her. **No…No! What are you going to do?**

**Boo!** He yelled, the girl screaming in fear. He laughed maliciously at her response. **Dumbass. **He reached down to grab the girl's leg, stepping on the back of her knee. The girl began pleading with him to stop. But with a violent jerk he ripped her lower leg off at the joint and threw it to the side. Loly screamed in pain and warned Grimmjow again that Aizen was going to kill him. She so badly wanted to believe she would be avenged. She needed Grimmjow to recognize it as well so that she would know it was true. Grimmjow just peered at her as if she was an insect before he brought his boot down heavily on the side of her face, crushing the entire left side.

**Fucking slut. Like Aizen would lift a finger for the likes of you. **His eyes reluctantly found Orihime, fearing the revulsion he was sure he would see in her eyes. The girls had known better and had suffered a fitting punishment, but the sight wasn't fit for the princess to have watched and he suddenly felt ashamed of his actions. But all he found in her stormy grey eyes was acceptance.

**Why Grimmjow? **Was the only thing she asked.

**You don't deserve what's happened to you princess. I can't watch them hurt you anymore. ** Orihime stood to wrap her arms around him. He sighed at the feeling of her soft body next to his and he wondered again how Ulquiorra could have given her up. A part of him would have loved to have stayed in her embrace forever, but his hollow nature was clawing at his soul demanding blood. He pushed her away from him. **I didn't come here just to save you. But we are even now. I've repaid you for your friendship. So you can't use it to give me a hard time. Now I need you to accompany me on an errand. But first, fix up your face. I don't want to be seen with a girl with a fucked up face.**

Orihime reached up to touch her hair pins when she heard the low moan from across the room. She shifted her gaze from Grimmjow to the injured Loly and then to the mangled body of Menoly. She briefly touched Grimmjow on his chest before running over to where Loly lay. The girl struggled to move as Orihime called out her fairies. Loly looked at her with fear apparent on her face before she struck out, backhanding Orihime. A line of blood began to drip from her split cheek. Grimmjow started towards the two, but the look of determination he saw on Orihime's face as she looked back to Loly made him pause. He just shrugged and leaned against the wall as he watched Orihime heal the Arrancar girl. When the girl's crushed jaw had been reconstructed and her leg had knitted itself back together, Orihime released the healing shield and walked over to Menoly.

Grimmjow had seen Orihime recreate his limb from nothingness, but watching her abilities was even more amazing this time. She recreated the girl's upper body. Grimmjow could see the organs beginning to grow again and the bones that covered them. Finally flesh began to appear and when Orihime was finished her clothes had even been reformed. The girl remained unconscious but began to breathe again.

Loly just stared at the reanimated body of her sister. _That's impossible. How did that human do that? Why did she do it? Was she just toying with us? With power like that she could have easily stopped us. She's plotting something. We have to stop her. She's a monster. _Loly had never seen compassion so she mistook Orihime's actions for something sinister. She watched Grimmjow leave with the girl, vowing to kill her before she could kill them.

Loly leaned against the wall for a good half hour before Menoly suddenly opened her eyes. She slowly sat up trying to understand what was going on. She remembered the flash of red from Grimmjow's cero then searing pain as it hit her. And then nothing.

**Why am I…**

**It was her. **Loly told her sister. **She did it. We have to kill her. A monster like her shouldn't be allowed to live. **She went over and helped her sister stand only to nearly be forced back to the floor by a wave of spiritual pressure. The two girls trembled and held on to one another as a shadow filled the hole in the wall.

Ulquiorra had sensed the girl's fluctuating reiatsu as he showered, but as she was sure to have been upset when she felt her friend die, he had ignored it. He had taken lengthy pains to cleanse himself, having to scrub hard to remove the tissue and blood from underneath his fingernails. He kept a uniform change in his locker in the training room so that had solved the problem of his soiled clothes. He took a steadying breathe as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was actually nervous about how the girl would receive him. His hollow nature urged him to claim her like the beast he was, but the side of him that she had created, the emotional side, cautioned him to proceed carefully if he wanted her desire in return. He wasn't sure which he wanted more. If he allowed himself to care about her reciprocating his feelings, then he could be crushed if she didn't. However, if he took her forcibly, then the softness and laughter he had enjoyed with her would be gone forever. Frustrated he slammed his hand into the mirror cracking the glass. Now his reflection matched his insides. _Now or never…_He thought as he turned and walked to their room.

As he turned the corner he saw the rubble that lay in the hallway and he resisted the urge to run towards it. However, he didn't know the cause so it was best to proceed cautiously. He entered through a massive hole in the wall and saw the two Arrancar females huddling together in fear. _Those two again? _His finger itched to fire a cero at the two, but he just tightened his hand into a fist inside his pocket.

**What exactly happened here? **He bit out the words, his tone low and deadly. The girls just stood there gaping at him. His eyes flicked across his living room taking in all the damage. They paused over each drop of blood spattered on his walls and couch.

**Who did this? **He asked the girls a little more forcibly this time.

**G…Grimmjow. **Loly stuttered out. He was glad his back was to them because his eyes widened in surprise. _Does he seek to take what is mine? I have seen the way he acts with the girl. I should have removed him earlier. I won't make that mistake again. _He reached out with his mind and located the girl and Grimmjow's location. His hand clinched even tighter in his pocket as he realized they were at the tower where he had defeated the shinigami. _Did she ask him to take her there? What are they plotting?_

**I see. ** Was all he spoke before walking calmly from the room. Once out of sight, he sped up and used his sonido to speed back to the tower.

Grimmjow picked up the girl after they left the room. He enjoyed the blush on her face as she timidly protested. He just held her tighter as he rushed them to the tower. He didn't know why Ulquiorra hadn't returned to his room yet, but he knew it wouldn't be long before he discovered that the girl was gone. He enjoyed the girl's face pressed into his chest, her arms looped around his neck. She trusted him. He was sad that he would soon destroy that trust, but his nature was what it was. It demanded blood. When they reached the tower he sat her down softly. She was disoriented from the speed he had used so she didn't immediately notice her surroundings or Grimmjow walking towards a body. She regained her senses just in time to see Grimmjow kick a broken body over. Her heart felt like it stopped when she recognized the dead lifeless eyes of Ichigo. She was so frozen in shock that the small child Arrancar crying over his body didn't register.

Grimmjow surveyed the boy's dead body, fixated on the hole in his chest.

**Tsk. I knew it. **He turned away and walked to Orihime who was still just staring at Ichigo's body.

**Fix him. **He said as he sat down on a broken piece of the wall. Orihime looked back at him questions looming in her grey eyes. He didn't say anything but just gestured impatiently at the body. She was concerned by the hard glint she saw in the sexta's eyes but she didn't want to waste the opportunity to heal her friend so she slowly walked over to the still body. Concentrating, she called on her fairies. She pushed the healing shield down around her friend's body. But something seemed to be pushing back. She focused harder trying to reject Ichigo's death. It was hard to concentrate though as the small child continued to wail. Sweat beaded on her forehead and slid down her cheek. The wailing was starting to grate on her. She had never encountered a wound so difficult to heal. She was startled when Grimmjow started yelling at the child, her shield flickering. She concentrated even harder and tried to drown out the noises. All that matter was saving Ichigo.

**SHADDUP! Shut your goddamn mouth kid. Yap like that one more time and I'll blast your fucking head off. **The little girl just gaped at him, but she stopped wailing and began to cry softly.

**She'll fix him even if you're not screaming. So be quiet and watch.**

Orihime was trying, but her shield was only fixing the smaller injuries to Ichigo's body. The large gaping hole in his chest wouldn't shrink and dark reiatsu kept leaking from the wound.

**Grimmjow, there is an incredible reiatsu surrounding his wounds and getting in the way of my healing. I can't reject it. Who...who would do this?**

Grimmjow sighed behind her, knowing his answer would hurt her deeply. **It was Ulquiorra. **

Her blood ran cold. _Ulquiorra? Why would he do this? Is this because of me? _

**It's a quirk of his. I'm not even sure he realizes it, but whenever he takes an interest in his prey, he always punches a hole in the exact same position where his is. But I'll teach him what happens when you mess with someone else's prey!**

Orihime was shocked by his words. She realized that she would never be able to prevent her nakama and the Arrancar from fighting. She wanted to keep them all safe and happy but they were determined to rip each other apart. She had thought that Grimmjow had brought her to Ichigo as a favor to her. To show he cared about her. But this was just about more violence. She was so sick of violence. These people didn't even know each other but because of their different origins they wanted to kill each other. Orihime struggled for some resolution to occur to her when she was distracted by a small movement below her. All three of the observers gasped when Ichigo's finger began twitching and then he took in his first breathe. He blinked in confusion at the sight of the auburn girl leaning over him with the Arrancar child clinging to her leg.

**Nel….and…Orihime?**

**Kurosaki-kun! **Orihime said brightly smiling down on him. All the rage she had felt at the senseless hatred going on around her had fueled her powers and she had unconsciously pushed by the blocking reiatsu left from Ulquiorra. Grimmjow walked up behind Orihime and looked over her shoulder.

**If you have time to talk, then you should use it to hurry up and fix him!**

Ichigo noticed the Arrancar for the first time and began to struggle within Orihime's healing shield.

**Quit moving and get fixed. The only reason I'm here is to settle things with an uninjured you. I want you at full strength.**

Orihime turned to face him, horrified at his revelation. **Grimmjow! You can't be making me heal him just for that!**

**Shut up princess! I'm allowing you to heal your dead nakama so stop bitching. Now hurry up! It wont take Ulquiorra long to realize what's happening and come back here. So before he does, I'll…. **He was interrupted by a crushing reiatsu. Orihime gasped as Ulquiorra appeared behind Grimmjow. Ulquiorra stared at them all, his expression almost unreadable. But when his eyes met Orihime's, she could detect the sorrow behind them. It was the same look he had given her right before he disappeared that morning that her friends had arrived in Hueco Mundo. She felt she might break from the conflicting desires in her heart. There was no way for her to make everybody happy and she knew how this must look to him. She had to forget him because he would never understand and accept her and the people in her life.

**What are you doing? **When no one answered him he stepped further into the room. **What's wrong? I'm talking to you. What are you trying to pull Grimmjow, healing the wounds of an enemy I have defeated?** **Hmm, no response? **He turned his full attention on Orihime, his emerald gaze boring into her. She was forced to drop her eyes to the ground at the pain she saw burning in them. She doubted anyone else could see it, but she had grown accustomed to noticing the small changes in his eyes that revealed how he felt. She had to of. He didn't speak all that often so in order to understand what he wanted or meant she studied him at great length.

He couldn't believe what he had walked in on. He had removed the obstacle between them and now she was bringing that trash back. _So this is where her heart lies…then I will kill them all and be done with this mess. Emotions are useless and the sooner I get rid of her the sooner I can be myself again, be by myself again. And then this wont hurt so much…._

Ulquiorra finally glanced away from her and spoke, breaking the silence.

**Very well then. At the very least, Aizen-sama has entrusted that girl to me. Hand her over now.**

**Fuck you. **Grimmjow spat at him. Ulquiorra's eyes widened at the sexta's coarse words.

**What did you say? **Grimmjow had always been defiant but this was far even for him. He felt uneasy when the man began to grin widely at him.

**What's the matter Ulquiorra? You know, you're pretty damn talkative today aren't ya emo? **In a sudden burst of speed, Grimmjow launched himself at Ulquiorra, a cero charging in his hand. Ulquiorra just as quickly brought his hand out of his pocket and snuffed out the energy with the back of his hand. Grimmjow just continued to grin at him.

**Don't think I can't see through you Ulquiorra! You're scared of fighting me….scared it will rip both me and the princess to shreds if you do! **He quickly recharged his cero and sent it into Ulquiorra at point blank range sending the man blasting back through the air.

Ulquiorra was surprised that Grimmjow had seen his hesitance. He knew that he could wipe out everyone but he still hesitated to hurt Orihime. He reassured himself that it was just because he didn't want to rush it, he wanted her to watch everyone else die first. With a quick swipe of his arm he deflected the cero.

**Deflected it huh? I guess I can't take you down in one shot…** Grimmjow froze as Ulquiorra disappeared from in front of him. The slight movement of his hair was the only warning he got before Ulquiorra reappeared over him, his black tip finger inches from the top of Grimmjow's head. The green cero of the cuatro crackled on his fingertip. Grimmjow thrust the palm of his hand up a look of determination glinting in his eyes. The cero's full power was buffered by his hand, the resulting explosion rending the roof from the dome and sending the men flying out the tower and into the desert sands.

Ulquiorra had been surprised that the sexta was willing to sacrifice his left arm to take the hit. He had expected him to sonido out of the way. He glanced around trying to determine Grimmjow's location in the thick dust. He didn't sense the man behind him. Grimmjow's hand shot over Ulquiorra shoulder ripping his jacket aside before shoving a small purple box into Ulquiorra's hollow hole. Pain radiated out from his chest as a purple box began to form around him. _Damn. _He thought just before he disappeared from the air.

Orihime had watched the event from the remains of the tower. When Grimmjow landed back down she ran over to him. His right arm was bleeding, the skin charred black.

**What just happened? What did you do to him?**

**Aizen gave us Espada a thing he calls a Caja Negacion for the purpose of punishing subordinates. That's what I just used. When used on an average Arrancar, it permanently traps them in another dimension. But it wasn't intended to be used on an Espada. With that emospada's reiatsu, it will probably only hold for two or three hours. Now that you know, hurry up and heal him!**

**No. **She stated looking Grimmjow in the eyes. She was surprised when his eyes narrowed at her and he struck out grabbing her around her neck.

**I wasn't giving you a choice in the matter! Now heal him. **

Orihime struggled against his grip. Grimmjow had never attacked her before. Something had been off with him since her friends' arrival. He seemed to be wound up very tight.

**If I heal Kurosaki-kun, you're just going to injure him again. There is no way I could let that happen. **

**Bitch! Can't you see I need this! Why won't you do this for me? **He squeezed tighter on her neck. His nature warred inside him against the feelings he had for the girl. He didn't want to hurt her but his need for blood and violence was overpowering him, making him lose rational thought. She just stared at him, her grey eyes still full of compassion. _I thought I was her friend too. Why did she pick him over me?_

A hand shot out to grab the arm of the Espada. Ichigo had managed to stand and was now glaring at Grimmjow.

**Let go of her. **With a burst of strength he pulled the Espada's hand from Orihime's throat and stepped in front of the girl shielding her.

**Please heal me Inoue. Heal all of my injuries and also heal his as well.**

**Don't bother. I didn't ask for you sympathy. **Grimmjow bit out.

**That's not what I meant, but didn't you want to have a fair battle? Or is that you want to save those wounds so you have an excuse when you lose?**

**Excellent! Let's have our fight to the death on equal grounds! **Grimmjow smiled widely and laughed as he walked back to the edge of the tower to sit down and wait for his turn to be healed.

Ichigo turned to Orihime who looked at him like he had lost his mind. **Please Inoue, this is what I want. Then we can all go home. **Orihime nodded her head and finished her healing. When she was done she walked over to where Grimmjow sat under Ichigo's watchful gaze. Ichigo was shocked when Orihime sat down right next to Grimmjow. She didn't seem afraid of the Espada and Ichigo couldn't understand the familiarity between the two, especially when the Espada had just tried to choke her.

**Please don't do this Grimmjow. I don't want anyone to get hurt anymore. Anyone. **She placed her hand on his arm as she healed him and begged for him to stop.

**I'm sorry princess. I really am. But I can't fight who I am. Violence is what I was born to do. There is this hole in me that hurts, all the time. It only feels better when blood is spilled. I didn't mean to hurt you, but its pull on me is overwhelming. If you make it out of here, forget me, forget this place. It's too ugly for someone as beautiful and kind as you. But you can't change it and you can't change me. So please let me go. **Orihime's eyes welled up as she again she was confronted with the difference between hollows and humans. She had always been told that hollows fed to fill the emptiness inside of them, the hole in their souls created when the physical hole manifested itself. But to actually hear about the pain from one of them broke her heart. She wondered if Ulquiorra felt that pain all the time as well. He never talked about it, but she thought she had seen it in his eyes. Her shield dropped as Grimmjow flexed his healed arm. With one last stroke against his arm, she stood and walked away from him her head bowed in defeat.

Ichigo was kneeling down next to the Arrancar child. Ichigo had told Orihime that her name was Nel and that he had inadvertently gotten her branded a traitor so he was protecting her. Nel was crying and Ichigo was trying to comfort her. He looked up as Orihime neared. He stood and faced her. **Don't worry guys, I'm definitely going to win. **Orihime didn't look convinced as he smiled at her and walked over to Grimmjow requesting that they move their fight elsewhere. The two men jumped off the edge of the tower and down to the sand below. Orihime reached her hand out as if she could grab them both back to safety. Tears filled her eyes. She knew she would lose one of them today. As she gazed out upon the desert, she heard the little girl sniffling. She squatted down and began to rub the small girl's back. **It's ok. Kurosaki-kun is definitely going to win. **The little girl just stared at her incredulously.

**You doesnt know that.**

**But he said "I'm definitely going to win" didn't he?**

**Everybody says that! Itsygo was scareded for reals. Every scareded person says I's gonna win.**

Orihime just smile down at the frantic child. **Kurosaki-kun doesn't say it for that reason. He doesn't hide when he is afraid. He's a gentle person. When he uses strong words, it's almost like he's pledging something. I think he makes a vow to himself. I think he puts those feelings into words so that they'll come true. That's why it's all right when he says "I'm going to win". Those are the times he definitely will! That's why we will wait. And believe. ** The little girl stared at her, watching as Orihime clenched her hands into fists when the first clang of swords clashing rang out across the desert. But her hands were shaking.

Both men had just eyed each other for a moment, waiting for the other to make a move. As if on some unspoken agreement they leapt for one another, swords crashing together. Every hit they swung was blocked by the other. Grimmjow grinned wildly, showing his fangs. A forceful hit from Ichigo had Grimmjow pushed back through the air. But he charged a cero in his hand as he reversed his trajectory. Ichigo swung out with his sword preventing Grimmjow from firing the cero and knocking his sword from his other hand. But Grimmjow just used his now empty sword hand to charge another cero and send it point blank at the side of Ichigo's head. The blast was immense, and Grimmjow laughed with glee as he waited to see what damage had been done.

**This is fuckin' great! I've been waiting for this. For the chance to crush you at your full strength! You feel the same way don't you Kurosaki Ichigo?**

The smoke cleared to reveal Ichigo with superficial wounds on his face.

**I'm not fighting to crush you.**

**Don't give me that weak ass bullshit! Say it! Say you want to kill me! I sliced up your pretty little friend remember? So you must want to rip me apart. I wont let it go…you're going to learn why I left this scar here…Ill make you understand who's the strongest here by ripping out your throat! **He leapt up to snag his sword from the wall it had been embedded in. Ichigo just stared at him remembering the pain he had felt when he nearly lost Rukia. And how once again she was lying there hurt waiting for him.

**What's with that look? Seems like you don't really have any intention of killing me. You're fucking pathetic.**

**Excuse me? **Ichigo glared up at the blue haired Espada. Who suddenly disappeared. Ichigo barely dodged the fist aimed at him. As he leapt away the Espada attacked again, this time with his sword. He continued to defend against the blows from Grimmjow. As their swords clashed, Grimmjow leaned in towards him.

**Tell me this Kurosaki, why did you come to Hueco Mundo?**

**Isn't it obvious? To rescue Inoue! **Grimmjow just laughed at his answer.

**Then why didn't you just grab her and run the moment you saw her? Were you relieved to find her physically unharmed? Those fairies can do wonders cant they. Although she's probably pretty fucked up on the inside.**

**You bastards. Did you do something to Inoue?**

**That's more like it Kurosaki. You said you came here to save that woman. Since you don't seem to get it, I'll spell it out for you. You're wrong. You came here to fight. Can't you see the path that your instincts are leading you towards? You're a shinigami and I'm a hollow. The side that loses is annihilated. It's been that way for thousands of years! Do we need any other reason to fight? Now bring it! Last man standing can go home alive…simple as that! **With that he struck again and again. Ichigo was distracted by his words and defending badly against him. But with each punishing blow his instincts began to wake up. He was forced to dodge a cero which left him open to a quick attack by Grimmjow. The first blood was drawn as the Espada cut a gash across Ichigo's chest. As Ichigo was falling towards the ground, Grimmjow reappeared below him.

**You've got a nice glint in your eyes now Kurosaki, but….its not enough! **With that he slashed his hand down his own blade. **Who I really want to fight isn't the you as you are now. So take this! **A blue ball of energy began to form in his hand. **This is the ultimate cero. Only an Espada is able to do this. ** As Ichigo continued to fall towards the ground a bright flash of color caught his attention. He turned his face to see Orihime and Nel standing up on the tower above him watching. His blood ran cold as he realized they were in the direct path of the cero Grimmjow was about to fire. He called out to the Espada to wait but Grimmjow had set this up perfectly. He released his cero then waited for the dust to clear to see if he had finally goaded his opponent into showing him what he wanted to see.

Ichigo had realized Grimmjow wasn't going to stop, so he quickly pulled out his mask and got in front of Orihime and Nel. He was able to deflect most of the blast only taking minor damage. Grimmjow began to laugh manically down below him as he caught sight of a hollowfied Ichigo. He could hear Orihime talking to him from behind but he didn't want to turn his head and let her see. But she already was frightened as his breaths came out in short raspy pants. He turned his head to the side, his yellow eyes finding hers. She gasped in shock and took a step back from him.

**Sorry. Are you scared? Since I look like this you would probably have a hard time listening to me if I told you to relax….but let me say it anyways. Relax. I'm going to wrap this up real soon. **Grimmjow just continued to laugh.

**Fucking awesome! I've been waiting for this moment! **He drew his fingernails down his blade making a screeching noise against the medal. His blade began to glow blue as he yelled out **Grind, Pantera! **The dust swirled with the force of his release. As the dust settled Grimmjow howled with excitement. Up on the tower, both Orihime and Ichigo covered their ears in pain.

_What the hell? Sonic pressure…just from yelling? _Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted when Grimmjow jumped to the top of the tower where he stood with Orihime, and punched him squarely in the chest, the force sending him through several pillars nearby. The Espada stopped for a moment and looked at Orihime. She took in his resurrection form. He had grown white armor over his body and his and hands and feet were tipped with black claws. An armored tail swished impatiently behind him. His hair was much longer and it whipped around in the wind. His jawbone mask remnant was gone and his fangs were much more prominent, and sitting on either side of head were blue feline ears with little tufts on them similar to a lynx.. But his blue eyes were just the same. She saw the feral hungry look in them, but there was also a sadness when he looked at her. And then he was gone, chasing after his prey.

Grimmjow was even quicker in his resurrection form. He would land a blow on Ichigo, only to appear on the other side of him to land another one. One swipe from his long black claws was enough to rend the nearby pillars into rubble. After several hits, Grimmjow seemed disappointed when Ichigo didn't rise from the dust that swirled around disturbed by their fight. He called out to the boy not wanting the fight to end. His soul still longed for bloodshed to sate it. He began to laugh hysterically when Ichigo finally appeared behind him firing off his Getsuga Tenshou.

**That's more like it Kurosaki Ichigo. But those eyes, I hate your eyes so goddamn much. **Grimmjow loved to fight for any reason, but he especially hated the shinigami who was using powers similar to his. The shinigami had been killing hollows for as long as he could remember, looking down on them as nothing but beasts to be slaughtered. And now they were seeking to use those same powers they had held such disdain for against his kind. He would teach the shinigami how a real Espada fought and show him what a poor imitation he was.

The force of their fight was great enough that it shook the palace of Los Noches. Grimmjow managed to pin Ichigo against a wall. He began to mock the hollowfied shinigami.

**It would have sucked if your mask broke as quickly as it did last time!**

**It would suck if my mask broke? Don't make me laugh. **The arrogance of the shinigami brought Grimmjow's claws reaching to tear out his throat, but to the Espada's surprise, the boy simply caught his hand. He pushed Grimmjow back and slashed his sword across the Arrancar's chest, causing a deep gash that sprayed blood through the air.

**That's my line Grimmjow, since this would suck if you came out of your released form! **Grimmjow was caught off guard by the boy's response. They had bantered back and forth in their last fight, but now an evil spiritual pressure was surrounding the boy and his words were hard and cruel. He had thought the boy would be good for a nice fight but he had been sure he could overpower him in the end and take his strength as his own. As the shinigami landed another blow with his sword, he for a moment wondered if this would instead be his end. After all the time and effort he had spent getting stronger, surviving, would this human boy actually be able to kill him? The fighting became more intense, neither side saying anything anymore. It was simply about drawing as much pain from the other one as they could. Grimmjow sent Ichigo flying away finally gaining some space between them. He used the opportunity to send explosive darts at the boy, shot from his elbow. Ichigo was able to dodge the attack but the darts continued upwards toward Orihime and Nel. Not confident her shield would hold he rushed to stand in front of them, taking the five darts in his back.

Ichigo felt the pain as the little green stones hit his back and exploded, causing his nerves to burn like fire. But it was nothing compared to pain he felt when Orihime looked at him, frightened of his mask. She had never looked at him that way before. Her eyes had always been warm and kind, but now she trembled before him. He wanted to reassure her. But she had seen hollows, had seen what they did to people. Her own brother had become a hollow due to the pain of being forced to leave her behind when he died in a car accident. She had nearly been killed that time. And here he was using those same powers they had always talked about as evil. _Am I evil? I thought I could use these powers to help my friends, but I can't deny the darkness that fills my mind every time I call on my mask. I was actually enjoying making that Espada bleed. I needed it. But when she looks at me like that, I wonder if it's even worth it…. _Ichigo turned away from her and fled back to the battle.

Orihime began to cry as she watched Grimmjow take control of the fight. She didn't feel like she knew the boy he was fighting with anymore. A part of her knew she was being silly. She had accepted Grimmjow and Ulquiorra for what they were, so why couldn't she do the same with Ichigo? But Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had been made that way upon their deaths, rebirthed into monsters by some tragedy in their human lives. She didn't understand why Ichigo was choosing to become a monster just to have greater power. Her thoughts were interrupted when the Arrancar child began yelling out for Ichigo. The little girl began chewing Orihime out for not cheering for Ichigo too. She told Orihime how Ichigo had attacked Ulquiorra only when the Espada had mentioned her name. Orihime's fears were confirmed. She had thought Ulquiorra might have gone to fight Ichigo over her, but she wasn't sure. When Loly and Menoly had come to her room she had thought Aizen had ordered her death along with her friends. She had hoped Ulquiorra was just carrying out Aizen's wishes when he killed Ichigo. But now she realized it was all her fault. She should have never gotten involved with Ulquiorra. She didn't understand the hollows, the way they thought. Her actions had been callous, but she never thought he would go kill Ichigo for it. She had accepted that he might kill her, but the man who wasn't even a threat to their relationship? She had loved him; why hadn't that meant anything to him? _Because he is a hollow. With no heart to help him understand the way I feel for him. Oh Kami, how could I have been so stupid. _She couldn't help that she had fallen in love with him, but she should have kept her feelings to herself. She had only wanted to heal him, but now everyone she had tried to help was in pain. As much as she might have wished to save Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, she was clueless as to how to do it. But she knew she could help Ichigo. She called out to him.

**Please don't die Kurosaki-kun! You don't have to win; you don't even have to do your best. Just don't get hurt anymore!**

Ichigo heard her words and it was as if a great weight had been lifted off of him. He had come here to save that girl no matter what. He would save them all. He brought his sword down and slashed Grimmjow from shoulder to hip. As blood poured out of the grievous wound, Ichigo thought he had won.

Grimmjow felt the pain of the blade slice through him. This isn't how it was supposed to happen. He was meant to defeat them all. He was the king! _No, I can't lose to him. _He sucked up the pain, using it to fuel his hatred, his hatred of everything. He shot his hand out and ripped through the shinigami's stomach. Ichigo's mask cracked and he stood there clutching his stomach but he still looked at Grimmjow with defiance.

**There's those fucking eyes again. You're always like that. No matter how much I beat you, somehow you still think you'll beat me. You think you are stronger than me. I fucking hate that! **Grimmjow exploded in rage, leaping for Ichigo, his claws bared. Ichigo was knocked back from the attack, but he just stood up and looked at Grimmjow again.

**What is it you hate? Do you hate being looked on as an equal by a lowly human? **Grimmjow attacked again, hitting Ichigo even harder.

**It doesn't matter if you're a human, a shinigami, or even an Arrancar. I'll crush anybody who looks down on me! And I'll begin with you Kurosaki. **He brought his claws up as he screamed at Ichigo. Suddenly blue energy sprang from the tips of his claws. He struck out with his strongest technique and for a moment it looked as if Ichigo was finished. But Ichigo had his own reasons for battling. He was there to save everyone. It wasn't a god complex, he didn't look down upon his enemy, he didn't even want enemies. But he wouldn't leave the job to someone else. His heart had been broken when he had been a child, when his mother had been eaten by a hollow. He hadn't been strong enough to save her. He had vowed that he would do his best to make sure that no one felt that kind of pain. And all the hollows knew how to do was cause pain. So he would eradicate them. He finally saw an opening and drove his sword into Grimmjow's chest.

Grimmjow couldn't believe he was dying. The pain in his beaten body was finally greater than the pain in his soul. His eyes clouded over in confusion. He had just wanted the pain to stop. He had believed if he continuously ate those that were strong that maybe one day he would be whole. He grunted as the sword slid from his chest. His head hung down and he no longer had the energy to maintain his position in the sky. He began to fall towards the ground when suddenly a hand grabbed his arm. He raised his head to see that the boy's mask had finally shattered and a pair of brown eyes were looking into his. He was surprised that he didn't see any malice in them, or even the pride of victory, instead there was only warmth and understanding. And then he saw nothing.

'


	13. Chapter 13:Highs and Lows

AN: You guys make me laugh and smile so much with your reviews. Nypsy….Im not going to lie. I have extremely sordid ideas in my head about Orihime having some extremely kinky fun. I alternate between enjoying an innocent love blooming between the two and between the darker side of the hollows dragging her into some very dark physical situations. So when I wrote this I tried to stick it somewhere in the middle. I doubt I could write an innocent story although I do enjoy reading them, just because my brain is a little dark and twisted. Any where to other side of what I am writing now I think I could do quite well. And I might, after I get further in this one. I haven't decided if I should let my extremely perverted side shine lol. Gunslinger….I think Why Tite Kubo, why? on a daily basis haha. I again want to thank everyone. Especially for sticking with the less sexy side of the story at the moment. Times of woe afford no time to woo unfortunately And on with the show….

* * *

><p>Chapter 13:Highs and Lows<p>

There's a storm on the streets, but you still don't run  
>Watching and waiting for the rain to come.<br>And these words wouldn't keep you dry  
>Or wipe tears from an open sky,<br>But I know, but I know, but I know I'm right

And I won't let you drown, when the water's pulling you in  
>I'll keep fighting, I'll keep fighting.<br>The rain's going to follow you wherever you go.  
>The clouds go black and the thunder rolls<br>And I see lightning, and I see lightning

When the World surrounds you, I'll make it go away  
>Paint the sky with silver lining.<br>I will try to save you, cover up the grey  
>With silver lining<p>

Now there's no way back from the things you've done  
>I know it's too late to stop the setting sun.<br>You see the shadows in the distant light,  
>And it's never going to be alright<br>And you know, and you know, and you know I'm right

And I won't get left behind, when the walls come tumbling in  
>I'll keep climbing, I'll keep climbing<br>The rain's going to follow you wherever you go.  
>The clouds go black and the thunder rolls<br>And I see lightning, and I see lightning

When the World surrounds you, I'll make it go away  
>Paint the sky with silver lining<p>

I will try to save you, cover up the grey  
>With silver lining<p>

Hurts-"Silver Lining"

Ulquiorra had caught one last glimpse of her bright flowing locks before the box of the Caja Negacion had blocked his view, sealing him away and transporting him to another dimension. His frown deepened as he took in his current location. The light was murky. All he could see was a swirling purple mist that appeared to exist into infinity. He knew what the box did, having been given one by Lord Aizen as well. It was some bastardized version of the kido used by the shinigami. However, he didn't know any details other than that. He had never had reason to use his. There was no one person in Hueco Mundo that he had found more annoying than any of the others. They were all trash. And since lesser hollows were unable to break free from this place, he had never heard tales of what this dimension was like. He deduced that the reason only lesser hollows could be contained permanently must have something to do with their lower spiritual pressure. He tested his theory by releasing a minor portion of his reiatsu. The result felt like an earthquake. The air became turbulent as the entire dimension began to shake. The swirling mist began to wrap around his body. It took on mass and began to slither and twist its way up his body, clawing at his clothes and tightening. Ulquiorra tried to resist the urge to brush at the mist as if it was an annoying insect. He resealed his spiritual pressure and the dimension started to stabilize as the mist loosened its grip and began to become nothing but colored particles in the air.

Ulquiorra didn't have time for this nonsense. He knew the key to escaping this place lay in his reiatsu, but he hated to waste it on something this trivial. He didn't know what kind of situation he would be walking into when he returned to Hueco Mundo. But it seemed that any release of spiritual pressure agitated the environment of the Caja Negacion. So if he used too little or parceled it out, he might become trapped by the mist and not have enough power to escape. But if he used all his reiatsu to escape he might not have any power left over for the battles that surely still raged across the desert. He had to get back to woman. He knew she hadn't chosen him. She had run away with Grimmjow and then she had healed the shinigami. It appeared that all his affections were unrequited. He was so tired. He may have tried to squelch the lighter emotions the girl effected him with, but he had drowned in his newfound hate. And unlike the feeling of peace he had felt when the girl had still been pretending to return his feelings, the hate had eaten at him until there was nothing left. He sank down to the ground and brought his hands up to cradle his head. Was there even a point in going back? He had never cared that he had nothing. Because then there was nothing to lose, nothing to hold him back. But now that he had held something so precious and then lost it, the pain was almost more than he could bear. A voice whispered inside of his mind. He recognized the soft sinister voice. It was Murcielago, his zanpakuto. It had been a long time since he had talked with his sword. Ever since his mastery of the weapon there had been no need. The two had been in sync with their desires and actions. Only when the girl had appeared had they begun to have different opinions. When she came the voice had begun to quietly whisper to him once more.

Ever since Aizen's arrival, Ulquiorra had no longer needed to find souls to feed upon. Aizen, in collaboration with the octavia Espada, Szayel, their resident mad scientist, had created a drink that fulfilled the hollows need to feed. Some of the Espada chose to still consume souls, preferring the feeling to the synthetic drink. But Ulquiorra had always disliked taking the other hollows' dirty reiatsu into his body. Like most hollows, he enjoyed the pure taste of powerful humans and shinigami but as those were difficult to find, the synthetic souls suited him fine. And since his sword was an extension of his own soul, it didn't encourage him to hunt and feed like it did to those such as Grimmjow. Instead it offered him what he wanted, an end to the pain by drowning in emptiness. And like it had in the beginning, it offered it to him again. The solace he had once found in his crystal tree he now found in his sword. He opened himself and allowed his sword to take control of his soul once again. The cold settled into his bones and down to his extremities. It soothed his frantic mind and allowed rational thought once again. He had been given a mission and as long as he had life in his body he would complete it. He got to his feet and closed his eyes. He knew he needed to release more pressure than the highest numero was capable. But he thought it wouldn't take much more than that. And even losing that amount would only mildly deplete the mass reiatsu he housed in his body. He allowed his reiatsu to unfurl. The mist again began to surround him and tighten along his body. But this time his own power burned the vines that were twisted around his legs, not reducing them to mist again, but eradicating them completely. The ground again began to shake. He loved the feeling of his power coursing around him. It was a familiar friend. As his pressure grew to the point he wanted it to, the mist around him had evaporated and he noticed a crack beginning to form in front of him. He reached his hands out and grasped each side of it, pouring his spiritual pressure into it while pulling it apart with his immense strength at the same time. Finally he had a space big enough and he slipped through. He walked out into his destroyed living room. He reached out and determined what events had occurred in his absence. Satisfied, he took one last look at the rooms that he and Orihime had shared. There was nothing here for him anymore. He turned and walked out destined for the throne room and his master.

...

Ichigo lowered the fallen Arrancar to the ground where he set him gently down. The man lay curled on his side his Resurrection form still covering his body. Ichigo was glad he had made the area safe for Orihime and Nel, but he didn't find pleasure in killing the Espada. Grimmjow had been correct in deducing that Ichigo loved to fight and increase his abilities, but that was more like satisfaction that the next time a threat came, perhaps no one would be hurt because he would be able to better protect them. Grimmjow had pissed him off with his attitude, but Ichigo didn't hate him. Usually the hollow he killed were purified to be reborn in the soul society. They were people who had lost their way in the pain of their death but who could be saved. But they were mindless in their pursuits. These Arrancar had evolved to a point where they knew what they did and why. They made the choice to be monsters. So Ichigo was unsure if they were capable of being reborn in the soul society. He knew hell existed. Rukia had told him that if a person's soul was dark because of malice not just because of pain, then they would be sent to the hell dimension. There, they retained their consciousness and were forced to endure tortures worse than Hueco Mundo. Sighing at the man's lifeless body and tragic life, Ichigo turned to find Orihime and Nel.

Orihime had watched Grimmjow fall. She couldn't hear the words spoken between the two men before Ichigo landed the fatal blow, but she had seen the madness twist Grimmjow's normally handsome façe. She knew there were Arrancar who reveled in the sadistic life they led, but there were others who appeared to have simply been driven insane by the pain they were dealt every day. Their warped view of daily life left them no peace in their soul. She didn't believe Grimmjow was inherently bad so she was relieved that Ichigo treated his body with respect. She longed to try and save him, but she hesitated. If she brought him back, she would be bringing him back to the pain he said raged in his body. She said a prayer for his soul and turned to greet Ichigo. Before she could even ask if he was ok, he asked her. His brown eyes were soft as he gazed at her. She remembered when a look like that would have set her heart on fire. She nibbled on her lip as she tried to remember why she preferred her cold callous Espada over this man. Ichigo was all that could be good in a man. She smiled as she watched him reunite with the Arrancar child. She was lost in her daydreams when she felt a pair of strong hands encircle her waist. She gasped at Ichigo as his hands tightened and he lifted her up over his shoulder.

**Wait, Kurosaki kun! What are you…**

**What? We are getting down from here. It will be quicker for me to carry you than to try and find a staircase in all this rubble.**

Orihime blushed furiously at her position. It was obvious that Ichigo was oblivious to her discomfort. She began to protest.

**But, but…I'm so heavy!**

**Don't worry, you're not as heavy as I thought you were. **Orihime was secretly glad when she heard Ichigo groan out in pain when Nel punched him in his balls. As Nel chewed Ichigo out over his improper behavior towards women, Orihime was once again comparing Ichigo and Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra had always made her feel attractive. Even Grimmjow had carried her close to him. Ichigo had slung her over his shoulder like a feed bag and then inadvertently called her fat. She wasn't really mad at Ichigo, more exasperated at how clueless he was. But then again, the Espada had existed for centuries where as Ichigo was only a teenage boy. She was glad when they had reached the desert and Ichigo sat her down. As they decided to try and make it to Rukia first, a groan sounded out behind Ichigo. As the boy froze, Orihime peered around him to witness Grimmjow lurching towards them. Blood ran freely from his body and his movements were halting. Although he was trying to stand tall, it was obvious to Orihime that it was taking all of his enormous will power to do so.

His vision was blurry as he made his way to where the boy stood next to the princess. He stumbled towards them nearly losing his balance. He realized it was taking too much energy to try and maintain his resurrection form so he recalled it back into his Zanpakuto. He gathered his remaining strength and lunged at the shinigami declaring that he would not lose.

Ichigo felt pained at the Espada's desperate stance. He didn't have the heart to hurt him worse and he secretly felt pleased that he hadn't killed the Espada. He flung his sword away from him and used that hand to easily catch the blade Grimmjow thrust at him. The man's head fell, clearly exhausted from that small effort.

**Enough Grimmjow. You've lost. I don't know if you're a king or what, but crushing everyone you despise and standing alone as the king…there's no fun in that. If you despise me still, then I'll fight you as many times as you want. So knock it off already.**

Grimmjow couldn't stand the way the shinigami spoke to him. It was too full of kindness and sympathy. _Like that fucking bastard could ever understand what I am going through. _

He pulled his arm out of the boy's grasp and readied another strike.

**Go fuck yourself! You're…..**

Blood suddenly splattered across Ichigo's face as he watched Grimmjow's expression turn to one of shock. A tall gangly Espada had appeared a distance away to the side of the sexta and slung a large crescent shaped scythe at him. He had hit Grimmjow just to the left of his head splitting down his shoulder, cleaving his torso in two all the way down to his hip. Grimmjow fell to the ground twitching in pain.

**You just don't know when to give up. Not hurry up and die. The shinigami is mine!**

Ichigo stared at the Espada who just stood there, a large creepy grin on his face.

**What the hell are you? **The newcomer didn't answer him, just continued to grin his way.

**Nnoitra….you bastard! **Grimmjow coughed out from the ground, blood pouring from his mouth.

**What the hell? You're still alive? **Nnoitra glanced over at the dying figure of Grimmjow before sending his blade flying towards the man again. Ichigo rushed in front of the stricken Espada, deflecting the blow.

**What are you doing, you bastard? **The thin creepy man sneered at the shinigami.

**That's my line. Why are you trying to cut down a guy who can't move? **The Espada just laughed at Ichigo as he pulled his blade back.

**Hahaha Grimmjow. You just can't stand to watch can you? Losing to the enemy and then having your life protected by him!**

Grimmjow kind of wished he could die already. His need for vengeance was the only thing keeping him alive at the moment but he knew he didn't have the strength to act on it. And the boy pissed him off by saving him. Like most of the Espada, kindness was such a foreign thing to him. It unnerved him. But it also reminded him of the woman. He really hoped she didn't do something stupid like try and save him. He wouldn't be able to stop himself from trying to kill if he was healed. It was better than he just die here in this wasteland. He was so tired. He watched the Espada and the boy begin to fight before glancing over to the girl. _Hmm, no worries about her healing me, she isn't even looking my way. Ill die here and no one will give a damn…._ he thought, somewhat bitter at the realization. So he just gave up, and let his eyes close one last time, his long miserable life over.

Seeing that the sexta Espada was gone, Nnoitra turned his taunts on Ichigo. As the two began fighting it was obvious that the still wounded Ichigo was having trouble keeping up with the thin man. Orihime watched as he suffered blow after blow. She ran towards him, hoping to help in some way, tripping across the sand in her haste.

**Tesla! **Nnoitra called to his fraccion who grabbed Orihime and threw her down into the sand. **Hello again pet. My, my you sure do get around. Slumming with the shinigami now, **_**comrade**_**? I'll take you as my prize when I kill this boy. Show you what a real man is like unlike that pale freak you are so obsessed with.**

Kurosaki didn't understand the meaning of what the Espada was saying to Orihime, but he didn't like the man's hooded glance at the girl, or the way he licked his lips at her.

**Let her go!**

**That's some funny shit. It's the line of someone who thinks, "If only the woman was free, I could beat him". I'll show you something. **Nnoitra flicked his long tongue out at Ichigo to show his ranking number that was tattooed there.

**It's my rank. Do you get it? I'm higher than that piece of shit you got trashed by and barely defeated. You're finished. And when I get done here I'm going to take my tongue and stick in places on that woman that you wouldn't believe. Just imagine that while I kick your ass boy. What was your name again? I already forgot. **He continued to wag his tongue out at Orihime in an obscene fashion before beginning to attack Ichigo again.

Orihime struggled against Tesla's hold on her as she watched Ichigo take hit after hit. But Tesla just held her tighter.

**Do not think you will defeat me with your powers. Your powers are tremendous, but the spiritual bodies that are organized into the "rikka" are terribly fragile. Even I could destroy them. There is only one reason I do not do so….because your powers are the property of Aizen-sama. His orders were to not destroy the rikka unless attacked by them. If you attack me, I will destroy them. So please don't resist.**

Orihime just bowed her head. His words reminded her of the things Ulquiorra had said to her when they first met. She looked up to the sky, wondering if he was still trapped. She imagined that he was since he hadn't come back for her. As she glanced back down she noticed Nel was missing. Tesla noticed her gaze and realized the small Arrancar was gone. Searching out he pinpointed her reiatsu behind a tower rock. He shot a bala in that direction destroying the rock and sending the little girl flying across the desert.

**Nel-chan! **Orihime cried out to the little girl as she saw her whimpering in pain, face down in the sand. Nnoitra heard the words the girl shouted out and turned his head back towards them. He slowly walked over to where the little girl lay cowering.

**You are Nel? **Nnoitra's eyes lit up as Orihime and Ichigo looked on stunned at the man's interest in the child Arrancar.

**Your estigma…I knew it. You've become an awfully shabby little thing haven't you? How is it? Does your broken mask ache? **He sneered down at the whimpering girl.

**What the hell is going on? How do you know Nel? **Ichigo had recovered slightly from his last hit and was now edging closer to try to get between the Espada and Nel.

**So you brought her here? I was wondering how the hell she ended up at the palace. Judging by the look on you face, I can see you've been carting her around without knowing what she is. **Nnoitra smirked at the bewilderment on Ichigo's face. **If you don't know, then I'll tell you. This is Nelliel tu Odelschwanck….a former Espada. What? You guys thought she was harmless? She's been deceiving both of you. She is an Espada without a doubt isn't that right Nelliel?**

**That not possible. That a lie. Nel not 'spada. **The little girl squeaked out, tears rolling down her face.

**What are you talking about? Don't screw around with me. Have you forgotten? You've given annoying a whole new meaning since I saw you last. You've deceived these guys and used them. And that's how you got into Los Noches! **Nel continued to protest as the tall gangly Espada kept questioning her motives. The little girl just looked around in confusion and fear, tears welling in her eyes. She started trying to crawl to Ichigo her hand outstretched to him.

**Itsygo, Nel want you to believe her. Nel didns't trick yous or nothing. ** When Ichigo didn't respond and just continued to stare at the little girl,Nnoitra advanced on her and raised his leg to stomp on Nel's face but before he could Ichigo got in between the two of them and knocked the Espada's leg out to the side.

As the little girl begged, Ichigo reassured her.

**It goes without saying…there is no way you'd deceive us. Don't worry Nel, me and everyone else, we all believe in you. We know you weren't using us. Like I care if you used to be an Espada. I trust the Nel I see here before me. **He struggled to take a stance in front of Nnoitra.

**You keep on yapping about stuff I don't give a damn about. I won't let you lay a finger on Nel!**

Nnoitra laughed as he kicked Ichigo to the side and turned back to the little Arrancar. **You seem to have lost your memory. But it makes sense that you would have amnesia since I cracked your skull open in such a magnificent way. **Ichigo charged again but Nnoitra continued to just toss him around. He slid his one eye over to fixate on the boy.

**She really used to piss me off. She used to be just like you. That's why I attacked her from behind and cracked her head open. Then I dumped her outside of Los Noches. **Ichigo attacked again. Nnoitra screamed at his as he swung his blade catching Ichigo in the side. **The outcome will be the same no matter how many times you attack me! **

Ichigo struggled again to his feet placing himself in front of the little girl.

**This isn't about winning or losing. It's about protecting Nel! **But he couldn't. He was too far gone from his battle with Grimmjow. The Espada beat him down every time till he finally couldn't get up. Nnoitra reached down and began to pull on Ichigo's sword arm tearing sinew as he slowly removed it from its socket. Ichigo screamed out in pain.

Nel looked on in horror as she watched Ichigo being tortured by the Espada. There was something fluttering at the edges of her memory. Something she was desperate to find. She wanted Ichigo to live and she knew the key to that was locked away somewhere inside of her. She screamed as she heard Ichigo's painful cries and suddenly there was a puff of energy around her.

It was as if she had woken up. She looked down at her body. It was no longer that of a child but of a beautiful woman. Her ragged dress had split during her transformation and now barely encased her large breasts and her curvy waist. Her taunt stomach was visible where the cloth had rent in two. Her green hair flowed long down her back and her eyes possessed a cunning intelligence. Ichigo stumbled for words as he took in woman before him. He saw the estigma across her nose and the crack in her ram like mask remnant and knew it was Nel. She stood and stared at Nnoitra whose eyes grew wide at her new appearance.

**So you've returned to that form Nelliel? **Nel didn't respond but just disappeared from in front of him and reappeared beside Ichigo, quickly carrying him to safety before Nnoitra could strike out. Ichigo looked up at the woman in confusion.

**Nel? Are you really Nel?**

**Yes. Because of you I was able to return to this form. Because you brought the little me here and protected me the entire time. Now please stay still for a bit. I would like to show you my gratitude. **She stood her sword in hand, and faced Nnoitra. Ichigo protested but she reassured him.

**It'll be ok. **Her shirt fragment twisted in the wind revealing the large three tattooed on her back. **Because this will be over real quick. **

She dashed into battle, her speed amazing. She landed hit after hit on the tall Espada. He charged a cero on the tip of his tongue but she controlled its attack with one hand while she sucked it into her mouth. After a moment she opened her mouth and combined it with her own cero to send Nnoitra flying across the sands.

Tesla released Orihime, rushing to his master's side. She used the opportunity to get to Ichigo and begin to try and heal him.

Nel watched the fire in the distance created by combining her cero with Nnoitra's. All of her skills had come back to her and it felt good to once more be powerful. She turned with a grin to find Ichigo. Seeing his face did things to her. She ran towards him eager to have him in her arms. She jumped on top of him and swept him into a hug forgetting that he was injured. As she started babbling in her little girl's voice, Orihime tried to remind her that Ichigo was hurt still. Their happy reunion was cut short as Tesla flew by them.

Nnoitra's voice called out over the desert. **You idiot. Who told you to let go of the girl? You look surprised Nelliel. I had indeed forgotten about your "cero doble" but you seem to have forgotten something as well. How many years have passed since you vanished from this place? Don't be so foolish as to think the power of the current Espada is the same as when you were here! Ill show you that the number you have on your back no longer has any meaning. **

The two began battling again, memories of their past together running through their minds. They were more equal that Nel had remembered. Ichigo and Orihime looked on, forgetting that she should be healing his wounds. Ichigo's concern for Nel began to rise as he struggled to his feet to go and help her. But Tesla had recovered from the blow Nnoitra had landed on him and kicked Ichigo to the side, then grabbed Orihime by the throat and warned them both to stay out of it.

Nel remembered how Nnoitra had constantly tried to goad her into fighting. He was known to hate women who had power so he had singled her out. But she was much too strong for him. After repeatedly humiliating him he had gone to Syazel Aporro and devised a plan to rid the Espada of the woman. He coerced her into a battle by forcibly ripping off the mask of her two fraccion, of who she cared for deeply. He maneuvered her into a special field that created a duplicate of him and while she engaged the hologram, hit her from behind cracking open her mask and allowing her reiatsu to leak out. She remembered the shock and pain. The blood had run freely down her face as she fell to the ground. The next thing she remembered was waking in the sands with her fraccion beside her. She hadn't remembered them but they had cared for her ever since. She would make this man pay. Even though she had concerns about unleashing her resurrection this soon after returning to her adult form, she needed to end this battle. She called out her release command and let loose her reiatsu. She transformed into a four legged ram-like creature retaining her humanoid torso and head. She wielded a large lance which she threw at Nnoitra. The lanky Espada was thrown backwards into a rock as the lance continued to penetrate his chest, whirling at high speeds. She retrieved her lance and readied herself to make one last blow. She wouldn't kill the Espada, for that wasn't her way, but she would make sure he wouldn't be able to fight for a long time. As she swung her arm forward the strain was too much. In a flash of reiatsu she was forced back into her child form. She looked around stunned as Nnoitra climbed to his feet laughing manically.

He punted her far across the desert. Ichigo tried to muster an attack in her defense but Nnoitra casually threw him back into the sand.

**Give it up…Nelliel was your last glimmer of hope and it's burned out. You will all meet your end here. Tesla, I'm gonna trade places with you. This one's done for. Do what you want with him.**

Tesla released Orihime who tried to run to Ichigo's side, but she was pulled back into Nnoitra's arms. He wrapped his arms around her with one palm possessively covering her breast. He gave it a rough squeeze and laughed as she shuddered. As Tesla released his true form, she screamed out for Ichigo. But Nnoitra shoved his dirty fingers in her mouth.

**Shut up and watch. Watch the man who came to rescue you become a dirty piece of meat. Besides you need to conserve your strength for what I'm going to be doing to you later. **He licked his long tongue up the side of Orihime's face. Tesla began to abuse Ichigo as Orihime struggled against Nnoitra. The movement and the fight seemed to excite him and as he moved his fingers in and out of Orihime's mouth he began to grind against her backside. Tesla moved in for the kill when a voice rang out.

**You're really about to die, aren't you Ichigo?**

**K..Kenpachi? Are you really…**

**Huh, of course I am. Did your brain come out when you got the shit kicked out of you?**

Nnoitra shoved Orihime to the side as he ran screaming out a warning to his fraccion to run. But it was too late. Kenpachi struck Tesla down and squared off against Nnoitra calling out nonchalantly.

**Next.**

Ichigo tried to get answers from Kenpachi as to why he was there. He thought the Gotei 13 had forsaken them. Kenpachi just kicked him out of the way. He grinned at Nnoitra and began to attack him. He roared with laughter as they began fighting. Orihime ran to Ichigo's side but he instructed her to heal Nel first. After the little girl was safe she brought her healing shield over Ichigo's battered body. They watched as Kenpachi seemed to dominate Nnoitra. But Nnoitra released his sword to bring out his resurrection form. This form had four arms, all wielding blades. Kenpachi couldn't get close and was struck down. His little lieutenant ran to his side and Orihime tried to intercept her. Ichigo jumped up to try and help but the healing shield over him held him back. He had never seen her shield be able to do this.

Orihime ran towards the little girl throwing her shield around her. But it was not needed. Kenpachi had risen and began attacking Nnoitra, slicing off one of his arms. The fight raged on, each man bleeding heavily before Kenpachi was finally able to kill Nnoitra. He ordered Ichigo to take Orihime back home and protect Karakura town after she healed his wounds. As Orihime walked over to him, a man appeared in front of her.

He placed his hand on her shoulder and softly spoke to her.

**Sorry, truth is, I don't like doing troublesome things like this. **He looked at her comrades. They could see the hollow hole in his chest.

**I'm going to borrow her for a bit.** He said, before wrapping his arms around Orihime and disappearing with her.

Orihime felt the dizzying speed of the Primera Espada, Coyote Starkk, as he whisked her back into the palace and down hallways till they reached a door she knew all too well. It was the entrance to Aizen's throne room. As they walked inside, she caught sight of Aizen high up on the dais. Her heart fell as he spoke. She had seen too much this day and she felt like she might pass out any moment from the strain.

**Welcome back Orihime.**

**...**

Ulquiorra had gone straight to his master's throne room upon his escape from the Caja Negacion. Aizen had just smirked at him when he kneeled before the throne.

**Sigh. My dearest Espada, what has caused you to fall so low? I am disappointed in you Ulquiorra. I gave you a single mission and you have failed. Perhaps I should not have let your "relationship" with the human get so far. You seem weaker now. I should kill you as I have no room for such weaknesses in my army.**

**Hai Aizen-sama. I accept your punishment. **Aizen walked down the stairs to where Ulquiorra kneeled, his head held down awaiting the killing blow he thought he deserved. He reached down and grasped the man's chin forcing those emerald eyes to look into his own. He gently stroked the pale cheek of the cuatro's face.

**Hmm. Perhaps I won't have to kill you just yet Ulquiorra. Your eyes are empty once more of those troubling emotions. I will grant you one last chance. And the chance to complete your previous mission. I have sent Coyote Starkk to retrieve our lost princess. She will be in your care once more. Do not disappoint me again.**

Ulquiorra lowered his head again in acknowledgment. But he also did it to hide his eyes, which had grown bright at the thought that Aizen was returning the girl to him. His sword cautioned him, but he couldn't help but look forward to seeing her again.

* * *

><p>AN: So I wasnt sure if I had one or two chapters left in the Hueco Mundo arc but apparently it will be two because the content ran long and the next chapters uh pretty damn important. Back to the Ulquihime. How Ive missed my star crossed lovers. After the next chapter it will be AU but Im thinking I might try and configure it with the manga. Sorry if anything in the chapter was wierd. I hurt my back earlier in the week and have been seriously messed up on pain killers. So if there are in any unicorns or rainbows in the story that I missed, I do apologize.


	14. Chapter 14:The Humanity That Binds

A/N: Woo Hoo….here it is. The end of the Hueco Mundo Arc. But never fear, its not the end of the story. And I can finally get away from canon. The canon is hard on me because it leaves so much out and I really really really want you to see what I understood from it. We are all products of our experiences. And while I love fight scenes I hate writing them. Because they take forever. And aren't sexy. And need to be explained. Because I'm pretty sure fighting for your life changes you in lots of ways. I want to thank you for your patience. This chapter was killer and the fog of pain meds did not help. It still isn't sexy enough but dammit its soooo freaking long. Sexy thoughts in the next chapter but no real getting it on till the one after that I believe. Again I never really know but I don't want my fellow indecent writing fans to leave me just when the sex is about to come back! Sooner rather than later. And again I wish it was more anguishy but I think I would have had to divide it and to be honest, I'm sooooo over the Hueco Mundo Arc at the moment. Thanks again my lovely readers! Hopefully everything will be back on schedule from now on.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14:The Humanity that Binds<strong>

There's one way out and one way in  
>Back to the beginning<br>There's one way back to home again  
>To where I feel forgiven<p>

What is this I feel, why is it so real  
>What am I to say<p>

It's only love, it's only pain  
>It's only fear, that run through my veins<br>It's all the things you can't explain  
>That make us human<p>

I am just an image of something so much greater  
>I am just a picture frame, I am not the painter<br>Where do I begin, can I shed this skin  
>What is this I feel within<p>

It's only love, it's only pain  
>It's only fear that runs through my veins<br>It's all the things you can't explain  
>That make us human<p>

That make us human  
>That make us human<p>

It's only love, it's only pain  
>It's only fear that runs through my veins<br>It's all the things you can't explain  
>That make us human<p>

Civil Twilight-"Human"

She thought she might start laughing. Or maybe just fall to the floor screaming and tearing out her hair. She had seen more death and destruction in one day than most people saw in a lifetime. Was it even possible to see such highs and lows in such a short span of time and still walk away sane? And the hits kept coming. The white walls were everywhere. She was back where she had started. Orihime put her hands up to her head and started shaking it. Aizen descended to where the poor girl was obviously about to have a nervous breakdown. He enfolded her in his arms and in her despair she allowed herself to lean into him.

**What's wrong my dearest Orihime. Such a heartbroken expression. You are back home, safe now from those invaders. **He leaned back and stroked the side of her face, leaning it up to look her in the eyes. He was so close to her she wondered for a moment if he was about to kiss her. But he just whispered softly to her as he ran his thumb across her cheek in a soothing manner.

**Smile, everyone is saddened when the sun darkens. All you have to do is smile and wait here for a short while. Just until we return from destroying Karakura Town. Then we will all be together again. **He turned from her and began to walk back up the stairs to where Kaname and Gin waited for him.

Orihime could do nothing but just stare at the men as a garganta opened at the top of the dais. As usual, she was too weak to stop him. Too weak to even fight back. And as usual she would be the one to survive, and be left with all the pain from her lost loved ones. She heard Aizen give Kaname an order and she recognized the incantation as a form of kido, but she had no idea what it was for. Aizen began speaking and it took her a moment to realize he was being transmitted across the sands to all of the shinigami.

**Can you hear me members of the intruding forces? Allow me to first convey my respects for having felled so many of the Espada. But more importantly it is time for us to commence our invasion of the human world. I am placing Inoue Orihime in tower five if you would like to come try and rescue her. She is no longer of any use to me. Her abilities are awe-inspiring. The highest levels of the soul-society understood the significance of her abilities and that is why her abduction served as a means of eliciting a sense of crisis so that they would strengthen their own defenses rather than those of the human world. She also served as bait to lure in the Ryoka, including Soul Society's newest military asset, "the substitute shinigami", to Hueco Mundo. Moreover, you have also allowed me to imprison the four captains who came to reinforce them. The wonderful thing about the Gotei 13 is that the thirteen captains hold the power that serves as the primary military strength of the Soul Society. But three of us had defected, and four of you are now trapped here. I have effectively halved the strength of your military. This will be all too easy. We will annihilate Karakura Town, create the royal key, conquer soul society and then when that is all over with, we will deal with you at our leisure. **

He smiled at Orihime as the kido was broken. She didn't understand. He had said they would be reunited indicating he was coming back for her, but he had just told the shinigami that she had never really served any purpose other than being a pawn in his mind games. He glanced away from her and spoke to a fourth person on the landing that Orihime hadn't noticed before.

**Until I return, I will entrust Las Noches to you, Ulquiorra. **

With that last decree, Aizen stepped through the garganta with the other two traitorous captains and met with the three top Espada and their fraccion in the void between the worlds. The portal closed quickly behind them, but Orihime barely noticed their departure. The confusion presented by Aizen was forgotten as she laid eyes on Ulquiorra who had just stepped out from behind the throne. So many emotions flowed through Orihime as he looked up catching her eyes. She wanted to run to him, to hug him, to slap him, to tell him how glad she was that he was ok, to hurt him for hurting her friends, to tell him that she still loved him. But she stood there frozen as he walked slowly towards her, his footsteps echoing on the stairs in the empty throne room.

Even though he had once cherished seeing her smile and hearing her laugh, he couldn't deny how beautiful she was in her misery. Her large grey eyes were shining with unshed tears and her hands were clasped to her chest. He needed to shatter her further, to see even more pain in those eyes, till he was blinded by the exquisiteness of her breakdown. At this moment she was his goddess of despair and he longed to worship her and heap more wretchedness onto her altar. He stopped a few steps from her before he spoke.

**Are you afraid? You are no longer of any use to Aizen-sama; there is no longer anything protecting you. **As usual he was puzzled by what he saw in her eyes. She seemed to wear every emotion possible all at once. His eyes catalogued them all, but his rational mind could put no explanation to what the woman was feeling. He pushed further stepping closer to her.

**This is the end. You will die here, all alone, with no one to hold on to in your final moments. So I'm asking you, are you frightened? **

He hissed in surprise as she brought her hand up and gently caressed one of the tear marks on his face. She ran her finger down to his lips and across them, stopping in the middle as if to quiet anything else he could say.

**No, I'm not. Everyone came here to save me. It doesn't matter if they succeed because with that action my heart is already with all of them. **

He reached up and grasped her hand, removing it from his face, but he didn't let it go.

**What nonsense. You have no fear because your friends are here? Are you serious when you say those words? We already know what awaits you and your friends. Their coming here does not change the fact that you will all die. There is no changing that. You humans try to ease your pain by sharing it with your loved ones. It's an instinct that prevents you from falling into a pit of fear and despair. But in reality, it's impossible for people to truly share their feelings. It's a human delusion.**

She continued to gaze into his brilliant emerald eyes as she breathlessly whispered his name. She thought of the moments they had shared together. When they were close and lost in the moment, their relationship had been as easy as breathing. But when the moments had passed, his rational mind took over. And logic couldn't explain the feelings, so he tried to deny them. She desperately wanted him to understand, but she didn't know how to explain emotions to someone who didn't believe in things he could not see.

**When I first heard that they had come to save me, I was a little bit happy. And really sad. I came here to protect everyone so I wasn't sure why they were all here. Why couldn't they understand? Of course they couldn't have known how I had come to feel about you. But none of that matters. Because when I felt them fighting and hurting, I would have done anything to make it better, to protect them. And I realized that must have been the way they felt too. If any one of them had disappeared like I did, I would surely have done the same thing and gone to save them. It may be true that people cannot feel exactly the same as someone else. But when you both care for each other, your hearts are able to draw a little closer together. And that's what it means when we say our hearts are one. There is no way I can die alone because I have entrusted a piece of my heart to each of my friends. And I've entrusted a piece to you Ulquiorra. So even if I physically die today, my heart will always be with you and with them so that none of us will ever be alone. You will never be alone again Ulquiorra. I am always with you. **

He felt the gentle pressure of her hand in his. She gazed at him with such passion that he had felt himself being lulled by her words. He leaned closer, the desire to kiss her burning with fierce intensity. But the memory of their last morning together blazed across his consciousness. His chest felt tight as he was forced to relive the pain he had felt when he realized her heart didn't belong to him. He had been a fool. And here he was again letting her have power over him with the same lying drivel she spouted before. He quickly dropped her hand and looked away from her lush lips. She reached up as if to lay her hand on his chest, but he couldn't allow himself to feel her soft hands on his body or his resolve might falter. He quickly stepped back and faced her again, a sneer fixed on his face.

**Heart? You fucking humans speak so easily of the heart. Almost as if it were in the palm of your hand. These eyes of mine reflect everything. There is nothing they cannot perceive. If it cannot appear in my eyes, then it does not exist. What is this heart? **

She was surprised at his language. He didn't usually curse. Even though his tone was as monotone as usual, she realized she had upset him somehow. He reached a hand out, his fingertips lightly brushing her forehead.

**If I shatter your skull, will I see it there? **He lowered his hand, his fingers skimming softly down her face and neck before resting on her chest, in the same spot his hollow hole was. **If I tore open your chest, will I see it inside? **Her eyes might have widened slightly but she didn't seem to exhibit the fear he had been looking for. In fact, it was his hand that trembled almost imperceptibly. She had seemed sincere in her statement that she was unafraid of her impending death. But he was terrified of it. If he was ordered to deliver her death would his hand shake like it did from barely touching her? Would he be able to stand by and watch one of the trash around him destroy the only thing he had ever cared for. But if she didn't die, she would leave him. She would go with the shinigami and he would be forced to remember everyday that he wasn't good enough for her. His internal struggles were halted when he felt her slim hand encompass the one that still touched her. She smoothed his palm out across her chest her hand laid over his, pressing it into her.

**Your eyes will not help you find the heart. Close them for me and I will show you. **

**You seem to think I am like that cursed shinigami of yours. I may resemble a man, but you forget that I am not. I am a hollow. I possess no heart to find. You think to save me by convincing me of its existence? You should be more worried about saving your friends from me. It is in my nature to kill.** But she just continued to lightly stroke the back of his hand her eyes looking at him with understanding. Surprising himself, he did as she asked and his lids slid shut. He felt her other hand come up and gently stoke his cheek, cupping it in her hand and angling his face down. He felt her come closer till her breasts pushed against his chest, their hands trapped between their bodies. Her breathe lightly teased his lips as she spoke softly to him.

**Do you feel it? **His brow furrowed in concentration as he tried to discern what she meant. All he could feel was the rise and fall of her chest against his, and the warmth of her hands on him. She pressed in closer and he felt her fingers begin to lightly trace across his face. The motion relaxed him and he tuned into the beat of her heart. It was beating faster than usual and her breathing appeared heavier against his lips. It sped up even more as he felt her soft lips brush across his. She pressed soft butterfly kisses against his lips as he was entranced by the ever quickening pulse of her heart.

She didn't know where the courage to touch and kiss him had come from. She believed him when he said she was going to die. She even knew that the action would probably be his responsibility. He was dangerous. Even more so because she knew the feelings she brought about in him frightened him. But if she was to die today, she wanted it to be in his arms. She wanted him to know how she felt even if it pushed him over the edge. He didn't respond at first, but he didn't try to stop her. But then, she felt the small pressure of his lips as he gently returned her kiss. Her heart was beating so fast and loud in her chest. She knew he could hear it. She kissed him again, lingering a moment longer with her lips on his. When she retreated this time, he followed her, slanting his mouth down on hers to capture her lips again. He pressed harder against her chest as if wanting to feel the vibration from her beating heart better. He brought his other hand up to clasp the back of her neck pulling her in closer as his kisses became more heated. She parted her lips as he deepened the kiss, his tongue gaining entrance and meeting with hers.

It felt so good to have her against him once more. He couldn't ignore the rapid song of her heart. He had seen no fear in her eyes; it was beating erratically only for him. With every drugging kiss he took from her, he could feel himself believing in her heart again. He pulled slightly back from her and opened his eyes. Her eyes were still closed, her parted lips swollen from his attentions. He pulled his hand from between their bodies and held her face in both hands. She leaned her cheek into one of them softly laying a kiss on his palm. He leaned back in to press a kiss to her forehead, and then on the tip of her nose and across her cheeks. He gently kissed her closed eyes while she sighed in satisfaction. She lazily opened her eyes and blinked as she looked up at him.

**Ulquiorra. **She whispered softly. **I still lo…..** Her words were cut off by an explosion in the wall across the room. Ulquiorra dropped his hands from her and took a step towards the new hole in the wall. Ichigo stepped from the dusty haze, his eyes locking onto the pair.

He heard her whisper the shinigami's name in that breathless voice she had just used with him. Pain and shame rolled through him till he felt he might double over from the intensity. He didn't understand why he kept putting himself in this situation. He didn't understand emotions enough to be able to tell if the girl's were sincere or not. All he had to rely on were his eyes and his rationality. And they saw her body language towards the boy. She was different when the boy was around. She became weak and girlish as opposed to the strong defiant woman she was when it was only him she was with. Which one was the real Orihime? His self esteem in this area was severely lacking so his mind automatically assumed the person she was with him was the fake. Fury roared through his mind at his inability to be the person the girl wanted to be with. But his sword soothed the savage thoughts and instructed him on his path.

**Get away from Inoue. **The shinigami bit out at him.

**Such was my intention. **He glanced at her and she was shocked at the change in his eyes. They were no longer the swirling green depths she had just seen, but hardened into brilliant emeralds. He turned from her, facing the shinigami.

**My duty is to protect Las Noches until Aizen-sama's return. I have received no order to kill the girl. She will be allowed to live until such an order is given. You, however….are a different story. Killing you is synonymous with protecting Los Noches. You will die by my sword. **Orihime and Ichigo just stared as his hand came out of his pocket, went to his hilt and he drew out his sword. It was beautiful, its hilt a finely woven green, the guard twisted to resemble an eye, and the blade shown bright and deadly.

**Now that's unexpected. I didn't think that you would draw your sword right away. I figured I would have to force you to draw it. Does this mean you've finally acknowledged me as an equal?**

**At the very least, I have decided you are an entity that must be destroyed. **

Ichigo studied the Espada in front of him. Something was different about the Arrancar from the last time they had fought. It was as if he looked even more miserable than his normal melancholy dismissed the thought as he smiled at the Espada.

**Fair enough. **Without wasting anymore time, Ichigo launched himself at Ulquiorra, who met him half way their swords ringing and echoing in the throne room. Black energy met green and the spiritual pressure that was thrown off forced Orihime to throw up her shield. Ichigo was swinging hard but Ulquiorra easily fended off the strikes. He took advantage of every opening the shinigami gave him, and it was his sword that drew the first blood. As the fight paused for a moment and the two looked at each other, Ulquiorra insolently held his sword out to the side so that Ichigo's blood dripped to the tile floor. Ichigo narrowed his eyes, hate flooding them. This man that stared at him so disdainfully was the cause of all of Orihime's pain. When he walked in it had been obvious that the Espada had been tormenting the poor girl. Her face had been flushed, her breathing heavy, and her eyes cast downward. Whatever the Espada had done to her, Ichigo felt sure her tears had been about to fall. He wanted to hurt him for every tear she must have shed in Hueco Mundo.

He sped toward Ulquiorra only to have his attack blocked again and again. He barely avoided the sudden kick the Espada aimed at his head and tried to strike out. But Ulquiorra was fast; he effortlessly jumped into a flip over Ichigo's head and then drove back down. Ichigo tried to send off his Getsuga Tensho, but this time, Ulquiorra's sword cut right through it, and the Espada disappeared in mid air only to appear behind Ichigo, lashing out, barely being blocked in time.

The boy was off balance. He had barely expended any energy and yet he had already cut the shinigami. He had been mildly concerned when that blast of energy had come flying at him, but he was so much more powerful with his sword unsheathed. He could have kept defending easily and waited for the boy to tire out more. But his sword called out to him to be used, to show his skill in front of the girl. To show her what a poor choice she had made in picking the shinigami over him. He began to strike quickly, driving the boy back. The shinigami was barely able to deflect each thrust and with the last one, the boy was barely quick enough to avoid being stabbed in the throat, the sword catching only his robes instead. His eyes absorbed every movement the boy made and his analytical mind showed him the openings and attacks he should make. He coldly brought his left hand up to the hilt of his sword and fired off his green cero. He was genuinely surprised when the dust cleared and the shinigami was struggling to stay on his feet, but alive.

**Oh, you survived my cero without having to pull out that mask? You've gotten stronger. Is it because you defeated Grimmjow? ** **Or is it because of your comrades who continue to fight at the base of this tower?**He looked away from the shinigami, unsure if he should voice his next thought. **Or, perhaps, is it because of the girl?** He didn't like how his voice seemed to break from its usual monotone when he asked that particular question so he hurried to cover it up. **That woman is one of us now. That will never change, even if you do rescue her.**

Neither Orihime nor Ichigo had missed the change in Ulquiorra's voice when he asked about her. Orihime was horrified at her inability to stop the fight between the two men but just as before, she still had no clue how to do it. She was certain that Ulquiorra was only using Aizen's directive as an excuse to openly attack Ichigo. She thought about approaching him, trying to reason with him but she was held back by her fear of Ichigo realizing her relationship with the Espada. No matter what she did, she felt like she would be betraying one of them. Ichigo had no idea why the Arrancar had seemed so intent on his question. All he could think of was what Grimmjow had told him about Orihime being harmed emotionally. There was so much he didn't know about what had happened to her. But he knew it was this Espada's fault and he had to make sure he never got his claws back in Orihime again.

Ulquiorra's perceptive gaze observed that both humans started at his question and he realized he might have erred in allowing them to know his interest in the answer. But perhaps he should tell the shinigami of his claim on the woman. But how to word it eluded him. What was she to him?

**Saving her is meaningless… **

**That is NOT something for you to decide. **The shinigami interrupted him, each word seething with hatred.

**No….it is something for Aizen-sama to decide. **He was glad when the shinigami began to attack him again. Usually he was quiet, but whenever the woman was involved he always seemed to talk more than was necessary or prudent. He had bottled up his frustration, and anger, and pain for so long now. And he hadn't been allowed to harm his fellow Arrancar so finally he had the freedom to let all that pent up rage out. It felt so good to utilize his strength and his speed with the single minded goal of killing his opponent. He began to move quicker, his jabs so fast it seemed like he had more than one blade. He was able to maintain his stony façade, but inside he felt like howling with glee.

Ichigo began to feel overwhelmed. He couldn't see an opening in the Espada's attack. But there was something off about the pale man. He had been so reserved before, almost detached. But this time it felt as if the Arrancar was putting feeling into his attacks. And even though that added power to his swings, in the end Ichigo had been more afraid of the cold emotionless being he had fought the last time and lost to. _It's ok. I can see it. I can respond. Just because he drew his sword, doesn't mean his fighting style has changed. His reach has just gotten a little longer. Watch carefully. Focus. _Ichigo began to see the pattern in the Espada's movements_._ He found himself dodging the attacks better until he was able to actually reach out and grab Ulquiorra's arm as his sword sliced by him.

Ulquiorra felt the vise like grip of the shinigami on his forearm. Time seemed to slow as he glanced toward his arm in shock and then back to the shinigami just as he swung his blade for Ulquiorra's chest. It felt so strange to feel the sting of the sword as it cut through the hierro on his chest. He skidded backward from the force, his body instinctually bent over to protect himself. It didn't really hurt, that small slice that was now oozing blood. But it had been so long since he had felt physical pain, since he had seen his own blood spilled. He looked up at the boy, stunned, his fingers held in front of him, his blood coating the tips of them.

**I barely cut you. That hierro shit really is tough. But it seems that I am able to read your movements much better than before.**

**What? **Ulquiorra hissed at him still not over the fact that the red on his fingers was his own blood.

**When I fought you before, I couldn't read your movements at all. Attacks, defense, reactions, speed, direction….I couldn't read anything from anywhere. I felt like I was a statue fighting a machine. Maybe my gaining the ability to read them means that I've become more like a hollow, or maybe….that you've become more like a human.**

Ulquiorra was furious. He brought his sword down with a loud crack against the tile floor causing a great fissure in it as chunks of it were forced out by the pressure from that one small movement. He knew the shinigami was right. That damn woman had finally broken him. He couldn't get her out of his mind long enough to kill this cursed boy. He was fighting for all the wrong reasons. All for emotional reasons. He didn't care about Aizen's mandate to him. He couldn't even be bothered to be curious as to how the mission in the world of the living was proceeding. It was pathetic that he had even allowed the boy to cut him. He should have been able to eliminate him even at this most basic level of his. To expend more effort was almost shameful, but he was beyond shame, his fury blinding him.

**I've become more like you humans? I see. It seems that being able to keep up with this meager level feels rather good to you. **He sneered at the boy and then disappeared, reappearing in front of Ichigo before the shinigami could even blink, his sword raised to strike. Ichigo barely moved out of the way in time, but Ulquiorra was quickly beside him again poised to strike. As Ichigo moved to defend himself, his thrust hit empty air as Ulquiorra again used sonido to appear behind the boy. He was putting a little more effort into his speed and now the boy's unguarded back lay before him. He swung his sword with deadly intent. But instead of soft flesh giving way before him, he hit an orange shield. Though the barrier shattered with ease, it was enough to stop his momentum and the impact rang back through his sword causing pain in his wrist. He jumped back and turned his head to gaze at the woman who stood with her arms outstretched before her. _Again the woman chooses the shinigami over me! I'm stronger, faster, BETTER than him! Why can't she see that? Why won't she feel for me as she does for him?_

Orihime had been around Ulquiorra long enough to know that Ichigo's comment would have struck a nerve with him. His curiosity and his hatred of human emotions had long been a source of discord within him. She knew he saw them as weakness, rather than seeing the strength a bond between two people could create. Her eyes were glued to him, her worry for his sanity foremost in her mind. And that's why she was able to see his movements better than Ichigo could. Her heart leapt as she watched, horrified, as Ulquiorra swung towards Ichigo's unprotected back. Her will alone gave her fairies the speed to create a protection barrier before the Espada could finish the shinigami off. When he turned to glare at her intrusion, she was proud that her hands didn't shake. She hated the look of betrayal on his face, but she was angry as well. She felt as if he was betraying her too. She knew, she KNEW, that he cared about her. And yet, he couldn't see past his idiotic allegiance to that fiend Aizen. He wouldn't stop trying to kill her friends for her. He wasn't giving up anything for her. The strong stoic Espada was too wrapped up in his fear of emotions to stop and see that he could have her, if he would just stop. She glared right back at him.

Her angry stare surprised him. Usually when her precious shinigami was present she wilted, becoming a simpering weakling. His battle was forgotten in his desire to understand her anger…her actions…..her.

**What are you doing? **

She didn't answer him. She really didn't have any answers for him. What she wanted was answers from him.

**I'm asking you why you helped him.**

**Why? Because I… **She struggled to find the next words as she stared into his eyes. As usual they had a hypnotic ability on her, reason fled in the face of that emerald gaze.

**Because he's your nakama? In that case, why didn't you protect him from the first attack? Was there something that made you hesitate? **

Orihime had expected him to ask why she interfered, but she hadn't expected him to question her timing. He was right. She could have interfered in the beginning. She could have tried to protect Ichigo. She could have even tried to reason with Ulquiorra. But the truth was, she no longer knew where her loyalties lay. They weren't with Aizen that was for sure. But she still felt deeply for her pale Arrancar. Even throughout his atrocities, she wanted him. But she loved Ichigo too. Maybe not in the same way she thought she had before coming to Hueco Mundo. But he was one of her best friends. He was noble and kind hearted. He didn't deserve to die, especially not here, not because of her. As she tried to stutter out an answer, Ulquiorra began to move closer to her.

He knew the answer. He knew she loved the boy; that she was choosing him as the man to give herself to. But he wanted to make her say it. He needed to hear her admit out loud that she had played him for a fool. He walked closer to her his eyes devouring her.

**You're not sure? Don't you understand? Fine. I'll enlighten you. You're….**

**Shut the fuck up already. You just keep going on and on with your pointless chatter about her hesitating or her motives or whatever. But who gives a shit? Thanks for the assist Inoue, but it's about to get dangerous so please stay back from now on. **

Both Orihime and Ulquiorra had forgotten about the shinigami standing behind them. Orihime looked up surprised as she heard Ichigo berate the Espada. She turned and ran from the men, heading towards the back wall. She hated that she kept hurting Ulquiorra but she couldn't stand to see Ichigo die again.

Ulquiorra was beyond furious that the man had gotten between him and his answers. He turned to glare at the boy as he continued to speak.

**Ulquiorra, you're being surprisingly chatty. Here I thought that you were more of the quiet type. **Again questions as to why the Espada was so interested in Orihime rose in his mind, but he was satisfied that he had refocused Ulquiorra on him. Ichigo drew the spiritual power of his sword out, as if he was going to release its signature blast.

Ulquiorra's frown deepened as the man continued to ridicule him. Other's insults had never bothered him. He had always known he was better than everyone around him. Until Orihime had picked that boy over him. It was true that he didn't know what he was doing with her. He had no experience in these matters, and the boy pointing out his new flaws was killing his self esteem. He may be at a loss when it came to emotions and relationships, but he was still an Espada. He could make the boy pay for insulting him. He forced himself to relax his defensive posture and bring up his usual frosty demeanor.

**Getsuga again? Haven't you realized that wont work against me?** But Ichigo never released the blast of spiritual energy. Instead he ran at Ulquiorra, swinging his sword down, keeping the powerful energy attached to his sword. The pressure his hit exerted on Ulquiorra's sword was intense, but he managed to push him away. As Ichigo geared up to strike again, Ulquiorra realized what he was doing. _Hmm, he's keeping the attack's spiritual power wrapped around his sword without releasing it. He's creating a sword strike with the same power as the wave attack. How naïve. _As Ichigo swung the powerful sword at him, he was easily able to counter it. Ichigo looked at him surprised.

**Please. I know that you are proud of yourself for using what little brains you possess, but have you forgotten? You couldn't defeat me with your Getsuga Tensho even when you had your mask on. Without your mask, this attack is useless against me no matter how you use it. **

Orihime continued to watch the two fight. She watched as Ichigo's attacks were rendered useless and Ulquiorra went on the offensive. She was so intent on the battle that she didn't notice the danger behind her. Suddenly she was yanked backwards, her scream muffled by the hand now covering her mouth. She looked up to see the single purple eye of Loly.

**Gotcha! Do you remember me? Probably not. There's no reason for a monster like you to remember a normal girl like me, right? But the time where you can just sit around at the top like this is over. You're "no longer of any use". Isn't that how Aizen-sama worded it? Do you get it? This means that now, now matter what I do to you, he won't care. **Loly and her sister began to push Orihime between the two of them, tearing at her clothes. As Orihime struggled, both men took notice from across the room. Ichigo glanced at Ulquiorra.

**Who the hell are they? **But he didn't wait for an answer as he began to move to help Orihime, his sword already lighting up with his Getsuga Tensho. Loly caught sight of the shinigami heading their way so she grabbed Orihime in front of her and brought her fingers up around the human's eye.

**Stay back! Come any closer and I'll gouge her eye out!** But Ichigo was blinded by his rage at seeing Orihime captive again and kept coming for them.

Ulquiorra realized the boy wasn't paying attention to where his attack would land should he unleash it at the Arrancar girls. Orihime would be caught in the destructive wake of the Getsuga Tensho. Her frail human body would be reduced to ash if that happened. As he processed this information, his body acted as if it had a will of its own. As soon as he thought about her dying, his body was in motion, moving faster than he thought he could. He appeared in front of the boy deflecting the attack just moments before the deadly blow was unleashed.

**Ulquiorra? **Loly had been panicked as she watched the shinigami bear down on her and her sister. She couldn't understand why the boy didn't back off when she threatened this girl. Hadn't he come here just to save her? She watched in awe as Ulquiorra intervened. She felt the happiest she had ever felt. Everyone was forsaking the girl in her arms, the girl she thought had everything. But her smile faltered at the words Ulquiorra said to her next.

**Don't get the wrong idea. My intention wasn't to save the two of you. **He bit out from clenched teeth. The shinigami continued to attack him, mere feet away from the girl. He kept pushing him back, but the boy was fighting hard. Loly began her assault on Orihime again and he could hear her cries from behind him. Orihime's pitiful whimpers drove the boy to fight even harder to get past Ulquiorra. Ichigo fired a Getsuga Tensho at him, but Ulquiorra was able to begin to deflect it away from the woman behind him. The boy used the opportunity to sprint past him his expression crazed. As Ulquiorra continued to control the blast's attack with his sword, he pointed his other hand at the shinigami as he ran by, sending a cero at him to block his way.

**Get out of the fucking way! **The shinigami screamed at him as he recovered quickly and began fighting to get to Orihime. Her cries and the evil laughter of the Arrancar girl were driving him into a frenzy. The sounds echoed over and over in his mind until he lost all rationality.

**Make me, boy. **He felt strangely empowered in that moment. He was protecting the woman from the shinigami. He was the one who cared for…_who loved?…_her the most.

**If you'd like to fight another enemy other than myself, do so after you have killed me.**

**Shut up and move! **The boy roared, his focus single-minded.

Ulquiorra was worried for the girl too, but he had to prevent Ichigo from getting near her in this state. The shinigami's attacks were ineffective but he was still too close to the woman. He couldn't push the shinigami back when he was swinging wildly like this. Any offensive movement might accidentally give the boy access to the girls behind him, inadvertently getting Orihime killed. He didn't know what to do, which action would be the best choice. Logically, he knew he should be concentrating on killing the enemy, but Orihime's cries bothered him. His emotions for the girl battled against his cold unfeeling logic. Just as he thought he might have to abandon his fight to go get the girl, leaving himself open to attack, the whole tower room began to shake. Everyone in the room froze, looking wildly around for the source of this potentially new danger.

The wall behind the girls was suddenly blown to pieces and a giant man entered through the hole he had created.

**Hey Ulquiorra! I came to give you a hand! **The behemoth grinned widely at Ulquiorra.

**And when did I tell you to interfere, Yami?**

**C'mon, that shinigami kid looks pretty strong. Let me have a whack at him.**

Ichigo's gaze flitted from one Arrancar to the next as the two men talked casually. There were now four enemies in between him and Orihime.

**I see you have recovered. But your job is not here. Go back to sleep or clean up the members of the captain's class down below. **

**What the hell Ulquiorra? Don't be so stingy. **The large Arrancar whined.

**Your selfishness increases when you get like **_**that**_**. That's your flaw Yami. **Everyone looked on confused as the two male Arrancars continued to have a friendly chat in the middle of a battle.

Yami suddenly noticed the group of girls standing in front of him, gaping up at him. He really hated when people stared so he reached out and backhanded Menoly across the room her head exploding on contact with the wall. Yami began laughing.

**Yo Ulquiorra! What are these bitches doing in here?**

Ulquiorra sighed as he turned back towards Ichigo. **Ask them.**

**Hmm, makes sense. **He squatted down to peer at Loly. **Hey, you guys are just small little worms. What the hell are you doing here? **The girl just stared at him. **You're just a couple of pest, so die! **He reached out his massive hand and grabbed the female, crushing her in his hand before flinging her to the side. Orihime sprinted to the side of the prone girl, beginning to heal her. Loly sought to comprehend the human girl's actions and the kind understanding look on her face. The lumbering Arrancar tried to grab Loly again but a familiar shield blocked his path.

Hearing her cry out Ichigo tried again to get to Orihime, but Ulquiorra blocked him.

**How irritating. I thought I said, "after you kill me".** He was keeping an eye on the situation behind him, but he believed in the girl's abilities more than the shinigami did. Besides, his desire to slaughter the boy in front of him was still raging inside him. He would only interfere with the girl under the direst circumstances. She had proven to be resilient so he would wait until she truly needed him before he assisted her. Somewhere inside of him, he wondered at this conflict of interest. What was his true intention? Save the girl? Kill her for betraying him? Lose her anyway by killing her friend? Ulquiorra convinced himself he was rationally making decisions, but a little voice nagged at him that he was deceiving himself. His logic was always flawed when the girl was involved.

Irritated, Yami looked down and spotted the auburn haired girl who had used this on him before. He refocused his malicious intent on her. As he brought his hand down he paused when he felt a brief flash of pain across his palm. He looked down confused at his hand to see blood running from a shallow cut, and then back to Loly to see her standing over Orihime holding a small knife. She glanced back at Orihime.

**I owed you one. You are so pissing me off. **She squared off against the massive Espada.

**Haha. What the fuck? Where the hell were you hiding a weapon in that outfit? You're a nasty girl! **Loly screamed in rage at his insult and released her true form which transformed her arms into centipede like extensions.

Loly's extensions were poisonous, but she just couldn't match Yami's strength. He smashed her small body into the ground with one giant fist before grabbing her and beginning to crush her. Orihime heard the bones snapping in Loly's body and screamed at him. Loly turned to her, her expression full of pain and blood leaking from her mouth.

**God I fucking hate you. How could I not? **She spoke haltingly to the girl before flashing her a small smile.

Yami laughed at Loly's pitiful attempts to fight back before slamming her through the nearest wall. As he held her out over the long drop to the desert below, he realized that she had stopped struggling.

**What the hell? She died? How boring. **He dropped her lifeless body into the void and turned to see Orihime standing there. **Hey Ulquiorra. It's ok to kill this girl right?**

Ulquiorra turned at the same time as the shinigami yelled out as they watched Yami advance on Orihime. His eyes widened and he tensed to sonido to her side. But he paused, as did the shinigami, when a man appeared in the hole behind Yami. The newcomer proceeded to shoot an arrow at the giant. The arrow pierced Yami's back bringing him to the ground. Ichigo called out a greeting to Uryuu before the Quincy lured Yami to the floor below to battle him. Ulquiorra watched their exchange, his eyes still wide. If the stakes weren't so high, this battle would be almost comical with all the constant interruptions. But Ulquiorra didn't feel amused. He was annoyed that things kept preventing him from disposing of the shinigami he hated so much. He was a patient man usually but he was glad when the boy turned back to him readying himself to restart the fight. But the boy was too weak and Ulquiorra sent him to the ground with a quick kick to the midsection.

**Is it her fault? **_Everything is her fault. _**Is her presence preventing you from putting on your mask? In that case… **He glanced at Orihime, intending to bring out the truth of what the girl had been doing with him, a hollow. But Ichigo misread the look as a threat and stepped in front of Ulquiorra.

**Fine. Then bring out your mask. **

An explosion below them interrupted the fight yet again and the Quincy reappeared beside Orihime. A detonation of a reiatsu mine had sent the tenth Espada falling through the floors below them. Ulquiorra sighed as the two boys began to argue before Ichigo asked Uryou to protect Orihime from his spiritual pressure. Ulquiorra's patience was badly frayed and seeing the dark haired boy walk over and embrace the girl nearly caused him to lose it. Murcielago screamed at the Espada to release him and destroy everything but Ichigo's voice cut through distracting him.

**Sorry to keep you waiting Ulquiorra. Here we go. This is the hollowification you wanted to see. **Ichigo brought his hand up to his face and allowed his hollow side to show itself.

Ulquiorra had thought he was prepared for the mask to come into play. But his eyes still widened a bit in surprise at the hollowed shinigami in front of him. That hesitation nearly cost him as the boy attacked him with a speed and ferocity he hadn't had moments ago. The attack was actually strong enough to begin to crack his sword. Another swipe of the boy's sword blasted out one of the tower walls. He needed to get the boy away from Orihime before he accidentally hurt her. He jumped out of the hole the shinigami had created in the wall. As he fell towards the desert below, he sent his cero blasting toward the boy who had followed him outside. His eyes widened and then narrowed as the boy appeared unscathed from the attack. He was too distracted, too on edge. He needed to get this fight over with and there was one sure way to do it. He changed his trajectory and shot upwards, speeding by the surprised shinigami. Higher and higher he rose and as he reached the sunny sky of Los Noches, he sliced through the blue expanse clearing his way to the darkened eternal night of Hueco Mundo. He settled on a tall pillar to wait for the boy to follow him, basking in the comforting moonlight, the only sound the whistling of the wind.

Ichigo followed the Espada through the hole in the sky and looked around in confusion.

**Is this…is this the top of Los Noches' roof?**

**That's right. **He looked toward the voice of Ulquiorra coming from high atop the pillar in front of him.

**There are two things we are prohibited from doing within Los Noches. The first is the cero reserved for the Espada, the Gran Rey Cero. And the other is for Espada ranked cuatro and above to release, because both are so powerful they could destroy Las Noches itself. **He really was talking too much. Before the girl came he rarely spoke to anyone; now for some reason he found himself explaining things to these humans as if actually cared for them to understand. Sighing, he brought his sword out in front of him as he watched the shinigami's eyes grow wide.

**Enclose, Murcielago. **The spiritual pressure he let off as he released his sword was immense. It fell like green rain that smothered everything in the vicinity. The feeling of pleasure that rippled through his body was surpassed only by the pleasure the woman had given to him. He felt the delicious sting in his shoulder blades as his wings pierced their way through the skin of his back, unfurling and stretching out to the sides. His head suddenly felt light and balanced as his half helmet was changed into a shorter helmet that covered the top of his entire head. He felt the wind create by his reiatsu release flow through his longer hair. It felt nice to feel something on the left side of his head besides the half bone helmet he had worn for so long. He flexed his fingers and cracked his neck as he fully came back to himself. The release of one's sword was always a heady feeling. The sheer power rolling through his body was like a drug, burning his senses into a hyperaware state. And as he allowed Murcielago access to his body, he felt the mind numbing emptiness take an ever deeper hold and the woman was nearly forgotten. He recoiled his reiatsu and revealed himself to the shinigami staring up at him in awe. And awed he should be.

**Do not lose your composure. **He warned the boy. **Do not drop your guard. Stay fully alert. Do not get distracted for a single moment. **

Ichigo stared at Ulquiorra in his released state. His general appearance hadn't changed much other than the addition of a large pair of bat like wings, the rest was cosmetic. His helmet was shorter and covered both sides of his head and his tear marks had grown thicker and turned black. But something about him chilled Ichigo to the bone. He watched as Ulquiorra flexed his hand, a lance of green energy manifesting itself. He was still watching the spear form, when Ulquiorra appeared in front of him slashing downward across his face. His brain was slow to process what had just happened. He could have sworn the weapon wasn't even fully formed before Ulquiorra had materialized hundreds of feet below his initial position. That kind of speed wasn't even possible for Ichigo to comprehend. Then came the pain. Confused as to why his face burned as if on fire he brought his hand up over the painful spot. His mask was missing from over his right eye and when he took his hand away from his face he watched as blood, appearing black in the night's darkness, covered his fingers and dripped loudly on the ground below. As he sank to his knees he realized he had brought his sword up in front of him in a defensive posture. He didn't remember ever moving his hand. _I don't understand. What just happened? I didn't even see him move. _

**You released your Getsuga on instinct. A wise decision. If you hadn't done that your head would rolling by my feet right now. This power of this hollowification or whatever it is has grown considerably. And the amount of time that you can wear that mask has also increased. But to think that it breaks this easily, it's such a pity. **He brought his arm back and threw his lance at him.

_Concentrate. Don't get discouraged. Look carefully. There, I can see it! _Ichigo watched as the weapon came for him. Although the lance sped through the air faster than he had ever seen a weapon be thrown, he was able to move his head slightly to the right and the weapon sailed past him harmlessly. But as he turned back to look at Ulquiorra, he felt the pain in his right shoulder as another lance pierced him. He hadn't even seen realized the Arrancar had thrown another one. The power behind the weapon threw him backward. In an effort to slow his momentum he thrust his sword into the ground. The steel make a screeching noise as it carved through the concrete. He reformed his mask as he watched Ulquiorra come after him, gliding through the air on his wings.

Ulquiorra pursued the boy, bringing his lance down and continuing to push the boy back. He peered into the eyes of the shinigami, they had become black with yellow irises during his hollowification. They were….interesting.

**Kurosaki Ichigo. Hit me with your Getsuga. Your ultimate form has allowed you to fight on par with the Espada. And Getsuga is your ultimate technique. So hit me with it now, and I will show you the difference in our power.**

Ichigo didn't understand what the hell was wrong with the Espada, well with the Arrancar in general. The green eyes staring at him creeped him out. They were so cold, the slitted pupils seeming to dissect him. And then the taunting words. All of the Espada were so egotistical and it really pissed him off. He pushed the Espada away.

**Hit you with my Getsuga? Are you fucking kidding? I don't need you to tell me to use my attacks. I was going to hit you with it anyways. **He brought the energy out in his sword, before firing it at the Espada. He didn't think it would kill him, but he was dismayed when Ulquiorra immerged from the energy strike completely unscathed.

**It's just as I thought. I guess, in the end, this is the level of a human. Your black Getsuga closely resembles our cero.**

**A cero? Don't fucking lump it in with that shit.**

**I see. So you haven't seen it yet? Let me show it to you before you die. I will show you that which the Espada unleash in their released state…..the black cero. **He flicked one black fingernail towards the boy, releasing his cero oscuras. He watched coldly as the boys mask was broken apart and his body beaten. When the boy began to fall towards the ground he caught up to him to see the extent of the damage. The boy was surprisingly still conscious; his eyes still yellow and black. This fact irritated Ulquiorra. He brought one wing forward and casually flicked it at Ichigo sending the boy flying into the nearby pillars. He watched the boy struggle to rise from the debris and the scene reminded him of the first time he had killed the boy. He had been so pleased with his plan then. So sure he could have the girl for himself. He was no longer so naively hopeful. He was the harbinger of death. He would give the girl and her friends his greatest gift. They would be made to understand.

**Now do you understand? No matter how similar your appearance and techniques are to an Arrancar's, our powers are as far apart as heaven and earth. It is reasonable for a shinigami or human to imitate a hollow to gain power. However, because they are merely imitations, humans will never be equal to hollows. **He walked over to where the shinigami was struggling to his feet. He could have reached out and ended the boy's struggles right then, but he was curious as to what the human was attempting to do. He watched the boy's eyes return to their human coloration just before the boy attempted to release another Getsuga. Fury clouded his rational thoughts as the boy thought to fight back. Had he not taken the time to show the human the logical conclusion to this event?

**I told you its futile! **He yelled at the boy before slashing his weapon across the boy's chest. But the boy refused to let go of his sword. Seeing the human's hand still clasped tightly to his weapon made Ulquiorra determined to force him to drop it. He hit the boy again and again, finally grabbing the remains of his coat and dragging him through pillar after the pillar. His initial rage finally abated, Ulquiorra paused to ascertain the boy's condition. He lifted him high off the ground pleased at the way the boy's head slumped forward his eyes dull. He sighed however when he realized the boy still gripped his sword tightly.

**Why won't you drop your sword? You have witnessed the vast difference in our powers. Yet you still think you have any of hope of defeating me.**

Guttural noises came from the boy's throat as he struggled to speak. But he finally found his voice, although he spoke haltingly, his words shocked Ulquiorra with their strength.

**Difference….in power….? So what? Do you think that I will give up if you are stronger than me? **Ulquiorra's eyes widened as the boy gave a small smile down at him. **I knew that you were strong, right from the start. At this point, no matter how much I see your strength, it won't change anything. I'm going to beat you Ulquiorra. **

The initial novelty of the boy's words wore off quickly and Ulquiorra tossed him to the ground even more determined to undermine the boy's courage. Those who are not strong enough must submit. There are things you cannot fight against. He had thus far failed to break the girl. He would not fail with the boy.

**What nonsense. Kurosaki Ichigo, your words are those of a man ignorant of true despair. Allow me to educate you. This is the form of true despair. **He released even more of his spiritual power, feeling his features shift. He felt the wind blow across his bare chest. Giving Murcielago further control of his body eroded his soul further and increased the emptiness he felt inside. His hollow hole mirrored that and grew larger, beginning to ooze with dark concentrated reiatsu. It burned a trail down his stomach evaporating into the air before reaching his waist. Although the night air was cold against his bared torso, his legs and arms were warm, covered in thick black fur. He felt his fingernails elongate and sharpen into claws, his toes becoming talons. His long slender tail flicked wildly behind him in his excitement. His acute senses were now heightened even further by his bat like ears. He concentrated on the frantic beating coming from the boy's heart. _The heart…remember…_

**Behold Kurosaki Ichigo; this is the form of true despair…Resurrecion Sequnda Etapa. Among the Espada, only I have been able to achieve this second level of release. I have not even shown this form to Aizen-sama. After witnessing this form, do you still have the will to fight? **He watched as the boy struggled to his feet, bringing his sword in front of him. He saw the barely perceptible shake of the sword cause by Ichigo's fear. _He is not confused. He still feels the fear. But his eyes show that he isn't resigned to death yet either. Does he still believe he can win?_

**Very well. In that case I will make you understand even if I have to grind your body to dust. **

The eyes that looked at him could have been the devil's own. The demonic form Ulquiorra had taken on looked like something from a horror movie. Ichigo fought to control his fear. He just had to remember that he had known Ulquiorra would be unlike anything he had faced. Nothing about that had changed. He only had a moment more to study the creature before him before he felt claws ripping into his skull, gripping down tight on his head to drag him forward off the edge of the pillar. Then he was being thrown into the wall of the next pillar. He rose again, managing to swing his sword as Ulquiorra made another flying pass at him. But his eyes were so focused on where Ulquiorra was that he missed the tail whipping towards him. With a crack, Ulquiorra flicked the boy off the pillar. As he fell he struggled to bring his mask back.

**You are a fool Kurosaki Ichigo. **Ulquiorra called out to the boy before appearing beside him and driving his fist into the boy's chest. **You hope to fight and defeat an opponent whose strength is so great it terrifies you. That is beyond my comprehension. **As he neared Ichigo again, the boy brought his sword up in defense, but Ulquiorra just smashed it backwards into his face shattering the mask once again. But not understanding what was driving the boy bothered Ulquiorra. It reminded him so much of the woman. He had hurt her. Taken her from her loved ones. Manipulated her. Tried to kill her. And yet, during their last moments, he had been sure she was about to again tell him that she loved him. His mind kept telling him that it must be a manipulation devised to outwit him in some way. But he failed to see where it had benefited her in anyway. The heart only seemed to encourage pain. The girl had claimed that Ulquiorra had felt love for her. He could not say for sure, but he did know that he felt something for that girl. And those feelings had ended up nearly ruining him. The same here with the boy. If he would just give up, think things through logically, his pain could end. He would no longer have to uselessly worry for his nakama fighting for their lives below. He could find peace. And yet he continued to invite Ulquiorra's wrath. He allowed the boy to rest momentarily in order to question him. If he could understand the boy, then perhaps he might be able to understand what was happening between him and the girl.

**If it is due to what you humans call the heart, then it is because of that heart you suffer. And it is because of that heart that you will die. **But Ichigo's response just confused him further.

**I'm not fighting you because I think I can win….I'm fighting because I have to win.**

**Nonsense. **He flew again at the boy, swerving up above him and Ichigo struck out with his sword. As the boy watched him soar above, he failed again to notice Ulquiorra's tail. Ulquiorra flicked his tail out wrapping it tightly around Ichigo's neck before flying even higher, letting him dangle in the air as he choked. He set them down on the only pillar that hadn't been destroyed. His thin tail was so strong he could use it to hold Ichigo up in the air leaving his hands free to make the killing strike. He looked closely at the boy, still trying to comprehend him. _ He has to win? For what purpose…the trash below….the girl...pride. Dammit. I do not understand! _ .

Suddenly he felt a wave of reiatsu caress against his mind. It seemed to lull him, calming the frenzied pace of this thoughts. He sniffed once and caught the scent of sun warmed wildflowers. It seemed as though no matter how far he sank into the empty void to try and lose himself, she could find him, tempt him. He would never be free of the spell she had cast on him. The feelings weren't the only thing she had taught him; he also had never lost before. And he was quickly learning that he was a very sore loser. He looked down over the edge before speaking softly to her.

**So you came, onna. **

She had run to the hole in the wall after the men had gone through it. She got there in time to see Ulquiorra rush past her on his way to the roof of the dome with Ichigo following quickly behind. She wasn't afraid of Ichigo putting on his mask anymore, she was afraid that even though he seemed to be able to push Ulquiorra back with it on, that it wouldn't be enough. Ulquiorra hadn't even entered his released state. She stared up at the sky not even noticing as Uryuu came to stand next to her.

Uryuu studied Orihime as she kept her eyes on the heavens. He had spent a lot of time doing that in class. Almost as much time as Orihime had spent secretly studying Ichigo. She was one of his best friends. But he had dreamed of so much more with her. Something was different about her. She was a little too calm. She usually cried in situations like these but her eyes held no tears, just a coldness that had never been there before.

Uryuu tried to comfort her. But she could only offer him a small sad smile. He probably thought she was worried about Ichigo. And she was. But no matter who won today, she would be losing someone she cared about. She wished she could confide in Uryuu, but she didn't think she was strong enough to confess her betrayal and see another person she cared about turn away from her. She lifted her eyes back to the sky, trying to understand the battle through the spiritual pressures given off. A sudden spike in pressure knocked her off balance causing her to nearly fall out of the tower. She grabbed for edge and held on till the overwhelming pressure let up. Her eyes hard she turned to face Uryuu and ask him to take her to the top of the tower where the fighting was taking place. He really didn't want to, but he had never been able to say no to her. Using a platform made from spiritual particles he began to take her towards the hole in the sky.

She had to stop them. She knew that, over all, this was all Aizen's fault. But Ulquiorra would not have been so intent on killing Ichigo if it wasn't for his imagined rivalry with the boy for her affections. An imagined rivalry that was her fault. Orihime had no wiles. She had no deceit inside of her. If you asked her what was on her mind, she would tell you. She wasn't tactless; in fact she didn't even need to rely on tact because her thoughts were never mean spirited. Therefore whatever was on her mind turned out to usually be either a silly daydream or something so surprisingly insightful most people chose to ignore it. She was too naïve to have realized how Ulquiorra might have felt seeing her care for another man. A man he had watched her confess her silly teenage feelings to. She couldn't lie to Ulquiorra and tell him Ichigo meant nothing to her. And yet he was so insecure in his newfound feelings that that was exactly what he seemed to need to hear. She had caused lovesick angst in a being filled with murderous capabilities. How stupid could she be? He didn't have a heart to break, so she could only imagine what had cracked instead. Most likely his sanity. But she was angry with him too. She didn't know how to deal with these feelings much more than he did. But when he hurt her and tried to make her jealous, she didn't go on a killing rampage. Yes, she knew he was an Arrancar, but it still hurt that he couldn't put that aside for her.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she was again beaten down by strong pressure in the air. But this was different. The sunny sky around her disappeared into inky blackness. She couldn't even see Uryuu beside her. But the darkness had weight. She felt as if she couldn't breathe, the blackness fouling her lungs every time she breathed in. As the pressure didn't abate, but only intensified, she felt as if she would never be happy again. Whatever caused this, and she knew it had to be Ulquiorra, was sucking out every bit of life there was. There was nothing but an empty void. Feeling as if it would never end, she felt herself on the precipice of despair. Just before she fell into it, she felt a warm hand embrace hers. She snapped out of her hopelessness when Uryuu grabbed her hand and held on to until the pressure began to fade. But the air was still hard to breathe and had a poisonous after taste. Something awful was happening up there. The feeling of panic grew stronger the closer the got to the hole in the sky. As they came through it Orihime didn't even wait for Uryuu but began running towards the source of dark reiatsu. She reached a wall and looked around frantically before looking up to the top of a tall pillar.

The scene was straight from a nightmare. Ulquiorra had become a demonish fiend. He was holding Ichigo at his mercy, as the reverse crescent moon loomed brightly over the scene. Somehow she heard Ulquiorra begin to speak to her even though his tone was soft and he stood high above her.

She was so beautiful, her fiery hair whipping in the wind as she looked at him with wide grey eyes. He wanted to believe she had come for him, but he knew that couldn't be true, and her next word confirmed it.

**Kurosaki-kun? **He turned his head away from her so that she couldn't see the pained expression on his face as she again picked the shinigami. His voice sounded bitter even to him as he spoke to her.

**Perfect timing. Pay close attention. The man to who you entrusted all your hope is about to die. **He brought a single black claw up to the boy's chest lightly pressing it into the skin before releasing his black cero at point blank range. Her scream of anguish pierced through his cold soul and he felt himself crack even further open. The dead body of the boy still hung from his tail a huge hole allowing him to see through it to the other side. The fatal wound didn't bleed, the insides cauterized by the heat from his Gran Rey Cero. He tossed the dead body down to the woman.

Orihime's brain had shut down, her emotions fried. She acted completely on instinct catching Ichigo's body with her shield as she ran towards him to try and heal him. But she ran into Ulquiorra first. She recoiled from him, barely even seeing him as she fought to get by him. He grabbed her by her arms, having to concentrate on not slicing her with his claws as she struggled to get free.

**It's no use. You won't be able to able to save him from his fate. **He had killed his adversary and the girl was once again back in his arms. But he didn't know what to do with her. She beat against his chest as he struggled to figure out what to say to her. Her eyes didn't even see him. Her only acknowledgement of his presence was her scream for him to get away from her. No matter what he had done to her before, she had never reacted like this. She had always noticed him, been unable to resist listening to the words he spoke. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable. He hadn't really thought much this time beyond killing the boy. His anger ebbed and he began to feel the familiar ache of guilt in his chest. He wasn't sorry he killed the boy. He couldn't have cared less. But he began to regret his actions for the sheer fact the woman was seemed to be breaking apart in front of his eyes. He had often told himself that he would break her, but now that he was watching it happen he found the sight sickening. Should he…..could he even….kill the girl too to put her out of her misery?

**Perhaps I wasn't clear. It's usel….. **He paused midsentence to unfurl one of his wings to block an arrow that had been shot at him. His momentary distraction allowed the woman to twist free from his grasp and run past him. He turned to catch her when even more arrows began to rain down on him. It was easy to stop them, but they successfully prevented him from chasing after Orihime. He was actually relieved to have something to do besides watch her fall to pieces. That had been….uncomfortable for him.

She ran throwing her healing shield around the battered body of Ichigo. His body was torn to pieces. There were so many injuries. But she concentrated on the fatal one, the giant hole in his chest. But nothing happened. She didn't even feel the resistance from Ulquiorra's lingering reiatsu like the last time. There was simply nothing. A lone tear slid down her cheek as she gazed at boy. **What do I do? **She whispered to him. He had always taken charge of situations like these. While she had feared for his safety she had never actually considered what would happen if he died. She had been pained the last time, but for whatever reason, this time she had no hope. No hope for anything. Not a reunion upon death with her friends. No hope that she would somehow to be able to save anyone. There were so many regrets that flooded her mind. No one had ever expected her to do anything. And therefore now when she should, she had no clue where to start.

Suddenly Uryuu's body flew past her. As she looked up at him, she realized his left arm had been torn off. He tried to reassure her as he rushed back into the fight with Ulquiorra. He expected her to be able to heal Ichigo, and then Ichigo would rally and save the day. Like he always did. Like he would never do again. Her shield disappeared as she cried loudly, laying her head down on the mangled remains of his chest. She watched as the only man she had ever loved tore apart yet another one of her friends. All because of her. She sat up and screamed at the injustice of it. She screamed for Ichigo to help her. Then she dissolved into tears. Suddenly she sensed movement behind her. Turning, tensed to defend Ichigo's body, she witnessed him standing there. Or something that resembled him. His skin was as pale as Ulquiorra's and his mask covered his face. But it was altered and two horns jutted out from it. His orange hair had grown long, almost as long as hers. She just gaped at the _man? _in front of her.

Ulquiorra had paused in his destruction of the Quincy to check in on the girl. His eyes widened as he saw a Vasto Lorde standing over her who looked vaguely familiar. Even though it resembled Ichigo, the reiatsu that rolled off the being was fully hollow.

**Impossible. You cannot be alive. What is that form? **The being just stared at Orihime ignoring the Espada. **Who are you? **Suddenly the being seemed to notice him. He reached his hand out, the dropped sword of the shinigami being called to his hand. He swung the sword in an arc, the pressure destroying the ground around him. Orihime was sent flying, Uryuu springing to catch her.

**Can you not hear me? I want to know who you are. ** The creature roared at Ulquiorra in fury.

**It would seem that words are lost on you. **He raised his hand to fire his black cero. But the being charged his own cero between the horns on his mask. The two energies collided resulting in a massive swirling firestorm. _Impossible. That was a real cero. One strong enough to block mine. How can that be? No matter how much he resembles a hollow, a mere human cannot shoot a real cero. _The Ichigo hollow suddenly appeared behind him, shooting off another cero at him.

**Do not underestimate me! **He released his own cero to counter, the explosion again setting the air on fire. As Ulquiorra looked around in bewilderment trying to find the being in all the smoke and flames, he didn't notice the being again coming up behind him until it was too late. As he raised he arm to defend himself, the being simply grabbed it in one hand and brought down his sword, severing Ulquiorra's arm from his body before he could pull it away. The pain was overwhelming. He spiraled to the ground barely able to catch himself with a flap of his wings before he hit the ground. As he stood, panting heavily, he tried to figure out what to do. The arm would regenerate, but he could not have imagined the agony he would have to endure before it did. He had never lost a limb in battle. The blood dripped freely. Ignoring the pain, he focused his reiatsu on his arm, quickly growing a new one.

Orihime had watched as the Ichigo hollow tried to destroy Ulquiorra. She didn't know what she was supposed to be feeling. She cringed as she watched him cut off one of Ulquiorra's arms. Wondering if she should go try and heal him, she watched as a new arm grew out of the stump. She remembered what he had told her that day he had gotten sunburned.

_**The greatest of my powers is not an offensive capability, but regeneration. Among the Arrancar, most of whom traded their ability to regenerate for greater power, only I can rapidly regenerate anything other than my brain or internal organs. **_

Her memory was cut short by Ulquiorra taunting the Ichigo hollow.

**I don't know why you have taken that form. But no matter how much your combat ability may increase, it is not possible to defeat me by merely plucking off an arm and then standing there and staring at me. **He brought his hands together and then stretched them out, forming a long lance made of his reiatsu. The being took a step towards him.

**Don't come any closer. Stay right there. If possible I'd like to avoid firing this thing from up close and having it set off anywhere near me. **

Orihime was shocked from her terror by the amused tone Ulquiorra had adopted. _He is joking around? At a time like this? _She watched as Ulquiorra threw the large lance at the Ichigo hollow who easily avoided it.

**Hmm. I missed. It is difficult to control indeed. **He casually reformed another lance in his hand. But before it was completely formed, the being appeared behind him. _What the fuck! He completely slipped through my pesquisa. That wasn't shunpo, that was sonido he just used. _He turned to attack when something came flying at him. He realized that the hollow being had just thrown his own severed arm at him. Feeling insulted he batted it away with his lance.

**Did you think you could unsettle me with that? I believe I told you not to underestimate me. **He launched himself at the hollow, lunging forward with his lance, intending to drive it through the beings chest. His eyes widened in shock when his forward movement was halted by the hollow simply grabbing the end of the lance. _Impossible….with his bare hands?_ He was barely able to track the hollow's movements as it ripped his weapon from him with one hand while slashing him across the torso with its sword hand. All he felt was the burning pain from his right hip all the way up to left shoulder. One of his ears had been cut off as well. He fell to his knees, as realization set in. Unable to stay upright he fell backwards into the dirt cursing the Ichigo hollow.

**Damn you. To think that I would be defeated by a human who had transformed into a hollow. The very idea is ludicrous. **He groaned as the hollow brought his clawed foot down on his head, crushing his face into the rock below. As he looked up unable to move, he watched as the red cero formed between the beings horns.

**I see. No mercy? How very hollow like of you. Go ahead. I have no reason to live. You have taken everything from me. DO IT! **The red energy enveloped him but unfortunately it didn't kill him even though it burned off both his legs and his entire left side. He was still quite aware as the hollow picked him up by the one wing that remained and tossed his torso around several times. He heard the woman crying somewhere behind him. He wondered if any of those tears might possibly be for him. He felt the cool steel of the hollow's blade at his throat and hoped that the pain would soon end. He closed his eyes in anticipation but the cut never came. He heard the Quincy arguing with the hollow Ichigo, trying to convince him to snap out of it. He opened his eyes in time to see him stab his friend in the stomach.

The pain she had felt when Ichigo had died had now doubled inside Orihime as she watched the hollow Ichigo slash Ulquiorra. She heard him ask Ichigo for death, claiming that he had taken everything from him. She knew he was talking about her and she longed to tell him it wasn't true. But she couldn't save him. Not at the cost of Ichigo's life. Yes she loved him, but as he had even told her, he wouldn't be able to stop killing. It was his nature. So just like with Grimmjow, she knew she had to let him go. She sobbed loudly as her heart split in two. The largest part about to die alongside the Espada. Her horror increased as the hollow Ichigo began to desecrate the remains of Ulquiorra's body. She saw Uryuu rush to stop him, but the hollow only stopped to plunge his sword into Uryuu. She screamed at the being when he suddenly spoke to her, his words halting and broken.

**Help…..help her. Help her. I will help you. **

_Oh no! This is all my fault. Because I asked him to help me, Kurosaki forced himself to live to save me. Why do I always rely on him? I could have tried to stop this so many times. I could have explained to both men what was really going on. But I was so afraid of rejection. I let everyone down. This is all because of me. _She watched in horror as the hollow turned from her towards Uryuu, a cero charging between his horns. She begged him to stop.

And he did. But only because Ulquiorra appeared beside him and cut off one of his horns. The cero exploded around the hollow Ichigo, shattering the mask on his face. Ichigo fell lifeless to the ground returning to his dead human form.

Ulquiorra watched her run to the fallen shinigami. _She didn't even glance my way. _He turned from the sight his breathing ragged from the physical as well as overwhelming emotional pain he felt. _My arm, leg, and body are regenerating…but its superficial. The organs he destroyed will not grow back. _He knew he had only been given a brief reprisal from death. He wondered if he could get away from the woman before that happened. He didn't want to know that he died alone with her mere feet from him. Better to actually be alone. But before he could attempt to leave he felt a disturbance in the air behind him. He turned to see Ichigo fully regenerate and regain consciousness. He mulled over how unfair it was that the boy got everything, including the ability to regenerate internal organs as he watched the shinigami's expression become horrified as he caught sight of his friend and realized he had been the one to run him through.

**You are a stubborn one. **All eyes turned to him, and in an effort to look stronger than he was, he used more energy than he should to sonido to the Quincy's side. He reached down and drew the sword from the boy's body and tossed it to the shinigami.

**Take it and let's finish this. **

**Was I….was I the one who stabbed Ishida? **The boy asked him.

**Like I care. What does it matter? **

**Was I the one who cut off your arm and leg Ulquiorra? **Ulquiorra just raised his eyebrow at the boy. He was surprised though when the boy insisted that in order to fight fair, Ulquiorra should cut off one of the shinigami's arms and legs. Shrugging, he agreed and stepped forward. But a sudden pain in his remaining wing stopped him. He looked out to his side to see his wing beginning to turn to ash.

**Tch. I'm already that far gone? Kill me. Quickly. I no longer have the strength to walk. If you do not cut me down now, this fight will remain forever unsettled. **He didn't want to beg the boy, but he really didn't want to die this way. He wanted to die in battle not because his body gave out on him. Unfortunately the boy wouldn't do it. He kind of missed the hollow Ichigo in that moment. He hung his head in shame as his wing was further reduced to ash. He knew it wouldn't be long before the rest of him was gone too.

**Tch. Frustrating to the very last. And here I was finally started to take an interest in all of you humans. **

Orihime had been shocked to see Ulquiorra alive and regenerating. Knowing that he was going to be ok, she turned her attention to Ichigo. Her heart leapt with hope as Ichigo healed and regained consciousness. Maybe she could correct her mistakes after all. But before she could, Ichigo began to breakdown with guilt over what had happened while he was a hollow. She tried to break in but he just talked over her. Incredulous she heard him ask to have his arm and leg cut off and Ulquiorra agree. She prepared herself to run between the two throwing up shields and trapping them both if that's what it took to make them listen when she heard Ulquiorra's resigned sigh. She looked over at him to see his wing beginning to disintegrate. She barely heard Ichigo refuse to kill him. She had been so concerned about Ichigo dying that she hadn't realized how bad a shape Ulquiorra was in. The right side of his body seem fine, but on his left side only a skeleton of a leg had managed to grow back, his wing and arm still missing. _Why isn't he regenerating them? Oh no! He took a cut through his chest. His internal organs must have been damaged. I couldn't tell because the skin around the cut had already regenerated. _

He noticed the woman looking his way. He tried to turn his body so she could only see his uninjured half. Which was turning to ash. He sighed feeling embarrassed over his weakened state. Even though he didn't want to see her turn away from him, he had to look at her one last time. He was surprised to see her eyes shining with emotion. _For me? _He reached his hand out to her.

**Do I frighten you onna? **He asked without thinking and then hung his head waiting for rejection.

**No. No you don't. **She looked at him with such love and tenderness that he felt the rift inside of him healing even as his body disintegrated. He managed a small smile at her.

**I see. **He continued to hold his hand out to her, and was happy when she reached out her own to grab his. But just as he was about to feel her flesh against his own, his hand began to turn ash, her fingers closing around empty air. She began to cry as she continued to try and hold on to him, but his body was dissolving faster and faster. Just before his entire form was gone, he realized just how wrong he had been all along.

_I see it now. It was always here. Her heart…it was in my hands._

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, he is dead. Really really dead. There is no body left. Then how will the story ever continue… you'll see…


	15. Chapter 15: Into the Dark

A/N: As usual thanks to my readers. But Im killing off everyone. MWAHAHAHA! Just Kidding. Irs just the two characters you guys are here to read about. No big deal right? Right? I think some day I will have to go back and darken the tone of this even more. Im not even sure I can get counted as dark and depressing based on this story. Theres only like two chapters Im even satisfied with. But it takes me weeks to determine where I could have done so. If I waited that long to release the chapters I would hate this story. Maybe one day Ill rewrite all of it, but considering theres still a million ideas in my head that may take awhile before I slow down. Wish me peace an quiet for the next week so I can do better! By the way, sorry for Uryu being Uryuu in the last chapter. I had added his name into my dictionary wrong and so it changed all of them. Although with the million ways people translate their names who knows.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Into The Dark <strong>

Love of mine some day you will die  
>But I'll be close behind<br>I'll follow you into the dark

No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
>Just our hands clasped so tight<br>Waiting for the hint of a spark  
>If Heaven and Hell decide<br>That they both are satisfied  
>Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs<p>

If there's no one beside you  
>When your soul embarks<br>Then I'll follow you into the dark

In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule  
>I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black<br>And I held my tongue as she told me  
>"Son fear is the heart of love"<br>So I never went back

If Heaven and Hell decide  
>That they both are satisfied<br>Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you  
>When your soul embarks<br>Then I'll follow you into the dark

You and me have seen everything to see  
>From Bangkok to Calgary<br>And the soles of your shoes are all worn down  
>The time for sleep is now<br>It's nothing to cry about  
>Cause we'll hold each other soon<br>The blackest of rooms

If Heaven and Hell decide  
>That they both are satisfied<br>Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you  
>When your soul embarks<br>Then I'll follow you into the dark  
>Then I'll follow you into the dark<p>

Death Cab for Cutie- "I Will Follow You Into the Dark"

She thought she had been prepared to let him go. But as he stood there, his hand outstretched to her as he yearned for her acceptance in his final moments, her heart screamed in pain. It didn't have to be this way. She wanted him. She needed him. She loved him. She could heal him. She could take him somewhere where he wouldn't endanger anyone with his hollow needs. It didn't matter if she had to leave everyone behind. All that mattered was to be with him. She reached out her hand only to grasp ashes where his hand had been. _No. _She moved forward trying to grab his arm but it was gone. _No! _She tried again and again to find some part of him that she could hold on to but his body was gone. _NO! _She ran forward frantically trying to grab all of his ashes but the winds began to carry them away. She screamed out his name, her Rikka responding to their mistress's pain and casting a massive orange shield over the area to prevent his remains from dispersing.

Both men watched as Orihime seemed to be losing her mind. This seemed to be something more than her gentle nature objecting to the horrors of battle. Her screams echoed off the remains of the pillars. The huge shield she had erected was the largest demonstration of that power they had ever seen. Ichigo appeared to be at a loss as to why the girl was so devastated by him killing an enemy, one that had kidnapped and tortured her for months. Uryu had his suspicions but he wasn't going to voice them to the shinigami. He walked toward the girl cautiously as if any sudden movement might break her further. He grabbed her arm as she held her head and appeared to be mumbling **I reject. I reject. I reject **over and over again.

**Inoue. You have to stop. He is gone. **The girl turned on him ripping her arm from his grasp, her eyes wild, the tears streaming down her face.

**NO! I can save him! I have to save him! Soten Kisshun…I REJECT! **she screamed into the night sky before crumbling to the ground sobbing. Uryu knelt beside her, and put his arm around her. She held on to him like a life line as he tried to soothe her.

Ichigo watched the scene with wide eyes. Suddenly he felt like a monster for making Orihime cry. But why was she crying? He felt anger rise at his helplessness. He had come all this way to save her. Had died at that fiend's hands. And she was crying for him rather than helping Uryu who was looking very pale at the moment. He stalked over to her.

**What the hell Inoue? That guy was the fucking enemy. He hurt you, and us, and all you can do is try to save him, while Ishida bleeds out! **The girl snapped her head up at his words.

**You don't know anything Kurosaki Ichigo! I save all of you all the time. I can save whoever I want! **

Ichigo turned away from her calling out over his shoulder **Fine. You can hate me for killing him for whatever stupid reason you have, but at least don't let Ishida die for it! **He stalked off to glare at the moon.

Orihime didn't want to take her pain out on Ichigo. She knew it wasn't his fault. But there was no one she could turn to that would understand. But he was right about Uryu. He was suffering even as he tried to comfort her. She wiped her eyes, bottled up her pain to deal with later, and began to heal the Quincy. He held her hand tightly as his arm and the rest of his body were healed. He just wished she could heal her own pain just as easily. When she had finished she looked over to where Ichigo had sat down away from them, staring at the night sky. She knew that the war was far from over just because Ulquiorra was gone. She had traced that gothic four on his chest so many times that she was quite aware there were three extremely strong Arrancar left, not to mention Aizen, Gin, and Kaname. She could still possibly lose yet another person dear to her, but if she broke down now, it was almost assured that would be the outcome. Her friends wouldn't be able to fight at their full strength if they were worried about her. She had already seen that in Ichigo's battle with Grimmjow. Her heart felt another crack break open in it as she thought about how she had lost Grimmjow too. Yet another person she had not been able to save. So she did what she always did. She slapped a smile over her pain like a band-aid. She would rip it off when she was alone and no one would know. Just like always. No one ever knew how much pain she lived with everyday. And they never would.

He felt her presence behind him and turned to meet her eyes, afraid of what he would see. He hadn't meant to be so harsh. He just didn't understand. He had hated that pale freak for making Orihime sad, and now here he was doing the same. He looked hesitantly into her eyes, but he found only acceptance in them. Her smile was a little forced, but her eyes radiated the same warmth they always had when she looked at him. He couldn't help but return her small sad smile. They both knew the recent events had changed them irreparably. He felt the warm glow of her shield encompassing him. There wasn't much to heal as he had apparently instantly regenerated. But it soothed his frayed spiritual pressure. He felt so warm inside when her shield was around him. But she looked so cold standing on the outside of the orange glow. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Orihime sagged against his strong chest but she couldn't find comfort in it. That would mean allowing the pain of Ulquiorra's loss to leak out, and she couldn't let Ichigo see. She knew he was curious as to why she had reacted the way she had and ordinarily she couldn't lie. But she had been hardened in Hueco Mundo, and for the sanity of her friends she devised a story. They knew her to be kind and compassionate so they would believe her if she said the shock of seeing so much violence had gotten to her. She had also read about Stockholm syndrome in school and so she believed she could try and encompass that into her excuse. No one had to know the truth. She returned Ichigo's embrace and tried not to compare it to being in the Espada's arms. Ichigo held her gently, while Ulquiorra had held her so fiercely as if he couldn't stand to let her go. She had to catch her breathe as memories of him flooded her mind. She took a deep breathe to steady herself and let go of Ichigo.

**We must go and help the others Kurosaki-kun. **They could both feel the pain of Rukia, Renji, and Chad as they fought against Yami, who had apparently released his sword and become something with incredible reiatsu. But compared to the dense spiritual pressure Ulquiorra had released, it didn't feel as menacing and awe-inspiring.

**Orihime, please stay here with Uryu. I will take care of Yami, and then when you feel that he is gone, please go find Unohana-san. I'm sure she will need your help to heal everyone. **Orihime started to protest, but Ichigo grabbed her hand, making her pause.

**Please Orihime. I'm already worried about everyone down there, and everyone in Karakura Town that could be in Aizen's path. Please just stay here for a moment so I can know at least two of my friend's are safe. **Orihime just nodded. She didn't want to burden Ichigo any more than she already had. The man had just died twice for her. The least she could do was to agree to his request. She squeezed Ichigo's hand and then released him to walk back over to Uryu. They watched at Ichigo gave them a small wave and then jumped back through the hole in the dome's roof and into the fray below.

Orihime and Uryu sat beside each other in silence. Uryu didn't know what to say. He was watching the girl he had thought he knew so well, but he couldn't figure out what was going on inside of her.

**It will be ok. **He started out, but stopped when she just looked at him, her eyes sad, and tried to give him a smile. He didn't want to force her to fake her smile when he could tell all she wanted to do was cry, so he just held her hand. Curiosity burned inside him but he wouldn't pressure the girl on what happened just yet when the wounds were still raw.

They sat like that for some time as the spiritual pressures below ebbed and waned. Orihime jumped to her feet as she felt Ichigo leave Hueco Mundo. But the appearance of the captain class energies below made her realize he must have been sent to the World of the Living. She said a small prayer for him before sitting down to wait some more. When they finally felt Yami' spiritual pressure fade, Uryu took them down to the desert below. Rukia's eyes shown with tears of joy at seeing Orihime and she hugged her friend close. The resentment she had felt occasionally at Rukia's relationship with Ichigo had faded. Almost all of her emotions had. She couldn't cry with joy at seeing her friends safe even though she knew she was happy they were ok. Everyone looked at her strangely but she just smiled, like she always had and got to work on making sure everyone was healed. Captain Unohana had apparently gone with Ichigo to the World of the Living so it was her job to get everyone back in fighting condition. She dove into the work happy to have a distraction from her friends' prying eyes.

When everyone was healed, Captain Kurotsuchi opened a garganta back to the world of the living. In the fake Karakura Town the battle was over. Ichigo had gone through the Senkaimon to the Soul Society where the real Karakura town had been placed for safe keeping. He and his father had gone to battle Aizen who had defeated the Captains of the 13 Court Guard Squads including Head Captain Yamamoto. Aizen had gone to destroy the town in order to make the Kings key which would lead him to the secret realm of the Soul King. Orihime was concerned for the shinigami but she could barely concentrate on the information being given to her. She was quickly losing control and she feared she would crack wide open in front of everyone. So she again began to heal people, hoping that with each person she healed she could make up for the ones she hadn't. The ones she had lost.

Orihime was worn out, emotionally, spiritually, and physically by the time a hell butterfly brought the news of Aizen's defeat at the hands of Ichigo. She felt relief that the war was over, but for her the cost had been too high. She barely remembered being grabbed by Rukia and running through the Senkaimon with the others. They had barely greeted Ichigo when he passed out in front of them. As if on auto pilot Orihime dropped to her knees to try and heal him, but Kisuke Urahara placed a hand on her shoulder and stopped her. He explained to everyone that Ichigo had given up his powers to defeat Aizen, allowing Urahara to bind him with kido. While his powers were dissolving, Ichigo would remain unconscious. The process usually took about a month. Orihime asked him if there was any way she could stop the process and restore Ichigo's power but he smiled sadly at her as he told her there was nothing to be done.

While the group stood there numb at the news, their spiritually aware friends from high school ran onto the scene. Orihime felt herself being wrapped up in a hug by her best friend Tatsuki. She was confused as to how they had gotten involved. The story was long and Orihime tried to pay attention but her mind drifted. It was surreal to be back with her friends after so long away from them. She found out that she had been gone for nearly four months missing nearly her entire fall semester at school. School. It seemed trivial now after everything she had gone through. Everyone talked excitedly as they brought Ichigo back to his house. Preparations were being made to restore the city to the world of the living and awaken all of its residents who had been put to sleep for the duration of the battle. Finally she was able to get away with many tearful hugs and promises to call everyone soon.

She walked into her apartment, but the relief she thought she would feel at coming home finally never materialized. The colorful walls were too loud after the bland white of Hueco Mundo. She passed her stuffed animals and her childish posters of adorable animals and her favorite television characters and realized she felt old. Once upon a time she had imagined doing all sorts of things if she ever made it back home. Like cook and watch television. Get ice cream and go roller skating. Go to the movies and the mall. But in reality, all she wanted to do was lay down. She crawled under the covers of her bed and curled in a ball. Her body began to shake with sobs but she could not cry. She allowed the pain to wash over her, and it ate at her heart until she finally fell into an uneasy sleep.

_She woke up and sleepily stretched her arms out bumping into a form beside her. She glanced over in surprise to see the sleeping form of her dark haired love. She was initially shocked to see him alive and beside her but that soon faded with the rightness of the situation. She rolled to her side to face him as he slept, realizing they were both naked. But that awareness didn't seem to embarrass her as it used to. She brought her hand up to brush away the lock of hair that always fell over his eyes. She ran her hand lovingly down his face and then scooted in closer to him, pulling her arm through his which were curled up against his chest. As she opened the fist he had made in his sleep to join their hands, his eyes opened sleepily. **Onna? Why are you awake so early? Is something wrong? **_

_She leaned in and pressed her lips to his. He lazily returned the kiss but became more aware when she kissed him harder, more insistent this time._

_He raised his eyebrows in surprise and tried to keep the excitement from his voice as he asked her **Again? **In response she just took his hand and placed it on her breast. He grinned widely as he softly squeezed it before beginning to kiss her. She could feel him quickly become hard as he kissed her and played with her breast. When he lightly pinched her nipple she moaned into his mouth earning her another smile from him. He was so sexy when he smiled. His white even teeth offset by his black upper lip. He even had small fangs that she found to be incredibly attractive. She kissed him again and again loving the feel of his soft lips against hers. She felt him rubbing his hardened length against her silky thigh. She opened her eyes to see him looking at her, asking her permission with his eyes. _

_She was swept away into their depths, the green so bright and shining with love for her that she could barely nod her head yes. He kept his eyes locked on hers as he rolled her to her back, bracing his body over hers on his hands. His inky colored hair hung down, tickling her cheek. She again brushed it from his face, running her fingers back through his soft silky hair to grab the back of his head and bring him back down to her lips so she could kiss him again. He balanced his weight on one arm as he brought his other hand up to caress her face whispering to her how beautiful she was. She spread her legs wider allowing him to rest his hips in the cradle of her thighs. She boldly reached down to grab him, the touch of her smooth palm sending a shudder through him at the pleasure. She guided him to her silky folds and let him take it from there. He pushed into her warmth, slipping easily inside as he had hundreds of times before. He heard her breathing become heavier as he stretched her wider. No matter how many times they made love, he always needed to give her a moment to accommodate his size. He pushed in deeper, the strain of taking it so slow evident on his face and in his rapid breathing. When he finally had fully sunk into her he waited a moment until her body relaxed letting him know she was ready for him. As he pulled almost all the way out and then sank into her again she moaned out his name. He continued to move inside her, the excitement building in both of them. She wrapped her legs around his waist allowing him to plunge deeper inside her. She watched him as he took pleasure in her body, his face more beautiful than ever in his rapture. His eyes were closed at the moment as his pleasure rose and his movements became faster and jerkier. But she could tell he was tired from their night of continuous pleasure. He began to slow, unable to keep up with his previous pace, their pleasure denied to them both. But she was just content to have him with her, joined with her. But his devious smile said that he wasn't through just yet. He unwrapped her legs from his waist before stretching one of her legs straight into the air and swinging it in front of his body and to the same side as the other without pulling himself from her. She moaned as the change in position caused him to hit new areas within her. He pushed forward earning another moan from her. He lay down, stretched out behind her. She looked over her shoulder at him curiously as he brought his hand over her side and splayed his long fingers across her flat stomach. He grinned again before roughly pulling her back against him, her round backside tucked against his groin. He ran the hand on her stomach up to her breast and roughly squeezed as he pulled his hips back and then pushed quickly back into her. He was usually very sweet and soft when they were together but she couldn't deny that the occasional feral side of him turned her on. She pushed her backside into him, wiggling against him causing him to moan. She smiled in satisfaction that she had gotten him back. She turned to look at him a feisty glint in her eyes. He just reached up and grasped her chin turning her head further towards him to capture her lips. He kissed her softly, his hips beginning to move again but slower this time. He released her lips so that he could concentrate on pleasing her. It was a slow build this time, but perfect after the frenzied sex they had had earlier in the night. She burned for him by the time she began to feel him losing control again. His fingers dug roughly into her hip as he thrust harder. She brought her arm back behind her to tangle her fingers in his hair and pull him closer to her. His small bite on her neck sent her over the edge, her hands grasping his hair tightly as she moaned out his name. As soon as he felt her walls squeezing him, she felt him come. Both sighed as their bodies relaxed, him softening inside of her but not making a move to pull away. They both began to doze off. _

She lazily opened her eyes and turned to Ulquiorra to tell him that she loved him before they went back to sleep. But the space behind her was cold and empty. Her eyes flew wide as she sat up and remembered that he would never be beside her again. That they would never make love. This time she did cry, sobbing out to him, praying for him to come back to her until she exhausted herself again. When she fell asleep this time, it was only to watch him die again.

The cycle repeated itself day after day. She occasionally got up to get a drink or take a shower, but she slept more than she spent time awake. It was better there. She dreamed of the life she could have had with Ulquiorra. She dreamed of them laughing with Grimmjow. But she also often dreamed of the day he died. She would cry in her sleep when she was forced to relieve those memories.

She was shaken from her nightmare by someone banging on her door. She got up to go answer it, nearly fainting from the effort. She stumbled to the door and opened it to find Tatsuki waiting anxiously on the other side. Whatever the girl had been about to say died on her lips as she took in her friend's appearance,

**Oh my god Orihime, what's wrong? **She pushed inside the apartment and shut the door beforegrabbing her friend into a hug. She pulled back to study Orihime again. The girl was clad only in small shorts and a tank top but they hung off her too lean frame. Her eyes were dead and shrouded by dark smudges. She reached her hand up to feel Orihime's forehead sure the girl was sick. Her skin was clammy and faintly sweaty.

**Orihime, when was the last time you ate something!**

Orihime couldn't remember. She thought she might have eaten some rice forced upon her when they brought the unconscious Ichigo back to his house. But she didn't remember how long ago that was.

**I've been really worried about you. You haven't picked up your phone in days and I had been knocking at your door for nearly a half hour. **

**Days?**

**You don't know how long it's been? You need to see a doctor Orihime. But first I want you to eat. Go get dressed while I fix something.**

Orihime obliged her by walking into her room but once she got there she just stood staring at the clothes in her closet. She couldn't remember what the weather might be, or even tell whether she was cold or hot. She finally just grabbed a pair of jeans and a long sleeved button up shirt. She walked into the kitchen where Tatsuki had just finished heating up some ramen.

Tatsuki didn't know what to do about Orihime. She had known her friend had come back wrong from the moment she first saw her after Ichigo defeated Aizen. But there had been so much going on that she hadn't pressed it. She had wanted to come over after Orihime had gone home but Uryu had stopped her saying Orihime probably needed some time to process everything that had happened. He explained how Orihime had shut down emotionally whenever anyone had asked her about her ordeal. He knew she wasn't ready to talk about it. Tatsuki had tried to listen to his advice but when she hadn't even been able to get a hold of Orihime she became frightened that something had happened to her. After her reiatsu had disappeared months earlier Tatsuki had been distraught. She had beaten the crap out of Ichigo when he wouldn't tell her anything, and had even broken down and cried. She was relieved that the other shinigami had explained everything to her and allowed her to keep her memories because it had been so hard not knowing why so many of her friends were in pain. She wanted to help them. But no one could tell her what happened to Orihime in Hueco Mundo because no one really knew. She wanted answers and had planned on getting them out of the girl. But one look at her as she walked into the kitchen was enough to convince her that right now wasn't the time. Orihime had dressed, but her shirt was on inside out and buttoned wrong. She sighed and walked over to her friend. She gently unbuttoned her shirt and took it off her to turn it rightside out. She nearly gasped as she took in Orihime's stark collarbones and ribcage. She would be sure and let the doctor know. She redressed the girl and sat her at the table.

Orihime wasn't really tracking reality at the moment. She sat down at the table and methodically ate her ramen not really tasting it. She kinda wished Tatsuki would leave so she could go back to sleep. Even if she had to watch his death again, at least there she could be with Ulquiorra. She kept thinking of Grimmjow too. He had so desperately needed a friend. She couldn't forget how he had helped her so many times, made her smile. Her friends had been fussing over since she came home. Grimmjow would have smacked her in the head and told her to get it together. She almost smiled as she remembered the blue haired Espada. After she finished eating she dutifully followed Tatsuki to the door. Tatsuki looked her over and ran back to Orihime's room to grab her shoes and winter wear. She hadn't realized she didn't have any shoes on. As Tatsuki put on her mittens for her and wrapped her neck in a scarf, her lip began to tremble as she realized her friend had picked out the ones made of emerald green yarn. She doubted she would ever see that color again without wanting to cry. But she was pulled out the door and down the street.

Tatsuki was rushing a bit now. Besides her friend's physical state she began to worry that Orihime was in shock emotionally. She wasn't even attempting to cover up her pain with a smile anymore. They reached Karakura hospital where Uryu's father, Ryuken Ishida, was the director. Tatsuki had called Uryu while Orihime had been dressing and told him she was bringing Orihime in. Father and son met the two girls at the door. Even though her two friends argued with him, Ryuken insisted that he see Orihime in private.

Orihime looked up at Uryu's father as he began to take her vitals. He didn't speak, just occasionally scribbled something down. When he was done with the routine information he sat down in a chair across from the table Orihime was perched on.

**Miss Inoue, you are quite malnourished and dehydrated. Were you not fed during your ordeal in Hueco Mundo?**

**Erm, well I was. But when the Espada started fighting everyone I guess we all kinda forgot about eating. And then I've just been so tired when I finally got home.**

**Well we can fix those two things but I'm more concerned with your psyche at the moment. Besides the trauma of being taken by the Espada, I know you witnessed some pretty disturbing things there. I was also told you were attacked by some of the Arrancars. I need to know the extent of the attacks though. Were you attacked in any other ways besides being beaten? **Orihime squirmed in her seat as the stern looking man tried to gently pose his question. She knew what he was asking and flashbacks to Nnoitra's attacks sprang to mind.

Ryuken peered intently at Orihime as she struggled to answer. He had seen reactions like this before, either stemming from the loss of a loved one in a violent manner or in rape victims. He knew that all of her friends had come home alive so he was left to assume she had been sexually abused.

**Orihime, its ok to tell me what happened. Whatever it was, it isn't your fault. But I need to make sure you are ok. I heard how upset you were when some of the members of the Espada were killed. Sometimes we can feel for people who treat us very badly especially when we are in situations were no one can help us. **

Orihime cringed. She needed to reassure the man that she hadn't been sexually abused and then felt some sort of companionship with her attacker. But she couldn't tell him the truth about Ulquiorra either. They would just assume she had been confused in the situation and that he had tried to take advantage of her. The Orihime they knew would have never acted so wantonly.

**It's not that Dr. Ishida. I really didn't spend any time with the Arrancars and I was kept under careful guard at all times. I think I just haven't really adjusted to being back here yet. And I watched a lot of people get hurt. I heal people so watching them die is painful. I have been having a lot of nightmares since I got back so I am not sleeping well. **

Ryuken looked at the girl closely but he couldn't tell if she was lying. By all accounts she was extremely truthful and seemingly unable to hide how she was feeling. His son had also told him that she was quite innocent and naïve so that might explain how uncomfortable she was with the subject.

**Ok Orihime. I think it would be good for you to talk about your ordeal, but not until you are ready. I'm sure it is all too fresh in your mind. I will prescribe you a medication to use to help you get some sleep. It's sometimes used in the military as a "no-go" pill so it is quite strong, strong enough to keep you from having those nightmares. Just make sure you take the correct dosage ok? And make sure you drink plenty of water. Take it easy with the food, just bland stuff for right now till your stomach gets back on track.**

**Ok. **But a dangerous line of thinking had formed in her mind. She waited while the doctor went down to the dispensary in the hospital to get her medicine. As her friends came in to check on her, she tried to act normal.

Uryu and Tatsuki could tell Orihime was nervous about something, but when they tried to pry she just repeated what she had told the doctor and said she was supposed to rest. They then told her that Aizen was being sentenced that day by the Central 46. Orihime repressed a shudder at the thought of the governing body of the Soul Society. True they weren't the same ones who sentenced Rukia to die for giving Ichigo her shinigami powers, Aizen had killed all of those people, but irregardless she knew the punishment they would hand out would be severe. All of her friends were going to visit Ichigo, who was still in a coma after losing his powers, and then were waiting there for the news of Aizen's trial.

Orihime agreed to come, but since the news wouldn't come until that night she told her friends that she wanted to go home and shower and take a nap. Tatsuki offered to stay with her, but she said she wanted to be alone for awhile. Tatsuki started to argue with her, but Ryuken had just come back into the room and he pulled Tatsuki aside. He tried to explain to her that pushing Orihime into being around others after going through such isolation might drive her away. He was also concerned that ordering her around could bring back painful memories of her being captive without any choices. He agreed that they should try to spend time with her, but to also let her have her independence. Let her make choices so she could feel like she was in charge of her own life. Tatsuki begrudgingly agreed. If she had it her way, Orihime would never leave her sight again. But she couldn't argue with the doctor's logic.

Orihime didn't feel sad about her new idea. In fact she felt giddy. It was a desperate kind of happy, but since her friends were looking for any sign of healing, they misunderstood and felt relief that maybe their friend would be all right. As they walked out the door together, Uryu and Tatsuki shared a smile behind Orihime's back. They insisted on walking her home, but neither one argued as she went into her apartment alone. Instead they just told her to meet them at Ichigo's when she was ready.

Orihime closed the door behind her, relief flooding her veins that her friends hadn't caught on to what she was planning. She walked through her apartment running her hands over her meager belongings. Even though it wouldn't matter soon, she did feel rather dirty so she actually took a shower. Her tears rolled freely, mixing with the spray as she thought about the time Ulquiorra had surprised her in the shower. This is why she was doing this. There was no activity she could do that wouldn't remind her of him. And she was tired of living with loss. She wasn't the same as she was before. The way she viewed the world had changed. She didn't want to slap on a smile for everyone. But she also didn't want to burden her friends with her pain. It was better this way for everyone. She had always been the weak link.

She dried off and took special care to dry her long her. Ulquiorra had always liked to run his fingers through it. The hair that once been a bane, a source of teasing from her classmates, had been beautiful to him. She had felt worshipped when he was with her. No one else had ever made her feel so powerful, so needed.

She put on her softest pajamas and went into the kitchen to get a large glass of water. As she walked past the shrine to her brother, she kissed his picture and told him good-bye. She walked into her room and lay down on her bed. She opened the paper bag that Ryuken had put the bottle of sleeping pills in. She counted all thirty of the little red and blue capsules, a whole month's worth. Then in a sudden rush she began to swallow them, chasing each handful with a drink from her water. She smiled as she clutched the empty bottle, her deliverance from a lifetime of pain, to her chest and lay down on her pillows to wait, her thoughts full of the pale Espada.

Tatsuki was getting worried about Orihime. She still hadn't show up at Ichigo's house and now she wasn't picking up her phone again. Uryu urged her to be patient like his father had said but Tatsuki began to gather up her things to walk over to Orihime's apartment. As she opened the front door of Ichigo's house, she was surprised to see Captain Hitsugayu there with his Lieutenant, Rangiku. They were there with the news of Aizen's sentencing. She debated on what she should do, but she was really anxious to find out what they were going to do about that bastard, so she took off her jacket and walked back into the living room to join everyone else.

**Cental 46 has decided Sosuke Aizen's fate. **Captain Hitsugayu began while everyone looked on eagerly. **Since he is now immortal due to the power of Hougyoku, he has been sentenced to 20,000 years in Muken, the deepest part of the prison where he will be kept in the strictest isolation. **

Orihime's eyes grew heavy. She had no regrets about her actions so she welcomed the feeling. Just before she lost consciousness she wished again that she could have been able to save Ulquiorra and Grimmjow and brought them to the World of Living with her. She closed her eyes, her breathing growing shallower with each moment. Her arms fell from where she had clasped them her chest, her arms resting at her sides. Her grip loosened and the empty bottle fell from her hand, making a dull thump as it hit the floor and rolled slowly before coming to a complete stop.


	16. Chapter 16:Listen

A/N: Sorry for the slow update. Life has been rather hectic. And I couldnt seem to get enough time to get the flow of this chapter right. I work best when I have uninterrupted time to write. Otherwise I lose my train of thought and it appears disjointed. It was also hard to keep Ulquiorra in character. In my mind he says so much with his eyes, but well that doesnt translate well onto paper. Anyways, just cause he has a heart doesnt mean all that much with his personality. It will be explained in the next chapter. Thanks again to all. I did have a nasty little conversation with a troll but it worked out ok. I just dont get being negative for negative's sake. When someone tells you that they dont care, I dont understand why that cant just be the end of it. Anyways the question that started it all was based on my format so I will explain that. I use the bold speaking, italic thinking thing because it breaks the story up. I found that when I read stories on here it was easy to accidently skip something because it's one long ass scrolling page. Otherwise, there is no reason. If it was a book, I would have gone with quotations. If this paralyzes you well there are many other stories out there. But to those who continue to put up with what is apparently a wierd writing technique...thanks! I really enjoy looking up the songs you guys suggest that relate to the chapters. Music has been a very important part of my writing process. Well its actually an important part of my living process too! I apologize belatedly for any keyboard mishaps that might occur with feeling sad over this story. But in a way Im happy to hear it because I get pretty emotional with it too. If you want a story that will really make you tear up I recommend "A Place to Rot" by Sasha545. I get giddy over that story. I also would suggest "Changeling" by OveractiveImagination39. The best parts of my week are when I get emails that those stories have been updated! Well almost the best. The best is when I finally get a damn chapter out!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Listen<strong>

There's no one in town I know  
>You gave us some place to go.<br>I never said thank you for that.  
>I thought I might get one more chance.<br>What would you think of me now,  
>so lucky, so strong, so proud?<br>I never said thank you for that,  
>now I'll never have a chance.<br>May angels lead you in.  
>Hear you me my friends.<br>On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
>May angels lead you in.<br>So what would you think of me now,  
>so lucky, so strong, so proud?<br>I never said thank you for that,  
>now I'll never have a chance.<br>May angels lead you in.  
>Hear you me my friends.<br>On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
>May angels lead you in.<br>And if you were with me tonight,  
>I'd sing to you just one more time.<br>A song for a heart so big,  
>god wouldn't let it live.<br>May angels lead you in.  
>Hear you me my friends.<br>On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
>May angels lead you in.<p>

Jimmy Eat World-"Hear You Me"

Keigo Asano was immersed in feelings of déjà vu. This is how it had all started. All because of his bitch of a sister. Well technically it was Ichigo Kurosaki's fault. That weird shopkeeper Urahara had briefly explained it to him a few weeks ago when he, Tatsuki, and another friend had followed Ichigo to the candy shop Urahara owned as a front for his real business, and watched Ichigo disappear into a black void with Chad and Uryu. He had been born a high spec. His ability had always been latent however, until continued interaction with Ichigo had awakened it and he had suddenly been allowed to see the souls of dead people and strange people dressed in black running around the city with swords. It had been further amplified when he had been attacked, his spiritual pressure being drained until he was almost dead, and Ichigo had donated some of his extremely potent reiatsu to save him. He was so strong now he had even been able to withstand meeting Aizen face to face. But the night he had first really been introduced to the world of soul reapers was eerily similar to this night. His overbearing sister had demanded he go down to the vending machines on the other block to get her a drink. When he got there he had found himself in the middle of a fight between the shinigami and Arrancar. He had ended up becoming a hotel for the soul reapers as a thank you for saving his life. Now his sister had sent him out again for another drink. As he walked back from the vending machine he passed the quiet park. He was already on edge in the pitch black night but when he turned to look into the park he saw two white figures suddenly appear out of the darkened shadows of the trees. He took one glance at the white bone on their heads and dropped the drink and sprinted back to his house. He didn't breathe until he was behind the closed front door of his house. He heard his sister come up behind him asking where her drink was, but he would take her bitching any day over dealing with what he knew had been Arrancar.

He had been fighting for his life. Well technically for his existence as he was already dead. Twice over. Now he was staring confused at the familiar blue haired man beside him as he stood in what appeared to be a park in the human world. His hand tensed on his sword; surely this was another aspect of hell, pitting himself against his former enemies. But Grimmjow just looked back at him, confusion marring his features as well. But something else was off about the man. As he studied him he realized that the man's stomach was solid, he no longer possessed the hollow hole in his mid section that had represented his damned state.

**Grimmjow. What has happened to your hollow hole?**

**Huh? **His expression was almost comical as he looked down and then ran his hands all over his abdominals looking for it. His hand jerked up to his face and he looked almost relived to feel the jawbone on his cheek. His eyes darted to the pale man at his side and he reached forward and grabbed the zipper at Ulquiorra's neck and pulled it down exposing his chest.

Ulquiorra had mildly expected the man to attack him at some point but had not anticipated Grimmjow trying to undress him. He pushed Grimmjow's hand away from him an angry retort dying on his lips as Grimmjow just pointed at his chest. He looked down and brought his hand up to feel the smooth skin in the middle of his chest. He looked back up at Grimmjow in confusion, only to have the man reach out and place his hand over where his hollow hole had once been.

**Holy shit Emo….Did you feel that?**

**All I feel is your hand on me trash. Remove it or I will remove it from you.**

**Relax asshole. But feel your chest. **Ulquiorra reached up and splayed his hand out over his now flawless chest. He looked at Grimmjow annoyed when he felt nothing but his smooth skin, but just as he was about to ask him what his problem was, he felt it. There was the lightest of pulsations under his skin. He swallowed nervously and the rate of the pulses increased. His eyes widened as he looked at Grimmjow in shock.

**What is the meaning of this? **

**I don't know, but it looks like you have a heart now. And I bet you don't feel as empty on the inside either because I know I don't. **

Suddenly realization struck Ulquiorra.

**The woman. She must have done this. **_But why? _He felt his new heart speed up as he thought about the woman. He wondered if she was here, in this world. He reached out thankful his pesquisa abilities hadn't disappeared. He almost missed her signature, it was so faint. Fear raced through his veins.

**Come. We must find her. She is dying.**

**What? **Grimmjow asked but the air before him was empty. He also located the girl's lingering reiatsu and rushed after Ulquiorra. He caught up to him just as the pale man broke apart the locked front door to the apartment with a push of his hand. An awful smell assailed their nostrils and they followed it to one of the bedrooms.

Ulquiorra stopped short causing Grimmjow to run into his back. The girl lay on her side, her breaths extremely shallow. The smell was coming from a pool of vomit in front of her face that had run down the bed onto the floor. While he couldn't detect the smell of any blood, there was a bitter chemical smell that reminded him of his visits to Syazel's lab. He stepped towards her uncertain of what to do when he felt something crack below his boot. He lifted his foot to reveal some sort of plastic bottle. He picked it up catching the same chemical scent that was coming from the girl. He didn't understand what the words on the front of the bottle meant but he was sure this was what had caused the girl to be in this condition. He continued over to her and lifted her from the soiled bed snagging a shirt on the floor to wipe off her face. As he held her limply in his arms he leaned down to place his head against her chest. Her heart was pulsing in slow stuttering beats. Even when he had choked her it had sounded much steadier than this. He winced as that particular memory surfaced, a deep pain hitting him in his chest. He knew she needed help but he had no idea what to do for her. He looked back at Grimmjow who just shrugged, his face a mask of worry.

**That boy. We must find that shinigami, he will know what to do. **Both men reached out but neither could locate the boy's reiatsu.

**Maybe he died? **Grimmjow said before fixating on a point nearby where he could feel several souls with heavy reiatsu. **But I can sense some people who may know her nearby. They all have high spiritual pressure. Should we take her there?**

Ulquiorra felt uncomfortable seeking out people who might be associated with the shinigami. He knew he still had strength, but with the loss of his hollow hole, he didn't know how much of his power remained. But the girl's body was beginning to cool so he knew he didn't have a choice. He motioned for Grimmjow to take the bottle he had picked up sensing it might be helpful to whoever they found. Then he wrapped the girl in a blanket from the bed, and took off, hurrying towards the location Grimmjow had found.

The group of friends sat in Ichigo's living room discussing Aizen's sentencing. Captain Hitsugayu had described how Aizen had insulted the shinigami to the very end causing the Central 46 to completely cover his eyes and gag him for the duration of his sentence. Their casual conversation was halted when the front door of the house was suddenly kicked in and two people they thought were dead walked in the door. The shinigami went for their swords, while Tatsuki screamed at the sight of Orihime lying limp in the arms of a very pale man.

**She needs your help. **Was all the pale man said while the blue haired Arrancar sulked uncomfortably behind him. A strawberry blonde woman with large breasts ran at him her sword up to attack screaming at him wanting to know what he had done to Orihime. Grimmjow quickly stepped in front of Ulquiorra and the girl and pushed the woman back with his bare hands.

**Back off female. Unless you want to accidentally slice open your friend. We didn't do anything to her. We found her like this. We also found this. **He tossed the bottle towards the woman who caught it and looked at it in confusion. **We aren't here to fight you, we just want you to fix her. Hell, we don't even know why we are here but now isn't the time to figure it out. She's fucking dying so why doesn't one of you figure out what the hell is going on with her rather than trying to attack us!**

A dark haired man stepped forward and took the bottle from Rangiku. As he looked at the label his eyes widened. He turned to find Uryu.

**Quick Ishida. Call your father. He prescribed a strong sleeping medication for Orihime and she has overdosed on it. I am not equipped to deal with this at the clinic. Rukia please grab my bag from the clinic. I'll get her breathing stabilized then we need to drive her to the hospital. Captain Hitsuguya, we might need Kisuke but I would beg of you to hold off on contacting the soul society just yet. **He stepped towards the two Espada who took on defensive postures.

**I'm Kurosaki Isshin. Based upon your looks I'm guessing you are two of the Espadas my son, Ichigo, fought. I don't know why you are here, or why you are trying to help Orihime, but if you are sincere you must let me near the girl to check on her. I'm a doctor. **

Ulquiorra didn't know what a doctor was and he was uneasy about letting this man so close to him when he could not defend himself. But he figured the younger Kurosaki would have learned his sense of honor from this man so he nodded to Grimmjow who let the man pass by. Grimmjow kept an eye on the rest of the crowd in the room, ready to battle them if they attacked. Ulquiorra wouldn't let the girl go, so Isshin took her pulse while she lay in his arms. Ulquiorra described how he had found the girl in a pool of her own vomit. Rukia had returned with his bag and tried to step forward but Grimmjow blocked her way.

**Not another step shinigami **he sneered. Rukia bristled but just handed him the bag and backed away. He handed the bag over to Isshin who removed an Ambu bag and began to position the mask over the unconscious girl's face.

**What are you doing human? **Ulquiorra eyed the man warily.

**When I put this mask over her mouth and nose, you will need to continuously squeeze this bag to help her breathe on the way to the hospital. I will show you how. **When the mask was on, he squeezed the air chamber. Orihime's chest rose in conjunction with the motion. **You need to squeeze this bag every five seconds. Do you understand? **Ulquiorra nodded and shifted the girl so that he could grab the bag. **My car is in the garage. Lay her in the backseat and then make sure you are pushing regularly. Let's go!**

Ulquiorra had no idea what a car was but this man seemed to know what to do, where as he did not. In another room of the house was a metal box. He had seen these before on his visits to the World of Living. Isshin opened a door in the box and indicated that was where he should go. Grimmjow had been watching his back but everyone followed them talking all at once to Isshin. The noise was deafening as Ulquiorra struggled to concentrate on pushing the bag every five seconds. In a rash movement he unfurled some of his reiatsu causing the unconscious girl's heart to stutter in its beats. He quickly pulled himself together but the result had been as he intended. Everyone in the room except for Isshin and the young Captain looked shaken. A few even looked to be on the verge of passing out.

**Enough! I will personally slaughter all of you if you continue to impede me from getting this woman the help she needs. **Wide eyes met Ulquiorra's brilliant green ones before Isshin stepped in between them waving his arms.

**No need for that. Ishida and the blue haired guy will come with us. The rest of you take this and call for a cab. You can meet us at the hospital. **The human handed the dark haired shinigami female some paper and then got in the driver's seat. Grimmjow got in the passenger's seat leaving Uryu to sit in the back with Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra braced himself as the car began to move. The feeling was quite uncomfortable in the closed confines of the metal. He looked down at the woman, finally getting a chance to study her. He had laid her down with her head in his lap. Her skin was even paler than normal and dark shadows ringed her eyes. She had felt so light in his arms and he noticed the way her bones were sticking out from beneath her skin. She looked far worse than the time he had neglected his duties in caring for her in Hueco Mundo. As he continued to press in the bag that was helping her breathe, he brought his other hand up to brush away the hair that had fallen over her face. His fingertips brushed lightly over the hairpins that held her powers and he wondered how they could have allowed their mistress to be in this condition. His new heart thudded in his chest and he had to resist the urge to rub the spot where his hollow hole had been. The whole area hurt and he idly wondered if something was wrong with the organ inside. He reached over and grasped the girl's hand, holding it tight, questions running rampant in his mind.

Uryu quietly watched the Espada. The same man that had torn his arm from his body now held one of his best friend's with a tenderness that was shocking. He hadn't wanted to believe the theories that had formed when he had watched Orihime fall to pieces after this Arrancar's death. He had wanted to believe that it was her gentle nature and the trauma of her ordeal that had led her to despair. He hadn't heard what words had been spoken between the two in the end, but the Espada had looked almost ashamed before he died. She had been in Hueco Mundo for months. And he remembered his own introduction to the girl. Her gorgeous looks had captivated him but it was her heart that had reached out to him, allowing him make friends with the group he would now give his life for. Could she have broken through the barrier to reach their enemies? He knew that if it had been anyone else he could have easily dismissed it. But Orihime was special. That would explain the devotion he saw in the Espada's eyes, but it didn't explain Orihime's reaction after the battle or her attempt at suicide. It hurt him to realize that perhaps Orihime felt the same way about the murderous fiend. If this was true, then she had been forced to watch two people she had cared about kill one another. No wonder she had been in such pain. How could he have missed it? Although, none of this explained why either of the Espada were alive. He glanced away from the two, staring at the dark sky outside as if it held the answers.

Isshin drove quickly towards the hospital. He felt like he had several ticking time bombs in the car with him. First and foremost was saving Orihime. The particular drug she had taken was exceptionally potent and he wondered why Ryuken had given it to her. He tried to remember how she had seemed when he had last seen her, but to be honest he had been so worried about Ichigo he hadn't really paid close enough attention. He cursed himself for that. That girl had no family left and he had secretly been watching out for her for years. He didn't have much, what with three kids of his own to support, but he had slowly been setting aside what he could so that maybe she could go to the university when she graduated. She fooled most people, but Isshin had been around her long enough to know exactly how smart she was. She just lacked any confidence. His son was partially to blame for that. He had seen the way Orihime had looked at Ichigo, but his blockheaded son had never noticed. First with Orihime, and then with Rukia, he felt as if he had been blessed with more daughters. His son was far luckier than he realized. He actually found himself relieved that Ichigo was still in the coma that came with the loss of his spiritual powers. Bloodshed had barely been avoided anyway. That led to the other concern he had. The Espada. By all accounts both of these Arrancar had died at Ichigo's hand. He didn't know why they were here and further more why they were so interested in Orihime. The dark haired one seemed especially interested in her. What would happen when she was safe? Or, what would happen if they lost her? He helped those who needed him but he was no friend of the hollows. They had taken his beloved wife when his children were still small. Ichigo had witnessed the attack and had never been the same since. He would have to keep a close watch on them. That was partially why he had asked for Urahara Kisuke. Besides Ichigo, Urahara might be the only person capable of containing the Espada. The other reason was he hoped the man might be able to explain what was going on. He glanced into the rearview mirror in time to see the pale man grab Orihime's hand and begin to run soothing circles across her palm with his thumb. _What the hell is going on here?_

Grimmjow was worried about the woman too. But he was thrilled to be alive again and freed from hell. And he was finally free from the aching need to kill and feed. He still felt like eradicating all of those stupid humans back there, but he no longer needed to in order to stop the pain, he simply wanted to. And this machine….this car as the human had called it….was amazing. He felt like sticking his head out the window and howling as they sped down the darkened streets.

Uryu directed Isshin to pull up to a door on the side of the hospital. Ryuken was waiting for them; the only sign that his cool and calm demeanor had been affected was his hair which stood straight out from him running his fingers through it as he waited for the group to arrive. His son had told him the Espada would be in attendance but his eyes still grew wide as they stepped from the car. This was a nightmare. He had given the girl those drugs and missed that she was suicidal. Now he would have dangerous beings inside of his hospital. Thankfully, he doubted anyone would notice them as most of his staff were of normal spiritual awareness and would be unable to see them. He was also quite used to hiding supernatural cases from the rest of the hospital. He was still stunned to see the pale Espada holding the girl so gently, but he shook himself and quickly led them into a private room nearby.

As soon as Ulquiorra laid Orihime down on the bed, he found himself pushed aside as the two men began to work on her. Being helpless was not something he was used to. He felt strange, as if he wasn't himself, as he sat down in a chair and watched the men doing things to the woman that he wondered if he should object to. But in the end, he knew this was outside his realm of knowledge so he just watched, powerlessly, as they forced a long tube down her throat and inserted a needle into the crook of one arm. She looked so small and vulnerable as they cut away her top and attached even more things to her bared skin. He lowered his head in shame and felt a strange burning in his eyes. He should have protected her better. He should have just let her go. He was the one that drew out her suffering, all because he hadn't been strong enough to accept that perhaps she wasn't meant to be his. He was weak. And he was evil. And he had no business being near the girl. He stood quickly and started to walk from the room.

Grimmjow straightened from where he had leaned against the door to the room. One look from Ulquiorra was all he needed to get out of the way. As much as he had always wanted to battle the Cuatro, he was leery of tangling with the man when he was wearing that creepy dead look. He thought about asking where he was going, but then he realized he really didn't care. He and Ulquiorra teaming up had been just a matter of convenience for saving the girl. But now that she was in the hands of her friends and they seemed to know what to do, he wasn't sure why he was hanging around either. He sighed. The reality of it was he didn't know where else to go. He didn't know if Aizen was still making his move on the Soul Society, but he doubted it. Those people had looked too relaxed. Besides he didn't even know if he qualified as a hollow anymore now that his hole was gone. So there was no reason for him to return to Hueco Mundo if he even could still. Besides, the only reason he had followed Aizen was to gain more power, convinced it might soothe the painful hunger inside. But he no longer felt that. But if he stayed in the World of Living what would he do? No one could see him but people who would want to kill him for what he was. He would always be hunted. The only person who had ever given a damn about him was lying in that hospital bed struggling to live. So he would stay right here with her.

Ulquiorra walked out into the corridor but then he realized he had no idea how to get out of the hospital. He hadn't paid much attention when they had walked in. And where was he going anyways? He sank down to the floor and leaned his head back against the wall. He unzipped his jacket slightly so that he could rub his chest. It hurt so much and he didn't have a clue as to what to do about it. His eyes were closed but he heard the door open. He tensed ready to tell Grimmjow to fuck off but he was surprised when he heard the voice of the Quincy instead.

**What do you think you are doing?**

He opened his eyes to glare at the boy. He was definitely not in the mood to deal with anymore human trash. His nerves were already stretched thin from having been around so many of them at once. He started to tell the boy the same thing he had been going to tell Grimmjow when he noticed that the Quincy was staring at his chest. He had forgotten that he had unzipped his jacket. But he wasn't sure that it mattered. The fact that they hadn't noticed that Grimmjow's was gone even though he always wore his jacket open was a testament to how absurdly unobservant humans were.

**What happened to your hollow hole? What are you? **He sighed as the boy asked him the question he knew had been coming. The question he didn't know how to answer. So he didn't. He simply zipped up his jacket, stood, and began to walk away down the hall.

Suddenly he felt his arm being grabbed. Had the human just had the audacity to touch him? He turned quickly and snatched the boy's wrist, bending it backwards as the Quincy struggled against the pain.

**Just because I no longer have a hole in my chest doesn't mean that you should see me as anything less dangerous. The only reason I don't kill you now is that I do not wish to divert those men's attention from the girl. So I suggest you back off. **Ulquiorra pushed the boy backwards releasing his wrist.

Uryu cradled his wrist for a moment before glaring at the Espada.

**Don't you dare mention Inoue. You almost had me fooled. There is definitely something going on between you and her but it makes me sick. You're too selfish** **and vile to deserve to exist on the same plane as her. But unfortunately it's not** **my decision to make. You have no idea what you did to her with your actions. You took her from her friends, the only family that she had. God only knows what you did to her there. Then you killed one of her best friends twice, the second time deliberately in front of her. Then she had to watch you die, which believe me, it is beyond me why she should have cared. But she did. And now she is dying. Because of you. And all you can do is disappear to sulk out in the hallway. What? Didn't like seeing your handiwork?**

**You. Know. Nothing. **Ulquiorra seethed as he turned and walked away. He heard Grimmjow come into the hallway and call out to him but he ignored him and just kept walking. Anywhere was better than here.

Grimmjow had come into the hallway to tell the other two that Orihime had been stabilized and was no longer in danger of dying but that she wouldn't wake up. He narrowed his eyes at Ulquiorra's back but then again decided he didn't care. But when he walked back in the room he felt more nervous than before. The two guys, the doctors that had been working on Orihime were definitely packing some serious spiritual pressure. He had felt Ulquiorra release spiritual pressure similar to what he had been capable of before, but he still wasn't sure that he had come back the same. And he didn't want to first test his limits in a battle for his life. He slunk to one of the chairs in the room and actually tried to appear invisible. He was ashamed of the fear he felt, but he really didn't want to go back to hell. The two men were talking quietly by the bed. Suddenly there was lots of noise in the hallway and Isshin walked out to check on the commotion. When he came back in he had Kisuke Urahara with him and Grimmjow could see that annoying group of humans packed in the hallway. He was glad when Isshin told them they would have to wait for awhile. Kisuke came in and frowned at the girl lying in the bed before turning to face Grimmjow.

**My my, isn't this strange. You are the former Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez** **are you not? **When Grimmjow just shrugged he continued speaking. **Could you tell me how you came to be here and exactly why you are interested in Miss Inoue? **

**I don't know why it really matters. If you want to start something could we at least take it outside? Took some effort to get that girl here and I'd rather not put her in the middle of it. **But the normally brash Grimmjow didn't stand with his words, but rather slunk down in his seat and put his head in his hands. For once he really didn't want to fight. In fact all he wanted to do was sleep. For like a week.

Kisuke just fanned himself as he peered intently at the Arrancar. He didn't want to endanger anyone and his fascination at seeing the Espada alive and helping the girl didn't encourage him to confront him just yet.

**No, no. Nothing like that. As long as you don't plan to harm anyone during your stay here, I see no reason for there to be any violence. But anything you tell us could help us help Orihime. **

**Look man, I don't know anything! One minute I was in hell fighting and the next me and the emo were standing in the middle of the park with no holes. Thought the girl might know something cause she's got those freaky powers so we went lookin for her and found her like that. As to why we helped her well that's between each of us and her. **

**The emo? Are you referring to Cuatro Espada Ulquiorra Cifer? Where did he go?**

Again Grimmjow just shrugged. Urahara turned from him and began to talk with the two doctors. Despite being surrounded by the enemy, Grimmjow closed his eyes in exhaustion and fell asleep.

Urahara was interrupted from his discussion by loud snores coming from the chair in the room. He motioned for the two men to follow him outside. For whatever reason, he didn't feel the Arrancar was a danger to Orihime and he had looked pitiful enough that Urahara didn't want to disturb his sleep. He knew what hell was like and he doubted the blue haired man had slept since his death. As they walked outside, the group in the hallway clamored for answers but Urahara just held up his hands for silence.

**Calm down guys. Orihime is in stable condition but she is in a coma. It seems that her spiritual pressure is dangerously low and not currently revitalizing itself. Now does anyone actually know what happened to Orihime in Hueco Mundo? **Everyone in the group looked at each other guilt present on their features. Everyone had thought she was ok emotionally when they got back. Tatsuki described how she had found her that morning and taken her to see Ryuken. But no one seemed to know why she had been so depressed. Uryu glanced down at his feet before sighing and asking to speak with Urahara, Isshin, and his father alone. Ryuken was met with loud protest when he asked the group to return to the Kurosaki house. But at the insistence of Urahara the group filtered out mumbling their complaints. When they were gone the three men gave their attention to Uryu, who nervously ran his hand through his lanky dark hair.

**I want to warn you that everything I am about to tell you is speculation on my part. When Kurosaki defeated the fourth Espada, Ulquiorra, Inoue was traumatized. She had spoken some words with the Espada before he dissolved into ash, but I wasn't close enough to hear. But he reached out to her and he turned to ash just as she tried to grab his hand. She started screaming and crying and trying to collect all the ashes to bring him back. Her powers responded and she created the largest shield I have ever seen her do, all to try and keep his ashes from blowing away. She argued with Kurosaki when he tried to ask her why she was bringing back the enemy. But shortly afterward she seemed to calm down. I know she is a gentle person but this was more than just that. It was worse than when she watched Kurosaki die the second time. She was in Hueco Mundo a long time. I think it is plausible that she developed some sort of relationship with that Espada. Based upon his reactions with her overdose, I sensed an interest from him in her emotionally instead of one born out of a plan to use her like Aizen did. I don't know what the deal is with the other Espada but his reaction as well leads me to believe he is also emotionally tied with Inoue.**

All of the men just gaped at Uryu. Ryuken had described how Orihime had told him that she had barely had contact with any of the Arrancar when he had tried to question her. He had told them that he had initially wondered if the girl might have suffered some sort of sexual attack. Isshin had also described the possessiveness of the fourth Espada. All three men began to wonder exactly what kind of relationship Orihime had with that particular Espada. They all glanced at one another before thanking Uryu and asking him to go join the others. After briefly conferring they walked back into the room. Urahara stood before the sleeping Grimmjow and cleared his throat. Grimmjow jumped straight up, awake and looking for danger. When he realized it was just the three humans he sighed and glowered at them.

**Whattaya want?**

**We think we know what is happening. But we need to talk with Ulquiorra. We need you to find him and bring him back here. The girl's reiatsu is not regenerating and we think it is because she has given up on living. We think he may be key to getting her to come out of the coma due to their uh relationship. **Urahara arched his eyebrow at the last word, looking for a response from the Arrancar and he wasn't disappointed. Grimmjow's eyes widened before he controlled his expression and sneered at the humans.

**I guess I could do that…..but what's in it for me? Ulquiorra isn't going to be easy for me to drag back here and I want some promises.**

**Hmmm…we thought you cared enough about the girl to want to save her. Perhaps that isn't the case? **Urahara played a risky game with the Espada.

**I didn't say I cared! I don't care. I just don't want to be hassled. You leave me alone and let me stay here and I'll got fetch that fucker for you. But I don't care. **

Urahara smiled behind his fan before nodding his head in agreement with Grimmjow's terms. He continued to smile after the man left. This was interesting, very interesting.

Ulquiorra had finally found an exit. But he had had to wander through rooms crowded with humans. His skin crawled from the experience. All of the humans had been in pathetic conditions and he realized this place, this hospital, was for those humans that were in need of healing. Humans were so weak. And the girl was in this place. Because she was dying. Because of him. From what he had pieced together of the conversation, it seemed that she had purposely taken that chemical in order to harm herself. In order to die. He had thought she had brought him back but now he wasn't sure. Because he knew it was his fault that she had been so wretched that she had felt like she should die. He had hurt her at every opportunity. He knew much about torture. And psychologically he had probably fucked her up to the point she didn't know how to live in this world again. She had been a beautiful and kind soul and he had crushed her. Purposely.

The darkness soothed his eyes. That building had been too bright. As if it sought to camouflage its dreary purpose by bathing the interior in blinding light. The girl had been like that too. She had shone brightly, trying to bring light into his gloomy existence. Into everyone's. And now it was fading. He walked aimlessly through the human world. And without meaning to, he found himself back in the park. He found the place where he and Grimmjow had come into the World of Living, and he found that it was the place they had first met. He remembered her well. Her long auburn hair had whipped in the wind as she had faced off against them. Her skirt too had whipped around offering a tantalizing view of her legs. The legs that had once wrapped around him. He missed being able to touch her smooth skin. He sank to his knees in the cold dead grass. He envied her in many ways. But at this moment he most envied her ability to die and be at peace. He would wish for a death like that. He didn't want to return to the violence plagued realm of hell. If he had fallen there, he had no idea what awaited him after that. He assumed he would have been consumed, doomed to remain a part of some evil being. It really hadn't been much different than Hueco Mundo. And he didn't want to return there either. But he did miss the night sky. And so he lay on his back and stared up, seeking answers in this strange new sky. Mesmerized by the thousands of twinkling lights, he stayed like that for some time until he felt a shadow loom over him. He sat up and looked over and sighed as he spotted Grimmjow coming towards him.

**What do you want?**

**Uh, well, I have news. **

**Oh? **Ulquiorra waited for him to continue speaking but instead the man just sat down beside him and stared upwards just as he had been.

**You know, it's really nice here. **Again Ulquiorra waited for him to continue but he said nothing more.

**Grimmjow, I'm not in the mood. Speak or leave. **

**Jeez, fine. The humans said that the princess is fine other than the fact that she can't wake up. Uh, a coma is what they called it. They said her spiritual pressure is really low and it doesn't seem to be getting any higher even though physically they got a lot of that stuff out of her and there wasn't any permanent damage. Apparently they seem to know something about you and her and they said that you are the only one that can get her to wake up.**

**Ridiculous. **

**Well they seemed pretty insistent about it. **Ulquiorra could feel Grimmjow's eyes on him but he just kept looking up. He hated that the man knew about his relationship with the girl. He didn't want anyone to know. To know that he hadn't been the one she had picked in the end. He was starting to feel angry about the whole thing. He had lost to a fucking human. Then hell, well enough said. Now here he was, so near the thing he wanted but couldn't have. And his damn chest hurt all the time and his eyes always felt like they were burning. He actually felt as miserable as everyone said he always looked. This was exactly why he had never wanted any part of emotions. They were irritating and pointless.

**What the hell do they expect that I can do?**

**Uh well they wanted you to talk to her and like let her know we were here.**

**Talk to her? I don't know how! …..I don't know what to say. **Ulquiorra hated that his voice cracked on his last words. He hated the pity in Grimmjow's eyes.

**Look emo. It's obvious you guys have unfinished business. The humans know about this sort of thing. Just do what they say, help her, and then well be a man and deal with it. I'm going back there to try and help her, but it's not really me she needs. But hey, let the girl die if you don't care. Ruin everything just like you did the last time. **And with that, Grimmjow rose and walked off. He knew it was dangerous to bait the former fourth, but he really didn't know how else to get through to him. Talking to others about their dramas wasn't in his expertise. As he neared the edge of the park, he felt a cold wind blast past him, and he smiled. Apparently he was better at this than the thought. He continued to walk back to the hospital taking his time to enjoy his new home.

Ulquiorra appeared back at the hospital and was drawn to the girl's room. He paused outside and rested his hand on the door. _Talk to her? She needs….me? _Uncertainty clouded his mind as his new heart raced. He hated this. He really did. He didn't know why this had been done to him. It felt as if he didn't even know himself anymore. But if having these emotions was the price he had to pay to save her, then he would accept it. He drew a deep breath and opened the door. The three men inside looked up from their vigil at the girl's beside and nodded at him. Then, to his surprise, they all rose and walked from the room. As Kurosaki's father walked by him, he was surprised when the man laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. That brief touch of faith, and then they were all gone, the door quietly closing behind them.

His eyes found the girl. She looked so pitiful lying there hooked to all sorts of machines. And just like in Los Noches, her hair contrasted brightly with the white of the room. He walked slowly towards the bed, afraid. He stood over her unconscious body uncertain of what to do, what to say. He felt so tired. He snagged a chair from the corner and brought it over next to her bed. He still couldn't find the right words as he reached for her hand. He traced lines over her smooth palm, the feeling of her skin beneath his fingertips soothing him. His head hung lower and lower as exhaustion took hold. He laid his head down on the bed and cradled her hand to his chest. He gently kissed her slim pale hand before curling his fingers around hers and closing his eyes.

He awoke suddenly to a gentle cough coming from the room. As his eyes flew open, his hand reached for the sword at his side. But he realized it was only Isshin. The human was staring at him, more specifically at his hand still entwined with the girl's. His first instinct was to snatch his hand back, but he liked it there, and he wondered at why he would feel the need to hide his desires from these people. What they thought didn't matter. So he stared defiantly back at the man, waiting for him to tell him that he should get away from the girl. After all, that was what the humans always had said to him. But to his surprise the man just smiled slightly at him and told him that Orihime was strong enough to breathe on her own so he was going to remove the tube they had initially inserted down her throat to aid her with that. So he stood and walked from the room. Out in the hallway he found Grimmjow sleeping, his head back against the wall. He couldn't claim to understand the man, but he knew well the devotion the former sexta exhibited for the woman. There was just something about her that inspired it, even in the most hardened of hearts. Although the blue haired man looked peaceful and Ulquiorra despised him, he didn't want to be alone right now. So he kicked the man in the ribs.

Grimmjow woke with a start as he felt a foot connect with his ribs. As he jumped to his feet ready to defend himself, he realized it was only Ulquiorra.

**What the fuck, man? **

Ulquiorra briefly looked at him, before turning his head to the side, hiding the desperation in his eyes. But Grimmjow had seen it in that momentary glance. This Ulquiorra confused him. He was still an asshole and yet Grimmjow found himself feeling sorry for the pale man. He didn't want to feel any sort of kinship with Ulquiorra, but it was there none the less. He rubbed his bruised ribs and waited for Ulquiorra to say something.

**Uh, did you want something Ulquiorra? Is the girl….?**

**She sleeps still. **And that was all he said, just continuing to look away from Grimmjow.

_Oooookay. _Grimmjow had no idea what to do next.

**Ummm, well I'm thirsty. Do you want to come with me to find something to drink?**

Ulquiorra said nothing, but followed Grimmjow when he turned and walked off down the hall. They found one of the large rooms Ulquiorra had walked through earlier. It was crowded with humans who seemed to be simply waiting. They all looked tired and tense, and few sat with their heads bowed, tears slipping down their faces. It was a depressing place and Ulquiorra wanted to leave. He harbored a suspicion that when he had watched over Orihime, he had looked like these people. He inspired despair; he wasn't supposed to feel it himself. Or perhaps, he always had, and that's why he spread it to his victims. _Ugg. All these ridiculous feelings. How can these beings stand them? _Before he could horrify himself with further introspection, he wandered over to a large machine on the wall where he had seen several humans retrieve a steaming brown liquid in small foam cups. As he filled his own cup he caught sight of a little girl staring at him. He looked over his shoulder to see if someone was behind him, but the space was empty. The little girl must have been a spiritually aware being. She sat there quietly just looking at him with her large eyes. She held the hand of a man beside her who looked much older than his years. His face was haggard and he drank from a cup just like Ulquiorra's. The Arrancar watched as a man in a white coat came into the room. All of the occupants looked up expectantly but he walked straight to the man with the little girl. Ulquiorra watched as the two men spoke and the father began to cry quietly. He picked up the little girl and hugged her tight. The little girl uttered a question and then began to wail. As he watched the desperation in the two faces he felt that same burning in his eyes he had felt earlier. He couldn't help but wonder how many times he had caused this kind of pain in others. As a hollow he had inflicted pain and suffering on countless shinigami and to a lesser extent, any humans who had gotten in his way. He turned away quickly, the raw pain too much for him to handle.

Grimmjow had watched this whole event quietly. He was no stranger to pain so this scene did not affect him the same way it did Ulquiorra. What affected him was watching Ulquiorra's reaction. The Arrancar's eyes were wide and horrified. Grimmjow worried what would happen to them all should Orihime die. The pale man with him was about to crack wide open and he was afraid the only thing that would prevent it would be the girl's recovery. He watched Ulquiorra walk outside and he was afraid he would have to hunt him down again. But he stayed right by the doors and just looked at the sky which was beginning to glow with the advent of morning. Grimmjow left him and walked back to Orihime's room. He walked in the door and leaned against the wall as he watched Ichigo's father check Orihime. He took a drink from his cup thinking the liquid would be similar to the tea Aizen had insisted on serving at every meeting. Instead a bitter liquid ran down his throat and coughed and sputtered at its taste. Isshin just glanced at the man, a little smile on his lips.

**What the hell is this stuff? **

**That would be coffee. Uh, well crappy hospital coffee that is. Great for staying awake but definitely a little harsh on the stomach. Where is Ulquiorra? **

**He went to get some air.**

**Well, would you mind sitting with Orihime till he gets back? I need to go call the house and check on everyone. **

When Grimmjow nodded he left the room. Grimmjow eyed his coffee warily before throwing it in the trash before walking to the girl's side. He looked her over and still found her to be beautiful even in her pitiful state. He sighed loudly and plopped down in the chair Ulquiorra had left there.

**Look at us Princess. What are we doing here? Everything hinges on you. That freak is going to lose it if you don't wake up soon. You survived all that shit in Hueco Mundo. This place seems much nicer so what would make you do this? Well I'm not one to judge. So I'll make you a deal. If you just come back I promise I will kill everyone who ever makes you hurt again. I know I failed you before. I couldn't help it. But I'm better now. I think it was you. I think you fixed the hole inside. I think you fixed Ulquiorra too, but if you don't wake up he is just going to break again. He doesn't know how to deal with it all without you. And you know me, I don't know how to help him. Or if I even want to. He is such an ass. Really princess, you sure picked the hardest man to get through to. So please, please wake up. **

Grimmjow had surprised himself when he started talking to her. But it was just as nice as he remembered except he missed her cheerful responses. The awkward silence had caused him to ramble. But even if she had been awake, he didn't think she would have minded. He heard the door to the room open and he looked up to see Ulquiorra standing there. He coughed and blinked his eyes rapidly trying to dispel the tears that had started to form there. He couldn't believe he had nearly been busted about to cry over the human. But he felt so unsure of himself, so alone. For so long his purpose had been to try and soothe the pain inside. There had always been those willing to follow him. There had always been women willing to warm his bed. So even though he had never been close to anyone, he had never really been physically alone. But there was no driving force anymore. And the only ones that could see him wanted to kill him. His whole world had been reduced to this woman and one idiotic former Espada. Like it or not he needed them. He could tell Ulquiorra wanted him to leave so he went back out into the hallway to wait some more.

Watching the brilliant sunrise had reminded him of the girl. Then again, there wasn't much that didn't make him think of her. He desperately wanted to see her hair in that early morning light. He swallowed the last of the bitter drink and felt strangely rejuvenated and focused. His first instinct upon seeing Grimmjow so close to the girl had been to remove him. Permanently. But he knew he needed to learn to deal with others being close to Orihime. He wasn't in Hueco Mundo anymore. He wasn't in charge of her. And he had already taken her from the people who cared about her once and obviously it hadn't worked out so well. So he bit down on his possessive nature, the only sign that he was upset was his hands balling into fist in his pant's pockets. He had heard the muffled sound of Grimmjow talking to her before he had walked in. He felt ashamed that even the Sexta had been able to offer her words of comfort. Yet another reason he was weak and unsuitable for this task. He had things he wanted to tell her, but he just didn't know how. When Grimmjow left he sat back beside her and again just stared at her. Several times his mouth opened to speak but then nothing came out so he just sat there dejected; the only noise the regular beeping from a machine in the room. He glanced back up to her face and was struck with the oddest notion that she was there, waiting only for him to speak to open her eyes. And the words suddenly tumbled out.

**Onna. I am not a man of many words. Talking is usually a waste of time. It changes nothing. But I need you to know something. I followed Aizen because I had never had anyone else. I followed his dream because I never had any of my own. But you changed that. If you could just wake up, I would dedicate my life to making up to you all the things I have done. I really am nothing without you. You have to come back to me. You have to give me another chance to understand these emotions. I think I finally understand what it means to love someone, but you have to come back so I can know if it is true. Please. Please don't leave me here alone.**

He was thankful no one else was in the room with him. Just like the time he had apologized to her, the words had just come out without thinking. He was disappointed when there was no reaction from her. But he didn't know why he had thought it would work in the first place. So he just leaned up to softly kiss her lips before sitting back down to hold vigil once more. His head was bowed; both his hands clasped around hers when he thought felt a slight twitch. He glanced down at their hands and witnessed her fingers closing around his. He glanced quickly up to her face and watched in amazement as their silver color was revealed to him. She blinked slowly before fixating on him. A smile spread across her face.

**Ulquiorra? Death did bring me to you. That's all I wanted. **And she closed her eyes again. Ulquiorra hurriedly ran to find some help.


	17. Chapter 17:In My Arms

A/N: Thanks again guys. I would say more but its 2:30am here and I have to be up for work in like 4 hours. But I didnt want to drag this chapter out since I did that last week. Oh Rin Sessys Girl, I know the howling seems canine-ish but it was more in reference to the howling he did during his fight with Ichigo. The sound wave thing. I dont remember if there were more questions. Ill have to look back at it and Ill get with you if you asked any. But I am dead at the moment.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: In My Arms<p>

Sworn to secrecy, I might go after school  
>She was an angel, I saw her swimming there<br>I am in such a mess I can't cope with this  
>She just teases me, pretends she can't see me here<p>

So let me go up there I can be fresh air  
>Stay with you all night, just let me love you<br>Just for a while or two  
>Be with you all night be with you all night<p>

'Til I fall asleep, 'til I fall asleep  
>'Til I fall asleep, 'til I fall asleep<br>Just let me be here, I won't tell anyone  
>Don't wanna wake up, don't wanna wake up<p>

The blind lead the blind, so I can't help find my way  
>This could be heaven I don't know where I am<br>I am too scared to come out from behind here  
>My body is aching it feels like it's wearing me<p>

So let me go up there, I can be fresh air  
>Stay with you all night, just let me love you<br>Just for a while or two  
>Be with you all night, be with you all night<p>

'Til I fall asleep, 'til I fall asleep  
>'Til I fall asleep, 'til I fall asleep<br>Just let me be here, I won't tell anyone  
>Don't wanna wake up, don't wanna wake up<p>

Snow Patrol-"An Olive Grove Facing the Sea"

He couldn't believe it had worked. And then she had said she had died to be with him. He didn't know if he should be joyful that she was willing to go to such lengths for him, or feel guilty that he had drove her to that. But he could get stuck in his head later. He had to find someone now. He jumped up from the chair, tripping in his haste. His normal graceful movements were lost in his excitement. _Excitement? How strange. _He ran to the door, ripping it from its hinges in his rush. That stopped him momentarily as he looked at the door he now held in his hands. Grimmjow looked up at him wide eyed from the hall floor. He leaned the door against one of the walls as he scanned the hallway.

**Humans? Where are the humans?**

**Wha…**

**She woke up. And she talked. **_To me. She said that she wanted to be with me! _

**Holy shit! Uh, stay with her, I'll go hunt someone down. **

As Grimmjow ran off in the direction of the nearest spiritual pressure, Ulquiorra walked back into the room in amazement. When he had learned she had done this to herself, he had first imagined that he had driven her to it; that she regretted what had happened between them so much that she couldn't live with herself. To find that she had been seeking him out, as miserable without him as he was without her made his chest swell with some unknown feeling. He walked back towards her and his joy fell as he realized what condition loving him had left her in. But he could fix it. He would worship her and love her, yes love her, until all the scars had faded. He had found a new purpose, ironically in saving someone as opposed to delivering death. He smoothed her hair back from her face and anxiously awaited the humans.

Ryuken came in with Urahara and a dark skinned female he recognized as Yoruichi Shihoin.

**What happened? **The doctor asked as he began to take her vitals again.

**She woke up and spoke and then she closed her eyes again.**

**What did she say? **

**She recognized me. **

**Ok, that's good. Did she say anything else? **Ulquiorra didn't say anything else. He didn't care what people thought they knew of his devotion to her, but it was obvious she had kept their relationship a secret and without her permission he didn't feel comfortable divulging that information. Yoruichi stepped closer to him.

**Espada, what exactly is your relationship with Orihime? **Ulquiorra looked up and pegged her with a hard stare.

**I fail to see where that is any business of yours woman. **Yoruichi was prevented from further arguing with the Arrancar by movement from the bed. Orihime blinked slowly and tried to focus on the scene in front of her.

**Ulquiorra? **

**I'm here onna. **Several pairs of eyes focused on him when he simply referred to Orihime as "girl". The girl in questioned just smiled slowly at him before noticing the other people in the room. Her smile quickly turned to confusion as she took in her surroundings and the hostility in the room.

**Where am I? What is going on?**

Ryuken stepped forward as everyone else in the room shifted uncomfortably.

**Orihime. You overdosed on the pills I gave you and you nearly died from it. The Espada Ulquiorra and Grimmjow somehow appeared in the World of the Living and were able to bring you to us in time for us to save you.**

The girl blushed bright red as she realized everyone knew she had tried to commit suicide. But then she focused again on Ulquiorra.

**I'm alive? And Ulquiorra? And Grimmjow? You are actually here? I don't understand.**

**I'm sure this is all very confusing. We don't understand all of it ourselves. Urahara has some theories but we don't need to go into that now. For now, we need to continue to make you well. Your reiatsu dropped to very low levels. I would bring in Captain Unohana from the Soul Society to help with that, but there are obviously reasons why that would be undesirable at this time. **Ryuken glanced at Ulquiorra as he said the last sentence. **So for now we will just have to wait for it to rise naturally. I need to run a new blood panel on you, but then we will leave you to rest. Understand, however, that due to the serious nature of how you came to be in that bed, you will not be allowed to stay alone until we can determine your mental health state.**

Orihime wished she had died at that moment. She couldn't look at any of the people in the room. She squeezed her eyes shut and tears formed in the corners of her eyes as her face blushed an even more brilliant red.

**You don't get to talk to her like that human. Run your tests and then I want all of you to leave. **The humans all gaped at Ulquiorra and even Orihime cracked one eye to look at him. As he stepped menacingly toward the doctor, Urahara just nodded at him and grabbed Yoruichi's arm all but dragging her from the room. Ryuken averted his eyes and grabbed his supplies. He efficiently drew blood from Orihime and then casting one befuddled look at the broken door he left, promising to return later. Left alone with Ulquiorra, Orihime turned from him in embarrassment. She couldn't go far because she was still hooked up to the IV so she brought her other arm up over her face.

**Onna. Onna, don't hide from me. **She peeked through her fingers to see him watching her. She sighed loudly and dropped her hand from her face.

**Onna. What is this? Why? Why would you do this?**

She stared up at him as she chewed on her lip nervously. She still didn't understand what was going on. She thought she might be dreaming. For one thing, Ulquiorra was dead. She had watched him die. Secondly, since when did shinigami take orders from the Espada rather than try to kill them?

**Are you really Ulquiorra or is this a dream? How….**

He grasped her hand so that she could feel that he was there, that he was flesh and blood. She blushed scarlet again at the contact.

**I am really here. I don't know how, but I think you called me here. But, you didn't…**

**I did this? How? **Ulquiorra was beginning to grow irritated that she kept avoiding his question. He had forgotten how uncooperative she could be sometimes.

**I don't know. But you are failing to answer me. Tell me why you did this thing. **Orihime looked away and tried to take her hand from his but he held on tight and reached his other hand to grasp her chin, gently turning her face back towards his. His brilliant green eyes locked onto her grey ones, and she felt herself being sucked into their depths like always.

**I loved you too much to be without you. **She mumbled quietly and then snatched her hand back to cover her face. Surprised, he let her take her hand away from him. As she began to cry quietly he sank into the chair. It was everything he had wanted to hear. But to think that he had ever thought to leave her, to hurt her…that he had driven her to this. He had known it was all his fault but hearing it from her lips broke something inside him. His eyes burned and his chest ached as he sought something to say to her. But Grimmjow chose that moment to barge in.

His greeting died on his lips as he took in the girl crying in the bed and Ulquiorra sitting there looking guilty. He marched over and hauled the pale man out of his chair by his jacket. To his surprise, Ulquiorra didn't fight back but just hung his head.

**What the fuck man? What did you do to her?**

**Grimmjow? **Came the voice in the bed. Grimmjow tossed the other Arrancar to the floor as he went to Orihime's side.

**Oh, hey princess. Uh, how are you doing? **He shifted uncomfortably when the girl just gaped at him. Tears began to roll down her face as she started sobbing. Grimmjow couldn't back up fast enough even as he tried to appear non-threatening.

**Yeah, umm, it's ok. Please don't cry. We didn't come to hurt you. We will leave you alone I promise. **He snagged Ulquiorra by his jacket, hauling the still shocked man to his feet and trying to drag him from the room. But he stopped when Orihime suddenly tried to sit up, reaching out for them.

**Nooo. **She wailed between sniffles. **It's ok. I'm glad that you two are here. That's why I am crying. I never thought I would see either of you again and just the other day I wishing I could. **

A delicate cough came from the doorway. All three of the people in the room looked up to see Urahara standing there.

**I hope I am not intruding but I think I might have solved our little mystery. And it's best we clear it up now, because there are several distraught teenagers who are about to take over the hospital if they aren't allowed to see you Orihime.**

**Of course Urahara-sama. Please come in. **Orihime tried to wipe off her face as the ex-shinigami captain came into the room.

**I suggest you two sit. **Urahara decreed to the two Arrancars looking at them sternly. Ulquiorra was still out of it so Grimmjow dragged him back to the chairs by the bed and dropped him in one before taking a seat in the other.

**Now Orihime, I understand this is a subject of delicate nature, but I need you to answer my questions as truthfully as possible. While you were in Hueco Mundo, did you at any time interact with the Hougyoku?**

Orihime was surprised at his question. She had assumed he was going to start questioning her about the Arrancar. She cleared her throat nervously.

**Umm yes I did. Aizen had me heal the Hougyoku after he said he had used it too much. **

**Do you remember anything about that time? Like how the sphere reacted?**

**Uh no, the whole thing is pretty much a blur in my head but Ulquiorra was there too.**

**You, Espada, do you remember the event I am asking about?**

Ulquiorra's eyes suddenly refocused as he realized the man in the hat was talking to him. He had still been thinking about Orihime's words earlier. _What was he asking about? Oh the Hougyoku._

**Yes. **

Urahara looked at him for a moment before realizing the pale man wasn't going to speak any further without some prodding.

**Yes, well, I was hoping you could elaborate on what exactly happened. Specifically did you see any spiritual energy being drawn from Orihime into the sphere?**

**Yes. When she healed the sphere it drained her spiritual energy eventually causing the woman to lose consciousness. But it was not simply one-sided. The sphere also appeared to transmit energy to the girl. **Ulquiorra did not wish to divulge information to this man but he was curious as to where this was leading.

Urahara fanned himself absent-mindedly while he thought about this.

**Orihime, I'm sorry to ask this, but do you remember about what time you took the pills and perhaps what you were thinking about?**

Orihime shifted nervously, grasping the blanket tightly around her as her cheeks flushed red. She briefly glanced at Ulquiorra and was aware that he was about to object to Urahara's question on her behalf. She reached over and placed her hand on his forearm stilling him. She smiled weakly at him before looking back to Urahara.

**No, it's ok Ulquiorra. Umm well I don't exactly know the time but it was starting to get dark. And I was thinking about Ulquiorra and Grimmjow actually. I lied to Dr. Ishida. I actually spent quite a bit of time with them and we became friends of sorts. I didn't feel like I could talk to my friends about it since they had gone to all the trouble to save me and considered all the Arrancar to be their enemies. Plus I didn't feel like the old me anymore. And everyone expected me to be just like that. So I was wishing for the people who understood exactly what Hueco Mundo had been like for me to be here with me. **

Urahara again fanned himself as the two Arrancar looked at the girl in surprise. Orihime couldn't meet their eyes so she looked away, her face flushing again.

**I see. Well let me tell you what I think happened. Roughly about the time the sun would be setting in the World of the Living, Sosuke Aizen was being sentenced by Central 46 in Soul Society. I owe you an apology Orihime. When I told you that you wouldn't be useful in the upcoming war, I was lying. I was actually concerned that Aizen would see your powers and want them. I thought I was keeping you safe. That is also why the Soul Society abandoned your friends initially when they wanted to save you. If Aizen had figured out how to help you unlock your powers and you had used them for him, we would have lost. He was right when he said your powers border on god-like abilities. I have known for quite some time, as has the ruling party of Soul Society, that should you ever awaken all of your capabilities you would be extremely powerful, possibly more powerful than Aizen was. Aizen had fused himself with Hougyoku, but it was the sphere's choice to stay with him. As one of the most powerful beings to ever exist, the Hougyoku could constantly feed on his energy. I abandoned my research on the Hougyoku when I realized that in order to work it had to derive its energy from somewhere. Aizen initially fed it the spiritual energy of members of the Rukongai. When Aizen was sentenced, the Hougyoku no longer recognized him as its master for that brief moment, and apparently chose you as the successor to its power. As you know, the Hougyoku works by granting the desires of the people who are near it…initially granting you and Sado your powers when you wished to help Kurosaki and Kuchiki-san. At the moment its powers transferred to you, you were wishing for these two Espada to be with you. And so the Hougyoku granted that. However your spiritual pressure was severely depleted by the effort it took to restore those two and as your life dimmed with the drug's influence and your spiritual pressure was unable to recover, the sphere no longer accepted you as the most powerful being and transferred its powers back to Aizen. **

Three sets of wide eyes stared at him as he finished his explanation. The girl was truly extraordinary. But Urahara doubted that she would ever realize the true extent of her powers because she would never seek them out further than to help her friends. Grimmjow was the first to break the silence.

**Ok, so why did we come back wrong?**

**I brought you back wrong? **Orihime squeaked out as she glanced at Grimmjow and then longer at Ulquiorra trying to figure out what the blue haired man meant. Instead of brandishing his own stomach, Grimmjow reached over and again unzipped Ulquiorra's jacket. Ulquiorra had been enjoying the woman's gaze on him far too much to notice Grimmjow again attempting to undress him. He brushed the man's hand off him, glaring irritably at the blue haired Arrancar. But then he sighed and finished unzipping his jacket enough for the woman to see his chest,

**Holy kami! What happened to your hollow hole?**

**That's not even the best part princess. Feel his chest. **Orihime blushed furiously while Ulquiorra again glared at Grimmjow.

**What's this? I had noticed the absence of your hollow hole and Uryu told me about his; was there something else different about the two of you upon your reappearance here? **Urahara leaned forward curiously.

**Fuck yeah. The freak here has a nice new heart and me, well I don't have the empty pit in my stomach that demands I feed constantly. **He grinned a feral grin in Urahara's direction.

**My, my, this is very interesting. Orihime, do you have any idea why this would have happened?**

**Umm well I guess when I think about them, I wished for an end to their suffering. Grimmjow had told me how he had to fight or else the pain was overwhelming and well Ulquiorra had trouble understanding human emotions because he didn't have a heart. I wanted better for them so I guess when I wished for them, I wished for them to be happier too.**

Urahara was smiling behind his fan as the other three studiously looked away from each other at this revelation. He had never heard of anything like this happening before so the scientist in him rejoiced at the opportunity to study them. But the prankster in him was also enjoying how uncomfortable they were all making each other for no reason at all. It was obvious that Orihime cared about each of the men and that they both adored her. Why they felt uncomfortable or the need to hide this from everyone else amused him. Each of their feelings was written quite plainly on their faces. Even the quiet, stoic one gave himself away with his glances at the girl and his body language. He doubted they even realized it.

**Hmm well I guess that explains it. Now that you have brought these two ex-Espadas here have you thought of what you are going to do with them? **

**Oh, ummm well, er, not exactly. I mean I didn't even know I was bringing them back so I don't even know if they want to stay or anything. **Orihime glanced up looking at Ulquiorra questioningly.

**Since Lord Aizen has been defeated, and in light of other circumstances, I consider my allegiance to him to be over. I would further pledge my loyalty to this girl from henceforth on. **Ulquiorra didn't take his eyes off Orihime as he said this and he quite enjoyed the flush it brought to the girl's face. He couldn't wait for this conversation to be over so he could press the girl further on what she wanted from him. Because he knew exactly what he wanted from her.

Grimmjow felt uncomfortable as he watched the heated looks between Ulquiorra and Orihime. He couldn't believe the girl was still thinking about him like that after all he had done to her. Sure, he himself had tried to kill her friend but it's not like he had succeeded. And he had never hurt her like Ulquiorra had. It really wasn't fair. But even if she would never look at him that way, he was still devoted to her. So he echoed Ulquiorra's declaration and pledged himself to Orihime's welfare.

**Good. That's very good. She will need protection now that Ichigo Kurosaki no longer has his soul reaper powers. **Both men looked at Urahara sharply. **Hmm, I guess you two didn't know that part of the story yet. Oh well, Orihime can explain it to you later when you are all at home. Since you two will be staying with Orihime to protect her I'm sure I can talk Ryuken into discharging her today. You should stop by the shop sometime in the next few days so I can get you fitted for the gigai's you'll have to wear to blend into society and for school. Now I think there are some people who would like to see you Orihime. Shall I send them in? **Again Urahara chuckled behind his fan as all three stared at him, mouths open as he began to walk from the room.

Orihime's thoughts were in a snarl. She couldn't stop thinking about Ulquiorra having a heart now. Then she would blush as she thought about his bared chest. She had desperately wanted to place her hand on it to feel the beats for herself. And then Urahara had practically moved the two guys in with her! It wasn't like she hadn't lived with Ulquiorra before, but things were different now. He had hurt her. And while she ached to forgive him and hold him in her arms, she didn't think her heart could take being torn apart again should he revert to the cruel demeanor he had held towards her for the last several weeks. She could see the desire in his eyes and she didn't know if being forced into a living situation with him was the best thing. And with Grimmjow there too! Those two didn't get along at the best of times. And what would everyone think when she suddenly was living with two men! Her elderly neighbor would probably have a heart attack. But she did want to go home and it seemed they weren't going to let her leave without supervision.

Something about the ex-shinigami worried Ulquiorra. He sensed that the man was maneuvering them into some position he had yet to discern. He did want to go wherever the woman went, but he didn't like being a pawn. He had been a pawn for Aizen, but at least there he could see the benefit for himself. Although if he was with the woman in her own house then perhaps it would be easier to understand her and what she wanted. And besides, he didn't have anywhere else to go.

_School? What the hell is school? _Grimmjow was nervous. This man was making plans for him that he didn't understand. But if it was what the princess wanted he would do it. Even if it meant living with the emo.

All three of them glanced back towards each other but before they could talk about what had just happened there was a lot of noise from the hallway and then the doorway filled with Orihime's friends. Ulquiorra felt strange as the humans pushed past him and surrounded the girl. They should fear him and yet here they were ignoring him. Did the shopkeeper say something to them? He stood and with Grimmjow went to stand towards the back of the room, an unspoken agreement between them as they warily watched the humans.

Orihime felt overwhelmed as her friends rushed in. She found herself in the warm embrace of Tatsuki and sorrow flooded through her. She could tell she had hurt her best friend with her actions, but she couldn't deny that the idea of living in a world where Ulquiorra didn't exist still didn't appeal to her. It was simply something she didn't think she would have gotten over. As her friends tried to chat with her about trivial things, she again realized how very different she had become. They were hovering over her, smothering her, and she didn't know how to tell them to stop. But she didn't blame them. She had always been the one that had needed saving, the weakest of them all. And she knew she was weak still. None of them would have reacted like she did. But she also wondered if any of them had felt for another like she did for Ulquiorra. That was why she had wished for Grimmjow. With him, she didn't need to explain herself. And neither of the Arrancar had ever babied her. They had always expected her to stand up on her own. She tried to smile with everyone and made promises to attend the New Year's festivities that were to happen soon with them. And even though several times she saw her friends glance at the Arrancar, no one asked her about them. In a way she was glad, because she hadn't quite figured everything out herself. But she also worried that it would be just like Uryu and Ichigo; that they just wouldn't understand.

Tatsuki knew that Orihime was trying hard to be bubbly and cheerful for them. But she knew her friend well enough that she could see that it was a façade. And she knew the problems centered on the two strange men in the room. Even though they had been told to just ignore the men for the moment, Tatsuki couldn't understand why they were letting the two evil beings stay so close with Orihime. She had been told that the pale one specifically, was the one who had kidnapped Orihime. And she didn't miss the looks of longing that her friend kept casting to the back of the room where that man stood. She had seen those looks directed at Ichigo just months previous. The difference was, this man looked back at her the same way. Orihime wasn't the first girl to fall for the bad boy, but she would be damned if she let him hurt her again. She solemnly swore that she would figure out what the pale man was up to.

Rukia couldn't concentrate on the conversation. She felt uncomfortable even turning her back to the former Espada. But Captain Hitsugayu had agreed with Urahara that for now the Soul Society should be kept in the dark. No one wanted Orihime caught in the crossfire when the Soul Reapers descended on the men. Besides, so far they hadn't done anything and she had heard they had come here changed, by Orihime herself. She also knew that they were worried about Orihime's powers. If she had unconsciously been able to wield the power of the Hougyoku there was no telling what might happened if she was provoked by the loss of the men she had brought back. And as much as she cared about Orihime, she couldn't believe that the girl had brought back the man who had killed Ichigo. She couldn't help but question her loyalties now. But she didn't want the girl to die. She was still one of her closest friends. She just didn't understand.

Uryu was extremely relieved that Orihime was going to pull through. But he hated that that man had anything to do with it. He wanted to be understanding, to be there for her. But the truth was, he was jealous. He had risked his life for her. He had been her friend, there to help her when she needed it. He had even suffered through her obsession with Ichigo. But that at least he could understand. Ichigo was a good guy when he wasn't being an overconfident ass. But at least he could back it up. And he lived by a strict code of honor just like Uryu did. That thing that had stolen his friend was evil. Those cold dead eyes creeped him out. He couldn't fathom what Orihime saw in the former Espada. And why she couldn't see that he had been there the whole time waiting for her to notice him.

Sado was probably the only one who wasn't worried. He was just happy that Orihime was going to be fine. If the time came that the Espada became an issue, he would be there to help deal with it. He would just make sure that he trained even harder.

Orihime wasn't the only one who was relieved when Ryuken walked in the room and disrupted the group. The conversation had become forced as everyone got lost in their own thoughts. Ryuken announced that after a discussion with Urahara and Isshin, that he would be releasing Orihime to go home since the Espada would be there to keep an eye on her. Ryuken sighed as everyone's mouths dropped open as he revealed this information. He had assumed they knew that Orihime had agreed to house the men. Well it wasn't his problem. The drugs had cleared from her system with no lasting damage and her reiatsu continued to rise. If the issue had been related to those two men well they were here now. And now that everyone knew that Orihime had already tried to commit suicide he doubted she would get away with it again. Everyone who was spiritually aware would be monitoring her even if they weren't with her. And he knew that Urahara and Isshin would be keeping a close eye on the Espada. He hadn't missed the gleam in the shopkeepers eyes at the thought of studying the men up close as well as the ability Orihime had manifested in bringing those men back with the aid of Hougyoku. And Isshin had always been such a bleeding heart. He knew the man felt responsible for every wayward teen he ran into. He removed the needle in her arm and was satisfied that he had done his part medically. Now he just wanted all these people to get the hell out of his hospital. It really wasn't his problem.

Tatsuki did not like this situation at all. She had assumed Orihime would either come home with her or go to Ichigo's house until they were sure she was going to be fine. Or that Rangiku would find an excuse to bunk at her house if Orihime had insisted on being in her own home. How could they agree to let Orihime go home with her kidnapper of all people? Her lips were pursed tight as she handed Orihime the clothes she had retrieved from her apartment. She had even cleaned up the mess so that Orihime wouldn't have to be reminded of everything when she walked in. She glared pointedly at the two men. The blue haired one just grinned at her evilly while the pale one stared through her. She shuddered as she thought of her pure innocent friend being alone with those two. She would definitely be dropping in a lot to check on her. And she needed to try and get Orihime alone so she could figure out exactly what Orihime was thinking and if there was anyway to get her away from the green eyed fiend. She walked up to the two men as boldly as she could and told them to get out of the room. Both men just stared at her.

**What the fuck perverts? She needs to change so get out or I will personally haul your asses out of here myself. **Grimmjow's eyes nearly popped out of his head as the diminutive human girl ordered him around. She had seemed quite possessive of the girl so he figured she was furious that they had laid their own claim on Orihime. The girl was attractive in her own way, but with her short spiky hair and slight breasts she could have easily been mistaken for a boy. Grimmjow's mind ran wild as he imagined what sort of relationship this girl thought she had with the princess. He had seen plenty of girl on girl action in Las Noches and sordid fantasies came to his mind of the two girls naked together. But he really preferred his women to be more busty. He smiled widely at the girl showing off his fangs before walking past her, making sure to bump his shoulder into hers.

This girl was going to be trouble Ulquiorra thought to himself. His expression didn't change as he stared down the girl. But she never wavered in front of him and she didn't even smell of fear. He glanced to Orihime who was watching the whole situation tensely. When she nodded slightly at him, he just jammed his hands deeper in his pockets and sauntered from the room. Whatever claim that bitch had on his woman was over now. He would see to it.

Orihime watched as Tatsuki followed everyone out and then stood guard out in the hallway. She sighed heavily. It was going to be hard enough to figure out what to do with the Espada without having to worry about the hostility between her new roommates and her friends. But she had brought them here so it was her problem to deal with. She stretched enjoying the freedom from the IV that had been in her arm. Even though her body ached she found that she was happy to be alive. Her naturally positive nature was rebounding. She could handle this. Everyone she loved was safe and here with her and she would just make them get along. Besides, they were wasting too much worry on her when Ichigo would be waking up any day now. And no one knew how he would take the loss of his powers. Isshin had told them that Ichigo had known the ramifications of his actions before he had used his final Getsuga Tensho, but then again Ichigo had always been willing to do what it took to win. But now that he was powerless, would he really be able to accept his normal life? She dressed quickly in the grey pants and cream colored sweater Tatsuki had brought for her. She felt much better being in her own clothes, but she would have killed for a shower and a toothbrush. But she would take care of that as soon as she got home.

She took a deep breathe and walked from the room into the crowded hallway. Isshin had returned home to take care of his daughters so Orihime and her new roommates would have to walk to her apartment. But she didn't mind. She tried to say goodbye to her friends but all of them were arguing to walk her home. She said a silent thank you as Urahara stepped in and told them that he thought he would be best to let her and the Espada get settled in first. He could see as plain as she could that the two men were quickly losing their patience with the humans. So after again hugging everyone she walked out into the sunshine her two companions trailing behind her.

No one spoke on the way to Orihime's apartment as they were all lost in their own thoughts. Orihime was thinking of sleeping arrangements and getting the guys new clothes and gigai's from Urahara. She was studiously trying to ignore that soon enough Ulquiorra would demand more answers from her. She just hoped he would let her shower before he cornered her. Grimmjow was amazed by everything he saw. The sun here was so different from the fake one in Los Noches. That sun had been bright enough to burn the pale Ulquiorra and had provided warmth but it had still be a shoddy replica of the sun in the World of the Living. And the smells. Grimmjow found his stomach rumbling as they passed place after place filled with the wonderful smells of food cooking. While not everyone they passed looked happy, they weren't terrified or fighting amongst themselves. The whole atmosphere was much more pleasant than Hueco Mundo and he found himself relaxing for the first time in as long as he could remember. Even in his down time, he had always had to watch his back. Ulquiorra's eyes were glued to the swaying hips of the girl walking in front of him. She may have said that she had loved him, but he hadn't failed to notice the past tense of the word. But she had agreed to let them come home with her. So perhaps he wasn't beyond redemption in her eyes.

Orihime nervously paused before her front door. She knew they had seen her place before but she suddenly felt awkward about them being there. She didn't have very nice things and she felt embarrassed. But it wasn't like she could do anything about it so she took a calming breath and opened the door turning to the two men with a wide smile.

**Welcome home guys! **As she walked in she briefly explained the layout of the small apartment. She told them she had an extra bedroom with a couple of futons in it so they were welcome to that room. Everyone sat down awkwardly in the living room. Searching for something to break the tension, Orihime flipped on the small television. Both men looked at it curiously as the girl explained its purpose. Ulquiorra called the contraption absurd while Grimmjow eagerly took the remote and began to flip through the channels. Orihime excused herself to take a shower and smiled as she heard Ulquiorra begin to argue with Grimmjow when he picked a movie with fast cars and loud explosions. It suddenly just felt right.

Ulquiorra grumbled as that blue haired idiot just turned the volume up to drown out his complaints over the choice of television program. He had disliked the feeling of being in that car and besides, the story line to this "movie", as the woman had called it, was ridiculous. He had had enough so he stood and walked into the kitchen. As he rifled through the woman's pantry he had no idea what he was looking at. He rarely ate food and he wasn't really hungry. Everything in the refrigerator smelled funny so he settled on a bag that was unopened in one of the cabinets. The label identified them as potato chips. He looked curiously at the round thin things inside the bag before popping one into his mouth. The salty flavor that exploded in his mouth was great. He returned to the living room and continued to eat the chips until Grimmjow snatched the bag away from him and began to scarf them down. Wordlessly he raised his finger towards the blue haired man and was pleasantly surprised when the familiar green light began to form at his fingertip. Grimmjow glanced over at him and dropped the bag of chips in his haste to dive behind the couch. Ulquiorra picked the bag up as he let the cero die. He calmly began to eat the chips again.

**What the fuck man? You would have destroyed the princess' place if you would have fired off that thing. You have got some serious issues.**

Ulquiorra just continued to ignore him as he placed another of the delightful chips in his mouth. Grimmjow reluctantly came to sit on the couch again but he was soon distracted from the event by the action on the television screen.

Ulquiorra glanced up as he heard the door to the bathroom open. He had struggled to keep his thoughts from the knowledge that the woman was naked behind that door. She paused on the way to the other bedroom to let them know that they could take a shower if they wanted to. She thought she had some clothes from her brother that they could borrow until she could get them their own. Grimmjow glanced at Ulquiorra and then sprinted to the bathroom. Ulquiorra resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the man. Yes he wanted to rinse off but he had other things on his mind and privacy with the woman was exactly what he needed for it. He walked into the room she had gone into and was treated with the sight of her bent over putting sheets on the futons. Her nicely shaped ass further compelled him forward. She stood up quickly when she realized she wasn't alone. She turned to see Ulquiorra staring at her, a familiar look in his eyes. Before she could speak he had suddenly appeared directly in front of her. Startled she stepped backwards only to run into the wall. He moved forward with her and splayed his hands out on either side of her head, caging her with his body. She trembled slightly as his emerald eyes devoured her.

He needed her. She was back in her world where she belonged. And he had been given a second chance to be with her. He was no longer under any orders to keep her prisoner or to destroy her friends. It was just him and her. The cream sweater she wore was again one of those outfits that was supposed to be modest, but it clung to her curves enticingly. She seemingly stopped breathing as he leaned in close to her and breathed in her scent. He had missed her so much. When he softly nuzzled her neck he was treated to the sight of her breasts heaving as she began to breathe faster. He ached to touch them but he still didn't know if she wanted him anymore. He knew he would have to take it slow. He drew back and looked into her grey eyes. They were wide with surprise but he didn't see any concern in them. He took a deep breathe and leaned in, slanting his mouth over hers. There was a moment when he worried he had made a mistake, but then he felt her lips moving against his. He groaned at the contact and began to kiss her harder, the pent up lust of the last few weeks without her overwhelming him. She met his frenzied kiss and slightly parted her lips for him to sweep his tongue between them. He stepped closer to her, feeling himself growing hard for her.

Orihime had known something would happen with Ulquiorra. But she had imagined they would talk. She hadn't anticipated his lustful actions. Her heart had stuttered as he had backed her against the wall. The feeling of his breath on her neck had sent goosebumps across her skin. And when he had looked at her, her heart had ached for him. Those green eyes were so full of emotions she had thought he had forgotten. So when he leaned into kiss her, she let him. She wanted him to. But a little voice in the back of her mind kept repeating his sins to her. She didn't even know if she wanted to forgive him. Watching him destroy Ichigo just to hurt her had been cruel. Sure it had turned out all right but it shouldn't have happened. And she didn't want any of her friends to be hurt by him again. And she didn't want to be hurt by him again. She had seen him move on to other girls and she didn't know what he had done with them. As he stepped in closer to her and she felt his hard length press into her she was suddenly repulsed as she thought about him naked with another girl. She stopped kissing him and put her hands on his chest trying to push him back.

He sighed as he felt her stop responding and then the feeble push of her hands on his chest. Reluctantly he stepped back from her and dropped his hands, shoving them into his pockets. He stared at her sullenly as he waited for the words that would surely follow. He knew it was foolish to think it would have been that easy but he had hoped he could show her how much he wanted her rather than have to rehash the past.

Orihime's words died on her lips as she felt the rapid beating beneath Ulquiorra's jacket. She pushed her hand harder against his chest and smiled to herself. Ulquiorra reached up and placed one hand over her hers while tilting her chin up with the other. He swallowed nervously before speaking.

**For you Onna. **But Orihime's smile faded as she heard these words.

**I wish I could believe that Ulquiorra. I really do. But a lot has happened. And I can't forget the lessons you have taught me. **She brushed past him and he heard the door to her room shut. He sighed and leaned his forehead against the wall. No, she definitely hadn't forgiven him yet. But that didn't mean he would stop trying. He wandered out into the living room and flipped the channels until he found one where people were singing. He recognized the song as one that the woman had sung for him in Hueco Mundo. He watched, oddly mesmerized by the mix of lyrics and sound. Another song came on afterward and as he listened to the words he felt as if it described how he felt perfectly. He watched the music until Grimmjow came out from the bathroom wearing nothing but a grin, his hair wet from his shower. He glared at the man and raised his finger again causing the man to quickly exit to the other bedroom where the woman had laid out extra clothes. Sighing he went to take his own shower. The water was cold and he wondered if that was how things were in the human world. No, he clearly remembered the woman liking her baths hot. But he wasn't going to ask her what to do after what had happened earlier. So he stepped under the frigid spray and tried to shower as quickly as possible.

By the time he had exited the bathroom with a towel around his waist and gone into the bedroom to snag the clothes laid out for him, the girl had joined Grimmjow in the living room. He could here the two of them laughing loudly and he grew angry. Grimmjow had tried to kill Ichigo too! It wasn't fair that she had so easily slipped back into friendship with him. Then he heard another voice and resisted the urge to punch the wall. That spiky haired bitch was here too.

Orihime was happy that Tatsuki had stopped by even though she knew her friend was checking up on her. Her smile faded as Ulquiorra walked from the bedroom a scowl plastered on his face. But it quickly reappeared as she took in his appearance. His dark hair was wet and messier than usual. He looked cute in the jeans and shirt she had laid out for him. She found herself excited at the prospect of dressing him. And undressing him. She shook her head at that thought. She shouldn't have let him kiss her like that. And when she had felt his heart beating fast for her, she had nearly given in and kissed him again. And while she would have once died to hear the words he had spoken, his actions had proved different. She didn't know what she was going to do with him and she was afraid that she would be unable to suppress her attraction to him. Needing something to do she offered to make dinner for everyone. Tatsuki suddenly looked nervous and insisted that they order pizza, her treat.

After they had filled up on pizza and watched a comedy Tatsuki reluctantly excused herself to leave. The two girls hugged and while they still hadn't talked about anything, it felt much more like old times. After Tatsuki had left, Orihime told the guys she was going to bed. The two guys were both exhausted and quickly followed her lead, settling down in their new room. Ulquiorra was tired but he couldn't sleep. He kept thinking of the woman lying just a few feet away in the next room. When Grimmjow began to snore quietly and he stood and walked from the room. He paused outside her closed door. He didn't want to intrude upon her, but being this close to her without being able to touch her was killing him. He opened the door and softly walked toward the bed. He saw her open her eyes and look toward him.

**Ulquiorra? **She asked sleepily.

**I…I couldn't sleep. **He hung his head ready for her to tell him to get the hell out. But to his surprise she simply scooted further over in her bed and raised the cover inviting him in. He paused momentarily before quickly walking to the bed and gently laying down beside her. He moved slowly as if afraid she was still sleeping and would wake up at any moment and kick him out. But she just covered him and then wiggled in close to his side. He put his arm under her head and curled it around her back, hugging her close to him. With his other hand, he took hers and held it tightly. She just sighed contently and fell back asleep. Feeling secure he closed his eyes and was asleep in minutes.


	18. Chapter 18:Mine

A/N: So sorry that I had to change how often I will update. The spring is a very busy time for me at work. Trust me, I would rather be writing. So this chapter isnt terribly thrilling but more of a tie in piece. I think Ichigo will be waking up in the next chapter so that should be fun. I as always want to thank everyone that left me comment and to all the new readers who favorited and what not. I seriously spend the first few days after I post a chapter eagerly awaiting the email alerts that tell me I have a new one. You know I would write this story anyways but considering all the work I put into it it definietly makes it easier when I know it is making others happy as well. I am not as familiar with Bleach after Hueco Mundo because I stopped reading/watching when not only did Kubo kill off Ulquiorra but he relegated Orihime back to Ichigo fandom. So I will be having to watch it to kind of keep up because I do want to parallel with the original. With the proper Ulquihime pairing of course. The way it should be! **Thanks to Rin Sessys Girl for catching my typo...fixed now. Sometimes I add names into my dictionary wrong and well then they always screw up lol. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Mine<strong>

I'm wilted and faded after all  
>Too strung out and burnt out to be<br>Half the man that I could be

I'll never belong inside your world  
>So black out the sun and leave me<br>To play out the same old tragedy

And I said

Hear me now, here and now I'm calling  
>Memories wear me out and this<br>Seems too complicated  
>When all I want is just the truth<p>

You're my savior after all  
>Use your flame to guide me home<br>And then lay your hand on me

And I said

Hear me now, here and now I'm calling  
>Memories wear me down and this<br>Seems so complicated  
>When all I want is just the truth<p>

Hear me now, here and now I'm calling  
>Memories wear me out and this<br>Seems too complicated  
>When all I want is a part of you<p>

Seether-"Here and Now"

Orihime awoke as pleasure coiled through her body. It took her a moment to realize what was going on. She moaned softly as her breast was again gently squeezed. Ulquiorra was still asleep but he had curled closer to her during the night. His right arm was still under her and wrapped tightly around her back, but he had burrowed down into the soft skin of her neck at some point. His left hand was possessively covering one of her breasts and that was the source of the pleasure she had felt. He had brought his leg up over her hip effectively locking her tight against him. Even though she could tell he was deeply asleep she could feel his arousal prodding her stomach. As he unconsciously stroked his thumb across her nipple her back bowed as she sought to quietly quell the lust rolling through her. But that action pushed her hips closer to his and she accidentally rubbed against his hardened length. He didn't wake but he groaned against her neck before planting soft kisses against her skin as he ground his erection against her. She froze and his movements ceased as he fell back into his deep sleep.

She didn't know what to do. It would be so easy to fall back into the easiness of their physical relationship. She couldn't deny that she had missed this. But she couldn't forget the outright cruelty that he had displayed towards her. She sighed. She had known he would be a difficult man to love when she had fallen for him, but she needed some answers before things went any further. But he had looked so beautiful, so lost, in the moonlight when he came to her last night. She wanted to comfort him. It must be unsettling for him to be in a new place, to have lost everything he knew. But to have gained a heart…. She brought her hand up and placed it on his t-shirt covered chest. And there it was, the rhythmic beating of his new heart. The one he had said was for her. She tenderly brushed the hair from his face before laying a soft kiss on his forehead. Her stomach growled loudly, but for the moment she would stay where she was, because it was ultimately where she knew she wanted to be.

Sometime later Ulquiorra awoke with a start unsure of where he was. As he took in Orihime's sleeping form beside him, for a moment he wondered if he was dreaming. But warm sunlight streamed through the blinds and he was lying under a blanket that was definitely not his as it was covered in pink and purple flowers. There was also something on his head. He rolled his eyes upwards and saw a stuffed animal peering down at him. In fact there were stuffed animals everywhere. Yup. Definitely not his room. It had all happened. He had never expected the woman to let him sleep with her. In fact he was somewhat embarrassed that he had come looking for her comfort last night. But she was here in his arms and that was all that mattered. That was the endgame. Waking also made him aware of the pressing need in his loins. While he had woken hard even when he and the woman were parted, he now had her soft body next to him again to slake himself on.

He stretched lightly realizing that he had been cupping the girl's full breast as he slept and his leg was flung over her. He watched her even breathing before reaching to slowly slide his hand down her side till he reached the hem of her tank top. He lightly skimmed his fingers over the exposed skin of her taunt stomach, enjoying the way she shivered slightly in her slumber. He began to softly kiss her neck, not wanting her to wake just yet. As she moaned slightly, her eyes still closed, he fought to hold back his desire. He knew things were still strained between them and he didn't want to push her too far. But when he began to kiss along her jaw she arched her back, pressing her breasts forward, her hardened nipples creating peaks in the thin material of her shirt, and he nearly lost it. He rocked his hips forward trapping his thick length between them, enjoying the friction as he moved languidly against her. She moaned again, her own hips shifting forward to meet his unconsciously. He forced himself to remove his leg from her and move his hips back away from her. He needed to go slow. As he planted his soft kisses along her nape again, his hand began to trail down her body. He briefly dragged the tips of his fingers across her breast enjoying as her nipple hardened further. He longed to bring his mouth to it, but it would have to wait. He sought something else in this moment. As he drug his hand lower he again tickled the skin at her waist. He waited but she only stirred slightly so he continued on his path. The girl slept only in her tank top and pair of pink and green underwear. The panties were not revealing, coming down slightly further than the few that he had seen. But he liked the way the cut looked on her. It was feminine but not overtly sexual. Not that he would have minded seeing her in some of the riskier lingerie the female Arrancar had presented themselves in to try and seduce him. But she was innocent still and it made him burn to take that from her. He played with the top of her panties, occasionally sliding a finger beneath the band but never going too far. He moved his hand further down, this time stroking her thigh before again sliding his finger beneath the edge of her underwear. As he continued to kiss her and bring his hand closer and closer to the apex at her thighs, the delicious scent of her arousal reached his sensitive nose. He lightly cupped her sex and could feel the heat and wetness coming from her. He slowly began to grind his palm against her, enjoying the small moans she made in her sleep. He again reached under her panties and slid his finger down her soft silky folds.

Orihime's eyes flew open at the contact.

**Ulquiorra? **She questioned softly.

**Shhh onna**. He whispered against her skin as he began to kiss further up her neck. He lightly flicked his tongue down the shell of her ear, his breathe tickling her.

What he was doing felt so good that Orihime was tempted to let him continue. But she had to stop him before she gave in so she reached down and stilled the hand that continued to lazily pet her between her legs. She turned her head and looked at him, his brilliant green eyes half lidded. The colors swirled in them at he looked at her with uncontained need.

**No Ulquiorra. I can't do this with you. **

He just continued to look at her as he brought the hand that had been between her legs up to his lips and licked her arousal from his fingertips. The action was so erotic that Orihime couldn't take her eyes from the sight until he finished and spoke to her.

**There is no reason to make a fuss onna. We have done this many times before. I came here for you. I want you.**

She blushed before sighing and pushing herself further away from him. He attempted to grab her hand as she rose from the bed but she pulled it from his grasp.

**You just don't understand do you? What you did to me?**

His eyes widened as she strode off from the room grabbing some clothes off a chair before she left. He allowed himself to sink back to the bed bringing a hand up to rake through his hair as he groaned in frustration. _What did she want? _It was obvious she was still attracted to him. Her panties had been soaking wet with her need for him and he hadn't missed the intense way she had watched him as he had licked her essence from his fingers. _Her taste. _It had been as exquisite as he remembered. Is she wanted him, and he knew he wanted her, then what was the problem? He knew he had wronged her, but she had always forgiven him before. And she was the one who had brought him back in the first place. Been driven to despair without him. She was right, he didn't understand. And he didn't know how to ask her.

Orihime dressed quickly in the bathroom, her body shaking with desire. She needed to find a way to talk to him, to tell him why she was rejecting him. But baring her feelings to him frightened her. She had been honest with him before about how she felt and each time he had left her behind. She had felt like such a fool. But she had promised to take care of them. She would at least do that since it was because of her that they were here.

She walked in the kitchen and tried in vain to find something to make for breakfast. She scrunched her forehead up in thought as she tried to figure out what to pair together to make for them. She started to pull out the things but she pretty much only had rice and condiments. She heard a knock at the door and went to answer it finding Tatsuki on the other side holding a bag of pastries from the local bakery and four steaming cups of coffee.

**Hey! I thought you might not have had time to restock anything so I umm brought you breakfast.**

**Tatsuki! Thank you so much. I was just wondering what on earth I could make. I was thinking rice with red bean paste and wasabi and maybe some chocolate chips I found in the pantry.**

The dark haired girl cringed at the thought of eating such a concoction. She wouldn't even wish that on the two monsters Orihime had brought home with her. She would have to warn them about her cooking. Although, she and Orihime's other friends had often wondered how the girl hadn't killed herself with the food she mixed together, so perhaps they should eat her recipes and then everyone could be rid of them. Her eyes glinted with the prospect as she walked in the apartment. As she set everything down and began to remove her winter gear, the door to the extra bedroom opened and a sleepy half dressed Grimmjow walked out.

**Something smells good out here! Great, I'm starving. **But it was not the blue haired man's naked torso that caused Tatsuki's eyes to bulge out of her head. It was that a moment later an equally disheveled but slightly more dressed Ulquiorra walked out of Orihime's room. Orihime didn't notice this as she had gone into the kitchen to grab some plates but when she returned she barely had time to say good morning to the guys before Tatsuki grabbed her arm and dragged her into her bedroom.

**What the hell was that Arrancar doing in your bedroom Orihime?**

**Oh um well he slept in here. **Orihime fidgeted nervously under her friend's gaze.

**And where did you sleep? You let him kick you out of your own room? **Tatsuki never for a moment expected the answer she got back.

**Er, well I slept in here too. **Tatsuki's mouth dropped open wide.

**What? What are you thinking? I knew something was up with you two. Please don't tell me you are screwing that pale bastard. He stole you away from your world and forced you into that hellhole where…well where I don't know what happened to you because you wont tell me!**

Orihime sighed. She had known she would have to explain sooner or later but she had hoped to have better answers before she did. What she didn't know was that both men were studiously pretending to concentrate on their breakfast when in reality they could hear everything that was being said in the bedroom.

**It's not like that Tatsuki. When he came in last night he looked so lost and lonely and so I asked him to sleep in here with me.**

Grimmjow's eyebrows rose at that and he started to make a smart ass comment but the death glare from Ulquiorra was enough to make him very interested in his muffin again. He had known when he woke up this morning that Ulquiorra was in there with Orihime. He had decided he would try not to care. He couldn't deny that he was attracted to the girl but he had never been one to dwell on lost causes. But the girl did deserve his friendship and loyalty and he would give that to her. All while keeping a close eye on Ulquiorra to make sure he didn't screw things up again.

**Why? Why would you do that Orihime? You should keep that monster away from you. In fact he shouldn't even be allowed to be here with you alone. **

**He's not a monster Tatsuki! **The dark haired girl looked surprised by her friend's hostile tone. Orihime had never raised her voice before and she realized she would have to tread more carefully or else risk losing her friend again.

**Ok. Ok. I'm sorry. Just help me understand what is going on here. All I know is what I have been told. And that's very little considering you haven't told any of us what happened there. Please Orihime, you are my best friend.**

**I don't know what is going on. But I became very close to both those guys in Hueco Mundo. There is so much more to them than you realize. They were victims of Aizen just as much as I was. And they helped me. It's not their fault that they are hollows and they reacted as such. But they are trying to get past that and I don't need you or anyone else telling me how to deal with them. It's that attitude that led me to cover up how much their deaths killed me in the first place. I missed you so much and I want to be able to tell you everything. But until I know that I can trust you to trust me I just can't get into it. It would hurt too much to go through all of that just to have you look at me like I'm silly. **

Tatsuki was shocked. This wasn't the same girl she remembered. Orihime had never really stood up to anyone which is why Tatsuki was so protective of her. She hated seeing her friend in pain and now she felt like she was the one causing it. But she still didn't understand. That man in there had kidnapped her. And killed Ichigo. She knew Orihime was a gentle forgiving person but to forgive killing the man she had always sworn to Tatsuki that she was in love with? She sucked in a deep breathe. So Orihime must have fallen in love with the pale freak for her to forgive so much. She reached over and took Orihime's hand gently, looking into her eyes.

**So I'm guessing you actually love that guy in there? The dark haired one? **Orihime blushed and looked away her previous bravery gone. Her eyes clouded over with tears.

**I did. I really did. But you are right. He hurt my friends. And as much as I want to get past that, I don't know if I can. **

**Oh Orihime. ** Tatsuki wrapped her arms around the taller girl as she began to cry. She wanted to kick that Espada's ass for hurting her friend but Orihime had made it clear that she was protecting him and the other one. She didn't know how to help her this time. For once it was something that she would have to let Orihime solve on her own.

**I'm sorry I pushed you on it. I just wanted to protect you. But I see that you are strong enough to work through it. Just know that I am here for you and I will try to be more open minded with whatever you decide to do. I'm going to go so that you guys can figure this all out. Please call me later.**

Orihime hugged her friend tight at those words. Her friend had never let her down and true to that she felt like Tatsuki was accepting her. The two girls left the room, Orihime heading to the bathroom to try and conceal the evidence of her tears while Tatsuki went out to the two Arrancar.

Both men stared at her chillingly as she walked in and she realized that they had heard every word. _Super hearing, of course. _She sighed as she picked up her coffee and took a long drink.

**I'd ask to speak with you privately Ulquiorra, but I am realizing that would be a waste of effort considering you both can hear very well. In that case I will come right out and say what I am thinking to both of you. Orihime is my best friend. I would do anything to protect her. I think that you two, especially you Ulquiorra, are the worst things to ever come into her life and I wish you would leave. Unfortunately Orihime seems to be set on keeping you both here with her. In that case, I would warn you to work out whatever issues you have without hurting her any further. Do not play with her. Because if you do, I will come after you. Give her whatever she wants because without her, both of you would be blood splatters in hell by this point. **She stared hard at Ulquiorra who just stared right back at her before taking a casual sip of his own coffee. Tatsuki shuddered again at the thought of that cold bastard being with her best friend. Grimmjow just nodded at her as she gathered her jacket and gloves and walked back out of the apartment.

**That chick sure has your number doesn't she emo. But she's right. Clean up your mess with the princess. You owe it to her. And don't forget to tell her that you're dumbass is sorry. Chicks go for that kind of thing. I'm going to take a walk so I suggest you grow a pair of balls and do it while I'm gone. **

**You forget your place trash. I am still stronger than you and…**

**Yeah yeah whatever fucker. It's a new world and new rules. You know I am always willing to fight ya. But unlike you, I don't wish to hurt the princess anymore and for some reason beating you to a pulp would probably bother her. So lay off the threats and get to adapting or else you are totally going to lose her. **And with that he walked back into his room to grab a sweatshirt Orihime had said he could borrow. As he walked through the living room and out the door he grinned wildly at Ulquiorra and shot him the finger before slamming the door behind him.

Ulquiorra groaned. He really hated that guy. And the stupid spiky haired bitch. It wasn't like he didn't want to make things better with the girl. He just didn't know how.

Orihime walked out into the quiet living room surprised to see Ulquiorra alone with his head in his hands.

**Umm where did everyone go?**

Ulquiorra glanced up at her. She had washed her face but her eyes were still slightly red from her tears.

**They left. **Ulquiorra swallowed nervously before saying words he had never said in his entire life. **Could we….talk?**

**Uh sure Ulquiorra. What did you want to talk about? **Orihime was surprised. She had figured she would be the one to broach the subject. She harbored a suspicion that Tatsuki and possibly Grimmjow had said something to him. When he didn't answer but just looked at her bewildered she walked over and sat near him on the couch.

**You are not happy I am here Onna.**

She sighed as she reached over and grabbed one of his hands in her own. She stared at it as she idly drew lines across his palm with her finger.

**I am happy you are here. I am unhappy about several things that happened in Hueco Mundo. **She peeked up at him and saw that his head was hung low. She didn't want to hurt him but he needed to understand that what he did was wrong.

**Ulquiorra, I meant what I said. I loved you. And I know that I screwed up that morning and hurt you. But I was just surprised and it was an accident. And it's not like you hadn't screwed up before that and I always forgave you. You were mean to me many times. And I realized that I would have to let that go to be with you. I forgave you for following a murderous lunatic and you couldn't forgive me for the shock of realizing my friends had come to save me?**

**I…** But Orihime interrupted him before he could speak. He glanced at her sullenly and saw that dangerous spark in her eyes. The one she had worn every time she had defied him. It excited him while also pissing him off. He wanted to threaten her. He wanted to throw her down and make her submit to him. But he didn't want to lose her and it was clear she was in the driver's seat right now.

**No. I wasn't finished yet. You have to let me get this out. You have stopped me every time I have tried to explain it to you and this is your last chance to hear me out. I won't try again. So you either listen now or you get out. **His hands clenched but he didn't speak, just continued to look at her. His green eyes were angry but when he held himself still she felt relief that he was actually going to listen to her this time.

**The way you acted hurt me. If you wanted to punish me you did. Whatever you did with that Arrancar girl and however many others there were, I got the message. I hurt you. But going after my friends? I know you served Aizen and if that was the extent of it I could work past this a lot easier. But you targeted Kurosaki-kun specifically. Grimmjow told me how you like to kill victims that you took an interest in by piercing them in the same place your own hollow hole was. When I saved my friend I actually felt like I was betraying you. But it was you who betrayed me. Yes you may have heard me say some things to Kurosaki-kun that you didn't like, but I didn't even know you then. And rather than ask me about it you kill him? And then again in the throne room. You didn't even ask me to explain. Yes I was hesitant to admit everything in front of him, but I would have. For you. Again, rather than talking about it you went and killed him again. And then you ripped off Ishida-kun's arm. This is NOT how we deal with things in the World of the Living. So I need to know why you did these things before you can stay here. Because I wont put my friends or my heart at risk again. **

Ulquiorra had been laid bare by her words. He was fighting to remain seated, ignoring his pride that demanded that he storm out of her door, out of her life. But his pride had caused all of these problems to begin with.

**I was unable to handle the thought of you giving your heart to someone else. You may think I acted unjustly but that is the way of the hollow. I did what my instincts told me to do. You can't expect hundreds of years of survival by blood and violence to just disappear. You made me weak. From the moment I laid eyes on you. I was in a constant battle with myself. But I was trying until you said that cursed shinigami's name just when you had offered yourself to me. What was I supposed to think Onna?**

**You were supposed to at least stay there! You left me without even giving me a chance to apologize. Then you went off with that woman. Tell me Ulquiorra, how many of them were you with to punish me?**

**I…I did wish to hurt you. But I couldn't stand being near that trash or any of the rest of them. I have told you Onna, I have never wanted another and even then or now I still only want you. I didn't do anything else with them any further than seeking to make you jealous that one time. I swear this.**

Orihime's anger was fading fast. She really didn't want to be angry with the Espada. And knowing he had only sought to make her jealous and not to replace her almost made her giggle. The hundreds of years old lethal Espada had just acted like a teenage boy. Except for the fact that he had murdered his imagined competition. Her mirth disappeared at that thought. But he was right; he wasn't even a human so how could she expect him to act like one. But he had to learn not to solve his problems with violence.

**I don't know if we can work past this Ulquiorra, but I am willing to try. But if you stay, you have to promise not to hurt people when you are angry. **

Ulquiorra felt his heart race. But he still wasn't sure he trusted what she said. Talking about it had reminded him that he would have to share her with the people in this world. People who had had a hold over her longer than he had.

**Speak plainly onna. What is it you want from me?**

His eyes narrowed when she didn't answer. Perhaps she didn't know? If she still couldn't be sure then how could he? He looked up to peg her with a hard stare but instead his eyes widened in surprise. The girl had a devious grin on her face as she leaned in nearer to him. She came closer still until she pressed her lips against his. She gently kissed his lips until she felt him respond. She leaned back slightly so she could look into his eyes.

**Don't you know Ulquiorra? I want you. With me. I apparently moved heaven and hell to bring you back to my side. So, isn't it clear? You're mine now.**

Orihime didn't know where her bold words were coming from, but she thought it would be healthy for the Arrancar to realize that here they were on equal footing. And apparently her gamble worked. Rather than being upset he seemed excited. She placed her hand over his heart so that she could feel it race.

She never failed to surprise him. She defied the logic he relied on so heavily. He didn't like relinquishing control but it seemed worth it to see where she would take them. And when she smiled brilliantly at him he knew he was lost. He leaned in to capture her lips in a fiery kiss. As the kiss grew more and more heated she surprised him again by nipping on his lower lip causing him to part his lips in surprise. This time it was her tongue that swept across his lips and into his mouth. He enjoyed this game she was playing but it was his turn to take over. He pushed her down to the couch covering her body with his own.

For awhile heated kisses were enough for him. He had missed the feeling of her soft lips. But he couldn't deny the aching need he had for her. He hadn't allowed himself relief after he had left her, angry that his body had still desired her. As she cradled him in between her thighs he began to move against her making his intentions clear. He had started to stiffen the moment she had challenged him and with her daring bite to his lip his shaft had hardened into steel.

Orihime had enjoyed taking charge for once but she knew that Ulquiorra needed to feel like he was in control of something so she let him take over. And although they had shared many intimate moments before she still felt unsure of herself. His kisses made her feel as if she was aflame but she cooled slightly when she felt him begin to press against her core. She wasn't ready. She wanted him yes, but a part of her heart was still shielded from him. She needed more than his heady kisses before she would believe fully in him again. So even though she ached for release as badly as he did she couldn't allow things to go that far.

He shifted slightly to the side so that he could run his hand lightly down her side to her hip. He squeezed her tightly there pushing her hips closer to him. He groaned at the contact, his lips becoming more aggressive against hers. He began to skim his hand across the smooth skin of her stomach before slowly sliding it up her shirt. When she just continued to kiss him back he continued upward his long fingers brushing against the lace material covering her breasts. The woman had never worn such a garment in Los Noches and he was frustrated by the wire at the bottom that made it difficult for him to slide his hand over her flesh. He gave up trying to get underneath it and instead splayed his hand across the cloth. As he lightly palmed the soft flesh he heard her sigh out his name. He had missed her breathy whispers and it only served to excite him further. Continuing to softly knead her breast, he moved from her mouth and began to kiss along her jaw and down her neck. She arched her back pressing harder against his hand. He could feel her pert nipple beneath the fabric hiding her breasts from him and he rubbed his thumb across it, stroking quickly, delighting as the sensation caused Orihime to press herself harder against him.

She loved the way he worshipped her body. And the nervous stuttering of his hand as he had made his way to her breast thrilled her. The fact that he was still wondering if he would get to touch her made her feel powerful. She rubbed herself against his length enjoying the sensations the movement set off in her core. The seam of her pants and the top of Ulquiorra's shaft had aligned just right against her aching sex. He picked up on her movement and began to languidly rock his hips against hers. She heard feral noises and realized it was her moaning his name out. But then he stopped and she opened her eyes in confusion.

Ulquiorra leaned up supporting himself on one arm. He needed to see her topless form, not just touch her beneath her clothes. He reached for the hem of her shirt and began to drag the material up. The pale skin of her taunt stomach was revealed to him inch by inch until he could see the bottom of the garment that had given him so much trouble. He continued to pull her shirt up until the tops of her creamy flesh were exposed. Ulquiorra's eyes feasted on the sight before him. Her ample breasts were straining against the material covering them. He could not see any fastenings to the clothing that would allow him to free her breasts. He finally just pulled the contraption down, the cups framing her ample breasts, her pink nipples stiffened into pert peaks.

He had been in a hurry to get her topless but now he just wanted to revel in the glory of her body. He could see her face flush and as he unabashedly raked his eyes over her. He brought both hands up to cup her creamy swells. Her skin was so soft. He couldn't deny that he loved the way his hands looked possessively caressing her bare breasts. He drew his right hand away and reached up to cup her face, his thumb gently gliding across her full lips. As she parted them in a sigh he slowly pushed his thumb into her mouth. As she closed her lips around it gently sucking and licking it, his gaze was rapt on her lips as his fantasy of her doing the same to his shaft appeared in his mind. He would have to get her to try that some time but for now he removed his thumb from her mouth and stroked it across her nipple.

His thumb had been slightly moist from her tongue and when he swept it across her nipple the air hit the dampness sending a shiver through her body. He continued to sweep his thumb across her nipple seeming to enjoy watching her reactions. He rolled it between his thumb and forefinger lightly pinching the sensitive peak. She moaned loudly as he did the same to the other one. When he began to just lightly circle them with his nail she finally couldn't take anymore.

**Mmmm, please Ulquiorra! **

Satisfied with her response he leaned down and captured one rosy pink tip between his lips. She arched her back in pleasure and reached up to grasp the back of his head. He was pleased that she no longer even seemed to notice the bone helmet that covered half his head but stroked her hands through his hair as well as grabbed onto the ridges in his mask fragment to drag his head closer. He continued to tease and nip at her aching nipples as her breathing quickened. As he suckled one full breast into his mouth an annoying electronic beeping began to sound. The woman stilled beneath him causing him to stop his ministrations. She pushed him up and began to fumble for the phone in her pant pocket. He recognized the small device as something the humans used to communicate with one another.

**Ignore it. **He growled at her dipping his head down to try and recapture her breast. But she put a hand on his chest to stop him as she glanced at the phone. She sighed.

**I can't. It's Urahara-san so it must be important. He never calls me.**

She flipped open the phone as Ulquiorra groaned in frustration.

**Hello?**

**Ah Inoue-san, how are you?**

**Uh, I'm doing well. **Ulquiorra was irritated that the woman had taken the call. He wanted to continue with what they had been doing. He was still rock hard and his situation was beginning to become painful as he still lay in the cradle of her thighs. He again covered one of the woman's breasts and pushed his hips into her trying to remind her that they were busy. He was rewarded with small moan.

Orihime tried to stifle the moan that escaped when she felt Ulquiorra begin to stroke her again while grinding against her.

**I do hope that I am not interrupting anything? **Orihime blushed as the cheerful voice on the other end of the line reminded her that she had a phone up to her ear. She tried to again push Ulquiorra away as she sought to concentrate on the call.

**Uh, no Urahara-san. Umm what can I do for you? **She had to bite her lip to keep from groaning again as Ulquiorra captured the hand she had been trying to use to stop him and brought it down to lay against the bulge in his jeans. As he pushed her palm against his straining erection and held it there he leaned down and resumed tonguing her nipple.

Orihime was barely listening to the man on the phone. Her eyes had grown wide when Ulquiorra had placed her hand on him. She couldn't stop her self from beginning to stroke him through his jeans.

**Ah yes well I just wanted to let you know that I already have prototypes of the gigai for your former Espadas ready and I was wondering if you could bring them by the shop today so I can take some final measurements and finish them. You need to get them enrolled in school soon and I'm sure you'd like to be able to take them out of the house.**

**Umm yes, school, uh-huh.**

Urahara smiled as he listened to the quick pants coming from the phone. It sounded as if the girl was lying. She was indeed very busy. And Urahara was quite sure he knew why. He chuckled softly as he heard an insistent voice come over the line.

**Close that annoying contraption onna.**

**We will….see you this….afternoon….Urahara-san. **

As Urahara said his goodbye he could barely control his laughter at the girl's punctuated words. Yoruichi looked up at him sharply as he began to laugh.

**What's so funny Kisuke? Is Orihime all right?**

**Hahaha. Yes, I would say she is quite well indeed. I think it will be later this afternoon before we see them though as it appears a certain former Espada has quite captured her attention.**

**What do you mean? What is going on? **Urahara grabbed her around her waist and leaned in to kiss her.

**Just the same thing that goes on between men and women everywhere.**

Yoruichi gasped as she realized what Urahara was saying and pulled away from him.

**But, should we allow this? Surely we should stop them!**

**Why? We of all people should be understanding. It's not like your family wanted you to have anything to do with me. And did anything stop you from getting what you wanted? **He grinned slyly at her as he snatched her back close to him, wrapping his arms around her from behind. **You had to give up everything to be with me. I don't want that girl to have to do the same thing. **

Yoruichi sighed as Urahara began to kiss her across the back of her neck. He was right. In order to follow her heart she had had to turn her back on her noble family and her position within Soul Society. She had gladly done it but she still wished she hadn't had to go to such extremes. She really liked Orihime and she would never want her to have to go through such a thing. Even though the idea of the innocent girl being preyed upon by the Espada worried her, she knew that if that was what the girl wanted, there would be nothing that could stop her. The best thing would be to just continue to look out for her and offer her acceptance. Her thoughts drifted as Urahara continued to kiss her and before long she was swept away. She took his hand and led him into their bedroom to finish what he had started before everyone arrived later. The door closed and then nothing but soft moans punctuated the silence.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh I love the lustiness. In my opinion everyone in Bleach should be getting it on all the time. By the way, no Orihime isnt going to go all OCC, but with Ulquiorra she was always a bit of a firecracker. And I like that side of her. So expect it. And Ulquiorra needs to be manhandled occasionally. Or alot. Lots of man handling tee hee.


	19. Chapter 19:Awaken

A/N: So had multiple issues the last few weeks. Culminating in the removal of the manga from the web. I have found a new site to use but it seems like after, what, 10 years of it being widely available as free, VIZ entertainment has decided to pull licensing rights crap and remove all the free translations of its mangas. I am unsure of the status of the anime at this time. Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that Bleach will be ending its run. It sucked after Hueco Mundo anyways, but I might be biased. Anyways, it just makes it slightly harder for me to check things. And considering I was already running late on the chapter it was an unfortunate development when I needed to do some fact checking. Again thank you to all my readers. I am pleased that I seem to have picked up some new ones! Welcome to my little world! And thanks to Sasusakurocks321 for always being there to encourage me! My readers are bestest ever!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Awaken<strong>

I can give it all on the first date  
>I don't have to exist outside this place<br>And dear know that I can change

But if stars, shouldn't shine  
>By the very first time<br>Then dear it's fine, so fine by me  
>'Cos we can give it time<br>So much time  
>With me<p>

I can draw the line on the first date  
>I'll let you cross it<br>Let you take every line I've got  
>When the time gets late<p>

But if stars, shouldn't shine  
>By the very first time<br>Then dear it's fine, so fine by me  
>'Cos we can give it time<br>So much time  
>With me<p>

If you want me  
>Let me know<br>Where do you wanna go  
>No need for talking<br>I already know  
>If you want me<br>Why go

I can give it all on the first date  
>I don't have to exist outside this place<br>And dear know that I can change

But if stars, shouldn't shine  
>By the very first time<br>Then dear it's fine, so fine by me  
>'Cos we can give it time<br>So much time  
>With me<p>

The xx- "Stars"

Orihime barely registered Urahara's goodbye before the slim cell phone was taken from her and tossed to the other side of the room.

**Hey! Ulquiorra….oh! **Orihime's protest was cut off by the sensation of Ulquiorra gently biting her nipple. In reflex her hand tightened on the bulge in his pants eliciting a groan from him.

Ulquiorra felt some pain as the girl as rubbed him through his pants. These jeans were quite constricting. He reached down and unsnapped the button at the waist and then pulled down the zipper freeing his aching shaft. He grasped Orihime's hand and put it back on him wrapping her fingers around his length.

Orihime couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight of his naked flesh. Its size never failed to amaze her. When Ulquiorra placed her hand back on him, she smiled softly as his eyes closed and his mouth opened slightly in pleasure. She delighted in her ability to do this to him. She slowly began to move her hand up and down, reveling in the velvety feeling of him.

Ulquiorra couldn't concentrate when she was touching him like this. He knew he should be pleasuring her as well but it had been too long since her soft hand had held him. When she began to slide her hand up and down his length he went still. He groaned, ready to spill in her hand after just a few strokes. He reached down to still her hand, needing a moment to calm down. He looked down at her in awe to see her smiling shyly at him.

**Wait onna. **He told her between jerky breaths. She kept her hand still but she reached up with the other one brushing back the lock of hair that had fallen over his eyes. She grabbed a handful of his hair and gently brought his face down to hers, hers lips softly meeting his.

**Let me do this for you. We have to leave soon, and to be honest I'm not ready to go very far just yet. But I want to take care of you. So let me keep touching you.**

As if to make her point she tightened her grip and began to again stroke him. He groaned loudly before leaning back in to capture her lips again. There was a hurried urgency to his kisses and she knew that he was close to coming. She moved her hand in the quick even strokes that she had learned would satisfy him. Suddenly his lips left hers and as he hung his head next to hers she heard him whisper her name. He bucked in her hand and she felt his body shudder as he came. Then his weight sagged against her.

He laid there breathing for a moment and then realized he must be crushing her. He rolled to the side and promptly fell off the couch. Orihime peered over the side of the couch and then burst out laughing. He glared sullenly at her.

**Oh Ulquiorra, don't look at me like that! I'm sorry I laughed but it was funny. And cute.**

Ulquiorra wanted to sulk some more but when he looked at the girl's beautiful smile his face softened and he launched himself back on top of her capturing her lips again. She giggled in delight below him. He stopped and looked down at her, warmth radiating in his eyes. Orihime sighed in pleasure.

**Oh no Ulquiorra. You umm got your shirt all dirty!**

He raised himself off of her for a moment and looked down to his shirt sticking to the mess he had made on her stomach. Without a second thought he whipped off his shirt and used it to clean her up.

**I will start a shower for us.**

**I'd love a shower but we need to get going. Urahara-san has your gigai ready. We need to go find Grimmjow and head over to his shop.**

**Why do we need these things onna? **He cursed when her face fell unsure of what he had said that had hurt her.

**Well I guess you don't have to wear one but then we can't go do things together in town. I was really looking forward to….nevermind it doesn't matter.**

**No tell me onna. I want to know.**

**Umm well I wanted you to take me on a date. **Ulquiorra didn't know what a date was but if it was something the woman wanted then he would figure out what it was and give it to her. But he guessed he would need this gigai to do that. So he rose from the couch and offered his hand to her. She took it and he pulled her to her feet wrapping his arms around her before kissing her again.

**Then I will do this. **Orihime smiled at him again and began to fix her bra and shirt. She walked into the spare room and got another shirt for him.

**Let's go get Grimmjow and then maybe we can go shopping! **Ulquiorra didn't know what this was either but he had a strange sense of foreboding as he let the woman lead him from the apartment.

It was strange walking through the town. In the week and a half since she had returned she hadn't really been outside. Even when Tatsuki had taken her to see Uryu's father she hadn't taken notice of anything around her. But now, as she and Ulquiorra made their way down the sidewalks searching for Grimmjow, all of the slight differences were glaringly noticeable. A new skyscraper that they had just broken ground on was now almost halfway finished. When she had left the air was still warm but the trees had started to turn towards their fall colors. Now they were nothing but skeletons, their leafless branches held up to the cloudy sky as if praying for the return of spring. It hadn't snowed yet but the forecast was predicting it as early as the weekend. Orihime had wrapped herself and Ulquiorra up against the cold, although the later seemed not to notice. When he wasn't staring at her he was avoiding the humans who walked all around them like the plague. They passed by the Karakura High School, the gates closed and the campus empty for the winter break. Orihime had been told she couldn't speak to anyone about her absence from the second semester of school until after the New Year. She sighed. She had worked so hard to keep her grades at the top of the class so that she might be able to attend the university after she graduated. And now that might all be gone. So much time had been lost. But then she glanced over to see Ulquiorra looking at her, his green eyes filled with _concern? _She smiled widely at him before taking his hand. She may have lost time but she gained something far more important.

Ulquiorra felt like he had when he had walked around this town with her before. When she didn't know he was shadowing her. She would see things that would either make her sad or bring a smile to her face and he would try to follow her line of sight to see what had caused the emotion. And just like before, he had no clue. It reminded him of how little he knew about this Orihime. He tried to remember what she liked and didn't like but he could only think of the small snippets of conversations they had shared. He had always tried to listen but he would soon get distracted by her proximity and before he knew it the conversation would be over, her mouth busy with his. It was so strange to realize that while he felt like he knew her so well, there was still so much about her that he had never bothered to figure out. He studied her profile searching for something to say. She was so beautiful it took his breath away. The jeans she had put on after they had cleaned up fit snugly, hugging every curve of her hips and ass. When she had walked away from him at the apartment he had instantly gone hard again just from the way her hips rolled when she walked. He was almost disappointed that her coat covered her backside. He sighed. No matter how much he tried to concentrate on other things he couldn't help the way the woman affected him. He didn't want her to think that he was only interested in a physical relationship. He had realized as he had turned to ash that he had fallen for her. He hadn't thought himself capable without a heart, but it had happened none the less. Of course, without the rest of the feelings to go along with it he had tried to destroy what he cared most about. This was no good. He couldn't think straight. He glanced over at her again worried that he would never figure all this out, when she turned and gazed back at him, a wide smile gracing her face. And when she slipped her mittened hand into his own suddenly none of it mattered anymore. He would figure it out. Because he was determined to keep her this time.

They walked slowly to the park where they had sensed Grimmjow's spiritual pressure. There weren't many people there, the cold keeping most away. The blue haired man looked up as they neared, raising his eyebrows as he saw their hands clasped together. Orihime blushed brightly as she realized what he was looking at and she quickly let go of Ulquiorra's hand and stared at the ground. Ulquiorra glanced questioningly at the girl before sighing. If she was embarrassed in front of Grimmjow then how would things be when they were around her friends? Although Ulquiorra fervently hoped they wouldn't have to spend much time with them. As he daydreamed of ways to keep his woman from the annoying humans and Orihime looked anywhere but at either of the two men, Grimmjow finally got tried of waiting for one of them to speak.

**What the hell is the deal? Did you guys come find me just to not talk to me?**

**Oh ummm sorry Grimmjow. Urahara-san called me a little while ago and said he had your gigai's ready to try on so we came to get you. Then once you guys are all suited up we can go shopping! I can't wait to dress you two up! You'll look so cute! And we can get ice cream…no wait it's too cold for ice cream. We can go get hot chocolate! Or see a movie. Or….**

**What the fuck is this gigai thing? **Grimmjow interrupted Orihime before she could ramble on any further. The girl had gotten an excited look in her eyes at all the things she planned on making them do and it had kind of frightened him.

**Didn't you pay any attention to the reports from our incursions into the World of the Living? **Ulquiorra sighed loudly when Grimmjow just stared at him blankly.

**A gigai** **is necessary for Soul Reapers to remain in the human world for any length of time. It renders them visible to the humans as well as cloaks their spiritual pressure. However, we must make sure that Kiskue Urahara does not trick us into one of his special creations…a gigai that drains ones spiritual pressure rendering the wearer no better than a human.**

**Hey now! **Orihime protested the derogatory way that Ulquiorra referred to humans.

**I'm a human! And you didn't seem to mind that so much last night or this morning when we were…. **Orihime trailed off as she realized what she had been about to say. Ulquiorra glanced sharply at the girl who had again become flushed and was studiously studying her shoes. Grimmjow coughed trying desperately to hold in his laughter. He could only imagine what the pale Arrancar and the girl had been doing that morning that would have her so embarrassed.

Ulquiorra knew he had made a mistake. He just didn't think of Orihime as being a human. With her powers she was so much more. But it was obvious she still considered herself one the lower beings that wandered around this town. In less than two hours since they had reconciled he had already managed to push her away. He turned to her and searched blankly for the right words to say.

**Onna, I did not mean…**

**No. It's fine Ulquiorra. **

**Yeah. Well ok then. Can we go now before this gets any more awkward? **Grimmjow still thought the idea of Ulquiorra being in the doghouse was hilarious but he really didn't want to be around for any talk about feelings and all that bullshit. He threw his arm around the girl's shoulders and began to steer her from the park leaving Ulquiorra to follow sulking behind them.

Grimmjow quickly brought the girl out of her melancholy by asking her about the things they saw on the way to Urahara's shop. Orihime gladly explained the soccer game some kids were playing near the park's entrance, and the dogs jogging by with their masters. She pointed out interesting spots she wanted to take them.

Once again it had been Grimmjow who made the girl happy, unlike Ulquiorra who only seemed to upset her. He fumed as he watched the former sexta talk and laugh freely with the girl he wanted. Doubts again began to creep into his mind as memories of all the times he had said and done the wrong things ran through his brain. His mood darkened with every step and by the time they reached the candy store he wanted to kill something, preferably the blue haired man in front of him.

As they walked in through the doors a small girl with pigtails looked up at them, her greeting dying on her lips as she took in the white bone fragments on the men's heads. Before they could blink a large cannon like weapon was being pointed at them and in a small voice the girl quietly warned them

**Don't move please or I will shoot. What do you want and why have you taken Orihime Inoue prisoner?**

The three looked at each other in confusion at the girl's words till Orihime realized that Grimmjow still had his arm around her shoulders and that Ulquiorra looked quite murderous.

Orihime stepped away from Grimmjow and began to wave her arms about frantically.

**No, no Ururu-chan! These men are not holding me hostage. They are my friends. Urahara-san asked us to come. Please don't shoot!**

But the girl did not lower the cannon and a rather blank look came across her face as she continued to point it at the men. Urahara came through a door from the back with Yourichi behind him. He stopped in surprise when he took in the scene before him.

**Uh, Ururu, it's ok. You can put down the weapon. **

**They are Arrancar and must be destroyed.**

**No, we talked about this remember? These are special Arrancar. They are under Inoue-san's command.**

Suddenly the little girl's face dawned with awareness and she lowered her weapon. Everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief. Ururu laid down the cannon and walked around the counter to bow before the men. As she glanced back up her eyes were full of tears.

**I'm sorry. I…. **Her words were cut off as she began to cry. Orihime rushed over to the girl and held her while the two Arrancar looked on with what the hell expressions on their faces.

**It's quite all right Ururu. I should have told you I had invited them here. Please follow me to the back you three. Yourichi, could you please get Tessai and help Ururu up here? ** A knowing looked passed between the two. Ururu had always reacted strangely when confronted with Arrancar. But whenever she felt like she had made a mistake she was inconsolable. Tessai was good at helping her through that.

The group walked into a back room where two gigai were laid out on a table. They looked like skinned bodies and Orihime recoiled from the sight of them.

**What the fuck are those? **Grimmjow looked warily at the muscled forms.

**These gentlemen are your gigai. I had to modify them a bit because they are made to hold a shinigami not an Arrancar. Your energy is a bit different. Now I need you to try them on and then we will run some tests to see if they are working correctly.**

**Hold on shinigami. Pale freak over here said you might try to put us in some sort of draining gigai. How do we know you aren't trying to screw us over?**

Urahara sighed as he looked at the two men.

**It figures you would be well versed on that type of gigai having been soldiers of Aizen. There are some that think you should have you spiritual powers reduced. I however arranged this situation with the intention of you protecting Inoue-san. You can't very well do that if you have no powers. There is no duplicity in this. But you must be able to navigate through the human world and the gigai, while constricting, are a necessary evil. It will also mask your spiritual signatures, not that you Ulquiorra will have any need of that, but I left it in because it couldn't hurt to have as a back up to your own abilities to regulate your spiritual pressure. **

Ulquiorra looked over at the woman who nodded at him. Sighing he asked the shopkeeper how to work the bodies.

**Inoue, did you bring what I asked you? **

The girl nodded and handed over the shopping bag she had been carrying. Urahara pulled two white uniforms from it and both men looked surprised as they recognized their Espada uniforms.

**Since you two are used to fighting in these clothes, it makes sense for your spiritual forms to be wearing them. Please put them on now.**

To Orihime's horror both men began stripping down right in front of her. With a startled squeak she brought her hands up to cover her eyes. But to Urahara's amusement he caught her peeking from between her fingers, a blush rising on her cheeks. When both men were dressed again he coughed delicately and she brought her hands down but her eyes stayed down. He instructed the men to lie on the floor. For their first time he would assist them with entering their gigai. He instructed them to lay still. He picked up the first body and brought it over to Ulquiorra's prone form. He placed the artificial body over the Arrancar's and they all watched as the body sank down into Ulquiorra's. Orihime held her breath as the two forms melded together and Ulquiorra in human form was revealed.

His mask fragment was gone. The dark silky hair below the helmet revealed. His skin was still pale but not quite as white as it had been in his Arrancar form. His upper lip was still black while the lower one was white. And most startling to Orihime was that his green tear marks still tracked down his face. She turned to ask Urahara about this but she was momentarily distracted by the fact that Ulquiorra was naked again. Her eyes tracked down the smooth planes of his stomach until they searched lower taking in his relaxed state. As if he could feel her gaze on him, Ulquiorra began to stiffen.

_Shit!_ Ulquiorra could feel her eyes on his naked form and like usual his body began to react. While Ulquiorra wasn't usually concerned about modesty he really didn't want to be sporting a hard-on in a room with two other men. He was grateful when Urahara brought over the clothes he had been wearing earlier and deposited them in his lap strategically covering his growing problem. He hurriedly donned the clothes and looked over at the girl to see her lost in thought, her teeth worrying her lower lip. He wished they were alone so that he could act out whatever thought was making that blush rise on her cheeks.

Sensing his gaze, Orihime snapped herself from her daydream. As she caught his eye she realized he knew she had been thinking naughty things about him. And based on his expression he had liked that idea. She couldn't help but flash him a small grin.

**Uhhh so if you guys are done eye-fucking each other could we move this along? **Grimmjow spoke up from the floor causing Orihime to look quickly away from Ulquiorra. Sometimes when she was with him they seemed to get caught in each other's gaze. It had always been that way. She remembered that even in the very beginning they had always stared at each other. It had been so confusing then but now it was simply just a part of their relationship. Ulquiorra helped Urahara carry the other gigai over and lay it on top of Grimmjow where the two bodies fused into one. Grimmjow jumped up as soon as the process was completed and immediately asked Orihime **How do I look?**

**Uhhhh naked? **Orihime squeaked out. She didn't mean to but she couldn't help but look at Grimmjow's bare body. Like Ulquiorra he remained mostly the same minus his jawbone mask fragment. She had grown used to seeing his naked torso since he had always worn his jacket open in Hueco Mundo. But curiosity got the best of her and her eyes traveled down past his navel. It was mostly innocent. Orihime hadn't seen another man naked besides Ulquiorra and so his body was intriguing to her. But she also found herself wondering if the hair down below matched the color of the hair on his head. Ulquiorra's did even if he didn't have hair anywhere else on his body. Orihime knew that on human men there was hair on their legs and arms too but the Arrancar were different. But to Orihime's surprise Grimmjow was completely bare downstairs. It appeared the man only had hair on the top of his head. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of his shaft which appeared large even in his un-aroused state.

Suddenly a pair of pants hit Grimmjow in the face. Ulquiorra was standing there fuming as he watched his woman ogle another man's body. He stalked towards her intent on dragging her out of the room. She put her hands up and began backing away from the lethal expression on his face. But then Urahara was between them. He put his hand on Ulquiorra's shoulder and turned him, walking him towards a door in the back.

**All right. Now lets go down to the training area and let you guys get used to moving around in those things and getting in and out of them. Be sure and let me know if anything doesn't feel right. ** As Ulquiorra allowed the man to lead them from the room, his eyes promised pain to the blue haired man. As Grimmjow followed he couldn't help but bait Ulquiorra.

**Whaaaat emo? It's not her fault or mine that I am so damn sexy. Besides, real men have tans.**

Orihime watched as Urahara tightened his hold on Ulquiorra's shoulder to prevent him from attacking Grimmjow. It was obvious that Ulquiorra was unused to being at human strength and therefore capable of being easily manhandled by the former shinigami. The hate in his eyes continued to burn. She groaned to herself. His jealousy was going to need a reality check and soon. As the top of the staircase Urahara asked Grimmjow and Orihime to wait there while he showed something to Ulquiorra. Orihime looked on, troubled as the two men descended into the training ground.

Ulquiorra started to struggle as the blonde man dragged him down the stairs. He didn't like this gigai. He felt powerless as he was pulled along. And his movements were jerky as he tried to learn to move in this artificial body. As they reached the bottom of the stairs the man threw him to the ground.

**You have to learn to keep your temper in check if you are going to stay here.**

Ulquiorra just glared up at the man from the dirt.

**She can't take losing someone else at your hands. You really did a number on her head and I don't think you realize how lucky you are that she seems to still want you after that. I get it. I really do. You think she is yours. But you have it all wrong. You are hers. Anytime a man falls in love with a woman he belongs to her, not the other way around. You can't push her around like you did in Hueco Mundo or eventually she is going to push back. And I don't know if you've realized it yet, but she is more powerful than you. She also is very caring so I can only imagine how much being forced to hurt you would hurt her. But she is a determined girl when it comes to her friends and I think she would stop you this time. So get it together and quit acting like a hormonal teenage brat. Regardless of your appearance I have no doubt that you have been around for hundreds of years. **

Urahara was interrupted from his lecture by the sound of soft footsteps coming down the stairs. Orihime descended from the shop above and stopped short when she saw Ulquiorra lying on the ground. Grimmjow was close behind her.

**Urahara-san? Ulquiorra? What is going on?**

**Do not trouble yourself onna. This body is clumsy and I fell.**

Urahara raised his eyebrows as he heard the Arrancar lie for him. Maybe his words had gotten through. He wasn't just trying to prevent widespread mayhem but to save heartache for the couple before him. He had screwed up so many times with Yoruichi and had nearly lost her so long ago through his own idiocy. He didn't want these two to go through that. And he definitely didn't want the widespread mayhem. Ulquiorra had no more social sense than the average human teenager and Orihime WAS the average teenager, except they were both extremely powerful beings. Woe be the world if their hormones and their powers were unleashed together.

**Oh. Ok. Urahara-san, I had a question. Why does Ulquiorra still have the green marks on his face and his black lip and black fingernails? And why do both of the guys still have their Espada numbers on their bodies?**

**Ah! Good question Inoue. If you think about it, all of your shinigami friends still look the same in their gigai as they do in their spirit forms. Renji still has his tattoos and Yamuchiki still has those odd feather things on his eyelash. The gigai doesn't really change what you look like, it just makes the form visible to humans. Makes the form corporeal. Now, in the case of our former Espadas, I needed to not only make them visible to the human world but also make sure their masks were not visible. By making a few adjustments I was able to get the gigai to separate the hollow traits from their other spiritual ones as well as the physical ones that were inherent or that they had chosen. Therefore it only hid what was recognized as hollow. In theory, if they had still had hollow holes I imagine those would have been hidden as well. Now, would you guys like to learn how to get out of those things?**

And with that Urahara reached into his pocket and pulled out two plastic tubes with cartoonish looking heads on the top of them.

**Oh yay! Which ones did you pick out for them! Did you pick Chappy? It's so cute. Oooo ooo. Or maybe the new one Rukia said you were getting in the fall….King?**

Both Arrancar looked at the girl as she bounced around excitedly while the shopkeeper smirked.

**I am almost afraid to ask, but what are those in your hand shinigami? **

Urahara fanned himself as he turned to the two men a bright smile on his face.

**I am so glad you asked! These are your soul candies. And unfortunately I am currently out of Chappy at the moment Inoue. With everything going on production has been held up. But I did happen to find a King for Ulquiorra and I have a Pupples for Grimmjow! **

**They are sooooo cute. You should be pleased Grimmjow. Pupples is the third most popular soul candy. You are lucky to get him! And King! Wow!**

Again the two Arrancars looked on blankly while the blonde man and the girl chattered on excitedly. Urahara finally handed each man his soul candy dispenser.

**So, this is how you get out of your body. You push this little lever in the back and pop the pill into your mouth. It contains an artificial soul that will not only kick yours out of the gigai but is capable of protecting your body while you are out of it. Otherwise it will just lie there on the ground looking dead where it could fall into human hands or be destroyed. **

**No fucking way. Why do I have to have one with a damn dog head on it? **

Orihime couldn't help but grin. When it had happened she really hadn't seen the humor but now she remembered that Grimmjow's released state was Pantera and looked an awful lot like a cat. And Ulquiorra's words about him being afraid of the water came back to her as well. Urahara looked crestfallen that the Espada didn't seem to like their dispensers.

**What? I thought you would appreciate having such a popular one. I mean I am out of Chappy and Yuki so I was really trying to be nice and get you guys the best ones I could.**

Both men gave in as Orihime started to lecture them on how Urahara was doing them a favor and they should be grateful rather than complaining. But Ulquiorra didn't miss how the shop keeper's expression turned from a pout to a smirk. Something wasn't right here but he didn't know enough about these "soul candies" to figure it out. Whatever it was, the shopkeeper had given them these particular artificial souls on purpose. But the woman didn't seem alarmed by the candy; in fact she seemed quite familiar with the characters so whatever that man was up to couldn't be that bad.

Lecture over, the two men glanced at each other and put the dispenser to their lips popping the pills into their mouths. They were both startled as they felt themselves leaving the gigai bodies. Then both of their bodies stood up and looked at Urahara. He ordered them to go stand by Orihime and keep quiet.

**Ok boys, it looks like everything is working out with those bodies. But, while we are here…I thought it might be fun to see just exactly what powers you guys retained. Anybody up for playtime?**

Both men looked eager to participate but Ulquiorra glanced back at Orihime. He was worried that any violence or transformation might cause her to remember their past and upset her. Orihime's big grey eyes met his and he watched in relief as she nodded. He turned back to the other men and launched himself into the sky. When he was over the other two he pulled his sword free and pointed the tip down towards Grimmjow.

**Oh yeah! That's what I am fucking talking about. Let's go then Emo-spada. **And with that Grimmjow leapt into the air as he brought forth his sword. The clash of the two metals rang so loudly in the air that Orihime missed the beep on her phone. But she had felt the vibration. As she brought it out her eyes widened at the message on the screen. She motioned to Urahara and showed him the text message. He nodded at her and she turned and walked back towards the stairs. She took one final look at Ulquiorra and prayed that he would understand. But she really didn't want to tell him this when he had a sword in his hand. She sighed and began to climb the stairs leaving the noises of the fight behind her.

She quickly ran through the streets till she saw the house she wanted. She knocked on the door which opened quickly the girl gesturing her inside.

**So it's time?**

**Yes I believe so. His pressure is gone. His temperature spiked a few hours ago and his heart rate was really fast but it all seems to be stabilizing now. I imagine he will be waking up with in the next half hour.**

**I am glad you texted me Rukia-chan. I was afraid you wouldn't. I have kinda had the feeling you were mad at me. You have to believe me that I am really sorry for what I put everyone through.**

**I know Inoue. And I really am happy that you are ok. You are one of my best friends. But you're right. I almost didn't text you. I was afraid you would bring those two pieces of shit with you. I mean they killed Ichigo, in front of you, and you dared to bring them back here? We went there just to save you from them and you repay us by forcing all of us to have to live with them? I am not okay with that. I know about your feelings for Ichigo. And as much as I want to be your friend, as much as I want to be ok with this, I just can't understand why you would do this to him. To me. To Uryu, Chad, and Renji. **

Orihime looked at Rukia dumbfounded. She had actually thought Rukia was mad at her for her attempted suicide. She hadn't stopped to think about how much everyone had given up to go and save her. Well that wasn't exactly right. She had known what they had all been through, but it wasn't like she had meant to bring back the Espada, even if she was thrilled with the fact that she had. She had even chosen not to try and save Grimmjow because she had worried for Ichigo's safety. When they had shown up here she hadn't really thought about its effect on the others. She had naively thought they were worried about her and her safety. But she couldn't blame them. They, especially Ulquiorra, had done some horrible things to her friends. But he was different now. She would have to find a way to make them see because this time she wasn't giving up anyone.

**Rukia, I…..**

**No Orihime. I can't do this right now. You are still my friend. But I need some time. And besides, right now this is about Ichigo. You just make sure you keep those two murderers away from him. He will be totally human. And I….I wont be able to be here to protect him.**

Orihime started to question the girl on what she meant by that but Uryu ran down the stairs calling to them that Ichigo had started to move around. Both girls looked at each other and Orihime stuck out her hand. Rukia looked at it for a second before offering a small sad smile to the girl and taking it. Both girls ran up the stairs. They neared Ichigo's bed still holding hands, a momentary truce in order. For the sake of this man all other problems would temporarily be forgotten. Chad and Uryu looked at the girls before each tookone of their hands. Together they waited for Ichigo to wake up.

Ichigo opened his eyes. Damn it was bright. As his vision cleared he was startled to see four pair of eyes staring at him.

**Kurosaki-kun! **Orihime burst out happily. She felt embarrassed though when the others looked at her strangely. She sighed. She was guessing the looks had something to do with the Arrancar. Didn't every thing? But she was happy to see her friend. And she would treat him as she always did. She didn't think the world of him strictly because of her crush on him. In fact, she had loved him because she thought so highly of him. He was noble and kind. So they could all just get over whatever it was that they thought they knew.

Ichigo sat up quickly. **Uh…why are you guys all in my house?**

**Ichigo, you've been asleep for two weeks now. **Rukia said gently.

He clasped his chest suddenly in realization. **My powers!**

**Urahara told me that you have lost your shinigami powers.**

**I see. You all heard then huh? It seems that way. Guess I am going to have to give up being a substitute shinigami too.**

**The first stage is a loss of consciousness accompanied by intense pain. Then the physical effects of your time in the dangai were reversed. Your hair has gotten shorter even though we didn't cut it. By that point you had lost your powers as a shinigami. Then in the second stage your remaining reiatsu stabilized and you regained consciousness. Shortly your remaining spiritual power will fade away.**

As Rukia finished, Ichigo looked up to see everyone staring at him again with sympathy all over their faces. He cleared his throat and then addressed them.

**I see. I figured as much. **Everyone gaped at him in shock. He turned his head from them and looked out the window. **Can we go outside?**


	20. Chapter 20:Life Restarted

A/N: Welcome back to my little world of Bleach. Thank you all for your continued interest! I totally meant to move this story along more in this chapter but alas I do not have control over what my fingers type. It just sort of comes out. For Nypsy if you are still reading...This is someone's exit that you have been waiting for. It turned out a little fluffy for a chapter but well life is like that. And this is most definitely a chronicle of the life I feel these two should have been given. Curse you Tite Kubo. Anyways, if anyone is concerned I have no plans to end this story anytime soon. I mean we havent even had a proper lemon. If they keep coming out this slow well there is probably like 40 more chapters of happenings already in my head. *Teaser Alert:Look for a new arrival in the World of Living soon!* You will probably all become bored with me before I become bored with this story. But thats ok. I am happy to have you here with me for as long as you wish to be. Cheers!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Life Restarted<strong>

All I need, all all I need,  
>All I need, all all I need,<br>All I need, all all I need...

It's early in the morning,  
>I'm laughing at the sun.<br>My mirror disappoints me.  
>Am I the only one?<p>

All I need, all all I need,  
>All I need, all all I need,<br>All I need, all all I need...  
>Is you<br>smiling  
>at me, all all I need,<br>All I need, all all I need,  
>All I need, all all I need...<br>is life, love  
>with you.<p>

I think I'm getting closer  
>but the scenery's the same.<br>Am I a disappointment?  
>I'll blame it on the pain.<p>

It's  
>All I need, all all I need,<br>All I need, all all I need,  
>All I need, all all I need...<br>Is you  
>smiling<br>at me, all all I need,  
>All I need, all all I need,<br>All I need, all all I need...  
>is life, love<br>with you

All I need is you  
>is all I need,<br>if you could simply believe  
>in me and we would be forever<br>together

All I need, all all I need,  
>All I need, all all I need,<br>All I need, all all I need...  
>Is you<br>smiling  
>at me, all all I need,<br>All I need, all all I need,  
>All I need, all all I need<br>is you  
>smiling<br>at me  
>all I need is you<br>is all I need  
>all I need is you<br>is all I need  
>is life, love<br>with you.

Awolnation-"All I Need"

The adrenaline flowed through him as he worked out the stiffness in his muscles. He had fought every day of his existence. Well any existence he could remember. In the beginning it had been for survival. Then training to keep his skills honed for the war with the Soul Society. And that had all culminated in hell, the ultimate battle. He had lost count of the days he had spent there. The heat had been unbearable; the dust had burned his eyes. He had tried to sleep when he could but his spiritual pressure had called to every hellish creation on that plane to seek him out and try to make his strength their own. He had cut every one of them down.

Now he reveled in the way his body moved. He effortlessly twisted in the air of the training ground to avoid Grimmjow's sword, and the thrusts of his own weapon were made with skilled accuracy. But he was holding back. Grimmjow was deadly in his own right, but he had already provided openings that Ulquiorra could have exploited. But he wasn't ready for the fight to be over. Grimmjow lunged forward his blade aimed at Ulquiorra's new heart. But he stepped to the right, his own sword slashing out underneath the blue haired man's blade cutting him across his abdomen.

Grimmjow cursed as he felt the sting of Ulquiorra's blade. He knew the pale bastard was just playing with him. He put some space between them and looked down at the nasty gash across his stomach. He knew if this had been a real battle, Ulquiorra would have gutted him with that move. He touched the bleeding wound before deciding to up the ante. He brought his sword before him and raked his nails down its length.

**Grind Pantera! **As he felt his spiritual pressure rush through him he rejoiced at the strength he found. He had been concerned that the woman had forgotten to put this detail in when she re-formed him in the World of the Living. His sword was a part of him, a part of his power in metallic form. Being unable to access it would have meant losing a piece of himself. As his energy leveled out he faced Ulquiorra with a wide grin on his face.

**Oh? **Was all Ulquiorra said before he sonidoed straight at Grimmjow. Right before he reached him he accelerated even faster disappearing and reappearing behind Grimmjow readying a strike against his back. But with a speed matching his own, Grimmjow turned and caught his blade. Ulquiorra's eyes widened momentarily in surprise.

**Gotcha! **Grimmjow began to laugh maniacally. The look on the pale man's face had been worth the cut across his palm from where he had gripped Ulquiorra's sword. Even in this form his hierro wasn't tough enough to fully deflect the former cuatro's blade.

**Bravo, Bravo! Excellent my ex-Espadas. **Neither man looked away from the other as the shopkeeper's voice rang out from below. **I am relieved to see that you have retained your resurrection form Grimmjow. Am I correct in assuming that Orihime had witnessed it? **Without waiting for an answer Urahara continued. **I wonder if she hadn't seen it, would those powers have been granted to you? Ulquiorra, did Orihime also witness your resurrection?**

Ulquiorra didn't want to take his eyes off Grimmjow since the man's lust for blood was evident in his eyes. But he was curious why the former shinigami would be asking these questions of him when Orihime was standing right there. He glanced down as his heart began to beat erratically when he noticed she wasn't there. _Did she become frightened during the fight? I knew this was not a good idea. I didn't want to remind her of everything I have done. _He suddenly disappeared from the air, his destination the set of stairs that led to the shop and then the streets above. He was moving at his quickest speed so he was surprised when his arm was suddenly grabbed and he was spun around.

With blinding speed he brought his sword out to his side intending to use the force of the spin to cut down whoever had dared to stop him. But he was shocked as his sword was again caught, this time by Urahara's hand.

His hat shadowed his face but the voice that spoke was soft and kind.

**Easy. She is fine. She just left to run an errand. **

Ulquiorra eyed the man suspiciously but he didn't perceive any duplicity. He withdrew his sword from the man's grasp as he stepped back.

**You claim to want us to guarantee her safety but now you allow her to leave without us? **

**She is safe. I promise you that. But this was something she needed to do on her own.**

**What is this thing you are referring to?**

**That is up to her to tell you. For now, you are better off testing your limits in here so that you aren't going to be surprised out there. Now tell me, did Orihime ever witness your released form?**

Ulquiorra did not like the way the shopkeeper circumvented his questions. But a quick search with his pesquisa assured him that the girl was not in any danger. And if she had wanted to go alone then it was certain that she would not appreciate him showing up unexpectedly. He sighed in defeat.

**No she never saw my Resurreccion. I had already released my Segunda Etapa by the time she arrived. **_To see me kill her friend. _Remembering the look of devastation on her face sickened him. But the man in the hat was talking again so he shook himself free from the memories to listen. He could deal with them later.

**Ah! I had heard from the Quincy that you had a second release form.**

**What the fuck man? You have a SECOND release! Why didn't I know this? Why don't I have one? How do I get one? **Grimmjow had settled on the ground near the two men as they talked. But this was the first he had ever heard of a second release.

**I had never shown it to anyone. Even Aizen had not seen its form even though he was aware of its existence. Do you think I will be unable to release since the woman did not see me in the intermediate form?**

**I'm not sure. Although theoretically, if she has seen you in the second form, the ability to accomplish your first release should have inherently been preserved. But you will have to try it to make sure. **

**I must warn you though; even my first release had enough power to destroy the fortress of Las Noches. Aizen forbade Espada ranked four and above to release within its walls. I have doubts that this underground area could sustain such energy.**

**Whaaat? I will have you know that I built this area myself! And I am an expert craftsman! **Urahara fanned himself with mock annoyance as he studied the man before him.

Ulquiorra couldn't understand why this infuriating man would joke about something like this. If he released and the walls could not withstand the pressure, then they would all be buried. He wondered briefly if the woman would even mourn his passing. Apparently there was something out there more important than seeing if she had brought them back correctly. So how concerned could she be anyway? He sighed before nodding his assent.

He stepped back from the men and closed his eyes. He blocked out any thoughts of the girl and sought the voice of Murcielago deep inside of him. He had thought he had heard his sword whisper to him since he come to this world, but it had been so slight that he wasn't sure. He began to grow nervous when he couldn't find any presence of his zanpakuto.

**It is not there. I cannot** **find Murcielago inside of me.**

**Murcielago is the name of your sword? Do you often converse with your zanpakuto? I find it odd that you would not have noticed the absence of his voice sooner.**

**After I discovered his name there was no reason for us to speak. Our goals were the same. Except….except with the girl came to Hueco Mundo. As I began to spend time with her, Murcielago was displeased. He saw such exploits as a diversion from our shared purpose. But when I renounced her and then in hell he spoke with me quite often. **

**Well that makes sense then. Perhaps he isn't responding to you because Orihime is back in your life. But I must confess that I do not know that much about the relationship between Arrancar and their swords. **

**Aizen called our swords Zanpakuto because we are hollows with shinigami traits. However, this term probably is incorrect. As I understand it, shinigami zanpakuto are reflections of their wielder's souls but are sentient beings unto themselves. By contrast, Arrancar split part of their spiritual pressure, the more hollow side, off from themselves and seal it in their weapon. For the shinigami, a Zanpakuto is two separate forms becoming one. For Arrancar, our Zanpakuto is one form becoming two. **

**I see. The two are similar but not the same. But it seems as though that other side of you does exhibit its own thoughts and desires.**

**Yes I suppose so. His wants reflect the things I desired as a hollow. **

**And these are at odds with your relationship with Orihime? Shinigami and their swords can differ in opinion as well. We use Jinzen, a meditation, to communicate with them in order to solve problems. I recommend you try it.**

Ulquiorra was loathed to try anything that was born from the Soul Society but he was feeling quite desperate to reconnect with Murcielago. Although he knew he was still quite strong on his most basic level¸ his surprising defeat at the hands of Ichigo Kurosaki had left him unsettled. Even if the boy had somehow lost his powers as the shopkeeper had said a few days ago, it seemed like someone stronger always came along. His Segunda Etapa had been the pinnacle of his powers. And even it hadn't been good enough in the end. e neededHe He needed to get back in touch with Murcielago so they could both grow stronger. Besides, his hollow nature was still a part of him and in this strange new world he missed to comfort of something familiar, something that had been with him all along.

Ulquiorra sighed and sat down as the shopkeeper instructed him. He sat with his back straight and his sword laid over his lap unsheathed. He stroked the cool metal once before closing his eyes. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. So in his mind he tried to explain Orihime to his sword. He was starting to feel rather absurd when he thought he caught a distant whisper. He focused on the sound and eventually it became louder. Murcielago was not upset. He was furious. Fortunately, as a part of Ulquiorra he was also logical. Ulquiorra had not anticipated what he would demand in return for relinquishing all control. But in the end he made the promise that he would fulfill the sword's wishes if he was given the opportunity.

Two pairs of eyes were staring at him when he opened his own.

**So? How did it go? Did you take back control or were you a pussy bitch and failed? **Grimmjow was quite enjoying the fact that Ulquiorra had lost control over his sword. But to his surprise Ulquiorra stood up and then took to the air.

**Come trash. And I will show you exactly who the pussy bitch is. Enclose. **Urahara was forced to hold onto his hat as the air swirled with dark green energy. It fell like rain and both men felt as if dread had settled in their hearts. As the air cleared Ulquiorra was revealed his black wings stretching out in the sky. Grimmjow was angry that for a moment he had been afraid of the former cuatro.

**Man, that's it? So you got some fucking wings. Big deal.**

**Oh? This isn't enough for you? Perhaps you would like to see what true despair looks like? **Ulquiorra was pleased that the walls of the training center had held and he was eager to bring forth his favorite form. When Grimmjow simply flipped him off he had to restrain himself from smiling. He gathered his energy again and began his second release.

The air grew even heavier and Grimmjow gulped as he got a look at Ulquiorra. The evil energy crackled around him and Grimmjow wondered how in the hell the shinigami hadn't just pissed his pants and run away before this creature. But he couldn't back down now. The emo would never let him forget it. He leapt into the sky and awaited Ulquiorra's first attack.

**Gentlemen, I am afraid that is all we have time for today. I am quite pleased that it seems you have both retained all of your abilities. I would love to study them more. But another time. Orihime has just texted me that she is on her way back to the shop and it seems you must both conserve your energy for she intends to take you to the mall. **

Urahara was relieved that Orihime had texted when she did. In all his years he had never felt something as unsettling as the reiatsu coming from Ulquiorra. Even Aizen's energy hadn't felt like this. For a second he wondered if he was doing the right thing by allowing these men to retain their powers. But as both men obediently returned to their Arrancar forms and descended, he realized that as long as they were pledged to Orihime they could be controlled. His mind wandered to Ichigo. How had the boy defeated such a magnificent opponent? Urahara wasn't even sure he could have. The Quincy had told him how Ichigo had become a full hollow to defeat Ulquiorra but theorized that the girl's involvement had also distracted the Espada. He wasn't sure how it all connected but he felt quite certain that if the boy had met this Espada under different terms, Aizen might have won the war with such a powerful follower in his army.

...

Everyone glanced nervously at each other as Ichigo seemed nonplussed by the loss of his shinigami powers. The boy ignored them as he rose from his bed and began to dig through his closet for a pair of shoes.

**Umm guys? Could you give Ichigo and me a moment alone? **Everyone glanced at Rukia when she spoke. Orihime saw a sad faraway look in her friend's eyes and she longed to comfort the girl even as her stomach began to feel funny at the thought of leaving the two of them alone together. But she knew that right now Rukia wouldn't accept anything from her. So she would do what she could. She brushed off the jealousy that had crept into her mind and grabbed Uryu and Chad's hands dragging them from the room.

As the door clicked shut, Ichigo looked at Rukia in confusion. She didn't seem quite as clear as she had a moment ago. _Guess my power really is disappearing. _

**It's ok Rukia. I understand what is happening. I want you to go.**

**What? You….you want me to go? **Rukia felt her eyes begin to burn and she had to blink back the tears that had started to form. She hadn't expected Ichigo to not only be ok with her leaving but to actually want it. Maybe she had been wrong about the feelings she thought were developing between them. Soul Society had ordered her to return but she had broken orders before and if he had asked her, she would have tried to be here as much as possible. With the gigai he would have still been able to see her. To touch her.

**Yeah. I do. I'm not a shinigami anymore. Not even a substitute one. I get to finally experience life as a normal teenager. Maybe I will get to go to college. And maybe, I might actually not die anymore until I'm old. **Part of what Ichigo said was true. He wasn't afraid of death, but he realized that if he died today he wouldn't have really gotten to experience life. Most of the shinigami he fought alongside with were hundreds of years old at least. Even Toshiro. As long as he had retained his powers he would have felt the need to keep using them. But now, he didn't have any. The fate of the people around him was no longer in his control. And as selfish as he felt admitting it, it was a relief. He could finally live his own life. But Rukia needed to live hers too. And as much as it killed him to stand here and hurt her he knew she needed to move on. Find someone in the Soul Society who could fight beside her, protect her. Because with the horrors she faced, she could die any time she went into battle. She almost had this last time, because she had followed him. He didn't want to be responsible for that. Couldn't be responsible anymore actually. Because there was no way for him to stop it. So he had to let her go. And knowing how stubborn she was, this was the only way he could think of.

**Oh. Well I guess this is farewell then? **Rukia anxiously searched his eyes for some sign of hesitancy, something that would tell her that he wanted her to stay here with him. And while she saw some sadness there what she mainly saw was boy who was weary beyond his years. Her heart hurt as she realized she had to let him go. She steeled herself against the tears that continued to threaten to fall and plastered a smile on her face as she took his hand.

**Don't look so sad Ichigo. Even though you will no longer be able to see me, I will still be able to see you!**

**What! That doesn't make me happy at all! And besides, I wasn't sad. **Both laughed together before the silence reclaimed the room. Rukia studied the hand she held while Ichigo looked down at her bowed head. Neither could bring themselves to say what was really on their minds. Rukia's form began fade even more. She couldn't look up at Ichigo. She couldn't see his face in these last moments or she might lose it.

**Tell everyone….tell them I give them my best. Goodbye Ichigo.**

**Goodbye Rukia. **Ichigo said as she disappeared from his view. The last sensation he had of her was of her hand tucked in his. And then that faded too.

**Thank you. For everything. **He whispered to the empty room.

Orihime saw Rukia jump from Ichigo's window and take off. She started to mention it to the other two but just then Ichigo opened his front door.

**Uh hey guys. I want to thank you for coming to see me and all but I want to spend a little time with my family. But uh we should catch up soon.**

Everyone called out their farewells and when the door shut they just stood there looking blankly at each other.

**Ummm well gee this isn't at all how I thought this would go. But I guess I should be off too! **

**Wait Inoue. Are you doing ok? I mean with those two living with you? **Uryu's heart dropped as the girl began to blush. It seemed she had forgiven the Arrancar.

**Yeah sure! It's going great! We were actually about to go shopping! I dropped them off at Urahara-san's shop to get their gigai so we should be set.**

**When are you going to tell him?**

**Umm I don't know. But just let it go for now please Ishida-kun. Kurosaki-kun has enough to deal with don't you think?**

**Yes. Just please be careful. And if you need anything, anything at all, please don't hesitate to call.**

She smiled brightly at her friends before giving them both quick hugs and sprinting off down the street. Chad just shrugged at Uryu before walking off in the other direction. Uryu had the sickening feeling that everything had changed between them all. He had resisted being friends with all these people in the beginning. But now, he realized how much he missed them all being together. Shaking his head sadly he stuffed his hands in his pockets and took off for home.

Orihime had texted Urahara that she was on her way back. She knew Ulquiorra would have noticed her disappearance a long time ago and she was nervous about what to say to him. Especially since it was Ichigo she had gone to see. She couldn't deny that her heart had ached when Rukia had asked to be left alone with Ichigo. He was everything that was good and brave. True it hadn't hurt like it used to, especially because she knew Ulquiorra would be waiting for her, but it was obvious her feelings hadn't died completely. Again she felt like she was betraying everyone. She had a big heart but it was starting to become a little crowded in there and she knew that soon enough someone would get hurt because she couldn't please everyone. Frustrated she kicked a big rock and then promptly began to jump around in pain. She couldn't even kick a rock without hurting herself. She was such a mess. But she had places to be so she started limping slowly toward the shop again.

Ulquiorra's eyes swept to the door as soon as he heard the bell that signaled it was opening. To his relief the girl walked in but he repressed the urge he had to run over to her. Was she limping? His fists tightened in the pockets of his jeans.

**Hey there Princess! Guess what? You actually put us back together correctly! **

**That's such a relief Grimmjow! And you Ulquiorra? Are you ok too?**

**I am fine onna. Don't make such a fuss about inconsequential things. **He brushed past her and walked out the door his face set in a frown. Orihime glanced questioningly at Grimmjow who just shrugged. She sighed and wondered if things would ever be easy with the former Espada. She waved at Urahara and walked out into the sun with Grimmjow in tow. The three walked silently towards the shopping center each lost in their own thoughts.

...

The mall was worse than hell Ulquiorra decided. It was full of humans of all ages, bright lights, funny smells, and loud noises. His senses were diminished in the gigai and he suddenly found himself thankful for the constricting pseudo-body. He couldn't even imagine what this place would be like in his hyper aware Arrancar form. His frown deepened as he noticed that several people were staring at them. He loathed the appreciative glances that were being thrown at the girl by men of all ages but he didn't understand the looks that were being given to him and Grimmjow.

**Yo princess. Why are all these humans staring at us? **Ulquiorra was thankful Grimmjow had asked because he still wasn't speaking to the girl. Orihime stopped in her tracks and looked around taking notice for the first time that the trio was getting a lot of looks.

**Hmm well some of it could be your blue hair. Oh and Ulquiorra's tear marks. They probably think you guys are punks into colored hair and tattoos. Although Grimmjow, those girls over there might be staring because they think you are hot.**

Grimmjow straightened at that and looked to his left where sure enough a group of girls were smiling invitingly at him. One of them with blonde hair even waved.

**Yes Grimmjow. It appears even the young males think you are "hot" as the woman says. **Ulquiorra smirked as he pointed out the two guys undressing the blue-haired man with their greedy gazes.

**Eh? Well what can I say? At least everyone agrees I'm hot! **Orihime giggled and then burst out laughing as Ulquiorra discreetly shoved Grimmjow causing him to trip over his feet. And with that the bad mood between them all disappeared. At least until Orihime led them into the first store. And then it was the endless procession of clothes to be tried on. First they had to determine size but after that the guys swore to each other that she was bringing them one of everything in the store. She heaped an armload of clothes into each guys' arms and then directed them to the cashier. Her eyes momentarily widened as the lady gave her the total but she quickly regained her composure and started to dig in her purse for her bank card. Before she could find it though, Grimmjow pulled out a rumpled roll of cash and handed it to her asking how much he had.

**Where…where did you get that Grimmjow?**

**Urahara Kisuke gave some to each of us before we left. He said you should buy us a wallet for this money stuff and the identification he gave us.**

**But why did he give you money? I can take care of you!**

**He said it was for being test subjects. Every time we let him study us he will give us more. So is this enough? If not Ulquiorra's got some too.**

She unraveled the bank notes and nearly fainted at the amount. Grimmjow had given her nearly fifty thousand yen. Ulquiorra handed her his money neatly folded in half and she found it to be the same. Urahara had given the guys more than she paid in rent a month. She didn't like accepting charity but she was thankful that Urahara was paying the guys because she had been a little nervous about how she was going to afford all the clothes they needed. She took out the right amount and handed it to the sales clerk before dividing the remainder and giving it back to the men. She felt so much lighter knowing that with the money the Arrancar had made they could afford to buy their own clothes. She whistled as she led them to the next store. This time she gave them free rein to pick what they wanted. She couldn't help but laugh at some of their choices. But overall the guys had impeccable taste. Orihime finally asked Grimmjow how they knew how to dress in the latest fashions when he came strutting out of the dressing room to model another outfit.

**Princess. I am just that damn good. But seriously we just studied everything going on around us. We are used to assessing situations for battle. The same goes for these clothes. We watched all the human. Looked at all the signs. And came out dead sexy. **

Orihime giggled as he walked back into the dressing room, but she stopped in shock when Ulquiorra walked out. It was simple really. He was dressed in a pair of slim black slacks with a white long sleeve button up shirt untucked and rolled at the sleeves. He had left the top few buttons undone and she could see the beginnings of his defined chest. Her heart started hammering as warmth pooled low in her stomach.

Ulquiorra had caught her watching him with desire several times when he came out. But this time he could feel her eyes devouring him. Like Grimmjow, he had made excellent choices in his picks but he didn't understand why this particular outfit had set the girl aflame. But it didn't matter. As her grey eyes sparkled with lust he felt himself growing hard. He turned from her and started to walk back into the dressing room. He looked back before he reached his door and called out to her.

**Onna, I have a question about a few of these clothes. Could you assist me for a moment?**

Orihime didn't even stop to consider that she was entering the men's dressing room. Her brain had checked out at the first sight of him. She eagerly followed him inside. He let her maneuver around him before turning and locking the door. And then he attacked. He spun her around and pushed her up against the wall his mouth finding hers. He kissed her harder to muffle the moan she made. Her hands threaded through his hair and he registered her surprise when she realized there was no bone fragment there. He pushed against her hard; his body pressed tightly against hers and was rewarded with her pushing back against him, neither one of them wanting any space between them. He reached his hands behind his hand and untangled her hands from his hair. Then he grasped both of her delicate wrists in one hand and raised them high above her head, pinning them against the wall. He brought his other hand down to her breast and roughly squeezed it. He knew he was not being gentle but his need was urgent. And hers was as well because she moaned his name loudly. He pushed his hips into hers trapping her against the wall. He began rocking into her, his erection straining against the thin material of the pants. His lips left hers and he started to kiss his way down her neck while his hand traveled from her breast to the button on her jeans. He undid the button before pulling the zipper down and then sliding his hand inside to cup her sex. He began to rub the palm of his hand against her and felt her panties grow damp with her arousal. Just as he was about to slip his fingers beneath the thin silky material a loud banging came from the wall behind them. Both of them froze as the heard Grimmjow on the other side.

**Dammit Ulquiorra. The dressing room? Really? Eeeeeveryone can hear you fucktard. Keep it in your pants until you get home. Actually keep it in your pants unless I am not at home or until I have bought some ear plugs. Sheesh. Can't take you two anywhere I swear. **

**Ignore him. **Was all Ulquiorra said before he began to stroke her again. He sighed as she pushed him away.

**No. He's right. I don't know what came over me**. **Gosh, I wonder if people really heard us. I can't go back out there Ulquiorra! **Ulquiorra watched in alarm as the girl began to panic.

**Relax Onna. It's not a big deal. In Hueco Mundo it wasn't uncommon for Arrancar to be mating even in the hallways. **

**That does not make me feel better Ulquiorra! **He repressed a smirk as she pushed him away and folded her arms across her chest in annoyance. But her pants were still unzipped so he found the scene rather "cute" to use her word. He leaned in close to her and enjoyed the way her breathing sped up. He bypassed her lips gently grazing his lips across her cheek before whispering softly in her ear.

**It's hard to take your anger seriously when your pants are unzipped Onna. Although I do like them that way.**

She huffed irately as she pushed him back again. But her angry retort died on her lips as she took in his appearance.

**Ulquiorra…you, you are smiling!**

The grin disappeared so quickly that for a moment she wondered if it had really been there. She worried for a second that she had made him angry as he leaned into her again, backing her against the wall. But his lips found hers instead. She sighed contentedly but again began to panic as she felt his hand on the fly of her jeans. But he was only zipping them up. He broke the kiss to look at her, a small smirk present on his face

**Perhaps it is because I have never felt this way. **But his grin disappeared as the girl's eyes began to fill with tears. Orihime recognized the look of alarm in his eyes and quickly spoke up.

**No, its ok Ulquiorra, I am just so happy.**

**You also cry when you are happy! **He looked at her bewildered as she worried her lower lip with her teeth and gave a small nod. He sighed and lowered his forehead to hers as he wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that for a moment until the banging started up again.

**Hurry up you two. I am bored and ready to leave. If you aren't out of there in ten seconds I am breaking through this wall.**

Ulquiorra sighed again but he released Orihime and told her to go wait outside while he changed. She opened the door and glanced around quickly before sprinting out of the changing rooms and into the waiting area. Ulquiorra turned to the mirror and saw that he was grinning again. It was odd to see that expression on his face. He reached his hand up to trace his reflection and recalled doing a similar thing months ago when he had first met the girl. But this time he didn't lie to himself. He wasn't the same anymore. And he found that he didn't care at all. He changed clothes and left the room feeling better than he ever had.

* * *

><p>AN: So I have been told on many occasions that my summary sucks. I simplified it because well I actually dont have a clue what to say. Shocking. Anyways looking at it, it still sucks. Sooooo here is your chance to summarize my story for me with an eye catching line. I like my last line of warnings because you all know how I love my warnings...but I need a first line. So send me your ideas if you would so like to. I will pick one or mish mash them together with full credit going to the bringers of the ideas :) Thanks in advance for any assitance with this!


	21. Chapter 21: Dreams and Nightmares

A/N: Sorry again about the wait. I actually ended up accidently deleting half of this. And rewrites are a bitch. They never sound quite the same. At some point I may rewrite this because it isnt quite as awesome as the original. But I am ready to move on to the next chapter right now. Thanks again to everyone and to the new readers who were kind enough to fav me or drop me a review. I always enjoy those. I also enjoy that some of you have guessed where I am going in some places. Like a scene in this chapter. And surprises in the next chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Dreams and Nightmares<strong>

In my head I have dreams  
>I have visions of many things<br>Questions, longings in my mind

Pictures fill my head  
>I feel so trapped instead, but<br>Trapped doesn't seem so bad  
>'Cause you are here<p>

It doesn't mean anything  
>Without you here with me<br>And I can try to justify  
>But I still need you here with me<br>In my heart I had hope  
>Built on dreams I'll never know<br>Answers to love left behind

Visions filled my head  
>I feel so trapped instead but<br>Trapped doesn't seem so bad  
>'Cause you were near<p>

I can't do anything without you  
>You give me strength to do anything<br>I can't be everything I try to  
>You saved me from the everything<br>I couldn't be

Need you here with me  
>I need you here with me<p>

Plumb-"Here With Me"

The trip to the mall hadn't turned out to be as horrible as Urahara had warned them it would be. They had even stopped by a grocery and each picked out various foods that looked good to them. Grimmjow had mainly returned with what the girl had excitedly referred to as candy. The woman was all smiles as she skipped along before them, a shopping bag in each hand. The guys trudged along slowly behind her each weighed down with the rest of their purchases. It was strange. People glanced at them. People smiled at them. People frowned at them. They walked around them rather than accidentally brushing their shoulders and looking into the seemingly empty space wondering where the sensation of being touched had come from. Grimmjow would laugh every time he caught Ulquiorra staring at the woman's ass and she would turn to them demanding to know what was so funny.

It felt so right.

It felt so wrong. They were monsters. Nightmares made for killing. The only pleasures allotted to them were the heat of the blood that sprayed across their bodies as they slaughtered and the dominion over another. Ulquiorra had no memories of his own to compare his new physical relationship with, but in his observations there had been no warmth between the Arrancars as they took their lusts out on one another. The other individual was merely a tool to try and satiated the gnawing hunger inside each one of them. The hole in their rotted blackened souls. He might be as inexperienced as the girl but he felt no embarrassment in their actions. Arrancar took their pleasure where they could find it. Men. Women. It mattered not, as long as you could find even a moment of peace. But the blood was vital even as the crimson substance of life reminded them of all they could never be. So it was not uncommon for the sex to deviate into the affliction of torture. Submit. Your body. Your blood. Your life. Just so the victor could feel alive even if only for a moment.

Ulquiorra shook his head trying to dispel the images these thoughts were bringing to his mind. The girl on her knees, her face pressed to the floor. Her hands bound so tightly behind her that the coarse ropes dug into her skin. His nails digging deeply into the flesh of her hips as he pounded mercilessly into her and she whimpered below him. Her tied to the bed, bared and spread before him. The fear in her eyes as he towered over her, the sharp knife gleaming in his hand. Her cries of pain as he sliced her delicate skin and licked the blood that flowed from the wounds while he fucked her. He felt light headed as his stomach lurched. These were not new sick fantasies he had just dreamed up. He would never hurt the girl. Now. These were memories of his past plans for her. Especially after she had uttered the shinigami's name.

How could even think he deserved her? She smiled as she ran along, occasionally pausing in her merriment to cast him looks of desire. Not the twisted desire of an Arrancar to dominate and cause pain, but the innocent desire to be with him simply because she cared for him. Or did she really? Where had she gone earlier? He couldn't help the sliver of doubt that permeated his thoughts. He didn't know how to handle any of this. By opening himself up to her fully, if he placed all his trust in her, she could shred him. Why would anyone do that?

Why would she trust him either? She thought she knew. But did she really understand what a sick bastard he was? Was her heart really so pure that she could forgive him his trespasses? He may have never fucked someone before, but he knew a great many things about torture. It hadn't been in his nature to play with his food. He had fed because he had to. He had been quick but not because he had mercy for his prey. He simply did not care about the pain therefore why should he inflict more of it? But when he had joined Aizen his prerogatives had become his master's. And Aizen had enjoyed pain in others. As each of his victims had cried out he had scorned them in their weakness. His pleasure had been found in knowing that he was better than them all. And if she ever found out that his greatest joy had come when he had plunged his hand into that boy's chest….surely she could never forgive that.

Suddenly the noise of the busy street was too loud. Everyone was too close to him. All this trash. His thoughts were poisoning him and he dropped to his knees on the sidewalk. Everyone around him stopped and looked at him. There were cries of alarm. And the world suddenly began to move slowly as the thundering of his new heart beat louder and louder until it drowned out everything. How could it beat this loudly? This quickly? Surely he was about to die. Someone was shaking him. He looked up to the sky and the brilliant setting sun blinded him. The sky was lit with the fire of its dying form. A beautiful face peered down at him, her head haloed by the flames. She was speaking to him. She touched his face softly. She was….his. His salvation.

The world suddenly rushed back. He blinked a few times as Orihime's words reached his ears. She was soothing him. He brought his hand up to touch the one of hers that rested on his cheek. Her tense face relaxed as relief set in.

**All right people. He's gonna be fine. Just leave us alone. He's been sick lately. **

Ulquiorra recognized Grimmjow's voice as he dispersed the crowd that had gathered. And then he was being lifted to his feet.

**What…What happened to me?**

**Dude. Let's just get home and we will deal with it there. **For once Ulquiorra didn't argue. Home sounded exactly like the place he wanted to be. Grimmjow shouldered Ulquiorra's share of the bags while Orihime took his hand in hers. The trio walked quickly back to Orihime's apartment. Ulquiorra was so caught up in trying to figure out what had just happened that he missed the worried looks being exchanged between the girl and the blue haired Arrancar.

Grimmjow had seen the look on Ulquiorra's face just before he dropped to the ground. He had seen that same look on the faces of the other Arrancar as they stalked the halls of Hueco Mundo. And he had seen the look stare back at him everyday from his reflection in the mirror. That feral predatory look. But he had never seen it on Ulquiorra's face. Ulquiorra was usually cold to the bone. He didn't hunt. He was only the emptiness of death. While he was thrilled to not be in hell he wondered if Orihime really knew what she had done. She hadn't brought back fluffy bunnies. Instead she was now sharing her home with a brutal and cruel psychopath and her bed with a brilliant and lethal sociopath. She was naïve if she thought a heart would cure the former cuatro.

The woman had insisted he lie down when they returned home. But he knew they just wanted to talk about him without his presence. As he lay in the darkening room he could hear the woman's worried voice coming from the kitchen.

**Do you know what happened Grimmjow? For a second there he looked absolutely terrified. I'm not used to seeing any emotion on his face much less that one.**

**I don't have any idea Princess. You could ask him but don't be surprised if he doesn't tell you. Any perceived weakness is unthinkable to an Arrancar. **

**I could feel his heart racing. It reminded me of the times when I was younger that I would have panic attacks. But I just can't wrap my brain around the idea of Ulquiorra being panicked.**

Grimmjow didn't respond but that last statement had him thinking. If Ulquiorra had recognized that he was eying the princess like prey that definitely might have sent him into a panic. The girl just didn't get how brutal life in Hueco Mundo was. And as surprisingly pleased he was that the two had worked things out, he couldn't deny that he wasn't sure giving the man a heart had been a good idea. Something that evil gaining the ability to feel the pain he had caused? But there wasn't anything he could do about it. So he just shrugged and grabbed a bag of chips before wandering into the living room to watch TV while he eavesdropped on the conversation the woman was about to have with Ulquiorra.

_Panic attack? _Unfortunately he thought this accurately described the event. Was something wrong with him now? His thoughts were tangled and dark. He couldn't deny the pressing need to possess the woman but mixed in was the realization that she wouldn't like that and he felt like he owed her for all the pain he had already caused her. But a hollow was nothing more than basic needs intensified to an insane degree. Could he actually hold himself back? He had to. Because losing her wasn't an option. He felt her weight settle on the edge of the bed and he rolled over to look at her.

**Ulquiorra? Are you feeling better? **The concern in her eyes actually made him angry. She was the cause but he couldn't tell her that, so he wished she would just leave it alone. But that wasn't her way. Besides, deep down he knew he was angry because he didn't deserve her concern. Not with the dark twisted thoughts that permeated his consciousness.

**I am fine woman. There is no need to concern yourself with this matter. **

**Stop it! Don't shut me out anymore Ulquiorra. **

He was surprised by her own anger. She had turned her face from him but he could see her jaw was clenched and knew she was fighting back tears. He sat up and settled himself behind her wrapping his arms around her from behind. He felt her sag back into his chest. He rested his cheek on her shoulder turning his face into her neck so he could breathe her in. It was strange that the very cause of his trepidation was also his salvation.

She sighed as he pressed a soft kiss on her neck.

**Onna. Everything's fine. Maybe it was something to do with this gigai. I will speak with the shopkeeper if you would like?**

His breathe was warm against her skin. She turned at his words and stared deeply into his eyes. She couldn't read anything in the brilliant green depths. But she felt like he was hiding something from her. She sighed again chastising herself. She shouldn't distrust him when she was hiding things from him herself. She nodded and rose to her feet pulling him up from the bed. She shoved all her worries and concerns into the deep recesses of her brain. She wasn't ready to deal with them. She had just gotten him back and she didn't want to start in on the problems just yet.

Grimmjow glanced up as the two walked in and followed them into the kitchen. Although Orihime told them to go watch television while she made dinner the two men hung around as she started pulling out some of the items they had just bought. Their curiosity turned squeamish as an unpleasant odor began to fill the kitchen. Ulquiorra didn't remember serving the woman anything that had smelled like this while they were in Las Noches. They nervously sat down around the table and watched as she placed some sort of gooey and burnt material in front of them that loosely resembled the meat it had once been. She then covered the meat and the rice it was on with some sort of sauce whose smell reminded Grimmjow of decaying bodies.

The girl smiled brightly at them before offering them a bottle of chocolate syrup. When both declined she proceeded to pour a generous helping on her own plate before digging in. The two men watched in fascination as she made quick work of her food. She suddenly glanced up from her plate and frowned when she saw them staring at her, their food untouched.

**Is something wrong with the food? You don't like it do you? **Both men were quick to disagree and picked up their chopsticks. She smiled as she watched them take their first bites.

**So what do you think? It's a special creation of mine. You really should put some chocolate on it. **

Grimmjow resisted the urge to spit out the food because the girl looked so hopeful. But he couldn't talk because he couldn't seem to get the meat chewed up enough to swallow. So he just nodded at her and tried to smile. It came out more as a grimace but the girl didn't notice. She beamed at him and turned to Ulquiorra.

As the horrid substance touched his tongue Ulquiorra vowed then and there that he would learn to cook. But this seemed important to the woman so he started recounting in his head the various injuries he had suffered and came to the conclusion he could also survive this, just this one night. He nodded as well as he swallowed the mess whole deciding it wasn't going to be able to be chewed.

**That's such a relief. Most of my friends never let me cook for them and I was afraid they didn't like what I make. I mean Rangiku always eats here so I know I am a great chef but sometimes I just have doubts. Because I would love to cook for everyone but they always seem to be busy when I offer. I know it's silly of me to think there is some sort of connection but well I am just so happy you like it!**

Both men continued to struggle to eat their servings and relief washed over their features when they were finished. The woman offered them more but they both claimed to be full. In fact Ulquiorra had been starving before but now he wasn't sure he ever wanted to look at food again. Grimmjow felt an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach and excused himself to the restroom saying he wanted to take a shower. Ulquiorra was left to watch the woman continue to eat the concoction she had created. At first he had been fascinated that she could even stomach this stuff but now he couldn't believe how much she was able to eat. She was so slim that he had no idea where it all went. When she was finished he helped her clean up.

**Wow! I am so sorry I ate all of it. Now we won't have any left over for tomorrow. I guess I just missed my cooking so much. I hadn't really done any since I got back and the flavor was just right don't you think?**

Ulquiorra just nodded thankful that she knew him not to be an overly emotional and talkative person. His blank expression hid the nausea he was experiencing as his stomach felt like rejecting the poison he had just inflicted on it. As soon as Grimmjow exited the bathroom he made a beeline for it. He turned on the water to cover the sounds of his retching. Being an almost human kind of sucked. But he did feel better once he had cleared himself out. The hot shower relaxed his tense muscles and he stayed in till the water began to run cold. The luxury of taking a long hot shower was not lost on him. He now understood why his previous shower had been so cold. Even in this world there must be limitations on the water. He dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist before stepping out of the room.

Orihime's eyes widened as Ulquiorra walked into the living room wearing nothing but a towel. She barely heard his explanation about the water turning cold. She remembered she had reassured him the water would get hot again in a little while but she couldn't recall the exact words. As he turned and walked into the spare bedroom her eyes followed his every movement. She wanted to follow him. She wanted to rip that towel from him and gaze at his glorious body. But she kept herself glued to the couch. She wasn't ready. She wanted to be ready. But something was holding her back and she wasn't sure exactly what it was. She kept telling herself that it was just too soon. They had just gotten back together after all. But a pair of warm brown eyes teased at the edge of her consciousness. Rukia was gone now. He could be hers now. But he would never want her if she slept with the Espada. She shook herself free from those thoughts. She wanted Ulquiorra now. Didn't she? She definitely had a connection to the Arrancar. And most of the time it seemed so much deeper than the one she had thought she had with Ichigo. But he had been exactly what she thought she wanted and the past was hard to let go. He was so brave and kind and good. So handsome. Ulquiorra was otherworldly gorgeous. But good? Orihime felt so torn. She wanted him. But she was struggling with the idea of should she want him. She barely noticed when he came back in the room dressed in a pair of green striped flannel pants she had insisted he buy and a t-shirt. And she jumped in surprise when she felt him sit beside her and take her hand in his.

The woman was distracted. She hadn't said a word to him since he sat down. Which for her was quite unusual. She had been startled when he had taken her hand but that was the only acknowledgement she had given him. What was she thinking about? He wished he could just ask her but Grimmjow was sitting in the room with them. And besides, he wasn't sure he really wanted to know. They all quietly watched some program for awhile before the girl said she was going to take a shower. Shortly after, both men realized how tired they were. Ulquiorra walked to the hallway where he stopped and stared at both doors, the one to her bedroom and the one to the spare room. They hadn't exactly discussed him permanently moving into her room. He had placed his new purchases in the spare because he didn't want her to feel pressured.

Grimmjow came up behind him and laughed when he realized what Ulquiorra was doing. He gave him a little push towards the woman's room.

**It's better than sneaking in in the middle of the night. **He said with a grin before walking into the other room and loudly locking the door. Ulquiorra sighed but he was grateful towards the man. He was disturbed to realize that was a growing trend. Him thankful towards the blue haired man. The hot tempered man had always irritated him but he was becoming an ally of sorts. As he entered the room her scent overwhelmed him and he felt his desire flare. He stood for a moment before deciding to rid himself of everything except the tight boxer briefs the woman had picked out for him. She had nervously explained underwear to them. Her stuttering had been adorable as she stood before the packages with half dressed men pictured on them. When both men had just stood there looking at the garments questioningly she had given in and picked some out for both of them. Her face had been scarlet by the end of it. While he preferred to sleep nude he didn't think she would appreciate that since she had made it clear she wouldn't be offering herself to him any time soon. While he planned to work on that he figured surprising her naked in bed probably wouldn't help him out. He settled in between the sheets to wait for her.

She bit her lip as she took in her reflection. While the guys had been busy she had bought herself a little sexier nightwear than her usual underwear and tank top. But she was still full of doubts. Was this sending the wrong message? Although, it was far more covered up than she used to wear when she had lived in Ulquiorra's room in Los Noches. There she had hardly ever worn anything. And neither had he. Her heart sped up as she thought about sleeping next to a naked Ulquiorra. She was being silly. He might not even be in her room. She hadn't exactly told him he could sleep in there again. And she hadn't missed that he had put his stuff in the other room. Maybe he was trying to give her the time she had asked for. But did she really want space between them? True, the proximity to a bed would probably shorten the amount of time she could hold out on him. When she was wrapped up in him she tended to forget all the reasons she shouldn't have sex with him. She eyed her reflection again. The white material of the nightgown was soft cotton, the top fitting tightly over her breasts before flaring out underneath them. It was a modest length hitting her around mid-thigh, but the cups were detailed with lace and a pink ribbon tied in the middle. She had to admit that it fit her quite well making her look like a model in a lingeriemagazine. Before she could lose her confidence she walked out of the bathroom and stood before the closed door of her room. She reached out with a shaking hand and opened the door to reveal Ulquiorra's pale form asleep in her bed. She smiled in relief that he was there even though it complicated her celibacy. She quietly slid into the bed next to him trying not to wake him.

But Ulquiorra was not asleep. The woman was as resplendent as a goddess in the white gown she wore. It shimmered in the soft light that filtered in the blinds from outside. She took his breathe away. But as his lust rose so did his hollow instincts. He forced himself to remain still, concerned that any movement might scare his prey away. _His prey?_ When she had settled next to him he turned to fully face her inhaling her clean scent. He brought his hand up and gently stroked the side of her face.

**I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you Ulquiorra. **She began to feel nervous again as he just continued to brush his thumb across her cheek. In the dark his green eyes seem to glow. Rather than appearing black in the dark his eyes seemed even brighter green as he just looked at her. There was something very dangerous in his eyes but rather than frightening her it seemed to only make her heart speed up. But it seemed to stop suddenly when he leaned in and softly brushed his lips against hers before leaning back to look at her again.

**You are so beautiful Orihime. **Her heart quickened again as he softly whispered her name. He so rarely did that. And while she had come to regard the term Onna as a nickname she loved when he spoke her name in that deep tone of his. It was one of the few times she sensed emotion in his words. He said her name with such reverence that it made it worth the fact that he so rarely used it. She searched his eyes again but whatever secrets they hid remained a mystery to her. She wanted to know. She needed to know. As he brushed his thumb across her lips she softly kissed it. He paused and pushed his thumb down on her lower lip parting her lips. As her mouth parted invitingly he slipped his thumb between her lips. She closed her mouth around it gently sucking on it as he slipped it from her mouth, her tongue dragging across it.

Orihime didn't know what was happening. She didn't know how to be sexy. But when she was with Ulquiorra she did things she didn't understand. But she found she didn't care. As his thumb left her mouth she leaned in and found his lips. As they kissed slowly and softly he brought his arm over her shoulders and ran his fingers through her fiery hair. The kiss deepened as he brought her closer to him, their lips parting and his tongue finding hers. What had started soft and sweet became more and more needy as longing overwhelmed them. He rolled her onto her back never breaking their kiss. As his weight settled over her she sighed at the sense of rightness that came over her. All her doubts could be silenced with just one of his drugging kisses. She had never felt so comfortable with another. While she was still shy she never wondered if Ulquiorra would want her as she stumbled through her inexperience. Because he always did. And she for some reason felt sure that he always would.

She moaned as he began to kiss her neck, her fingers digging into the muscled planes of his back. The smooth column of skin was sensitive and his lips there always sent her heart racing. She arched her back and pressed her breasts again the smooth hardness of his chest. He barely resisted the offer of her glorious breasts pushing hard against him. He longed to bare those ample mounds but he was trying to go slow. He knew that the more aroused the woman was the more uninhibited she got. Her desire was the biggest ally he had in persuading her to finally give herself to him. As much as he loved just being able to touch her he longed to claim her as his own. But he would wait until she asked him to. But that didn't mean he wouldn't help encourage her. So he just moved back to her lips and continued to kiss her. But his lips were harder against hers and he was pleased when she kissed him back with just as much passion, her tongue twining with his.

He was lying slightly to the side of her with one of his legs between hers. She began to move underneath him, her hips rocking upwards as she rubbed herself against his thigh. He smiled in the dark as she gave herself over to her lust because he didn't know how much longer he could have held himself back. He rolled them to their sides and gripped the back of her calf bringing her leg up over his hip. He slid his hand up her thigh bunching the material of her nightgown at her waist. He stilled with shock as he realized that she wasn't wearing anything underneath the gown. His desire roared and she moaned as he pushed his thick shaft hard against her. But after that one thrust he stilled his hips for the moment, allowing her to be the one to push against him. He slid his hand further up her side and captured her breast. eHe was rewarded with a sharp gasp as she pushed her flesh firmly against his hand. As he caressed and kneaded the sensitive mounds she moved her hips in closer to his so that every movement brought her core in contact with his erection. Need ripped through him and he was suddenly lost to it. He had intended to drive her crazy but he succumbed to her as much as she did to him.

He pushed her roughly back onto her back and spread her legs. His eyes grew heavy lidded as he stared at the delicate bared flesh before him. He kissed his way up the silky skin of her thigh as her breathing became unsteady. When he reached the top of her leg he pressed his open mouth right on her core causing her to cry out out his name. He growled low before greedily beginning to devour her soft flesh. As he licked slowly at her center he felt her growing wetter. She began to roll her hips against his mouth as his tongue delved deeper inside her. When he flicked his tongue across her throbbing clitoris she thrashed on the bed her legs jerking wildly. He looped his arms underneath her thighs pushing her hips into the bed to hold her steady. She rewarded him by tightening her legs on his shoulder pushing his head closer to her. Each hard thrash of his tongue had her crying out and he ached to replace his mouth with shaft. Her hands were grasped tightly in his hair as she wantonly rubbed her sex against his mouth. He loved when she lost control like this. She cried out loudly as her lithe body shuddered around him. He continued to lathe at her, licking every bit of her orgasm until her moans turned to whimpers.

When he finally allowed her to push his head away, he rose up over her, his lips still glossy with her arousal. She shocked him by leaning in and kissing him, tasting herself on his tongue. Even though he ached terribly for release he wouldn't push her any further. He knew that she had to come to him. As he collapsed beside her they both lay still for a moment as she struggled to catch her breath. But after a moment she pushed herself up on her arm and looked down at him laying one hand on his chest. He couldn't fathom what she was thinking about as she chewed her lip nervously and drew light circles on his chest with her fingertip.

**Ulquiorra? **She whispered quietly. **Can I… would you like it if I maybe did that to you?**

Ulquiorra's heart stopped in his chest. He swallowed quickly willing his voice not to betray the anticipation building inside.

**Do what, exactly, Orihime?** But his voice came out much deeper than usual cracking slightly as he said her name. The girl blushed but she never took her eyes from his as she slid her hand slowly down the planes of his stomach.

**I want to kiss you. Here. **She indicated where here was by lightly stroking the hard bulge in his underwear. His cock twitched at the contact and he gulped. He couldn't find the words to say, so he just nodded dumbly at her as she continued to stroke him. He twitched again in her palm and his body went rigid as she continued to look at him unconsciously licking her lower lip. She leaned down and began to plant soft kisses across his chest. She slowly drug her tongue across his nipple before gently nibbling on it. She then began to kiss and lick down his stomach her pace achingly slow. Now that she had offered him what he had fantasized of for so long, her slow descent was maddening. He fisted the sheets tightly trying to restrain himself from pushing her head down. And all the while she kept slowly stroking him, the soft material of his boxer briefs feeling coarse against his sensitive skin. When she reached the waistband she stopped and looked up, a glint in her silvery eyes. He trembled as he felt her reach inside the slit at the front of the underwear and pull his straining erection free. She kept her eyes locked on his as she bent her head slowly downward till he could feel her hot breathe teasing the tip. He couldn't believe that he was about to experience this finally.

She watched his expression raptly as she tentatively licked the head of his shaft. Although he tried to hold himself still, she felt his muscles clench with the effort. She had longed to try this with him before but could never build up the courage. But his reaction to her suggestion made her realize just how badly he had wanted her to do this to him. And she again marveled at the power she had over this magnificent body. He was a deadly killer. And yet with just her touch she could enslave him. That power granted her confidence. As she again licked his swollen head, circling the crown, he lost the battle to keep his hands at his side and brought one up, dragging the hair from her face before knotting his fingers in her hair behind her head. She realized that he liked watching so she moved between his legs and he spread them allowing her to kneel there. As she went down again she kept her eyes on his and slowly parted her lips suckling him between them. He groaned loudly as his back arched and his eyes slid closed.

Just the first slide of her wet mouth had his sack tightening, his seed already threatening to spill. But he needed more of this. And as much as he had dreamed about fucking her mouth, controlling her, he found that he was content just to watch her tentatively work him with her sinful lips. He forced his eyes open and propped himself up on his elbow so he could watch the sight of her taking him in. Each time she went down she went lower and lower on his shaft before tightening her lips around him as she dragged them back up. He couldn't stop himself from pushing her head down lightly urging her to go faster and deeper. She couldn't take all of him in so she fisted her soft hand around the base and stroked him in time with her mouth. The pressure became so intense that the line between pleasure and pain became blurred and Ulquiorra ached for release. And the image of her beautiful face looking up at him as her wicked lips sucked him hungrily finally pushed him over the edge. He tried to warn her that he was about to come, to pull her away in time. But she clamped down harder with her lips and he rocked his hips upward as he spilled across her tongue.

She kept sucking him slowly until his body stopped shuddering and he collapsed back against the pillows. As she released him he pulled her up to his chest where he held her tightly against him. He couldn't believe that she had offered such a thing to him. She never failed to surprise him. He marveled again in the duplicity of her nature. When she was with others she was painfully shy but when they were alone together he had never seen such a dangerous woman. He tilted her head up to him placing a soft kiss on her lips. She smiled at him sleepily before snuggling closer to him. He reached down to grab the blanket and pull it over them. As he held her he couldn't help but remember all the reasons that he didn't deserve this woman. He had no right to expect something so wonderful to belong to him. He knew how high he was reaching to attain one such as her. One that factions had been willing to war over. And of course there were the secrets he kept from her. And the ones he worried that she kept from him. But for now, as they lay together in the dark he found himself pretending that none of that mattered. Besides, contrary to what the woman believed, he would still kill anything that tried to take her from him. His hollow side demanded it.


	22. Chapter 22: Small Crimes

A/N: Hello my old friends, how I have missed you! And you guys the readers too! I am so sorry that I have been away for so long. I couldn't find more than a half hour here or there to write and well that was killing my flow to have to pick up the threads each time. But I am so happy to be back in my little Bleach world. I have heard I may no longer get to publish here. Due to my naughty nature and all. So I will try to keep you updated where I go. It will probably be deviant art or adultfanfiction if I have to, although I really do enjoy it here. I will be keeping the same name and everything so definitely look me up if that happens. I actually printed out and saved my comments so in case everything just gets deleted I will still have the kind words so many of you wrote. They mean a lot to me. Anyways, I cut this shorter than originally intended to get it out by today so I will pick up the pieces in the next one.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Small Crimes<strong>

Leave me out with the waste  
>This is not what I do<br>It's the wrong kind of place  
>To be thinking of you<br>It's the wrong time  
>For somebody new<br>It's a small crime  
>And I've got no excuse<p>

Is that alright with you?  
>Give my gun away when it's loaded<br>Is that alright with you?  
>If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it<br>Is that alright with you?  
>Give my gun away when it's loaded<br>Is that alright with you?  
>With you...<p>

Leave me out with the waste  
>This is not what I do<br>It's the wrong kind of place  
>To be cheating on you<br>It's the wrong time  
>She's pulling me through<br>It's a small crime  
>And I've got no excuse<p>

Is that alright with you?  
>Give my gun away (Is that alright? Yeah.) when it's loaded<br>Is that alright with you?  
>If you don't shoot it how (Is that alright? Yeah.) am I supposed to hold it<br>Is that alright with you?  
>Is that alright, yeah?<br>Give my gun away when it's loaded  
>Is that alright, yeah?<br>If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it  
>Is that alright, yeah?<br>Give my gun away when it's loaded  
>Is that alright, is that alright?<p>

Is that alright with you?

No...

Damien Rice:"9 Crimes"

Hollows didn't dream. Although technically they very rarely slept either. So this couldn't be a dream. But if it wasn't, then this was really the woman's lifeless body he held in his arms. Her neck had darkened, the damaged capillaries weeping blood into her fair skin in a pattern that seemed to match his long fingers. He brushed her beautiful auburn hair from her face before gently running his fingertips across her brow and down her cheek. His eyes were wide as he struggled to understand. He didn't remember how he had come to be here but he couldn't say he was surprised. It was, after all, not the first time he had wrapped his hands around the slender column of her neck and squeezed until she was gone. But why now? Had he been gripped by some hollow instinct? Had Murcielago done this?

He cradled her body closer to him, his head drooping until it touched hers. He never should have been here. He had repaid her love with death. Always with death. Something shimmered on her cheek. He reached up to feel the sparkling wetness. _A tear? _But how could she be crying? Her body was cold. She had obviously been dead for quite some time. He brought his black tipped fingers up to his own face and was shocked to find his cheek damp. _These tears…are mine? _His body already knew what his mind was just now grasping. For him, she had been the only path to salvation; her love was all that stood between him and the darkness of his soul. And now the gateway stood open and the torrent of pain and hatred, the evil, flooded his new heart, ripping its weak walls to shreds. He tried to scream but he couldn't find his voice. His body was paralyzed, his new consciousness slowly being subjugated by the malevolence of his soul, and without her, he lacked the strength to fight it anymore.

He woke with a gasp, sitting straight up in bed his heart pounding. The light in the room was different, it was early morning now. He quickly glanced over at the woman, afraid of what he would find. She lay next to him, breathing softly as she slept peacefully, one hand curled up next to her head. Her brilliant hair was fanned out over the pillow; her neck was creamy white, unmarred by the marks he had seen in his dream. As he struggled to calm himself he watched the steady rise and fall of her chest, and soon the sight brought his erratic heartbeat back to its normal pace. He groaned softly as he brought his palms up to his face, grinding them into his eyes, but nothing could dispel the images in his mind. He wanted to protect her but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was the danger here. She was everything that was good and pure. And he was a monster. But she had called him from hell and even if there had been a choice, he knew he would always come to her. How could he not? He lay back down next to her, just wanting to be near her. But there was no way he could close his eyes again. He was simply too terrified of what he might see there.

_Crying? In a dream? Now I am frightened? _His fear quickly changed to disgust with himself. Half the time he didn't feel like he knew who he was anymore. His green eyes slid over to the sleeping girl. The strap of her nightgown had fallen from her shoulder allowing the thin material to slide lower threatening to expose her beautiful breast. He watched her breathe, the material straining even more to cover her with each inhale. His eyes traveled upwards from the teasing sight to her full lips, parted slightly. As he thought of the wicked things she had done to him with that mouth last night, he again reaffirmed that it was worth it. He would just have to figure out the rest as he went along. But no one could know the struggle he was facing. He didn't want to frighten the girl. Or worse, be coddled by her.

He felt the now familiar pang of hunger. But he never wanted to go through that sick feeling he had last night. He found he would rather be stabbed than endure the violent purging of that horrible meal. So he slowly got up so as not to wake the girl and walked into the kitchen. The girl had told him that the breakfast he had served her in Hueco Mundo was mainly a western kind. Apparently Aizen had preferred that. But he knew what was supposed to be there so he sifted through the groceries they had bought and came up with a carton of eggs and some sort of meat called sausage. But he knew this wasn't the form you ate them in. The woman had used some sort of large pan over a tiny flame that heated the metal coil the pan was set on. Maybe if he put the uncooked ingredients in this pan then they would look right. But how to get the inside of the egg out? He brought out one of the white eggs and squeezed it experimentally over the pan. The entire shell shattered into dust as yellow oozed over his hand. He didn't think the shell was supposed to be included so he cleaned the mess up before trying again. This time he just used his finger nail to poke a hole in the egg shell before turning it upside down over the pan. The gooey insides ran out. Success! He repeated this until the entire carton was in the pan. He turned the knob next to it and was rewarded with a little flame. This was going to be easy. He put the pan over the flame and sought out another one. He dumped the sausage roll into the pan and put it on the other burner. He watched as the eggs began to become solid and the meat turned brown. But the middles weren't cooking. After rummaging through the drawers he located a spoon and stirred the egg while breaking apart the meat. A wonderful smell began to waft through the kitchen, much different from the horrid stench from the dinner last night. By the time he thought both things were nearly done he heard the door to one of the bedrooms open.

**Ulquiorra? Where are you?**

**I'm in the kitchen Onna.**

**What are you…ooo you made breakfast! That is so sweet Ulquiorra. But I would have made something for you if you would have woken me up. Mmmm. Scrambled eggs and sausage! Let me help you. **

Convinced the woman couldn't mess up what he had just cooked, he allowed her to take over. And soon she was spooning portions of each onto three plates along with some sort of bread. He went and knocked on Grimmjow's door hearing a muffled response from inside. He entered and watched as Grimmjow turned slightly green when he mentioned that it was time to eat. The man still looked unsure when he told him that he had cooked it himself but he rose and joined the woman at the table. Both men declined the green Wasabi sauce Orihime offered them before she dumped a good helping onto her eggs. Ulquiorra took a tentative bite of his and was relieved when his taste buds approved. Grimmjow dug in after his first experimental taste and the room was quiet as they all ate contently.

The woman began to clean up as Grimmjow went to get dressed. Ulquiorra followed her into the kitchen. He came up behind her as she washed the dishes and wrapped his arms around her. She sighed happily and leaned back into his arms. He tried to turn her to kiss her but she pushed him away saying she needed to brush her teeth. So he followed her to the bathroom and they brushed their teeth side by side.

Orihime was amazed at how quickly the Espada had seamlessly blended into her life. It seemed quite natural to be brushing her teeth beside Ulquiorra while she heard Grimmjow banging around in his room. She laughed at how meticulous Ulquiorra was about brushing his teeth. The first time she had seen him smile she had been amazed at how white his teeth were. He really had a beautiful smile. He never smiled wide enough to catch sight of his small fangs so she took this opportunity to study them. He had two on each side. They weren't long enough to be too conspicuous but it was obvious they weren't like a normal human's. She didn't want to think about what they were for. She had seen too many hollows rip apart their victims. But when she didn't think about that she found them to actually be kind of sexy. Everything about him screamed sex. That hard body. The narrow hips that caused his pants to always ride low. His gorgeous green eyes.

He watched her in the mirror as she stared at him. He didn't know what was so fascinating about watching him brush his teeth. She had seen him do it a hundred times. So he was surprised when he caught the scent of her arousal. He finished before turning to fix his piercing gaze on her. Her eyes had that starry look in them that she always got when she was thinking naughty things. He edged in closer to her and she let him back her against a wall. He leaned in and kissed her, tasting the mint from the toothpaste. He kissed her harder and harder caging her in with his hands on the wall on either side of her body. He knew Grimmjow could walk by the open door at any moment but he couldn't help it. When he sensed her desire his body always answered. But after a moment she pulled back from him and he stilled, leaning back slightly to look at her, the questions in his eyes.

**I have to tell you something and I just need you to be ok with it. **She gulped loudly as he just stared at her, his arms preventing her from escaping.

**I need to tell Kurosaki-kun about you guys. **Ulquiorra sighed and stepped back from the girl. Nothing killed his mood like hearing the shinigami's name.

**The shinigami? Does he not already know? We sensed the absence of his spiritual pressure. The shopkeeper said there was a story for you to tell us.**

Orihime stepped around him and led him to the living room. He perched uneasily beside her not sure where this conversation was going.

**You see, when Kurosaki-kun beat Aizen enough to allow Urahara-san to trap him, he had to use all of his power to do so. He isn't a soul reaper anymore so he doesn't have any spiritual pressure. But he had been unconscious for awhile as everything stabilized**. **He just woke up yesterday and we chose not to tell him yet. But it's only a matter of time before he sees us around town and so I want to tell him today.**

**Ah. I see. So that is where you were yesterday. With the shinigami. **Orihime didn't miss the disapproval in his tone.

**Yes. With my friends. I wanted to tell you then, but I didn't have time. **

Ulquiorra couldn't look at the woman. He feared what he would see on her face. He didn't like that she had run off to be with that boy without even telling him first. He knew he had to share her, but why with him? She was still talking but he was barely listening. He couldn't help but wonder if Orihime would be explaining everything about why he was here. But why would this revelation be a big deal? Understanding dawned on him and he turned to face her, his eyes hard.

**I knew you hadn't told the shopkeeper, but you never told any of them about us when you came back did you? **

**Ulquiorra…I wanted to, but I…. **She couldn't seem to find the right words.

**Are you ashamed of me Onna? **

**What? No! I just, I didn't think they would understand. You were gone. And I…I didn't want anyone else to leave me. And I was afraid they wouldn't be able to see past what had happened. So I just didn't say anything. No one knows anything although by now they all suspect something happened between you and me. Please Ulquiorra, I know you have this idea in your head that I feel something for him but haven't I proved to you that I need you? He is still one of my best friends though. **As Orihime spoke she hoped her face didn't give away the way she had avoided saying she no longer had feelings for Ichigo. She was normally horrible at lying to people. But Ulquiorra wasn't even looking at her. She hated that Ulquiorra had thought she was ashamed of him. But she didn't think he would be happy that she was slightly ashamed that she had betrayed her friends with the enemy. One that had caused them so much pain. She looked up in surprise as she felt the couch shift. Ulquiorra was walking away from her towards the bedroom Grimmjow was in. She sat there quietly waiting for him to return. Waiting for him to say something. Anything. After a few minutes he walked back out with Grimmjow behind him. They walked past her and towards the front door.

**Wait! Where are you going?**

**I was under the impression that you wanted to be alone with your shinigami. So we are going to the shopkeeper's training area. **

**But…I…** But Ulquiorra didn't stop again as he opened the front door. Grimmjow just shrugged before giving her a small salute and following after. As the door shut she wondered what had just happened. It could be nothing. Ulquiorra frequently said as few words as possible. But for some reason she felt like something was wrong. Like he was angry. _And doesn't he have a right to be? _A little voice whispered to her. She sighed. He would be angry if he knew that there was still the little part of her that still wanted Ichigo. Especially when she was sharing her bed with him. Ulquiorra would take something like that very seriously. She wondered if she was a horrible person. Her eyes began to water when her cell phone rang. It was Tatsuki. Contrary to what Ulquiorra had thought, she had asked Tatsuki to go with her to tell Ichigo. She was calling to tell her that she had gotten Ichigo to agree to meet them at a small café nearby for lunch. She heard Tatsuki calling to her.

**Orihime. Orihime! Hey are you listening?**

**Hmm. I'm sorry, I was distracted.**

**Well that's not anything new, but are you ok? You want me to come get you or are your guard dogs bringing you?**

**No, no. They aren't here right now. But I'll be just fine. I'll meet you guys there in a couple of hours.**

**Are you sure you're ok?**

**Yeah. I'm just nervous.**

**It will be fine Hime. You'll see. I'll see you later on.**

As she hung up from Tatsuki she went to take a shower. The warm water soon relaxed her. She spent extra time on her hair. Usually she wore it straight but today she added big curls. When she was finished, she felt like her hair was too nice to not wear any makeup. Her complexion was perfect so she didn't go over the top, just added some mascara and lip gloss. But as she paused to admire her handiwork, she nearly dropped the small tube of shimmering pink gloss. The girl in the mirror was up to no good. She quickly turned away from her reflection and went straight to her closet and began to rummage around for something to wear. She tried to ignore the fact that she was trying to dress cute for Ichigo. Just as she had ignored the extra effort she had put into her hair and the way the makeup accented her eyes and full lips. But as she pulled out a short skirt and tights to pair with a tight sweater and knee high brown boots she couldn't look at the bed with its crumpled sheets. If she thought about it, which she wasn't, she could still smell that scent that was distinctly his. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the images that sprang to her mind. Those emerald eyes, gazing at her in awe, with a hint of hope hidden deep within them. The dark, when it was just him and her and it all made sense. How could she even think of another? What was wrong with her? But in the weak sunlight she couldn't help but think of the warmth of Ichigo. Of a lifetime spent dreaming of being with him.

She had to get out of here. In the short time they had been there, their stamp was unmistakable. She wanted to flee. She shouldn't be with such a man. But as she stumbled towards the door and the fresh air on the other side, her brother's shrine caught her eye. It had been many moons since she had spoken to him. She knelt at the altar and grabbed his picture, hugging it close to her chest.

_Sora….what am I doing? _She knew her brother had sacrificed his own future to get her away from her abusive parents. They had never really talked much about those days. Her earliest memories were of the people who should have loved her, hurting her instead. And now she had picked a man who should be loving her, but all he had given her was pain. But that was the confusing part wasn't it; he wasn't a man. She knew who he was. Had known who he was from the beginning. He had never tried to hide his cruelty; in fact it was his heart he had kept hidden. He had never wanted her to think he was kind. That he had any interest in her. She had kept pushing him. It wasn't his fault. It was hers. She should have let him hate her, never tried to make it better. Then she could've let him die with no regret in either of their hearts. And if she had, then it would have been Ichigo she could be with now. Why was she doing this to herself? She sighed as she found no answers and placed Sora's picture back on the shrine. She walked out of the house in a daze, her mittens and scarf forgotten.

It was cold outside. Orihime realized about halfway there that she had forgotten the rest of her winter gear. She hurried to the café, grateful for the warmth inside. She spotted Tatsuki and Ichigo already sitting at a table and she steeled herself to join them.

**Hi Kurosaki-kun! How are you feeling? **She said as she pulled out a chair.

**Eh? Oh hey Inoue. Good to see you. **Orihime pouted as Ichigo barely glanced at her before going back to reading his menu. Tatsuki glanced over at her, her eyebrows raised in curiosity at the pout the girl was sporting. The waitress appeared right then and Tatsuki was momentarily distracted as they all placed their orders. But the silence grew thick as soon as she had left. Ichigo stared out the window while Orihime stared at Ichigo and Tatsuki glared at Orihime. Suddenly the tabled rocked as Orihime jumped in her chair and let out a little squeak. Ichigo looked at her questioningly while Orihime reached down to rub the sore spot on her shin where Tatsuki had just kicked her under the table.

**Uh….so Kurosaki-kun. How are you feeling? **Tatsuki slapped her head in disbelief.

**I'm doing fine Inoue. Is that what this is all about? You guys don't have to be worried about me. I mean, just think, this year I can actually make it to all my classes. Hell, I may even try out for the soccer team. **

She could tell he was holding a part of himself back, but she also knew that it was for her sake. Ichigo never wanted anyone to worry about him. And even though he had seemed distracted, his warm brown eyes were now focused on her. Intently. And she felt a blush rise on her cheeks as she looked nervously away.

**Hey Inoue, what's wrong? I told you I was going to be ok. **

**Ichigo, Orihime and I didn't ask you here just to check up on you. Orihime has something she needs to tell you. **

**Oh yeah? What's up Inoue? **Orihime just stared back at Ichigo, her eyes wide as she froze. She hadn't expected Tatsuki to call her out like that. She gulped loudly and reached for her water glass, nearly tipping it over. She felt Ichigo's fingers brush hers as he reached over to help her steady it. He was looking at her again. His eyes so brown and warm. So trusting. And suddenly the truth burst from her under the weight of her guilt.

**I'm so sorry Ichigo. I….couldn't help it. I was alone and they cared for me, and I cared for them. Because they were victims too. And then they died because of what he did to them and I just was distressed and I didn't mean to because I mean how could I know that I was the strongest person after Aizen and it was just a stupid wish, I didn't know I could make my own wishes come true. And now they are here but they promised to be good and I mean it's all my fault so please don't be mad at me!**

Orihime gulped nervously again as she met Ichigo's eyes. His expression really hadn't changed other than the bewilderment that was now written on his face.

**Inoue. I don't understand. Who is here?**

**Gri….Grimmjow. **Orihime stuttered out. Ichigo's eyes opened wide in surprised.

**You said them. Who else?**

**Ulquiorra. **Orihime's voice had fallen to a whisper as she admitted to bringing back the Espada who had killed Ichigo. Both girls waited nervously for Ichigo's response. But he just leaned back in his chair.

**I see. **Orihime didn't breathe as she waited for him to continue. But he fell silent and just stared out the window again. She glanced at Tatsuki who just shrugged.

**Uh Ichigo?** Tatsuki tried to pull Ichigo back into the conversation.

**I'm sorry Inoue. I don't know what you want me to say. I'm not a soul reaper anymore. So it doesn't really matter anyways because I won't be able to do anything about them when they hurt someone.**

**But.,….but they wouldn't hurt anyone. They just want to live in peace here. Aizen used them too. And… and they saved me. **

**When? After they kidnapped you? Look, you mean a lot to me, but I lost a lot because of those guys. So I can't just jump on the Arrancar bandwagon. I'm guessing everyone else but me knows, and as no one has killed them yet, then they have accepted it. So I will too, but that doesn't mean I don't believe someone's going to get hurt. There are no good hollows. Don't you remember anything from the past few years? From your brother?**

**Don't talk to me about my brother Kurosaki Ichigo! He taught me to help the weak. And no good hollows? What about Nel? I thought you cared about her? Wait, where is Nel? What happened to her after Starkk took me?**

Ichigo looked away, seeming embarrassed by Orihime's question.

**Wait? Who is Nel? ** Tatsuki was looking between her two friends, confused.

**Nel was an Espada who had been betrayed by another member of Aizen's army. Her mask had been cracked and the resulting loss of reiatsu had turned her into a child. She helped us find Las Noches when we were lost in the desert of Hueco Mundo. And briefly she regained her former powers and saved me. Inoue….I….I had to leave her there when I came after you. I didn't tell Kenpachi about her because I was afraid he would kill her for being an Arrancar. So I left her there, knowing her fraccion would come for her. **

**You left her there! We have to go back for her. She wouldn't have left us.**

Ichigo suddenly rose from the table. He couldn't look Orihime in the face as he threw down some money on the table.

**I can't do anything about it now, remember? I'm just not a part of that life anymore and I don't want to be. I'm done with hollows, and soul reapers. **And with that he turned and walked from the café leaving the two girls sitting there stunned.

By the time their food arrived, neither girl really felt like eating. They took it to go and after a brief hug they went their separate ways. Orihime was surprised Tatsuki hadn't offered to walk her home like she usually did. She sighed. It seemed like her friendships were changing. It had only gotten colder as the clouds had moved in and the first few snowflakes began to drift down. Orihime hurried along as the snow began to fall faster. Her fingers were numb around her take out box and she had her head bowed against the wind. Her mind was on so many different things she failed to see the car fishtailing erratically as the driver lost control in quickly deepening snow. She looked up in alarm as she heard the squeal of tires. She was so numb from the emotions and the cold that she didn't even think to put up her shield but just watched death come for her. Suddenly she wasn't there anymore. She looked around in confusion and saw the car that had been about to hit her wedged up on the sidewalk as a few people ran out from the buildings to check on the driver. She turned her eyes away from the scene confused and then suddenly she was looking into two deep green pools that burned with intensity.

**Ulquiorra? But…what….I don't understand.**

**Urahara told us to leave because of this "snow". He said it would be dangerous to leave later. When you weren't home, I came to look for you. You weren't watching where you were going Onna.**

**I don't…I know, I had a lot on my mind. How did I get, oh wait…you're in your Espada uniform. That means I look like I'm talking to myself right now doesn't it? **

Ulquiorra had been starring at the girl intently, trying to discern any injury and why her eyes were so troubled. But he felt himself relax as he heard her asinine statement. He pulled her into his chest¸ holding her tight for a moment before suddenly leaning down and scooping her up into his arms. He tucked her into him as he sonidoed for the apartment.

Grimmjow jumped as the door banged open and Ulquiorra walked in. His eyes narrowed as he saw the girl lying in Ulquiorra's arms. He started to step forward but relief flooded his body as the girl started to struggle out of Ulquiorra's arms and stand.

**Hey there princess…..uh why are you sorta blue?**

**I forgot my..my…gloves and scarf and hat. **She said through chattering teeth.

**Uh so it's not ok for you to be blue?**

Just as Orihime was about to try and answer she suddenly screamed as her bedroom door opened and out walked Ulquiorra. She turned quickly but Ulquiorra was standing behind her glaring at himself. Well, at the other Ulquiorra.

**I thought I told you to stay out of our room?**

**You did. But technically its 50% my room too seeing as how I am half of you and half of me. So I only sat on 50% of the bed, and looked at 50% of Orihime's panties.**

Orihime's mouth dropped open as Ulquiorra headed toward his gigai with deadly intent. But Grimmjow stepped in front of him.

**Dude, as funny as it would be to watch you punch yourself and then see the pain you would be in when you had to get back in your gigai, I think the princess really needs to get warmed up. You, dumbass soul candy, get out. **

Orihime couldn't help but chuckle as she walked by Ulquiorra who was now back in his gigai. She reassured him that she was just going to take a hot bath to warm up and then eat some soup and get under the blankets for a nap. She had just laid down when she felt the bed dip behind her as Ulquiorra laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. It was so strange. Whenever he was touching her she never felt any doubts. She felt safe and peaceful. So different from the wild emotions she was feeling about Ichigo earlier.

Ulquiorra had been unsure if should enter the bedroom where the girl was resting. He still didn't feel comfortable with the shinigami situation but it wasn't like they were fighting either. He didn't know why there was something nagging at him about his woman's friendship with the boy. He didn't want to doubt her. All those times in Hueco Mundo when he had doubted her love had brought them both so much pain. He guessed he was still jealous that Orihime had once had feelings for Ichigo. Although he hated being jealous of that guy. He sighed. At least he was here, and she hadn't flinched when he had called it their room. e So he went to where he wanted to be, with her. As he wrapped his arms around her he was pleased as she wiggled back closer to him. Having her in his arms was the closest thing he had found to happiness. Sure he enjoyed the things he could do with her body, but just being with her, being at peace, was such a pleasurable oddity to him.

Orihime shifted around until she was facing Ulquiorra. She couldn't help but smile at the emotions she saw in his eyes. It made her so happy to see them there. She brought her hand up to his chest just to feel the faint beat of his heart. He was good. Well, at least there was good in him. He could love. He could be hurt. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes as he leaned into kiss her. Ichigo was wrong. This was where the Espada belonged now. Her eyes suddenly flew open as she remembered the last part of their conversation.

**Ulquiorra!**

The former cuatro sat up at the tone in her voice looking for the emergency.

**Whats wrong onna? Are you still feeling chilled?**

**No, it's not that. I need a favor. **His eyebrows peaked with curiosity.

**I need you and Grimmjow to take me back to Hueco Mundo.**

**Have you lost your mind woman? I will do no such thing. That place is in chaos now I'm sure. I would never endanger you that way. What would possess you to want to return there?**

**You have to Ulquiorra! I don't have the powers of Hougyoku, not that I would know how to use it anyways. The little girl….Nel. She helped all of us and we accidentally left her there. Please, please, please Ulquiorra….you have to help me save her! **


	23. Chapter 23:Secret Desires

A/N: Wow, so I am so excited about this chapter. Thats why its a week later than I thought it would be. Hell, I probably could have spent another week on it. No, its not what you think it is. Its just that this song is one of my favorites and this chapter just soooo goes with it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! Thanks to the people who have stuck with me this far, and the new people just reading. Its always fun to hear you had to finish it in one setting because I have totally done that before. Like I said before, I am republishing this story (and making it better) over at deviant art. I will also be playing with some art. I have a shit ton of sketches but I got a new tablet for my birthday so I have been trying to digitally remaster them. So eventually maybe you should check that out. Maybe. Ive already done one, like a cover for this story but Im just so worried its not good enough. But it was my first try so I will probably post it. Its nothing special. I want to make one for each chapter eventually. Anyways...Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Secret Desires<strong>

I don't know where I'm at  
>I'm standing out the back<br>And I'm tired of waiting

Waiting here in in line  
>Hoping that I'll find<br>What I've been chasing

I shot for the sky  
>I'm stuck on the ground<br>So why do I try?  
>I know I'm gonna fall down<br>I thought I could fly  
>So why did I drown?<br>You never know why  
>It's coming down, down, down<p>

Not ready to let go'  
>Cause then I'll never know<br>What could be missing

But I'm missing way too much  
>When do I give up<br>What I've been wishing for?

I shot for the sky  
>I'm stuck on the ground<br>So why do I try?  
>I know I'm gonna fall down<br>I thought I could fly  
>So why did I drown?<br>You never know why  
>It's coming down, down, down<br>Oh, I'm going down, down, down

I can't find another way around  
>And I don't wanna hear the sound<br>Of losing what I never found

Jason Walker- "Down"

The wind howled as the storm surged all around them. The sting of the sand in his eyes was a familiar sensation, but the lightning that raged overhead was not. In his long afterlife he could count on one hand the number of times he had seen a storm in Hueco Mundo. It wasn't the typical rainy affair of the world of the living, for there was no water to begin the cycle that would lead to precipitation. Instead the winds angrily lashed the sand and anyone unlucky enough to be about, and the lightning crackled around them; formed from the friction of sand and wind in the air, heating the sand to glass when its forked energy would strike the ground.

Ordinarily he would have been fascinated to sit and watch the rare phenomenon. But ahead of him, a girl struggled against the fierce gales, her long red hair blowing out from underneath the hood of her jacket. He reached out and pulled her back to him, sheltering her with his body and he felt her trembling against him. He was about to insist they leave when a loud laugh sounded out beside him.

**HA HA HA HA! Now this is what I'm fucking talking about! Princess, you sure know how to show a guy a good time! ** **So, where's the snot nosed brat?**

**I du…du…don't know. I'm too cold to concentrate, but we have to find her. She shouldn't be left alone in this. **Orihime's teeth chattered loudly. Ulquiorra had insisted she dress warmly but she had forgotten how cold the eternally dark Hueco Mundo could be. She snuggled into Ulquiorra's body as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

Ulquiorra sighed. This went against every instinct he had. His woman was in reach of the enemy and he had brought her here. But as in everything, he had found himself helpless to say no to her.

_**The previous afternoon…..**_

_What little girl is she talking about? _Ulquiorra was confused as to what the woman was referring to.

**Don't you remember her? She had green hair and a broken mask on her head. She used to be an Espada! C'mon Ulquiorra you have to remember her!**

_An Espada? _There was only one Espada that had disappeared with the cause unknown. Aizen had in fact sent him to look for her. Everything had indicated that Nnoitra had killed her and absorbed her spiritual energy but it could never be proven. Ulquiorra doubted Aizen had really cared beyond the fact that Nnoitra had acted without his permission. If the girl had been so stupid as to be cut down by that fool Nnoitra, then she wasn't fit to have been ranked third. He remembered the little girl briefly. He had seen her with that bastard shinigami Ichigo. _Could they be the same person?_

Orihime jumped and let out a little squeak as suddenly there were two Ulquiorras in bed with her. She was shocked speechless as Ulquiorra pushed his gigai off the bed and into a tangled heap on the floor before reaching up and plucking his left eye from its socket. She reached out as if to stop him but it was too late….he had ground the eye into dust in his hand.

**What have you done Ulquiorra?** The woman was suddenly in his face, two of her fingers spreading his eyelid as she tried to look inside as if she would magically find his eye still there. And she would, soon. But for now he just pushed her away with a heavy sigh.

**Onna, you have to learn to relax. Remember, I can regenerate any part of my body except my internal organs.**

**Your eye is an organ Ulquiorra! Oh my gosh, you're only going to have one eye for ever and ever and ever. Maybe I can heal it!**

**Woman. Cease your hysterics and just watch. **Orihime was stunned into silence as Ulquiorra opened his hand, and the dust swirled from his palm as a hazy picture began to form in her mind. _Wait….she knew this._

**Ulquiorra, what is happening?**

**My eye sees all there is to see in the world. Well, I used to think that was true. It is simply a technique called Solita Vista. I use it to replay exact events.**

She finally understood what had been in those little jars. In order to preserve his memories of her and prevent others from watching them, he had gone through the pain of losing an eye each time. There might have been two dozen jars in that wooden box. She reached over and grabbed his hand as her heart swelled. She had been right all along about him. He just hadn't known how to love someone.

Ulquiorra was concerned he had frightened the woman as he felt her hand find his and squeeze tightly. But he was trying to concentrate on the scene before him. The shinigami had the little girl tucked under his arm. She looked up at him squeaking in fright. _Yes, it was her. The estigma across her nose is exactly like the former Tres. _Ulquiorra was so deep in thought as to how this could have occurred, that he failed to notice that Orihime's eyes had grown wide as she not only watched him taunt Ichigo but felt the fierce possession that had driven him to seek out Ichigo. The first indication he had that something was wrong was the loud sob that broke free from the girl. As tears began to run from her eyes he shook her bringing her quickly back to the present.

**Onna, it is the past, nothing more. **He reached out to her fully expecting her to slap his hands away, but instead she launched herself into his arms, her lips finding his. Extremely confused, it took a second for Ulquiorra to react but then his lips were moving in time with hers. After a moment she pulled back and looked into his eyes.

**Your eye…its grown back!**

**Yes. I told you it would. About what you saw Orihime… **His heart stopped as he waited for her to tell him how she felt about what she saw. Her kiss had been unexpected but he still couldn't help but feel afraid of how she would see him now. He had been so cruel. So jealous. And now she would know the dark truth of what he felt.

**I'm just so sorry that I put you through that. I never meant to hurt you. You still shouldn't have gone after him, and the things you said….. But you are right, it's the past and we are together now.**

_She was sorry? _Ulquiorra wasn't sure why the woman would be sorry, but he found that he wasn't inclined to argue with her. He was just glad he had stopped the vision before she had seen the inevitable death of the boy. He doubted she could have taken that so lightly.

**So did you see what you were looking for?**

**Yes. I barely paid any mind to the child at the time, so I failed to recognize her for who she was. But I still can not understand why I must take you to Hueco Mundo for her. **

**Please please please Ulquiorra. She's just a little girl. And she helped all of us so they labeled her a traitor. Kurosaki-kun told me that he had to abandon her because he was afraid the shinigami wouldn't look past the fact that she was an Arrancar. I forgot about her with everything that has happened. **

The woman had been gesturing fervently as she was talking but now her head hung low and tears filled her beautiful grey eyes. He became nervous as the girl began to cry and he quickly attempted to figure out the logistics for a rescue, anything to stop her tears. But she couldn't go with him. And that was final.

**Shhh Onna. I will go and bring you this Arrancar child if that is what you desire. But you will stay here where it is safe.**

**No! I won't let you go by yourself. Besides, Nel is afraid of the Espadas. She won't know that you aren't there to hurt her. I HAVE to go with you!**

First it had been the tears, and now the woman had squared her shoulders and was glaring at him, daring him to say no. And promising punishment if he did so. Ulquiorra groaned before reluctantly nodding his head yes. This woman, this dangerous girl, had him wrapped around her finger and he wasn't sure he should like it as much as he did. He had always been turned on by her defiance. He longed to protect her when she was weak, but her fire called to something more primeval. She was a woman worthy of standing beside. Her mouth found his again as she whispered breathy thank yous against his lips. He eagerly kissed her back, thinking he fully deserved her appreciation for agreeing to this harebrained scheme and it was time she showed it to him. He pulled her on top of him as he lay down against the pillow feeling her lips hot on his and the weight of her heavy breasts as they pressed against his chest. Her legs had split over his waist and he could feel the damp heat of her panties as her skirt rose up around her thighs. His hand traveled slowly down her back and over her backside and up under skirt. His spread his fingers across the bare skin of her ass, kneading the globes firmly as he pressed her down against his body. He slowly began to rock his hips beneath her, grinding his already hardened cock against her. He wrapped the fingers of his other hand through her long hair and pulled her head back so he could kiss and nip along the smooth column of her neck. Suddenly light flooded the room.

**Oh shit! Uhhh, damn. I didn't know….uh I was just wondering why the hell there were images of that shinigami's little hollow girl in my mind. **

Ulquiorra's hands had stilled when Grimmjow had walked in the room, and they were still where they had been; one splayed across her ass and the other wrapped in her hair. He turned to glare at the blue haired man as Orihime squeaked and attempted to hide her face in his neck.

**Do you mind trash?**

**No of course I don't mind emo. I'm enjoying the view. Princess, that is an amazing ass you have. When I came in to see what was up…well, I didn't even know he could get it up. I mean, when did you hit puberty cause you still look like a 14 year old boy to me? Although, if anyone could make a man out of someone it is definitely you Orihime. **Grimmjow laughed as Ulquiorra tossed Orihime to the side and rushed at him. But he didn't realize Ulquiorra was out of his gigai so he was unpleasantly surprised when Ulquiorra instantly appeared before him, his hand raised to run him through. The girl's orange shield almost wasn't quick enough to stop the possible removal of his heart that had been about to occur.

**Ulquiorra! STOP! Grimmjow, could you please wait in the living room, we will be out in a minute. **

Grimmjow sneered one last time at Ulquiorra before beating a hastyretreat.

**We talked about this Ulquiorra! You can't do that!**

**Onna, you heard the words that idiot uttered. You expect me to let that go?**

**Yes, I do. He was only being Grimmjow and besides the door was unlocked and you had just randomly put an image in his head. **Ulquiorra sighed in defeat. And as usual the girl rewarded him with a scorching kiss. **We can pick this up later….put back on your gigai and lets go see if we can convince Grimmjow to help us with bringing Nel here. **Ulquiorra groaned in his gigai as he tried to adjust himself in his pants. His balls were aching with the need he kept repressing around the woman. As aroused as she made him, he felt the need for release far more often than the opportunity presented itself. He grumbled loudly as he followed the woman from the room. He was trying to remain calm but it was almost too much when the girl turned back towards him to chastise him for being grumpy and he watched the former sexta's eyes narrow in on his woman's ass. Which had just been on display. His eyes burned with fury as the blue haired man flashed him a thumbs up. But with the woman protecting him, the best he could hope for was that the man would die on this trip to Hueco Mundo. Although, with his luck the woman would just find a way to bring that annoying son of a bitch back again.

_**Right now….**_

_Convince Grimmjow to come?_ The maniac was practically howling in pleasure. Ulquiorra had persuaded the woman to sleep first before venturing to Hueco Mundo. It had turned out to be surprisingly easy to let her sleep as his mind wasn't even remotely on sex for once. He was planning a mission. A mission where his woman would be exposed to deadly beings. But Aizen was no longer there and he was after all the deadliest Espada. And what Grimmjow lacked in skill he made up for in psychotic carnage. And he was dedicated to the girl. Ulquiorra could not foresee any problems but his stomach was still in knots as he had fallen into an uneasy sleep.

And then moments ago, a simple flick of his wrist had brought them back here. Back to the nightmare world where they had all lost so much. **eHe**

But this time the woman had walked beside him, her small hand firmly held within his.

_**In Soul Society…..**_

**Sir. Sir! We have a breach in the Karakura sector! Someone has opened an unauthorized portal with…with…with Hueco Mundo!**

**Can you get a better idea of its location? Could it be Kisuke Urahara?**

**No. No sir. I mean yes, I was able to track the location of the garganta to within a few miles of its source before it closed. But it's on the northern side of Karakura, not near Urahara's shop. **

**What energy readings are there?**

**They were….code blacks Sir. Espada level readings!**

**Espada? How can this be? Shit! Someone get a message to the captains, now!**

_**Across Town…**_

He calmly watched her toffee colored lips twist into a grimace as her golden eyes glanced upwards.

**What the hell are those idiots up to? **She snarled as she slammed her cup down, the milk it had contained splashing onto the table.

**Hmmm? Oh, you are referring to the portal our former Espada's have just opened?**

**Don't fuck with me Kisuke! **The woman growled at him much to his delight. The corners of his mouth lifted in a sly smirk as his eyes grew heavy lidded.

**And here I thought you liked it when I fucked with you? Well those are the breaks I suppose.**

**Dammit Kisuke! This isn't a joke. Those two could have….**

**Relax Yoruichi. If I seriously believed those two had absconded with the girl again I would do something. Maybe you should spend some time with them. It's obvious that if they are traveling to Hueco Mundo it's because the girl requested it. **The blonde haired man sighed again before reaching into the pocket of his kimono and retrieving a flask, the contents of which he emptied into his coffee.

**Although, I suppose this means we should be expecting a visit from Soul Society on the subject. I really would have preferred to delay that a while longer. And as to the girl and her escorts, I am quite sure we will learn the reason for their little field trip soon enough. They are so exciting to have around to study don't you think?**

This time it was his companion's turn to sigh loudly as she shook her head at her lover. But she respected his insight and picked up her cup of warm milk, drinking the soothing liquid. Either way, she would be ready.

**I've got it I think. A strong spiritual disturbance is coming from beyond those mountains. I don't know who exactly it is but there is at least one with Espada level strength and two that could be fraccion level. **

Orihime beamed warmly at Grimmjow as Ulquiorra scowled at him.

**That's great Grimmjow! Now, let's go!**

**Wait….but there's also several other strong reiatsus fluctuating around it. I think they are fighting. **

**Oh no! We have to save her! Please guys, we have to hurry!**

**It will be faster if we release Ulquiorra. **

Ulquiorra glanced sharply at Orihime, afraid of her reaction, but she just reached up and stroked his cheek.

**It will be ok Ulquiorra. I accept all the parts of you. **She was beyond amazing and he stared at her in awe. He leaned in to kiss her lips when a loud groan erupted from next to them.

**Seriously guys! Now? Could you please fucking concentrate on why we are here rather than getting all hormonal on me?**

Orihime giggled lightly, embarrassed as she stepped back from Ulquiorra. She watched as Ulquiorra gathered his reiatsu and released all the way to his second stage. She tried to stifle the gasp that came out, but she knew he heard her when he looked away in shame. But he was wrong. He didn't frighten her anymore. But the sight he presented was definitely not something one could just get over. Not to mention the pressure of his dark energy. She walked slowly over to him and reached up to his face, turning it back to where she could look into his now yellow eyes. She smiled warmly at him before wrapping her arms around him. He stared at her a moment longer, at the beautiful fragile human who willing held onto death, a foe that only she could defeat, before scooping her up in his arms and taking to the stormy sky as the Panther King ran below them.

She cried out in terror. Bawabawa lay cleaved in half around her, his blood soaking the sand. He had twisted his massive worm like body around her, trying to protect her from the hollows that surrounded them. But a numeros with the group had easily slaughtered him, and now stood over the little girl laughing. She squeaked as the Arrancar's head exploded, pieces of bone and brain spattering across her. As the dead Arrancar fell to the ground, she saw Dondochakka breathing heavily behind him, his spiked kanabo raised and bloodied. His yellow polka dotted body suit was torn to shreds and he was bleeding heavily from a wound across his chest. He motioned towards her reaching out his hand, but just as she reached out to take it, a bright light enveloped him and she watched as he burned to ashes in the cero's blast. Her huge eyes no longer held tears and her lips were pressed together in a tight line she glanced at the carnage of her family. Pesche was still standing, trying to reach her. But his left arm hung uselessly from his body, broken and bloody. She watched as he tried to shoot out his "infinite slick" at an Arrancar who was swinging a large mace at him. But he had apparently exhausted his supply and she watched as the weapon tore through his sword arm and he dropped to his knees, his head hung low as his strength rushed out of him. As the other hollows stood around him laughing, he wearily raised his head, his yellow eye locking on her. His eye narrowed at something he saw and he struggled to his feet as he began to try and lurch toward her. Her eyes widened as she watched the hollow behind him draw his sword and begin the death arc aimed at his midsection.

The two former Espadas hadn't wanted to get too close till they could appraise the situation, but they realized they might be too late as they stopped to survey the fight. Orihime untangled herself from Ulquiorra's arms and tried to focus on what she was seeing. Horror overcame her as she watched the thin Arrancar who had protected Nel lurch towards the little girl, something wrong with both his arms. The little girl was frozen, the bodies of her family around her. Orihime started towards the battleground but stopped short as she watched a mist surround the child. Suddenly a woman was moving towards the enemy hollow her sword raised, her fury a howl in the wind.

It hurt too much. She couldn't breathe. He lurched towards her, determined to try to get to her and he was going to die for it. The Arrancar had wanted her. She still held such a vast amount of spiritual pressure inside of her. And it had called to their hunger. Her brothers had defended her, but there were just too many of them. Bawabawa was gone. Dondochakka was gone. And that desperation in the yellow eye of Pesche. Something inside of her snapped. But as she shattered, she felt herself come back together, changed. And before she knew what had happened she was running full speed at the hollow about to kill her fraccion. Her brother. She pushed herself as hard as she could but the moments seemed to tick by so slowly. The lightening slowly forked across the sky. The wind blew through Pesche's blond hair. And the sword kept coming. She watched the small red tear in his side spread across his stomach as the sharp blade made its way through his body. She saw the moment the pain and realization hit him. He looked so afraid…but she knew the fear wasn't for his death, it was for leaving her behind. The sword had exited his body and now swung away from him as he fell to his knees before his torso slid apart from the lower half of his body.

But his body was not her concern. She had seen the light go out in his eye. He was no longer there. And vengeance was her new purpose. The Arrancar barely had time to curse before she had removed his head from his body. The other members of the group looked up, their celebratory expressions now turned to shock. She took down another one before they could react. But there was almost thirty more of them, and only one of her. But it didn't matter. She squared her shoulders and in the blink of an eye she was in motion, her katana singing as she slashed and slashed at those that had taken her family from her.

**Is that…what? How did she? Who? **Grimmjow's words stumbled from his mouth as he tried to understand what he had just witnessed. Even Ulquiorra's eyes had widened as the little girl had disappeared and tall beautiful woman had run out from where she had just been.

**It's Nel. That's her true form. The one she had before Nnoitra cracked her mask. She was able to recover it before, when Kurosaki-kun nearly died at his hands. It looks like the death of her family enabled her to find it once more. But you have to help her! Last time it didn't last for very long. Go, go!**

Grimmjow didn't need any further urging. He sonidoed across the sand toward the woman, his eyes glued to her every movement. She was so fast, her movements smooth and deadly. As she leapt in the air and brought her sword down, cleaving her enemy's head in two, he saw the tatters of her shirt reveal the large number three tattooed on her back. He had nearly reached her when she must have sensed him behind her. Her long greenish blue hair swinging slightly was the only sign she gave before she has spun around her sword ringing loudly as it met his. Their eyes met and he saw the startled look in her eyes when she took in his Arrancar armor and mask remnant on his head but then failed to find a hollow hole. He quite enjoyed her eyes on his muscular body and he used her distraction to push her back.

**Relax chick….I'm just….. Dammit wait a second! **His words were cut off before he could finish, her katana flashing as she struck at him again and again with deadly accuracy. But she had to stop when one of the other hollows attacked her from the side. As she fought with him, she was surprised when a sword appeared through his chest, Grimmjow standing behind him smirking. She started to speak but moved to defend herself as he swung toward her. She stopped though when a bloody severed hand fell on top of her cleavage, the sword it had been holding falling uselessly to the ground as a hollow screamed in pain behind her.

**Need a hand beautiful? **She gaped at the blue haired man before realizing he was staring at the hand that still rested on her large breasts. She hurriedly brushed it off, her face flushing red. She was confused. Who was this man with the hollow mask but no hole? He had the form of an Arrancar, but he didn't appear to be aligned with this group. But before she could ask she was again distracted. As she glanced to the side she watched as a dark blur wove between the rest of the group of hollows. Even her eyes couldn't track the movement, only the destruction it left behind. She was so dumbstruck she failed to notice the black energy headed straight at her. Suddenly something hit her and she fell to the sand as an explosion sounded off in the distance.

**Dammit Ulquiorra! You bastard! You almost hit us!**

**My apologies. I was busy dispatching all of the enemy while you were just standing there ogling that girl.**

**I was not! Hey wait a second, if you saw me….then you did that on purpose! I'm going to fucking kill you!**

Nel sat up slowly her head spinning from where it had hit the ground. She could hear yelling. Why was there yelling? She focused quickly as she remembered she was in the middle of a battle. But as her hazel eyes swept the landscape all she saw was bodies. Until she came to two figures. One was the blue haired man who had saved her, but the other took her breath away. He was tall and slender. His lower half and his forearms were covered in dark fur. A long thin tail slashed angrily through the air as he argued with the other man. Massive black wings stood out from his back. As she gasped, he turned his head, his yellow eyes fixating on her. He was death. She quickly looked away as she searched the sand for her sword. She must find her sword. She sifted frantically through the sand as she heard him approach her. Her fingers touched smooth metal and she clasped her hand around the hilt of her katana bringing it up before her as she shot to her feet. She tensed as she looked into those empty eyes, sure she was about to die, but ready to go down fighting.

But the creature just stopped. And then it spoke to her.

**You are Neliel are you not?**

She tensed as she sensed movement to her right and the demon before her lunged towards her before she was hit with a warm body. _A warm body?_

Before she could comprehend what was happening she had been hauled to her feet and her arms were being held tightly behind her. She glanced over her shoulder to see the bluest eyes she had ever seen staring at her. The blue haired man just grinned wildly at her. Her gaze whipped back to the scene before her, curious what had hit her.

**What were you thinking Onna! She could have killed you!**

**Ori…..Orihime? Is that you? **Both men looked up in shock at the little girl's voice that came from the woman's mouth.

**Neliel! I'm so glad to see you! Let her go Grimmjow! It's fine Ulquiorra.**

**Ulquiorra? But you are Espada. Orihime why are you with this man? You must run! He is dangerous. Nel knows him! Where is Itsygo?**

**Nel calm down, its ok! They are with me. And Kurosaki-kun isn't here. It's just us three. We came for you! **

Nel was stunned at all the information being given to her, and the pain that washed over her as she caught sight of the bodies of her fallen family. She felt the auburn girl wrap her arms around her and she sagged into her, suddenly very very weary. She finally tore herself away from the girl and stumbled over to her fallen friends. She sank to her knees and just stared in shock at the three hollows she had been playing eternal tag with just a few hours ago. She could hear the other three talking softly but she wasn't paying any attention to them. What would she do now? Would she stay this way? There was no way she could survive as a child.

**We should leave onna. The dead will be attracting others to this spot soon. **

**Ok, just hang on. Those were her family. Give her a minute to process everything before I ask her. **She could tell Ulquiorra wasn't pleased at the delay, but he would just have to wait. She walked over to where Neliel sat in silence next to the pieces of her friends. She could see the reiatsu as it leaked from crack in her ram's skull mask. She girl shuddered in shock as she suddenly felt warm. All around her was an orange glow. The human was healing her?

**Let me do this for you Nel. And then when you are whole once more, I want you to decide to come with us. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow live in the World of the Living with me now. And I want you to come there to. No one expects you to fight anymore. You could have a normal life. Please just think about it.**

The dull ache she had felt in her head for as long as she could remember was soothed away by the healing orange light. She suddenly felt as if her path was clear. Her family was dead. There was nothing in this wasteland. But in the World of the Living there was life anew….there was Ichigo. Her heart ached to see him again. And she couldn't deny that she wasn't curious about the two Espada. A single tear rolled down her cheek and mixed with the sand. And then she stood, turning towards the other three.

**Thank you Orihime, but that is enough. Please leave the scar to remind Nel to never let her guard down again. And yes, Nel will come with you. **Orihime squealed in delight and hugged her tightly. Ulquiorra sighed. This was all such a bother but the woman seemed pleased so that was all that mattered. Grimmjow was being uncharacteristically quiet. He couldn't help but steal glances at the woman. She was beautiful for sure. But the way she had moved….he couldn't get it off his mind. And how she asked Orihime to leave her scar…she was just like him. Several times he thought to make some smart ass comment but as he saw the sadness in her eyes as she gazed at her adoptive family, he kept them to himself. He found he didn't want to hurt this woman anymore than she already had been.

**Ah. I do believe the answers have arrived Yoruichi. Hmm, my my, this IS quite interesting! **Urahara grabbed her hands, pulling her to her feet, a wicked gleam in his eyes. **Now do try and be polite would you?**

Yoruichi pushed his hands away before attempting a quick kick that should have landed him on his back. But he simply hopped over her extended leg, flashing her his heart stopping smile, before scurrying out the door. She sighed and followed, reluctantly curious now as well.

She should have stayed in the back rooms. Urahara had his fan out to cover the smirk on his face, but she could see his eyes actively appreciating the girl before him. Who was a hollow. She smacked him on the head before addressing the only human in the group of four that stood before them.

**Orihime. Are you running an orphanage for Espada now? **She couldn't help but smile as the auburn haired girl giggled shyly.

**Yoruichi-san…..I am sure it must seem like that. I hate to impose but we need your help again. This is Neliel tu Odelschwanck. She was a former Espada who was betrayed. When Kurosaki-kun and I first met her she looked like a child. When she was attacked by Nnoitra, he cracked her mask and her reiatsu leaked out but she didn't die, she just became a little girl who didn't remember what she was. She helped Kurosaki-kun but we left her behind in all the turmoil. I asked Ulquiorra and Grimmjow to take me there to check on her. She was able to regain her former appearance and powers but she lost her family in the process. So I asked her to come home with me. Can you get her a gigai too?**

**Ms. Neliel….what was your ranking under Aizen?**

**I was the Tres. **Again shocked stares greeted her bubblegum voice. Kisuke hurriedly coughed to cover up his surprise.

**My, my. And when your mask was cracked you became a child? I believe I will absolutely be able to help you. Perhaps you wouldn't mind helping me as well…** Orihime and Yoruichi sighed as Kisuke led the puzzled Espada away to get her fitted for a gigai and no doubt talk her into letting him study her.

**Does Ichigo know she is here?**

**No. And I don't know how to tell him. Or if he would care. He really didn't seem to want to be a part of this world anymore. But I know Nel will want to see him. **

Ulquiorra didn't miss the pain that was in her voice as she talked about Ichigo. He suddenly felt uncomfortable standing there. Would he ever get to a place where he would be fine with the girl talking about that boy?

Grimmjow also was scowling at the mention of the shinigami. _Why do all these women keep caring about that stupid orange haired asshole? _He caught his reflection in the shuttered window and studied himself. _I am definitely much better looking than that boy. And I at least have a sense of humor. That kid is almost as much of a stick in the mud as emo over here. Wait, why do I care? _Grimmjow was puzzled about what he was feeling. He had always had an attachment to Orihime. He found her to be beautiful and sweet and amusing. And it did irritate him that she seemed to like not only Ulquiorra but Ichigo too while she had never really spared him a glance. Well at least not in that way. But it didn't hurt him. But the idea of the green haired beauty melting for that bastard Ichigo was making him homicidal. He couldn't get her out of his mind. Everything about her was a surprise. Her body rivaled Orihime's. In fact, he actually thought she was a little bit hotter. She just seemed older than the princess. And a little harder. Her body was a weapon. And watching her use it had been awe-inspiring. From the faraway look in her eyes that showed him how much pain she had endured, to the lisp and little girl's voice that he couldn't deny added a softness to her. And yet, she was poised and elegant and smart and…and… Grimmjow shook his head. Going on and on like this about a girl wouldn't do. He simply needed to get laid he concluded. Between the war and dying and now living here….the emo was getting more action than he was. But his breathing stopped as she walked out in her new gigai.

**Oh Nel! You look wonderful! Thank you thank you Urahara-san. Oh Nel, you're going to love it here! We can go shopping and get our nails and hair done. And go shopping! **Both girls giggled and bounced up and down, catching the attention of every man in the room, before Nel whispered something in Orihime's ear, causing her to momentarily frown.

**Uh well sure Nel, if that's what you want. I just don't want you to be surprised if he's a little different. I guess I should tell you. Kurosaki-kun lost his powers defeating Aizen. He just hasn't been the same since then. **

**If Itsygo has no power can he see Nel? Can he see spiritual beings?**

**Well he can see you when you wear the gigai Urahara-san gave you. But otherwise, no, he can't see spiritual beings. No hollows, no shinigami, nothing. **

**No shinigami?**

**No. But don't worry Nel, he will be able to see you! **Orihime completely missed the calculating look in Neliel's eyes, but Yoruichi didn't. She wondered what the female Espada was up to and resolved to follow them to make sure she wasn't going to harm anyone. Sometimes Orihime's heart was just a little too giving.

**Kay! We go now? **Orihime glanced questioningly back at the two guys who both just glared at her. But Nel looked so hopeful, so excited that she didn't have the heart to tell her no.

**Sure thing Nel! Thank you Urahara-san….for everything! Good-bye now. **Orihime linked arms with Nel and the two girls skipped out of the shop, the two male Espada's reluctantly following behind.

As the door swung shut behind them, Urahara sighed at the deep male voice that came from the floor.

**I'm going to follow them. **

**Why Yoruichi? **He crouched down to scratch the black cat his lover had just turned into.

**I don't trust her Kisuke. Besides, you said it yourself; the Soul Society has to be sending soul reapers to investigate that portal by now. Shouldn't one of us be there if they show up? **

**I guess you're right. But try not to be so negative my love. It will work out. **He sighed as his advice fell on deaf ears and he watched the cat slip out of the candy shop quickly chasing after the others.

Orihime fidgeted nervously as she walked up to Ichigo's front door. He hadn't seemed too happy when he had left the diner, and now she was showing up with three of his enemies and not one of their friends. Well, Nel wasn't an enemy, but she still didn't think this was going to go well. But she plastered an overly bright smile on her face and rang the doorbell.

Ulquiorra was tense. Grimmjow was tense. Nel was dancing around excitedly beside them. Ulquiorra could tell the woman was worried. But about what? She hadn't told him what the shinigami had said when she returned from meeting with him.

**I'm coming, I'm coming! **Ichigo yelled at the front door. Where was his shirt? Dammit. Where was his family? He hadn't seen them all day. He had slept late and they were already gone when he woke up. He had lain around all day watching television before finally deciding he needed to shower. Of course that's when someone had to ring the doorbell. To hell with the shirt. It was probably just some salesman anyway. As he threw open the front door ready to tell whoever it was to fuck off, he was shocked into silence by the sight of Orihime standing there, the Espada's who had beaten him, oh and murdered him, standing behind her glaring at him.

**Uhhh, Inoue? What are you doing here? With them?**

Orihime's eyes grew wide as she took in the shirtless Ichigo. It wasn't like she hadn't seen his naked torso before but it still took her breath away. His hair was wet and her eyes followed a drop of water as it fell from the spikes and landed on his shoulder and then slowly slipped its way down the muscled pads of his chest.

Ulquiorra couldn't fucking believe it. His hands clinched tightly in his pockets as he watched his woman eye fuck this piece of shit. Sure Grimmjow walked around the apartment half naked all the time, but Orihime never seemed to notice him. And this guy hadn't even known who was at the door. Or had he? Was he doing this to try to steal his woman away from him.

**Inoue? **

**Oh, um hi Kurosaki-kun. I am really sorry to bother you but there was someone who wanted to see you…**

Ichigo scowled at the two men, wondering why on earth they would want to see him.

**Not us you fucking moron. Her! **Grimmjow snarled at Ichigo before reaching behind Ulquiorra and dragging Nel out from where she had been hiding. He instantly regretted that action as he watched Nel's eyes light up at the sight of the half dressed shinigami.

**Nel? Is that you? Wow. You regained your true form again! And I can see you! Did Inoue use her powers to bring you back too?**

**Well Orihime did stop Nel's mask from leaking anymore, but Nel was already like this when they found her in Hueco Mundo. But Nel came back with them and Urahara gave Nel a gigai to wear.** **Oh Itsygo! Nel was so sad when you left her there!**

Nel rushed past the other three throwing her arms around Ichigo and hugging him tight. She sighed in relief when she felt his arms tighten around her and hold her close to his chest. In her child form she had been attached to Ichigo, but it had been a child's love. But in recovering her body, she had also recovered her adult needs. His bare skin was smooth beneath her fingers and she buried her face into his chest, inhaling his clean scent.

Orihime stood there in shock as she watched the two embrace. Her face flushed red at the intimate scene before her. She could have smacked herself in the forehead for being so dumb. She had seen how attached Nel was to Ichigo. But after being around her as a little girl for so long, it had never occurred to her that Nel was attracted to Ichigo. And she had just pushed the gorgeous girl into his arms. And naked chest. How stupid could she be? And with the jealousy came guilt as she felt Ulquiorra's eyes watching her every move. Oh this was so awkward and such a bad idea. She would be lucky if someone didn't end up dead by the end of it.

She looked beautiful. And it was so nice to hold someone in his arms again. Someone that wanted to be there. The few times he had held Rukia it had always seemed as if she would pull away quickly. But this girl was holding on to him. But she was an element of his old world. The world he didn't want to be a part of anymore. How could Orihime do this to him? Put him in the position to have to hurt this girl. But he couldn't be there for her. He didn't want to be. He didn't want to deal with hollows. Especially not those two glaring at him from his porch. But not even this lovely creature he held in his arms. He was just as stunned as the first time he had seen her like this. It had felt so wrong to be attracted to someone who just moments ago had been a little kid. Although it had made sense. Her vocabulary definitely wasn't one a little girl should have had. But it was just strange. And he was done with strange. He felt himself becoming angry that someone who was supposed to be one of his best friends had put him here after not listening yesterday. After bringing back his worst enemies. The guys he had lost his life to while trying to rescue her. After they had taken her! It was beyond fucked up. What the hell was wrong with Orihime? How could she do this to him?

Nel felt him stiffen in her arms. She leaned back and looked into his face questioningly. But his eyes were fixed on Orihime. And the fury she saw in them caused her to take a step back.

**Itsygo?**

**I'm sorry Nel. It was really good to see you. I am really happy that you are safe. If you guys could excuse me though, I need to have a word with Inoue.**

Orihime was startled at the sudden change in Ichigo. The look he gave her was far more suited for Ulquiorra's face than his. She had never seen his normally warm brown eyes look so cold. In fact, they looked just like Aizen's eyes. But this was Ichigo she was talking about. The man she loved. Uh, the man she HAD loved. Or thought she loved. She smiled nervously at everyone before following Ichigo further into the house.

He spoke low because he didn't know if the Arrancar retained their superior hearing in their gigais.

**Inoue, I thought I made it clear that I didn't want anything to do with the hollows. I don't understand why you would try to hurt me like this. Isn't it bad enough you brought back the guy who killed me! Did you bring her back so I would have to accept them? That isn't fair to her. I am not you. I don't have some sort of obsession with bringing home dangerous animals and thinking I should cuddle with them. I am so sorry for what has happened to you, but I think you may need some help. You have had a lot of really horrible things happen to you. Maybe you could ask my Dad if he knows someone to talk to. You have been like family to us for a long time. But I can't do this with you. If you are with them, I can't be around you. I don't want to be around you. So please, just leave, leave me alone.**

Orihime's jaw dropped open. Ichigo had never spoken to her like this before. He had never said anything negative to her at all. And now, now it felt like she had been slapped. And then had her heart dropped in a blender that was set on shred. She opened and closed her mouth a few times searching for something to say. But there was nothing. Nothing she could do to fix this. It was her fault. She had brought the Espada back. She hadn't meant to but now she thought it had been the right thing to do. But maybe Ichigo was right. Maybe something was wrong with her. She trusted him implicitly. So if he thought she was going crazy, maybe she was. But those three out there were counting on her. It wasn't their fault they were here. It was hers. Always hers. She could never do anything right. But that would change. Right now. She wouldn't cry. She would give Ichigo what he wanted. And so she smiled. It was a rather terrible smile. More like a grimace. But she forced it out as she felt the familiar sting of tears forming in her eyes. Her hands were clasped in front of her and she dug her nails into the skin of her hands, willing herself not to let the tears fall. And it worked. But she needed to leave, quickly.

**Ohhh…Okay Kurosaki, Kurosaki-kun. **And then she turned and walked away from him, out his front door, and back to the monsters who were her life now.

Something was wrong. He hadn't been able to hear what the boy had said but he had watched the girl's face fall lower and lower. Whatever he had said to her had hurt her. He didn't know what to do, what to feel. He wanted to protect her, but something stopped him. It looked as if she had just been crushed. She looked like she had in the days after he had left her. Like her heart had just been broken. But he couldn't have broken her heart…unless she still loved him. The girl weakly smiled at them all as she exited the house and shut the door behind her before walking past them and down the street.

Nel was confused. She didn't understand what had just happened, but it felt a lot like rejection. She placed her hand on the door and looked longingly at it.

**Itsygo? **She whispered.

**C'mon Neliel. Let's go. **She felt Grimmjow slip an arm around her shoulders and steer her away from the house. She leaned into him feeling grateful for his acceptance, something that she hadn't gotten from Ichigo. As the pair walked off after Orihime, Ulquiorra fought the feeling to run. To destroy. Anything but follow the girl who was surely about to hurt him again. But she was all he wanted. And all he had. So he lowered his eyes, jammed his hands in his pockets and slowly walked after them.

The group walked quietly back towards the apartment. Occasionally Grimmjow would lean down and whisper something to Nel. As they neared home, he stopped, his arm still slung around Nel's shoulders.

**Uh hey guys. I think Neliel and I are going to hit that bar down the street for awhile. Relax a little bit. Did you guys want to come or anything?**

**No, that's ok Grimmjow. I am not old enough to drink in this world. Besides, I just want a hot shower and some sleep. Uh Ulquiorra, you can go if you want.**

But Ulquiorra just walked past them and up to the apartment where he paused to unlock the door before disappearing inside.

**Hmm I guess not. You guys have fun! **Orihime tried to cheerfully wave at the pair as they walked off but her heart was heavy. Ichigo had just stomped all over her heart and pride and she had a bad feeling that Ulquiorra was about to do the same. He had been moody and quiet the whole walk back and with their history, she knew what he was thinking. She just hoped she could explain herself well enough before she lost everything.

He was sitting on the couch staring at the television, watching music videos. He really seemed to like music.

**Hey Ulquiorra….I think I am going to take a shower okay? **His eyes sliding from the tv over to her was the only indication he gave that he had heard her. But when they slid back to the program she figured that was all the response she was going to get. She fled quickly to the shower, and as the water ran, she finally let her tears flow.

The girl obviously still didn't realize he could hear her, even over the running water. He listened to her sob in the bathroom. He heard his name. He heard the shinigami's name. And he knew it hadn't been over between them. At least not for her. He had been right. But could he really blame her? The human was obviously more equipped to deal with the emotional woman. And the green haired Espada seemed to like him too. As did that dark haired shinigami. They all seemed to care deeply for the boy. Ulquiorra had felt lust from the females around him, but he had never felt cared about until he had met Orihime. How could he hate her for giving that to him? A part of him wished he had never known happiness but it was only because he realized he actually needed it. Needed her. But she was crying over another man. And if he hadn't come back then she could have been free to be with him. Maybe he should just go.

The water was growing cold. It had taken awhile but she finally felt like she had cried herself out and gained some perspective. She would fix her friendship with Ichigo. But later. For now, she realized she owed it to Ulquiorra to let things get settled between the two of them. And she knew just how she wanted to do it. All this waiting was silly really. She loved him. And she wanted to show that to him. She smiled into the mirror before adjusting her towel. She sauntered out into the living room, her nipples hardening in the cooler air and in anticipation as her core grew wet at the thought of what she was about to do. She walked in front of him, her back to him.

**Ulquiorra….I wanted to tell you something. **And without waiting for a response she dropped her towel. As she turned her head to look back at him and see his reaction, she was stunned when he just sat there. She turned fully around and realized his head was slumped forward and his eyes were closed. She anxiously grabbed her towel and walked over to him. She started to crawl into his lap when his entire body just slumped over. She gave a little scream before she realized that it was just his gigai. Ulquiorra was gone. Unable to cry anymore she just propped his fake body up again, snagged a blanket, and curled up on the couch with her head in the gigai's lap just staring straight ahead at the wall.

Ulquiorra walked along the riverbank. The air was cold but the night sky was clear. He found he enjoyed the stars. There were very few living things out on such a frigid night, the snow still thick on the ground, but the few things that were moving avoided him as if instinctually they felt his darkness even though without his gigai they couldn't see him. Who was he kidding? He was ruined without the girl. But if it hurt her that much to be away from the shinigami, was he right to keep her from him? He always knew he shouldn't be in her life; after all he really didn't deserve her. So he just walked on, even as his heart called out to him to return to her.

He watched her out of the corner of his eye. She could drink. But she wasn't drunk. And she still wasn't really talking. Noticing she was almost finished he signaled the bartender for another round. Suddenly she looked over at him and smiled widely, enough so that he could see the small fangs she had, just like him. She had retained her green hair and the pink line across her nose, but her scar was gone in this body along with the lovely horns of her mask. He found comfort in these signs of her otherness. Because he had them too. And now he didn't have to be alone. Ichigo was a fool not to accept her. But he wasn't a fool. He smiled back at her as she thanked him. He promised her that he would always be there for her. Except for right now because he needed to use the restroom. He was rewarded with her laugh, the sound like tinkling bells, the sound he had seemingly been waiting his whole life to hear. He quickly left, eager to return to her.

His head hung low as he walked in the door. He could hear people talking but luckily the noise was pretty low. He had come here for a drink, not conversation or music. He kept finding himself here. Before, it had been to shake off his failures. He wasn't old enough to drink, but his fake ID said he was. It had started in Soul Society. Drinking sake with the other shinigami. The burn had chased away his worries. And so when he had a hard day he had taken to coming here. Now he wanted it to chase away his guilt. He couldn't believe he had spoken to Orihime that way. Even though everything he had said was true. But he didn't want to hurt her. He just couldn't watch her destroy herself by staying around those two psychopaths. And Nel….she hadn't deserved to be shut out either. He had left her behind. Been so worthless that he couldn't save her either. It had been Orihime and those demons that had had to save her. And still, she had wanted to see him. And the way she had held on to him. He anxiously rubbed the back of his hand across his mouth as he thought about how good her warm body had felt against his. He shook himself…he would definitely have to drink himself into a stupor tonight to keep these thoughts away. As he made his way to the bar he looked up scanning for an open seat. His eyes locked on to a familiar head of long green hair. _Neliel? _The seat next to her was open. Maybe he could be there for her. He gathered his courage and walked up behind her.

**Hey, do you mind if I sit down? I think I owe you an explanation, and maybe a drink? **

Her head whirled around as she looked up at the person speaking to her. Looked up into warm brown eyes. His eyes. He had a little hopeful half smile on his face. She smiled softly and nodded. She would always give into him. He was what she had come here for. After he got his drink he looked over at her and made good on what he said. He started explaining everything to her.

He exited the bathroom with a huge smile on his face. As he started to walk back towards the bar he saw someone had taken his seat. _Why didn't she tell them I was sitting there? _But he recognized the guy now. How could he not? With that dumb orange spiky hair. It was the shinigami. And Neliel looked pretty happy that he was there, hanging on his every word. Grimmjow's chest suddenly ached. He rubbed at it absent mindedly but the pain just kept growing as he watched the two together. He couldn't be here anymore. He couldn't breathe. He popped the color up on his jacket to hide his face and walked out of the bar and into the cold night air. He didn't know where he was going, but he really didn't care….as long as it was away.


	24. Chapter 24: Untitled Sneak Peak

**A/N: Hmmmm ok so that was a severe case of writer's block and like a huge chunk of crazzzzy pressed for timeness. So this chapter isn't done. This is maybe half of it. Maybe. But I wanted to give yall a little something something for being so damn patient. So heres' a very short little excerpt to tide you Ulquihime fans over till I can get my shit together.**

**Chapter 24: Untitled**

**H****oney….you do realize that isn't a real boy don't you? **Orihime sat up in fright as the soothing woman's voice rang softly from the window. Tears flooded her eyes as she took in the sight of Rangiku lounging on the window sill.

**Oh Rangiku…Rangiku. I just, uh….. **The older woman quickly walked over to her and after adjusting the blanket back around the younger girl's naked body she wrapped her in her arms.

**Shh, honey its ok. Tell me what's going on.**

**He left me. Again. Because he thinks I love Kurosaki-kun. **

**Wait. Who left you? The Espada? I don't believe I knew you were an item!** The shinigami smiled knowingly.** You have a lot to tell me. And don't you love Ichigo? We used to sit around for hours talking about your feelings for him.**

**Well ummm you see I did something wrong in Hueco Mundo. I betrayed all of you. That's why all this happened. **And suddenly the whole story came flooding out. It felt so good to finally talk about everything that happened with someone sympathetic.

Rangiku was indeed sympathetic. As she listened to the girl recount the last months, her heart clinched as she thought about her own illicit love. His blue eyes shining with lust and the silver hair that had fallen over his face as he leaned over her their last morning together. That was so long ago. But it wasn't the last time she had seen him. No, that had been when died in her arms. She shoved those memories away, desperately locking them down tight, as she turned to comfort her friend.

He kicked at a rock on the shoreline finding the plunk it made in the river soothing. While the simple action made him feel a modicum more normal, what he really needed was violence. So his first reaction to the spike in the girl's reiatsu as it was surrounded by the presence of shinigami was glee. Unfortunately as he yanked the door to the girl's apartment open, the rather peaceful scene before him crushed any hope he had that blood would soon be spilled. He frowned deeply as he took in the wide eyed looks of the girl and the flashy shinigami woman as they held cups of steaming tea before them. They weren't the only ones there though. He could sense the young boyish shinigami on the roof and there were several others nearby. Just then the boy in question slipped through the window and inside.

**So you've finally shown up.**

**I was unaware my presence was requested. Is there some business we have shinigami?**

**Your little trip to Hueco Mundo didn't go undetected. Luckily for you, we have the most experience in the world of the living and were dispatched to find out why there were two Espadas residing here. And why there are now three Espada class hollows in Karakura Town. What are you planning Arrancar?**

**Planning? Nothing. **

**Ummmm **Orihime mumbled from the couch. **That would be because of me Captain Hitsuguya. See there was this little girl hollow that helped Kurosaki-kun and I in Hueco Mundo. We didn't know she was a former Espada whose mask had been cracked causing her to become the sweetest little girl ever. And we had to leave her behind. So I begged Ulquiorra and Grimmjow to rescue her but then her family was all killed and she became an adult again and then she had nothing and so we brought her home.**

Hitsuguya's eyes were bulging from this sudden flood of information. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as his head suddenly started to ache.

**I need to see Urahara Kisuke. Rangiku, you come with me. You, Espada, don't even think about going anywhere until we figure this whole mess out. It's not just your ass on the line since we all knew about this.**

**Stupid shinigami. How dare you order me to do anything?**

Orhime's eyes grew large as she watched Ulquiorra stare haughtily at the now bristling young captain. She met Rangiku's eyes and they both started to move towards the two to try and separate them when the door flung open.

**What the fuck is going on here? If you two are going to fight I sooo want in!**

Nooooo! No one is going to fight! Orihime walked in between the sulking men and crossed her arms defiantly. All the men sighed, but for different reasons. Captain Toshiro Hitsuguya was just tired. Tired of dealing with this problem, this non problem really. Grimmjow was frustrated that the woman wouldn't let him fight when he desperately needed to release his pent up frustration. And Ulquiorra couldn't help but sigh at how sexy the woman was when she was like this. His eyes roamed freely over her breasts burgeoning from above where her arms were crossed…the thin material of her shirt doing little to hide her nipples from his gaze. And that look…that look in her eyes that made him both want to dominate her into submission and also submit to anything she desired.

Captain Hitsuguya looked away first, pinching the bridge of his nose again.

**We have places to be Rangiku. To fix the mess these idiots created. **And before anyone could retort he was gone. Rangiku flashed Orihime a reassuring look before also disappearing into the night.

**Well that was fucking lame, **was all Grimmjow said before settling himself in front of the TV and beginning to flip through the channels.

Orihime could feel his gaze on her and she turned her large grey eyes on him. As soon as Ulquiorra caught her questioning look her turned and walked past her into the bedroom. She nervously bit her lip and followed after.

The bedroom was quiet as she sat nervously beside him, his head lowered down into his hands. She wanted to touch him but every time she reached her hand out she would lose her nerve and quickly pull back. Finally he sighed and turned his brilliant green eyes on her.

**Tell me what I am supposed to do Onna. **

**What do you mean?**

**I do not understand these feelings. I am not myself. I have hope but then I find myself crashing under this great weight of rage.**

She reached over and brushed a lock of ebony hair from his face. He just stared up at her with those deep fathomless pools of emerald. And suddenly it was easy. She leaned in and pressed her lips softly to his. After a moment she felt his lips respond.

He hadn't wanted to kiss her. He was still so unsure. Unsure of her faithfulness. Unsure of his worthiness. But the moment he felt her soft lips on his he was lost. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her in closer to him, needing to feel her body against his. As their kisses deepened their breaths mingled in unsteady pants. His hand traced up her side till it found the softness of her breast. She moaned against his lips as he palmed her luscious mounds, gently kneading them. Encouraged by her response he momentarily removed his hand to feel for the hem of her shirt and was rewarded with a disappointed whimper. He smiled as he grabbed the edge of her shirt and lifted it up over her head baring her perfect creamy white swells to his eyes. No matter how many times he beheld them, they always took his breath away.

She giggled lightly as she watched him stare at her breasts. She no longer felt uncomfortable with his intense gazes; instead it excited her. He made her feel as though she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

He leaned in to capture her lips again, enjoying the shy laps of her tongue. He gently pressed her down to the bed, earning another disappointed sigh as he stopped kissing her. He enjoyed her eyes on him as he took off his shirt and pants and tossed them to the floor. Then he reached down and worked her pants and panties off her hips and then they were discarded as well. And there she was. The most perfect being, bare before him. His eyes traveled from the curves of her generous breasts to her small waist and the flare of her hips. His gaze swept lower till it rested on the small patch of curly red hair that topped the mound above the apex of her thighs, thighs that were closed and blocked the view of where he wanted to see, where he wanted desperately to be. He glanced back up to her face seeing her grey eyes shine as she awaited his next move. There was something in them. Some sort of resolve he hadn't seen before. He briefly wondered what it meant before her scent called him back to the soft flesh between her legs.

He gently parted her legs, moaning as he took in her secret flesh already slick with her arousal. He moved down the bed to lie in the cradle of her thighs. He leaned in and nuzzled her sex, inhaling deep.

**Your scent pleases me Onna **was all he said before he was silent again; the only sounds the lashing of his tongue against her flesh and her fervent moans. Orihime's head fell back as her breasts rose and fell with each heaving breath. Ulquiorra dragged his tongue deeper and deeper, feeling the woman writhe in pleasure. He wrapped his arms around her thighs, putting his hands on her hips, pinning her to the bed as he delved in even further, swallowing glorious taste after taste of his woman. He didn't stop until he felt her sex clench and she called out his name as an orgasm rocked her body. He sat up and gazed down at her in wonder.

**You honor me onna.**

**Hmmm, what do you mean?** She drowsily asked.

**To let one such as me get so close to you.**

**Ulquiorra, I want you even closer.**

**I do not understand.**

**I'm ready. I want to feel you inside of me.**

**But…..are you sure Orihime?**

**I love you, so yes I am sure Ulquiorra. Please, make love to me.**

His body quivered in excitement at her words. He leaned in to kiss her, a sweet lingering kiss that quickly turned into something more raw, more needy. He slowly covered her body with his own, settling his hips in between her legs. He broke from the kiss to reach down and gently separate her legs further to give him enough room to reach her core.

He was poised above her, above the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her eyes looked at him with sultry desire as she had allowed him to part her legs and grasped him firmly leading him to her entrance. He couldn't believe this wondrous creature was about to let him finally make love to her. Couldn't fathom why she would want him. He didn't deserve her. Didn't deserve to be here. Didn't deserve this pleasure. As his thoughts turned darker and darker his desire dwindled in her hand. At the look of surprise on her face as she now held his limp member, he pulled back from her and turned away, snatching his clothes up from the floor. And then he was gone with a stuttered apology as he literally moved so fast he disappeared.

_What. Just. Happened?_ Orihime's thoughts were snarled as she struggled to comprehend how the space above her that had formerly been occupied by her soon to be lover was now empty.

He was mortified. It wasn't as if he deserved her before, but now, after this….she'd never want him again. _And isn't that how it should be? After all, I'm worthless compared to her. I have nothing to offer one so pure…_

He sighed, shaken from his thoughts by the footsteps behind him. He may have been moving too fast for Orihime to follow his movements but Grimmjow on the other hand had tracked his every move as he fled.

**Yo! Emo….whats the deal? Where you going in such a rush? Oh my fucking god, you didn't kill the Princess did you? You fucking….**

**No, trash. I would never harm the girl. How dare you even suggest such a thing? Why are you even here? I want to be alone.**

**Awww c'mon now. Sorry I jumped to conclusions but you're even paler than usual. Obviously freaked out about something. What's going on? You two have a fight?**

**No, we didn't have a fight. And I really don't want to talk about it. Especially not with you.**

**No matter what happened, you should go back there and make it right. The princess is the best thing that ever happened to you.**

**She is worth far more than one such as I can give her. I'm not going back there. Now leave me to my thoughts.**

**I know what you need man. Come with me.**

Grimmjow slung an arm around the dejected former Espada and to Ulquiorra's surprise he let him. He found himself comforted by the fact that he wasn't alone. And so he willingly followed the blue haired man into the darkness.

The lights were almost as loud as the music. "GIRLS, GIRLS, GIRLS!" the sign read below flashing triple X's. Ulquiorra's eyes widened as he took in the depravity that assaulted his senses as they entered the bar. Women, and some men, in all sorts of undress wandered around, delivering drinks, sitting in each other's laps, dancing on a stage. And from the shadowy corners came breathy moans as carnal desires of every sort were indulged.

**What is this place you have brought me too? **

**It's a sex club man. Whatever your needs, they have it. Drinks, drugs, sex….its all here for you. You need to unwind more than anyone I have ever met. **

Grimmjow grabbed Ulquiorra's arm as he turned to leave.

**Just wait Ulquiorra….where else would you rather be?**

Grimmjow was right. Those few words had startled him. The sexta had never called him by his name, but it was more than that...where else did he have to be. He nodded and followed Grimmjow to a corner table. A topless brunette immediately appeared and handed them a menu of services. Her breasts were bigger than Orihime's but they had an unnatural perkiness to them. They were….fake? Did women alter themselves in this world to appear more attractive? He couldn't help but wonder if they felt the same as the Onna's and his hand clenched with guilt at the thought. He knew he was a bastard but to fantasize about another….was he really that low? Yeah he was. He was a soulless monster.

**See something you like honey? **The brunette had leaned over towards him, bringing her breasts to his eye level.

**Go ahead handsome. I, and all of us, are here to make you happy. In whatever way you want. **

His hand hesitantly rose to her breast and he lightly stroked his fingertips across the tip, enjoying as the woman shuddered. He flattened his palm and fully grasped the mound. He was surprised when they didn't give as softly as the woman's had. The woman. Lying naked in their bed looking at him with such trust. He snatched his hand back.

**No thanks.**

He looked away as the woman walked off in a huff.

**So she wasn't your type…but they have everything here. **He snagged another waitress, a leggy blonde, and pulled the giggling girl into his lap.

**Hey sweetheart…I wanna take a ride on a white horse and maybe get you to take a ride on me. And get me and my friend a Jack and coke.**

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow.** What did you just ask for?**

Grimmjow just laughed**. You'll see.**

The girl quickly returned with their drinks and she also laid out a sliver platter before Grimmjow with several lines of a white powder and small glass straw. Ulquiorra watched curiously as the blue haired man picked up the straw and put it up to one nostril, holding the other closed with his index finger. He leaned over the powder and in one fluid movement snorted the white stuff into his nose. He leaned back sniffing and wiping his nose.

**What was that?**

**It's called cocaine. It's a drug. Makes you feel wonderful. Want to try a rail?**

**I am not sure. **Ulquiorra was totally out of his comfort zone. The alcohol was bad enough, but something else that would change his mindset…..wait, wasn't that what he was here for? After another moment's hesitation he copied the sexta's actions. He suddenly felt as if a million neurons in his brain had lit up. And he felt…happy?

Before he knew it, Ulquiorra was on his fifth drink and had snorted two more rails of coke. He didn't know the woman on his lap, but he enjoyed how she hung on him, kissing along his jawline and rubbing his cock through his pants.

Grimmjow smiled. He had never heard the pale man talk so much. Turned out the guy was pretty funny with that dry sense of humor he had. But he could tell it was getting to be a bit much so he placed another order.

Ulquiorra leaned back, taking deep drags from the blunt, his zipper open and the woman working his cock. He had no cares, no worries, no thoughts of the beautiful red head he'd left sobbing at home. This is where he belonged. In the shadows with this whoreish woman he'd never met but who had no problem letting his fingers wander beneath her skirt as she leaned down and took him into her mouth. He groaned as she began to expertly suck him.

Things were getting a little out of hand. Grimmjow sighed as he came up for air from woman's breast he'd been sucking on and saw that Ulquiorra was letting the woman get further and further along with him. As much as he wanted the emo to relax, he realized he was encouraging him to cheat on the princess. He shouldn't care. Women were for pleasure. You shouldn't be tied to just one. Thoughts of a certain green haired woman flooded his mind. _Ugg, I have to get her off my mind. Dammit. _ He suddenly shoved the blonde off of him and grabbed Ulquiorra's arm.

**C'mon man, we are leaving. **Ulquiorra was so drunk and high he didn't even argue, just let the man pull him outside as the women protested.

As they staggered from the bar, shoulder to shoulder, Ulquiorra had a sense of foreboding but he couldn't quite seem to grasp the reason for the feeling. The drugs had done their work. His mind felt free but his body didn't seem to want to work right. He leaned heavily on the blue haired man who somewhere during the night had become a friend.

They stumbled on in the general direction of the woman's apartment although neither man noticed where they were unconsciously headed. It was home, whether they realized it or not. But there was that feeling again. Pulses of power were tickling the edges of his senses but in his current state he didn't recognize what they were before it was too late.

A sudden breeze was the only warning before they attacked. Black robed figures surrounded them, raining blows as quickly as they could before the two inebriated Espada could respond. Ulquiorra felt as if he was thinking and moving in slow motion. He heard Grimmjow roar beside him and in a flash of blue light there was Pantera standing next to him, his gigai thrown callously to the side.

**Hahahahaha Bring it motherfuckers! **

Suddenly a voice rang out in the night, cold and deadly.

**Halt.**

A man walked forward from the shadows dressed in the black robes of the shinigami. But he also wore a white scarf and silver kensiekans tied back his long black hair.

**I am Captain Kuchiki Byakuya, of the 6****th**** Division of the Gotei 13. And I am assuming you two are the Espada know as Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Ulquiorra Cifer? How amusing. I was led to believe you were fearsome opponents not two drunken idiots. **

**Who's drunk asshole? Even if we are, we can still take you and your little team of shinigami. **

**We shall see. I'll take no mercy then. Bankai.**

Ulquiorra's mind scrambled to catch up with the situation. _Bankai? _He remembered Ichigo's bankai well. He needed to get out of this form quickly. Candy. Where was his soul candy? Unusually clumsy he fumbled in his pocket for the little pez like container. As he unsteadily slipped from his gigai and shoved it to the side, giant swords rose from the ground around him. Suddenly the blades shattered into thousands of _cherry blossoms?_ Ulquiorra dazedly wondered why there were flowers swirling around him when his instincts kicked in. Without thought he condensed his spiritual power and then he was changing. He felt the sudden sting as his wings broke free from the skin of his back and folded over him and Grimmjow like an umbrella. And then he screamed as those wings were ripped to shreds.

As the blades dissipated and the air cleared, Ulquiorra lay on the ground coughing up blood. His glorious wings were cut to stumps, the skin flayed and dripping red. Grimmjow shook his head to clear it and then his eyes went wide as he took in Ulquiorra's wounds. The fact that he would be dead had the former Cuatra not took his Segunda Etapa form and covered them was not lost on him.

**It is over Espada. Your time here ends now.**

Grimmjow struggled to stand as the shinigami stood over him readying his death blow. He tensed as the sword swung downward. But there was no pain. _The blade was so sure, so sharp, that mercifully I cannot feel the bite of death. _Grimmjow waited for something, anything, to happen.


	25. Chapter 25Reprecussions

A/N: Well hello long time readers! It has been awhile but no I am not dead. I think I just lost my mojo for awhile. Im not happy with this chapter, it lacks some oomph but, I will probably rewrite it at some point. In the meantime I thought I would hook yall up with the rough draft since you have been so patient and kind. Hopefully Z is back baby!

**Chapter 25: Reprecussions**

I find a map and draw a straight line  
>Over rivers, farms, and state lines<br>The distance from here to where you'd be  
>It's only finger-lengths that I see<p>

I touch the place  
>Where I'd find your face<br>My fingers in creases  
>Of distant dark places<p>

I hang my coat up in the first bar  
>There is no peace that I've found so far<br>The laughter penetrates my silence  
>As drunken men find flaws in science<p>

Their words, mostly noises  
>Ghosts with just voices<br>Your words in my memory  
>Are like music to me<p>

I'm miles from where you are  
>I lay down on the cold ground<br>And I, I pray that something picks me up  
>And sets me down in your warm arms<p>

After I have traveled so far  
>We'd set the fire to the third bar<br>We'd share each other like an island  
>Until exhausted, close our eyelids<p>

And dreaming, pick up from  
>The last place we left off<br>Your soft skin is weeping  
>A joy you can't keep in<p>

I'm miles from where you are  
>I lay down on the cold ground<br>And I, I pray that something picks me up  
>And sets me down in your warm arms<p>

I'm miles from where you are  
>I lay down on the cold ground<br>And I, I pray that something picks me up  
>And sets me down in your warm arms<p>

Snow Patrol- Set Fire to the Third Bar

He felt nothing but a cool breeze. _A cool breeze? _Confused, Grimmjow slowly opened his eyes, blinking in the harsh light of the nearby streetlamp. Then he had to blink a few more times at the sight before him. A blue dragon held the sword that had been about to end his life between its massive jaws.

**How dare you interfere! **The dark haired shinigami bit out.

**Well now boys, how about we all just calm down **came a slow drawl from Grimmjow's left. He recognized the voice of Urahara Kisuke. And the dragon appeared to belong to the child like Captain Hitsugaya.

**I have a direct order from the Head Captain to dispatch the three Arrancar who have attacked Karakura town. Why are you standing in my way? **Byakuya twisted his sword free from the ice dragon and squared off with Urahara and Hitsugaya.

**Just listen Byakuya. It's not what you think. **Captain Hitsuguya tried to reason with Byakuya but he never dropped his stance. Of all the captains the Soul Society could have sent, Byakuya would be the hardest to get through to.

**What I think is that you are a traitor. Have you no pride? Why are you defending these vile creatures?**

Kisuke slowly walked between the two captains. Though he exuded calm nonchalance, he had released his sword from the cane he usually disguised it as. He boldly planted himself in front of Byakuya, his sword casually leaning over one of his shoulders.

**Now there's no need to fight. I take full responsibility for these two. You see, they are my test subjects. My quite inebriated test subjects as it were. **

**That matters not. I was sent here when Captain Hitsuguya failed to check in. I was ordered to dispatch the threat.**

**The threat? From those two? There's a story here Byakuya but I'm going to need you to trust me. **

**Trust you? Betrayer of the Soul society that you are, I think not.**

**Now wait a second….I think you'll find my standing has improved a bit since I did help you stop Aizen after all. Just listen. Ask the head captain if you must, but please put away your sword before poor Ulquiorra there bleeds to death.**

Byakuya was for once unsure. All his life he had followed orders. Orders he sometimes thought were wrong. As of late he had begun to quietly question the head captain's brash judgments. After all, he had nearly lost his sister because of one of them. Why would a captain and former captain be willing to stand up for these Arrancars without good reason?

**Very well. If you will step aside and allow me to take them into custody, I will do as you ask.**

**Sure, sure. Let's just take them over to my shop while you send a message to the Head Captain.**

Byakuya's men surrounded the two Arrancars, hauling both to their feet as he dispatched a hell butterfly to the Soul Society.

Grimmjow was very confused, his beginning hangover not helping any. But he caught the shopkeeper's slight nod at him and so he complied. He really wasn't in any shape to fight anyways. A sharp groan brought his attention to Ulquiorra, who was being manhandled to his feet by the shinigami. Anger flared as they roughly began dragging him away. He quickly shoved the men aside and placed his arm around Ulquiorra allowing him to lean on him. They slowly shuffled towards Urahara's shop as the shinigami warily watched them.

_It hurts. _Ulquiorra wasn't tracking well. The drugs and alcohol had done their job well and now he was bleeding badly, his regeneration seemingly effected by the poisons in his body. How stupid he had been to allow himself to be in this condition. He should be at home. With the girl. But that was all over now. He had run from her. Debased himself. Betrayed her trust. And now he would surely die tonight. He deserved it. He leaned on Grimmjow, strangely glad he was by his side.

Orihime hadn't moved from the bed since Ulquiorra had left her. She just didn't know what to do anymore. She was so shocked she didn't even feel like crying. Surely he would come back soon and they would talk? She sat up quickly as she heard the front door open. She threw on her robe and ran into the living room calling out for Ulquiorra. But his name died on her lips as a very drunk Nel staggered into the apartment with none other than Ichigo behind her. Her lips pursed as she took in the two, standing there hand in hand.

**Oh hey Orihime. I hope you don't mind, but Nel didn't know where you lived and plus I wanted to talk to you about earlier. **Orihime noticed that Ichigo was slurring his words.

**Ichigo Kurosaki! Are you drunk?**

**Uh yeah, I guess I am. I ran into Nel at this bar and well I owe you an apology. I've been thinking a lot about it and while I don't know that I'll ever be ok with the other two you brought home, it really means a lot to me that you brought Nel back.**

Nel? That's all he could think about? He wasn't sorry that he had thrown away their years of friendship but simply because she'd brought Nel home with her this time? She really didn't think she had it in her to be nice about this. Her nerves were frayed and she was past her breaking point.

**You seriously….** Her rant was cut short by a sudden pain in her heart. She glanced over at Nel who was also reacting, slowly shaking off her drunken stupor.

**You felt it too?**

**Felt what? **Ichigo asked. Orihime had forgotten he could no longer feel spiritual fluctuations.

**Something's happened with Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. There are captains here too. I must go.**

**Wait Orihime. Nel will go with you. **Nel looked imploringly at Ichigo.

**Oh hell. I really don't want to get involved and I don't see what I can do, but I can't let you two go alone. **Ichigo has straightened to his full height, a glimmer returning to his eyes. His drunken state was making him forget all the reasons he shouldn't be involved. Besides, he really wasn't ready to let go of Nel just yet. They had talked for hours and he found himself enjoying the female company he was missing with Rukia gone.

Orihime practically ran all the way to Urahara's shop, where she had tracked the two Espadas energy. The still drunk duo of Nel and Ichigo tried desperately to keep up with her. She burst through the door only to be stopped by Yorichi.

**I don't think you should be here right now Orihime.**

**Whats going on Yorichi? I can feel them here. Let me see them.**

The little bell on the door jingled with the arrival of Nel and Ichigo. Yorichi was surprised to see them.

**And I really don't think they should be here either. What the hell? Is everyone wasted tonight?**

**What do you mean? Who else is wasted? What happened to Ulquiorra and Grimmjow?**

Just then Kisuke walked into the front room.

**Just let her come see for herself. I'm not sure if they will allow her to heal him, but it will be good for her to be here just in case. Ichigo?! I'm surprised to see you here….with an Arrancar. Hmmm. This could be good also.**

Orihime gasped as she entered the underground training area and saw a ring of black surrounding a prone figure. She ran towards the group only to be held back by the sudden appearance of Rangiku.

**Rangiku? Somebody tell me what's going on here?**

Byakuya stepped forward at that moment.

**Stop. Why are all these people here? Is that the other Arrancar? Take her into custody too. **

**Hey now, wait a second! Where the hell are you taking Nel? **Ichigo reached behind his back, looking for a sword that wasn't there. He dumbly stared at his hand when realization crashed over him that he was helpless to do anything.

**Ichigo Kurosaki. I was informed that you had lost your soul reaper powers. Why are you here and how can you see us?**

**Well that one's on me. This underground lair has some tricks, one of which is it makes spiritual beings visible to everyone that's in it. Neat huh? **Kisuke looked quite proud of himself.

**Why would you even invent such a thing? No mind. This is becoming a circus. I want everyone to back off from the Arrancar. I will not hesitate to cut down anyone that comes close. Until I have orders from the Head Captain, they are my prisoners.**

The air crackled with the tense waves that rolled off of everyone present. Orihime stood nervously trying to catch a glimpse behind the shinigami. _Why are they so quiet? _

Finally a hell butterfly appeared beside Captain Kuchiki.

**It appears in light of your assistance to the soul society, I have been authorized to hear your explanation Kisuke Urahara and then act as I see fit.**

And so Urahara explained…and explained some more. In Orihime's mind it took ages for the whole story to come out as she anxiously awaited seeing Ulquiorra and Grimmjow.

**I see. What is your opinion Captain Hitsuguya?**

**They have behaved themselves so far. They seem to have a strange tie to the girl Orihime. I believe as long as she and Kisuke are willing to watch them, we should for the moment step back and watch too.**

**And you Ichigo Kurosaki? You have more reason to hate the Arrancar, particularly these two. What say you?**

**Well I'm not totally on board with the harboring Espadas thing, but Nel at the very least isn't dangerous. And if Kisuke says he can handle the other two….well it doesn't matter much to me. I'm not a part of this world anymore anyways. It won't be me cleaning up the mess.**

**Fine. We will let them stay but under our watchful eye. One wrong move and they're dead.**

And with that they were gone. Orihime gasped as she took in the broken body of Ulquiorra. She ran to him quickly throwing up her healing shield. Grimmjow limped over to her from where he'd been sitting.

**How did this happen Grimmjow?**

**Well we got ambushed outside the club and we were kinda fucked up and they got the drop on us. **

**Kinda fuc…. Um messed up? What do you mean? And why isn't he regenerating on his own?**

**I'm going to go ahead and let Ulquiorra explain that to you.**

Orihime started to argue with him but they were interrupted by a loud snore coming from Ulquiorra.

**He's healed….so why is he sleeping?**

**Umm I think he's passed out princess.**

Orihime looked at him bewildered. Kisuke offered to help get them all home, a slight smirk on his face at the thought of the hangover all these kids would have tomorrow. As they struggled to get Ulquiorra in the door of the apartment, Ichigo raised his eyebrows as Orihime directed them to put him in her bed. But he didn't say anything and quietly walked outside with Nel.

**Thank you Itsygo for all your help tonight. **

**Nel, I didn't do it for them. I didn't even do it for Orihime. I did it for you. I don't really want to be involved with those two but I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since you showed up at my door. I'm really confused about what's happening, but Id like to spend more time with you.**

Nel almost squealed in her excitement. She thought they had connected at the bar, but she felt like she had been struggling to get Ichigo to see her as a woman rather than as the little girl he had known. She leaned in and planted a shy kiss on his cheek.

**Nel would like that a lot.**

Ichigo was glad it was dark so she wouldn't see him blush. He quickly squeezed her hand and sauntered off towards home, smiling for the first time in a long time.

Orihime had watched Ichigo walk out with Nel feeling troubled but she had other things to worry about. Grimmjow had long since passed out in the spare room and Ulquiorra was still snoring loudly in her bed. When Nel came back in, she pointed her to the spare room with a tight smile and then went to Ulquiorra's side. She fell asleep beside him deciding her answers would have to wait till morning.

She woke up to a loud groan from beside her. Alarmed she sat up and looked Ulquiorra over.

**Ulquiorra? Are you ok?**

**Shhh onna. My head feels like it's about to burst and my throat burns. What happened to me?**

**From what I understand you got drunk and then you nearly got killed by shinigami. **

_Oh shit. _Understanding finally dawned on Ulquiorra as he remembered what he'd done the night before.

**Uhhhh.**

**Care to explain Ulquiorra?**

Ulquiorra just stared at her unsure of how to tell her what he'd done.

**I….I… **he uncharacteristically started stammering as she looked at him with concern in her big grey eyes. He sighed internally deciding it was best just to get this over with. She was going to hate him, but it's what he deserved after all.

**I went to a club, I think Grimmjow called it. There was alcohol but also things called drugs. I was upset by what I had done to you and he said they would make me forget. And I just wanted to forget. **

**Ulquiorra, its ok that you couldn't, umm, be with me last night, but you didn't have to go get wasted over it. **

**It's more than that onna. I don't deserve you. I didn't want to spoil someone as perfect as you.**

Orihime blushed at his words. She knew she should be angry about the drinking and drugs but he had been embarrassed by his failure in the bedroom. She could understand wanting to forget that. She snuggled up close to him and took his hand.

**Ulquiorra, we will work it out. But you really need a shower first. Mmm, maybe Ill even join you…**

She started kissing him softly along his jawbone as her other hand started moving down his stomach. When she reached the bulge in his pants he recoiled in disgust as he remembered the last place his cock had been.

**Onna stop. There's more.**

**More? What do you mean?**

**I was out of mind with misery. I didn't mean to let those things happen.**

**What things? What are you talking about? **Orihime felt her heart drop as her mind raced to fill in the blanks.

**This club, it had women there. **

**What did you do Ulquiorra? **Orihime heard her voice come out shrill as she sat up in horror.

**Um, one of the women kissed me inappropriately.**

**And you let her! How could you kiss another woman?**

**I, uh, didn't kiss her. She unzipped my pants and began, uh, attending to me.**

**Oh. Ok. **Orihime sat back stunned at his revelation.

**Ok?**

**What do you want me to say Ulquiorra? That you're a creep? I need you to get out of my room. Now.**

**But onna…**

**NOW!**

Ulquiorra tried to stammer out an apology but the woman began throwing pillows at him. He tried to grab her hands when a sharp smack rang out. She had slapped him. Again. And just like before, he had deserved it. He fled the room but paused outside the door. He could hear her beginning to sob. He really was a bastard wasn't he? He walked out the front door into the chilly winter morning. He headed to Urahara's shop, because well, he really didn't have anywhere else to go.


	26. Chapter 26: Together

**Chapter 26: Together**

Dead star shine, light up the sky  
>I'm all out of breath, my walls are closing in<br>Days go by, give me a sign  
>Come back to the end, the shepherd of the damned<p>

I can feel you falling away  
>No longer the lost, no longer the same<br>And I can see you starting to break  
>I'll keep you alive if you show me the way<br>Forever and ever the scars will remain  
>I'm falling apart, leave me here forever in the dark<p>

Daylight dies, blackout the sky  
>Does anyone care? Is anybody there?<br>Take this life, empty inside  
>I'm already dead, I'll rise to fall again<p>

I can feel you falling away  
>No longer the lost, no longer the same<br>And I can see you starting to break  
>I'll keep you alive if you show me the way<br>Forever and ever the scars will remain  
>I'm falling apart, leave me here forever in the dark<p>

God, help me, I've come undone  
>Out of the light of the sun<br>God, help me, I've come undone  
>Out of the light of the sun<p>

I can feel you falling away  
>No longer the lost, no longer the same<br>And I can see you starting to break  
>I'll keep you alive if you show me the way<br>Forever and ever the scars will remain

Give me a sign  
>There's something buried in the words<br>Give me a sign  
>Your tears are adding to the flood<p>

Just give me a sign  
>There's something buried in the words<br>Give me a sign  
>Your tears are adding to the flood<p>

Just give me a sign  
>There's something buried in the words<br>Give me a sign  
>Your tears are adding to the flood<p>

Forever and ever the scars will remain

Breaking Benjamin-Give Me a Sign

Orihime cradled her hand, still stinging from slapping Ulquiorra, and tried not to hyperventilate. She couldn't believe any of this was happening. Why was it that every man she was into ended up disappointing her in the end? She had literally almost died to bring Ulquiorra back to her. She began pacing the room kicking stuffed animals out of her way. Well she hadn't actually meant to bring Ulquiorra back had she? Could she really take credit for that? And she knew the adjustment had been hard on Ulquiorra and the others…. the others! Grimmjow knew exactly what had happened at the club and Orihime needed answers now! She ran into the other room banging the door open loudly but no one moved. The blue haired man snored loudly from his prone position on his mat and Nel slept on in the bed. Orihime walked over to Grimmjow and leaned over to begin violently shaking him. **C'mon Grimmjow, wake up! **But Grimmjow just groaned in his sleep. **ERGGG! **Orihime groaned in frustration before kicking Grimmjow right in his ass. The man didn't move. Orihime sighed and slumped to the ground in frustration. _Guess I'll just have to wait._

The morning air was cold as Ulquiorra slowly walked to the shopkeeper's store. He had of course forgotten his jacket when he fled the woman's apartment. The woman…..he could be snuggled up in her warm embrace right now if he wasn't such an idiot. What was he doing? Why was it all so hard for him? It seemed like it should be simple. He loved the woman. Loved everything about her, well except maybe her cooking. But he could do that. She was so strong and beautiful but he knew there was great sadness inside her. He could be there for her. He just knew he could….but somehow he kept fucking it up. His cheek suddenly burned in the cold wind and he reached a hand up to touch his face where she had struck him, surprised to find it wet. A tear? Who was he anymore? He shrugged and walked on.

Kisuke looked up from his coffee as the font door to the shop opened. He was surprised to see Ulquiorra; he hadn't expected any of the Espada to feel up to moving today after the night they'd had. But the green eyed man definitely looked worse for the wear.

**Ulquiorra! I wasn't expecting you today! How are you?**

Ulquiorra averted the man's gaze as he mumbled, **Fine. I am fine.**

**Well you don't look fine. Sit, sit. **As Ulquiorra sat at the dining table Kisuke rose and grabbed another cup of coffee for the Espada. Ulquiorra eyed it warily.

**Drink it, it will help, I promise.**

The man studied Ulquiorra as he drank his coffee. Something was definitely up with him, besides the major hangover he had to be nursing.

**Look Ulquiorra. I know you are a man of few words but you really look like you need to talk to someone. **

**I…I am fine.**

**Does Orihime know you are here?**

**The onna….the onna does not care where I am, as long as I am not with her.**

**Ah, I see. And what event precipitated this?**

**I had an, an indiscretion last night**. **I was drunk and high and I ruined everything.**

Kisuke had been right that the Espada needed to talk. He couldn't believe the usually silent man was opening up to him like this. But what to say…it wasn't as if Ulquiorra was a normal man. The wrong thing could send him off on a killing spree and then Kisuke would have to put him down. And as a scientist he did not want to lose his newest pet project. Who was he kidding, it was more than that. Somewhere along the way he had become emotionally invested in these kids. He remembered how the Soul Society had chewed him up and used him, just as they did to countless children every day. Everyone was a pawn to them. Just then he heard a noise from the other room and Yoruichi appeared in the doorway. He simply shook his head at her and she quietly disappeared out the back door. Yoruichi, the love of his life. Perhaps she was the key to helping the Espada. Afterall, Kisuke had once simply been a boy in love with a girl much too good for him.

**Ulquiorra, do you know how I ended up in the human world? **The Espada just stared at him dumbly before slightly shaking his head no.

**Simply put, I screwed up everything. I was a pawn of Aizen just like you were. And I loved a girl just like you do. I was too arrogant; I thought of myself as being too smart to let Aizen win. But I was young, so young. And in the end, my promising career with the Soul Society was in ashes and I was sentenced to lose my powers and be exiled to the human world. What I didn't know at the time was that the girl I loved, well her family was very powerful in the Soul Society. She was in fact a princess. We had been friends from childhood but her father had begun to notice that I was interested in his daughter far beyond that. When I was brought to trial for Aizen's crimes I was given no defense even though I was a Captain. I later found out that her father had used his influence with the Central 46, although his intent had been my death, not my banishment. Anyways, there I was about to lose it all because of my brashness and my egotism, when she saved me. She gave up everything, her titles, her family, her home, and she saved me. Does any of this sound familiar? You yourself are involved with a woman who was willing to give up everything for you. I know you have disgraced yourself with her, but if I know Orihime, I think you will find that you still have a chance, if you play your cards right of course.**

Ulquiorra had paid close attention to everything the man had told him. It was a longwinded story but its intent was not lost on him. He still had a chance. And this man was willing to help him. He felt hope, that most dangerous of feelings, flare in his heart. He would win her back….

_Mmm, That feels so nice…._Grimmjow drowsily thought as fingers brushed through his hair. He lazily opened his eyes and yelled out frightened as two silver eyes stared intently at him from inches away. Orihime jumped at Grimmjow's outburst and dropped his head that she had been cradling hard on the floor.

**Jeez woman, what are you doing?!**

**Well you were groaning in your sleep so I thought you were having a nightmare. When I was young my brother used to stroke my hair when I had a nightmare and it helped me sleep peacefully. **Grimmjow looked guiltily to the side. He might have been groaning in his sleep but it wasn't for the reasons the girl thought. He glanced down nervously and yup, sure enough, tent in the sheet.

**I need to talk to you…about last night…and I've been waiting forever and ever for you to wake up and you finally did so yeah, we need to talk…now.**

**Umm well can you give me a minute. I need to, I need to uh wake up all the way. **

**No. Now Grimmjow. **The impatient red head started pulling on his arm and the sheet slipped from his hips. He rushed to cover himself but it was too late. Orihime caught sight of his monstrous erection and blushed furiously.

**Oh! Ummm, yeah Ill just go wait in the living room. **She hurriedly rose and scurried from the bed room.

_What a way to wake up…._Grimmjow sighed and glanced across the room at the sleeping figure in the bed. _What a dream… _He shook his head to clear away the images his brain had drawn in his head last night as he slept. But new ones took their place as he eyed the green haired girl. She lay on her back, her arms curled around her head causing her tank top to ride up, exposing her taut stomach. One long lean leg had escaped from the covers and his eyes eagerly followed it up to the line of her panties before the sight disappeared back into the blanket. _Sigh. _** to find them slighith her other hand, her fingers tracing the tear lines on his face, surprised to find them sligh**This was definitely not helping any. He grabbed his boxers and quickly made a beeline for the bathroom before Orihime could stop him.

She was trying to be patient, she really was. She was also trying not to think about Grimmjow naked but it was very hard not to. The man was definitely a sight to behold. Great. Now she felt bad for ogling another man when she had just given Ulquiorra the shove off for another woman. But it wasn't like she'd meant to look.

Grimmjow knew Orihime was waiting to talk to him but his cock simply would not go down. Sighing loudly he reached over and turned on the shower knowing what he had to do. The warm water felt nice as it sluiced down his bruised and battered body. His hand followed the trail of water down his broad chest and across his muscled abs until he grasped his erection in his hand. His mind flashed back to his dream as he began to pump his hand in a steady motion. _Her green hair fanned out across the pillow as her naked body spread before him. Her golden eyes glowed with need, a need he would soon be fulfilling. She beckoned to him laughing lightly. He covered her body with his, leaning in to kiss her lush lips and he settled between her thighs. She gently nipped his lip and then smiled at him as his gaze devoured her beautiful face. His left hand found her breast and began to tease her nipple as he lightly traced kisses down her neck. She sighed breathily into his ear and whispered that she needed him. He felt her small hand slide between their bodies and grasp him firmly before guiding him into her flesh. He groaned loudly as he slipped into the tight sheath. She was so warm. He raised himself upon his arms and slid further inside her causing her to moan out his name. He found a rhythm and enjoyed watching her as he felt her orgasm rising. She really was perfect. He watched as her eyes closed suddenly and her mouth parted in a pant. Her lush little body rose up into his and he felt her tighten around his cock as she came. He slowed slightly, letting her recover, waiting until she had opened her eyes again. He kissed her deeply, letting his hips rock softly against her. He began to move faster and as he lost himself inside her golden gaze he felt himself coming._ Grimmjow almost felt like crying as he came in the shower, rope after rope of creamy white lashing against the bottom of the tub only to be washed down the drain. Spent, he leaned his head against the cool tile. It had never been like this before. He'd never wanted to make love to a girl. It had always been about him and whatever perverse desire he'd had the time. This was different, but why did these feelings have to happen when the girl he wanted wanted someone else. He sighed and slowly washed himself clean before wearily climbing out of the shower.

Orihime was dozing when Grimmjow walked in the living room. He hated to wake her up but she had seemed very insistent about needing to speak with him.

**Hey princess, wake up…I'm up.**

**Grimmjow…**she couldn't help it, her eyes started welling with tears. Grimmjow looked around but he couldn't sense Ulquiorra anywhere nearby. _Shit shit shit_ he thought.

**I need to know what happened last night.**

**Uh, well maybe that's something you should talk to Ulquiorra about. Where is he?**

**I kicked Ulquiorra out. **

**Oh, so then you already know everything.**

**I guess I do, but I want to know why you would take him there and how things got so out of control!**

Grimmjow sighed. As much as he wanted to put the fault all on Ulquiorra, some of it was his fault too. That poor guy had no experience in the world and Grimmjow had known he was hurting and had led him off into that cesspool of debauchery.

**Look princess, it's my fault. When I found Ulquiorra last night, well I was at my own low point. Can I tell you a secret?**

Orihime's eyes grew wide as she nodded her head yes.

**Well, when I saw Neliel when we rescued her, I couldn't help but notice her. Not that that is unusual for me to notice beautiful women, but this time is different. I can't seem to get her out of my head. I took her out to be able to spend some time with her when that annoying strawberry came and cockblocked me. While all I think about is her, all she thinks about is him. **

**But Grimmjow, you barely know Nel. **

**I know! I know, ok. But it's just something I feel. Anyways, I was feeling really bummed when I ran out after Ulquiorra, and he looked as pathetic as I felt, and I really didn't want to be alone. So I dragged him with me to the kind of places I used to go to. They had such things in Hueco Mundo, places where you could get whatever you wanted. Although usually there it was spiritually high beings whose souls you could suck that were the main fair, they had sex and drugs and alcohol too. I used to use those things to help fill the emptiness I had inside before you healed my hollow hole. But last night both of us were feeling empty. So I took him with me. But I forgot that Ulquiorra isn't used to things like feelings and he has like a really low tolerance for drugs and I let one of the girls get too far with him. It wasn't like he was encouraging her; he was just too fucked up to stop it. I know that doesn't make it right but you really need to understand that the emospada is way out of his league here. He has no idea how to be anything but a killing machine, but he sure is trying. For you. Maybe you should cut him some slack this time. He's not a human and you really cant expect him to act like one all of a sudden. **

Now Orihime felt like she was the one who had been slapped. She knew Grimmjow didn't understand the seriousness of what Ulquiorra had done, but then again that was because they came from a completely different world. Orihime didn't want to be an idiot though. She didn't want to be one of those girls who made excuses for the bad behavior of their boyfriends. But then again it was her who had picked a violent monster and sought to reform him. Wasn't she already worse than those girls? Uggg! What was wrong with her?! Did she love Ulquiorra? Yes, she really thought she did. But he was a monster! Well he used to be worse of a monster and she's pretty much already been there, done that with this line of thinking. Truth was…she'd already made her decision by bringing them here. She just needed to get some things through to Ulquiorra about some boundaries he couldn't cross again….or else they'd be through.

Grimmjow was watching the girl as she mulled things over. He hoped he'd helped Ulquiorra out. How strange it was to care about the fourth Espada. Grimmjow just mentally shrugged. These were strange days after all.

Suddenly they both looked up from the couch as Nel walked into the living room clad only in her tank and panties. Grimmjow's jaw dropped open as she stretched.

**Heyya guys! Whatcha doin? **Nel said in her little girls voice.

_Unbelievable_ Orihime thought. _She looks better hungover than I do on a good day. _She really liked Nel but with the fact that the girl had won over Ichigo and looked like she did, she knew her ego was going to take a beating living with her. And poor Grimmjow looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his head. She felt for him as she definitely knew what unrequited feelings felt like.

Just then, Orihime's cell phone rang. _Urahara. _**Yes? Hi Urahara-san. Yes I can come over now. Alone? Ok, I'll be there in a little while. Thanks.**

The two Espadas looked curiously at Orihime. **Seems Ulquiorra and I are due for an intervention at Urahara-san's. You two good while I run over there?**

**Sure, sure** Grimmjow mumbled never taking his eyes off Nel.

Orihime took a steadying breath before trying as casually as she could to walk into the shop. She didn't know what she expected but it definitely wasn't the two women that were waiting for her. **Rangiku! Yoruichi! What are you guys doing here? I thought I was supposed to be talking to Urahara-san and Ulquiorra?**

**Well we wanted to talk to you first sweetie. ** Rangiku gestured for her to sit at the table.

Rangiku already knew the story minus last nights events so Orihime recapped the whole story of her time in Hueco Mundo for Yoruichi and then filled them in on what had happened last night before the shinigami had showed up. The older women shot knowing looks at each other.

**Honey, you can't rush into things like sleeping with someone. Are you sure you love him?**

**I know I do. I just get confused sometimes. I still get jealous when I see Kuroskai-kun with Nel. **That took some explaining as the two women didn't realize the former substitute shinigami and the former Espada were interested in each other.

**Well it makes since that you would. You've had years of crushing on Ichigo where as you've know the Arrancar for months. And I wouldn't say the relationship you've had with Ulquiorra has been healthy, but then again neither Rangiku or I can judged what a healthy relationship should be. You definitely picked a hard man to love and while I can't say I approve, I want you to know that you can always come to the two of us with any questions you have. Now I don't want to pry but if you are thinking about sleeping with the Arrancar have you thought about protection?**

Orihime blushed furiously. She obviously hadn't. **Is that even possible? You know, for me to get pregnant by him. **

**We don't know. We know shinigami and humans can produce offspring, as is evident by your friend Ichigo. Shinigami and hollows are two sides of the same coin so it reasons that you should be careful. We talked with Ryuuken and he has issued this prescription for birth control, but you need to use condoms in the meantime.**

Orihime was embarrassed but grateful for the insight the women were providing. She shyly slipped the condoms Yoruichi offered her into her purse.

**Now I'm not condoning this Orihime, I want you to know. But I have been young and in love and I just don't want to see you tied to someone that may not be permanent. And I don't want you to feel responsible for the Espadas if your feelings change. We will help you if that happens; you just have to let us know. Now Kisuke has talked with Ulquiorra about his behavior but you need to talk to him too. Let us know if we can help in anyway. **With a quick hug, Yoruichi left the room.

**Ok Orihime, now I am condoning this. I'll tell you my story someday and why I am ok with the Arrancar. But we will be keeping a close eye on you two. **The two hugged and Rangiku left to find Captain Hitsuguya. They had a date with the Head Captain and the new Central 46 over their failure to initially report the Espadas arrival in Karakura town. But she didn't tell Orihime this because she didn't want to worry the girl.

Orihime nervously headed to the training area. She passed Urahara on the way down and he laid a comforting hand on her shoulder before disappearing into the shop. She found him sitting on a rock his head in his hands. He didn't look up as she walked toward him.

**Hey. **She softly said to him stopping in front of him. He looked up at her then, his green eyes swirling with emotions. He reached up to her and she allowed him to take her hand.

**I am so sorry.**

**I know. But we can't do this again. You're either in or you're out. Hold on, let me finish. You can't run every time something goes wrong. We have to work this out together.**

**But are we together? No shinigami. No mistrust. **He stared at her, the hope and trepidation evident in his eyes. Orihime gently stroke his face with her other hand, her fingers tracing the tear lines on his face, surprised to find them damp.

**Yes. Yes we are.**


	27. Chapter 27: Firsts

**A/N: **So Happy Valentine's Day to all you lovers of my little Ulquihime story. Thank you again for sticking with me. I want to thank Rio's Desire. Your reactions as you read the story made me want to finally finish this chapter after weeks of staring at it, just so you wouldn't run out of story as quickly. Some of you have registered concerns with OC but be aware that while the issue will be addressed, as Bob Dylan said…the times they are a'changin. Also, don't worry about Grimmjow and Nel. The current unpleasantness some of you are feeling will be rectified…in time. There is a method to my madness, I promise.

**Chapter 27: Firsts**

My lover's got humour  
>She's the giggle at a funeral<br>Knows everybody's disapproval  
>I should've worshipped her sooner<br>If the Heavens ever did speak  
>She is the last true mouthpiece<br>Every Sunday's getting more bleak  
>A fresh poison each week<br>'We were born sick,' you heard them say it  
>My church offers no absolutes<br>She tells me 'worship in the bedroom'  
>The only heaven I'll be sent to<br>Is when I'm alone with you  
>I was born sick, but I love it<br>Command me to be well  
>Amen. Amen. Amen<p>

Take me to church  
>I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies<br>I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
>Offer me that deathless death<br>Good God, let me give you my life

Take me to church  
>I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies<br>I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
>Offer me that deathless death<br>Good God, let me give you my life

If I'm a pagan of the good times  
>My lover's the sunlight<br>To keep the Goddess on my side  
>She demands a sacrifice<br>To drain the whole sea  
>Get something shiny<br>Something meaty for the main course  
>That's a fine looking high horse<br>What you got in the stable?  
>We've a lot of starving faithful<br>That looks tasty  
>That looks plenty<br>This is hungry work

Take me to church  
>I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies<br>I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
>Offer me that deathless death<br>Good God, let me give you my life

Take me to church  
>I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies<br>I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
>Offer me that deathless death<br>Good God, let me give you my life

No masters or kings when the ritual begins  
>There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin<br>In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene  
>Only then I am human<br>Only then I am clean  
>Amen. Amen. Amen<p>

Take me to church  
>I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies<br>I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
>Offer me that deathless death<br>Good God, let me give you my life

Take me to church  
>I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies<br>I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
>Offer me that deathless death<br>Good God, let me give you my life

Hozier-Take Me to Church

**What's that all about? **Nel asked Grimmjow as Orihime left.

**Uh well Ulquiorra and I kinda misbehaved last night. **He grunted in surprise as Nel walked over and plopped herself down on the couch, draping her bare legs across him.

**Nel wondered where you went. You just disappeared. Lucky Itsygo was there to take me here.**

**Yeah. Lucky, lucky, lucky. **Nel peered intently at Grimmjow's face before shrugging.

**So what do we do here Grimmjow? Orihime said there was no fighting here, what do people do?**

**Uh, well, we could watch TV.**

**What's that? **Grimmjow just grinned at her before flipping on the television. Nel bolted upright as a moving picture came on the screen. Some HBO series. She was instantly transfixed on the show in front of her. Gradually she relaxed back on to the couch and leaned her head on Grimmjow's shoulder. He was barely keeping it together. Nel had neglected to put on any more clothes and her thin tank top left nothing to the imagination. _Oh shit, _Grimmjow thought when she snuggled in closer asthe two characters on screen began undressing each other in a fit of passion. This was not good. He was basically watching a softcore porn as the hottest girl he'd ever seen rubbed her barely concealed nipples against his side. His boxers began to feel a little tight and he struggled to think about anything other than sex.

She pulled him to his feet. **Lets go home Ulquiorra. **No one was in the shop when they left. As they walked down the wintry street hand in hand Ulquiorra couldn't feel the chill. Somehow he felt as if this was a new beginning.

As they walked into the house both were surprised at the scene before them. Nel was practically in a very uncomfortable looking Grimmjow's lap. And they were both half dressed. The two ex Espadas looked at the couple as they walked in, equally surprised by the two's hands clasped tightly together.

**Well, well what do we have here? **Grimmjow drawled glad for the diversion from the sexy scene on the TV and the one sitting next to him.

**Everything's fine Grimmjow. Although, you are no longer allowed to take my boyfriend anywhere! **Orihime glared at Grimmjow who just smiled as he caught the barely perceptible uplift in Ulquiorra's mouth when she called him her boyfriend. The barely there smile disappeared as soon as Orihime turned her glare on Ulquiorra. He just coughed and looked away.

**Uh, what are you two watching? **Orihime asked catching sight of the screen.

**It's called True Blood and look they have fangs just like us!**

**Oh yeah. They're called vampires. **Orihime said as she plopped down on the couch with Nel and Grimmjow.

**Are they real in this world?**

**Well sorta, ever heard of Bounts?**

As Orihime explained their adventures with the bounts the four fell into easy conversation. It was nice after all the recent drama. They were interrupted when Orihime's cell phone rang.

**Hello. Oh hey Kurosaki-kun. **Ulquiorra's face instantly darkened. **Oh you wanted to talk to Nel. Uh, sure hang on. **Orihime handed the phone to Nel who just looked at it puzzled.

**It's Kurosaki-kun. He wants to talk to you. Just put the phone up to your ear and talk. **Orihime sighed as she explained to Neliel. Even though she was feeling very good about her relationship with Ulquiorra it still hurt that Ichigo wasn't calling to talk to her, but simply because he had no other way to reach Nel. She would really have to think about getting the three Espadas their own cell phones.

Nel jumped up and started pacing around excitedly as the other three painstakingly tried to ignore each other, each upset by this one phone call. Nel handed the phone back to Orihime and began dancing around. Orihime sighed and ended the call.

**So Nel, good news?**

**Oh yes Orihime. Itsygo wants to come get Nel and take her to some place called the movies. What are movies?**

**Well, it's sorta like the television you've been watching but on a much bigger screen. But Nel, you can't go out dressed like that. **Nel glanced down at herself confused.

**C'mon. Ill let you borrow some of my clothes but then we really should take you shopping before school starts. **

As the girls left the room, the men stared after them. Ulquiorra could tell that Grimmjow was pissed but he didn't understand why. Although he himself was not happy that the former shinigami had called his woman, he was relieved it was because he seemed to be after Nel.

**I really fucking hate that kid. **Grimmjow broke the silence.

**Agreed. **Was all that Ulquiorra said.

**Well at least the two of you seem happy again. What gives?**

**She forgave me.**

**Well apparently. You seemed awfully smiley there for such an emo. In fact, you've seemed different for awhile. I actually had fun with you last night before things well, got out of hand.**

**Surprisingly, I also no longer find your company as unappealing. It seems this place, and that woman, are getting to me. Sometimes I feel as if I am not myself any longer.**

**I feel that way too. But is it so bad?**

**Not all of it. It's like you told me….get to adapting. I am trying very hard to adapt to life here, even if we are surrounded by all this human trash.**

Grimmjow laughed. **There's the Ulquiorra we all know and love. **

Orihime forced a smile as Neliel ransacked her closet. She really wanted to be happy for the girl, but she supposed it was like Yoruichi had told her; she had wanted Ichigo for so long that it was hard to just forget that. But she knew in her heart that she had never loved Ichigo the way she loved Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra challenged her, in both good and bad ways. But it made her feel alive. With Ichigo she had always just been in the background. Nel pulled her from her reverie as she pirouetted in front of her.

**What Hime think of Nel? **Orihime had to admit the girl looked good. She was wearing a pair of slim black slacks with a cream off the shoulder sweater and a pair of high heeled black booties.

**You look great Nel…how about a little makeup?**

Nel didn't know what makeup was so Orihime applied a little smoky eye shadow and mascara to her eyes and topped it off with some pink shimmery lip gloss. She had to admit it was sort of fun helping Nel get dressed up. Tatsuki wasn't into things like fashion so the only time she got to play makeover was when Rangiku was around and not working.

As Orihime led Nel back into the living room, Grimmjow's eyes nearly popped out of his head. _All that for that stupid strawberry. I wish it was me she was dressing up for._

Even Ulquiorra muttered appreciatively when Orihime pointedly asked him how Nel looked. Nel shyly smiled at everyone as she nervously picked her fingernails. She nearly tripped and fell in her high heels when there was a knock at the door and she tried to rush to it. Grimmjow jumped up and quickly steadied her. He was still standing behind her when she opened the door to Ichigo.

**Wow Nel. Umm wow. **Ichigo stuttered out before catching sight of everyone behind her.

**Oh um hey Orihime. Espadas. **

Grimmjow just turned and walked away as Ulquiorra glared at the TV.

**Umm okay. Well later. Let's go Nel. **

As the door shut, it felt as if the tension left with the pair. Grimmjow was determined not to let some female get him down. Orihime sat back on the couch with Ulquiorra and was soon snuggled up against his side as the three of them spent a lazy afternoon watching movies.

The sidewalk was icy as Nel and Ichigo walked toward the theater. Ichigo cursed himself for not knowing how to drive or thinking to grab a cab when Nel slid on the ice in her high heels. He grabbed her around the waist to steady her, pulling her tightly against him. Suddenly he was very aware of every inch of her pressed against him. She looked up into his eyes as he brushed away a lock of hair that had covered her face. She was so lovely. And she was here, with him. He impulsively leaned down and softly kissed her before hastily pulling back, afraid he had overstepped. But as he looked into her golden eyes all he saw was acceptance. He captured her lips again feeling her shiver, reminding him that they still stood outside in the winter air. He reluctantly broke the kiss, smiling at her as he kept his arm around her waist and began walking again.

Nel didn't remember ever kissing anyone before. She knew that surely one of the many souls that she was comprised of had experienced it before, but as long as she had been aware of herself as Nel, she had never let herself be touched by another. She wasn't against it, it's just that in Hueco Mundo it had always seemed like she would be submitting to one of the males. And she couldn't do that. She wouldn't do that. She wanted something more. Ichigo's shy kisses had awakened something inside of her.

Nel was fascinated by the oversized theater screen but she found herself unable to concentrate on the movie that was playing. Ichigo seemed to be having the same trouble. He took every chance he could to touch her. To softly stroke her hair. To rub his thumb across her palm as he held her hand in the darkened room. And every touch was like fire to Nel. By the time the show had ended she felt as if every nerve in her body was electrified. She could feel the rough calluses on his hands from where he had so long wielded his sword. She wondered how they might feel on her body.

Ichigo was starting to feel a little out of control. His thoughts were wandering to places he wasn't ready for yet. And when she placed her hand on his thigh he grew even more nervous as his cocked twitched in response to her proximity. Of course at that moment the movie ended and the lights came on and he hurriedly glanced down to see if his growing problem was visible to everyone yet. He thought of every unsexy thing he could and gradually he felt his heart slow down. When he was sure he had himself under control he pulled Nel to her feet and out of the theater. He didn't want to offend her but he really felt like he needed to get away from her at the moment. The sexual tension was just too much for him and he had zero experience with matters like this. Even though he had handled himself at the thought of being with a woman, he and Rukia had never even kissed.

**Nel, I had a really wonderful time with you. I really like you. But I need to get home to help my Dad so I was wondering if I could call a cab to take you home?**

Nel was confused. Somehow this felt like a brushoff but she wasn't sure why as Ichigo continued to look at her with heat in his gaze. Maybe this was a human thing? So she just smiled and said ok. Ichigo gave her one last kiss before putting her in the cab, promising to call her tomorrow.

Nel walked into the apartment with a smile on her face. It was late so the other three were busy getting ready for bed. Ulquiorra was brushing his teeth and Grimmjow had already gone to bed so Orihime was the only one in the living room to greet Nel. She could tell the girl was ecstatic, she was practically glowing. But she really didn't want to hear about it. Luckily Ulquiorra came out of the bathroom and stood by the door to their room looking at her expectantly. She smiled at Nel and said goodnight, escaping into her room.

Orihime was nervous as she and Ulquiorra entered their room. She didn't know if Ulquiorra would pressure her, and if he did, what she would do. But as they crawled into bed, he simply tucked her into his chest and laid a kiss on her forehead.

Ulquiorra was learning from his past mistakes. He didn't know if the woman was ready for anything physical after the last night's incident and he definitely didn't want to start another fight. He simply wanted to be close to the woman. And to sleep.

Orihime drowsily opened her eyes sometime in the middle of the night. Ulquiorra's breathing was deep and steady as he slept on next to her. She studied his face; always so peaceful when he was asleep. She reached up to gently brush back that lock of hair that always fell over his face. Then just as she had so long ago, she traced one of his tear lines. He sighed and slightly turned his face to hers. She slightly leaned up and softly kissed his lips. She loved kissing him. She loved him. She kissed him again, slightly firmer this time and felt his lips respond even though he had not yet awoken. She began to plant soft kisses along his jawline and down his neck. Ulquiorra softly moaned as he slowly began to wake.

**Orihime? **His question was cut off by the return of her lips to his. His arms tightened slightly around her as their kiss deepened. When she sighed he swept his tongue across hers deepening it even more. For awhile they just kissed, lost in the feeling of their lips pressed together. Ulquiorra had been hard as a rock when he had woken, his body responding to the woman even as he slept. He tried to remain still but gradually he began to rock his hips gently against her. He felt her slide her hand slowly down his body. He couldn't stifle a groan as she lightly grasped him through his boxers. His breathing almost stopped when she began to softly stroke him. He tried to talk but she cut him off with another kiss.

She wanted his hands on her. As he began kissing her neck she arched her breasts into him. His hand came up to gently palm her. He slowly rubbed his thumb across her stiffening nipple as she moaned. But it wasn't enough. She wanted to feel his skin on hers. She removed her hand and broke away from him. He looked at her confused as she swung her leg over him so that she was straddling him. She grabbed the bottom of her nightgown and took it off, tossing it to the floor. As he gazed at her he realized she hadn't worn anything underneath and was now sitting on him completely bare. He reached up with both hands to cradle her breasts. She arched her back, the bottom of her hair tickling his thighs. He put one hand on her back and gently pressed her back down to him. He rolled them to the side as he captured her lips again. When she broke their kiss for a breath he leaned down and caught her nipple with his lips. She groaned and pushed her hips into him, grinding her core against his hardened length. His hand tickled down her side before sliding across her stomach and in between their bodies. She was slick with desire. He slowly rubbed his finger around her folds before gently delving between them. As his finger slid inside her she whispered his name. He slowly thrust his finger as she became more and more aroused. His lips left her breast and found her mouth again. As she moaned into his kiss he slipped a second finger inside her. He could feel the thin membrane that made her a virgin and reminded himself to go slow. He gradually began to spread his fingers as he moved them in and out. He felt her hand at the waistband of his boxers as she tried to slide them off him. He removed his hand from her so he could help her push them down. She softly laughed as they got tangled around his feet and he tried to kick them off. Finally he was naked next to her. She grabbed him by his hip and tugged him, pulling him on top of her. She spread her legs so that he lay cradled in her thighs. He looked down at her, the question apparent in his eyes.

As she leaned up to kiss him, she put both hands on his hips and pulled him tighter against her. She could feel the thick head of his cock against her core. She lightly pulled on him again and he slipped slightly between her folds.

Realizing that this was actually about to happen, Ulquiorra's body shivered in anticipation. He rocked his hips forward, feeling himself pushing against her maidenhead. He again glanced at her in question, but her eyes were shining with emotion as she waited for him to take the plunge. He pulled his hips back and sharply thrust into her sheathing himself fully inside her. Orihime cried out as the pain shot through her. Even though it killed him, he stilled over her letting her grow accustomed to having him inside her. After a few moments, her eyes opened and he leaned down to kiss her. Her hands loosened on his hips and she tilted hers forward, pushing him further in. He slowly slid back before softly thrusting forward again.

It had hurt horribly. At first. But with every movement she felt the pain lessen and pleasure replace it as her body accepted him. He moved so slowly. She wanted him to move faster so she grabbed his hips again pulling him hard against her as she rolled her hips. Ulquiorra groaned loudly as his eyes rolled back in his head. It was too much. If she did that again it would be over. He reached down and grabbed one of her hands from his hip, pulling it up over her head holding it there as he brought the other one up too. He stopped to look at her. Her fiery hair was spread across the pillow; her pale skin glowed in the moonlight. She looked like some goddess of the flame. But with her wrists grasped tightly in his hand and his body pinning her to the bed, he realized he had finally captured her. Something feral in him snapped and he roughly thrust into her. She moaned and eagerly rolled her hips beneath him, so he did it harder. As he moved in and out of her he felt her tighten around him. Suddenly she cried out and her back bowed as her eyes shut in ecstasy. As her sheath clamped down on him in her climax he knew it was over for him. He shouted hoarsely as he came, again and again as the aftershocks from her orgasm milked him till he was empty.

He limply fell on top of her, his chest heaving. As he caught his breath, he realized he must be crushing her so he quickly tried to roll off of her. But she held him there, cradling his body to hers. He nuzzled her neck, planting soft kisses. She murmured something to him, but when he tried to ask her what she had said, he realized she had fallen asleep. As he lay there on top of her, his softening member still inside her, he felt the most wonderful sense of belonging and a drowsy smile crossed his face. He didn't want to move just yet, so he lay his head back against her shoulder and was soon asleep.


End file.
